Super Smash Racing 2
by Game2002
Summary: Every 30 years, a grand race will be held for in honor of the great god Carma. The year has come and many people will join, but only 3 shall prevail. Multicrossover with many series.
1. F30 Grand Prix

Since the beginning of time…

Mankind has worshipped many deities…

Of fire, water, wind, food, and everything…

It is sai, that the deity who contributed the most…

Contributed the most important invention of all…

Wheels

Every 30 years, a significant event that rocks the entire world…

Would begin…

The great race where thousands of thousands will join…

But only 3 shall prevail…

It is in honor of the great god **Carma**…

* * *

**SUPER SMASH RACING 2  
F-30 GRAND PRIX**

**Chapter 1: Comet Cargos Appears! Let F-30 Grand Prix Begin!

* * *

**

10:30 p.m.

Onett, Eagleland…

Smash Mansion…

Ness walks out from his room and heads drowsily for the toilet. "Coming out… Must pee…"

He goes to toilet and does his stuff, and after he's done, he heads back for his room. Along the way, he notices the door to the balcony is open, and he sees Captain Falcon standing at the balcony and is looking into the night sky. Ness goes to him and asks, "What are you doing, Falcon?"

"Waiting for something to come," replies the driver. "For 30 years, I've been waiting for this."

"30 years! That's a long time!"

"But perhaps, I'm not the only one in the world waiting. I believe there are more waiting."

"What's that?"

All of a sudden, a bright flash fills the sky and Ness has to shield his eyes to avoid becoming blind. However, a grin appears on CF's face and says, "It's here…"

Ness tries to open his eyes again and he sees what looks a light a huge ball of light flying across the sky. "Wha… What is… that…?"

"It's here… At long last… My childhood dream… It's here!"

On the rooftop of the mansion, Master and Crazy Hand are watching the ball of light also. "So that comet has come… Time sure flies fast. It's as if the one that came 30 years earlier just came 30 days ago," says MH.

"Yep, it's time for some wild ride!" says CH.

"But we're not participating it. We don't really have a reason to enter it."

"I know, but I just want to have a girl to be with… Sigh…"

"And we don't really have a part in it either. It won't be too long before one of those so-called priests appear here in Onett."

-

The next morning, most of the people are up and Peach is making breakfast. Dr. Mario is reading the newspaper while the others eat and drink. "Hey, did anyone see the comet yesterday?" asks Dr. Mario.

"Yeah, that's Meteor Cargos," says Samus. "It marks the beginning of the F-30 Grand Prix."

"I heard of that, but I'm not exactly sure what that is," says Kirby.

CF stands up and says, "Then let me tell you about this great race that is the dream of all racers! It is the majestic race that takes place every 30 years! This race is in honor of the god Carma and it is said that the top 3 winners of the race will be granted any wish from Carma himself."

"Any wish?" Kirby begins wonder in his mind. He imagines that he has won the race and asked Carma for a mountain of delicious food. He begins to drool at the thought of this.

"Ignore him," says Link.

"I'm gonna enter the race!" says Kirby. "I have dreams that I want to come true!"

"Well, then that means we will be opponents from now on!" says CF. "Because I, too, want to join the race! The first time I saw the comet was when I was 5. Because I was too young to know how to drive, I didn't get to enter it, but my father did."

"So what happened to him?"

"Sadly enough, he didn't win… But now as his successor, I will win this race no matter what! For 30 years I have waited for this to come, and I'm gonna enter it!"

-

Around afternoon, Captain Falcon goes to the garage and takes a look at his car, the Blue Falcon. "What a beautiful sight my brainchild is! I'll make sure this lovely thing looks at its coolest before it goes to the race!" He brings a hose over and then goes to turn on the faucet. When he comes back to the hose, he sees Yoshi spraying water INTO the car! "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" CF quickly pulls the hose out and scolds Yoshi.

"I just wanted to help clean the inside," says Yoshi.

"Cars do not need cleaning inside! Now get out of here and I can take care of everything!"

"I just wanted to help… Peach won't let me eat because I had too many fill during breakfast…" So Yoshi walks off sadly. CF proceeds to clean his car.

-

After a while, the Blue Falcon is glittering brightly and beautifully. "Perfect!" CF says to himself. "This is how you should look like! Now let us go out and have a stroll together!" He hops into his car and drives out into the road.

As he is driving at a steady pace, he comes across Wario's house. Wario is cleaning his car, and when he sees CF, he calls out to him, "Hey Captain Falcon! Is that big fat Mario joining this race?"

"I don't know," replies CF. "Why don't you go ask him?

"Tell him that I'm gonna join this race and beat him real good! If he doesn't join, then he's a sissy coward who doesn't want to challenge me! Hahahahaha!"

"Tsk! That's your own business!" So CF drives away. Unknown to them both, a mysterious figure secretly watches them from atop a leafy tree.

-

That evening, CF parks his car next to Onett National Park to take a rest. He steps out and takes a drink of juice he bought some time ago. "Ahh… How refreshing! Nothing beats a cold drink after such a long drive!"

Suddenly, he hears a voice saying to him, "You who want to join the great sacred race. Do you have the power to do so?"

CF turns around and looks for the source of voice. "Who's there?"

Then a person drops down in front of him. He is a young man of about 20 and has fair shoulder-length hair. He wears a garment similar to that of a priest's.

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the many priests who test you racers," replies the man. "You can simply address me as Carlos. I am here for the purpose of testing your worth to enter the race."

"I am already worthy enough! I've been driving since I was 11!"

"You must not take this race too lightly. If you're too cocky, then death will be your result. This race is to be taken with great skills and not random driving around."

"Yeah, I know that. Now let's get on with this test and I'll show you how good I am!"

"You must drive to the front of Mayor Pirkle's house while avoiding all the attacks I throw at you," Carlos tells him. "If you can make it there without getting your car destroyed, then you have passed the test."

"Sounds easy enough! Let's do it!"

A pair of mechanical wings sprouts from Carlos's back and he flies into the air. "Watch your speed as you drive, for you may run into innocent people. You have 10 minutes to get there. You must avoid all my attacks. Do you get it?"

"I'm on it!" says CF.

"Good, and I will be flying at a speed where you can never catch up with me. Don't bother driving too fast, but it's important that you make it to there in time also. Now start!"

CF steps on the gas pedal and zoom off. Carlos flies backwards very fast and he points a large gun at the Blue Falcon. He pulls the trigger and fires an energy shot at it. CF quickly steers to the side to avoid it. Carlos fires another shot, and CF avoids it also. Next, Carlos fires multiple shots at once. CF pulls off his amazing driving skills and manages to avoid all of them safely. Then Carlos starts to get tougher; he fires a barrage of energy shots at a fast pace, but amazingly enough, CF avoided them all.

"You are showing great effort," says Carlos. "But you have only about 5 minutes left."

"Nah, don't worry! I'm sure the mayor's house is only about a few minutes drive starting from here!" CF tells him, but then he sees several cars in front. "Oh darn! Just what I needed! A traffic jam!" Sure enough, there are several cars in front, and they aren't really moving much either.

"Looks like you have a problem here," says Carlos, who is still flying in midair. "But time will not stop here; obstacles like this will be encountered in the actual race too. So this is also part of the test. You must find a way to get pass this traffic jam and get to the house before time is up. You do not have much time left, I'm afraid."

CF pounds the steering wheel angrily and curses, "Dang! I'm gonna lose my chance to enter the official race just because of this stupid traffic jam!" He looks around for some way out and sees a narrow alleyway, just big enough for a single car to go through. "Hey, if I'm not mistaken, that alleyway is a shortcut to the mayor's house!" So he steers the Blue Falcon towards the alleyway and drives into it.

"So you are taking that path? You are a smart one, but this does not mean I won't try to stop you." Carlos takes off higher into the sky and flies ahead of CF, landing on the other end of the alleyway. This time, he whips out a large high tech-looking bazooka. "I will take on you with my most powerful attack, the Vehicle Buster! One hit from this and it is surely the end of you. Can you avoid this in such a narrow space?" He pulls the trigger and the gun begins gathering energy for a powerful shot.

CF, who is still driving through the alleyway, sees the light from the gun's charge and says, "You think you can take me down and make me fail the test? You have not seen the coolest driving skill of mines yet!"

The gun finishes charging and it fires a powerful blast straight into the alleyway. The force of the gun also made Carlos fly back a few feet because of the recoil. Then to his surprise, he sees the Blue Falcon flying out of the alleyway above ground! "Incredible!"

The Blue Falcon lands with a thud and zooms to the front gate of Mayor Pirkle's house and stops there. CF steps out and says, "Ha! You didn't get me!"

"You are incredible, Captain Falcon," Carlos says to him. "It was an amazing skill for you to drive up along the wall to avoid it!"

"Oh, you saw it?"

"Amazing indeed. Without doubt, you are the son of Falcon the First."

"You know my father?"

"History of past racers is always recorded, so we priests know things like that. Your father was a great racer, but it's a shame he did not win the race. Surely you can accomplish what your father didn't accomplish."

"Don't underestimate me! I will be among the 3 who will win the race!"

"That is the kind of attitude I expect from someone who brought an end to the Darkling incident one month ago. And for passing my test, you are granted with this." Carlos takes out a small piece of card and hands it to CF. "This is the official pass for racers who have passed the test. Congratulations, you are now an official racer of the F-30 Grand Prix!"

CF jumps up with joy upon receiving the card. "YES! I WON! YAHOOO!"

"Now place your finger on the small gray box at the top-left corner of the card."

CF does as Carlos said, and after he placed his finger there, the card glows a bit and then the portrait of CF appears in that gray box. "Hey, it's got me on it!"

"The card has registered your name and data," explains Carlos. "See that small bar at the bottom of the card? It will inform you when a race will start and where the track is. You must be there on time, or else you may get disqualified."

"I am never late for anything!"

"Good, then I hope to see you at the race. Good luck!" With this, Carlos takes off into the sky via the mechanical wings.

CF does some stretches and goes back into his car. "Ahh… That was fun! Time to go back and show everyone!"

-

Back at the Smash Mansion…

CF slams into the living room happily and says, "Everyone look at this!" He holds up the pass so everyone can see it. "Guess what this is? The official certificate for the F-30 Grand Prix! I passed the test!"

"Big deal," says Falco.

"What is that supposed to mean? Aren't you surprised or anything?"

"Show him," Falco tells the others, and several other Smashers hold up the thing that surprises CF greatly—official F-30 certificates!

"Wha! You guys passed the test too!"

"Yes! Some priest dude came and tested my driving skills! It was so easy!" says Bowser. "I am an official racer too!"

"Me too!" says Mario. "I passed da test-a too!"

"Me too!" says Kirby, bouncing up and down happily. "Now I can make my wish come true!"

Yoshi is crying sadly. "I failed… No… I have to wait another 30 years… I don't even know if I can live that long…"

"Don't worry, I can share you my wish," Kirby tells him. "After all, we both wish for the same thing, right?" Yoshi felt better after hearing this.

"Some of us have team passes," says Fox. "Just look at Falco's certificate. If you look closely at the portrait, you can also see me; not to mention my data on it."

"Me too!" says Mario. "Luigi is teamed up-a with me!"

"I want to be in the race too," says Luigi. "But I lack faith that I can win, so I teamed up with Mario."

So almost all the Smashers are participating in the race, except for these people: Zelda, Peach, Young Link, the 4 Pokemon, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, Marth, and the Ice Climbers. Of course, Parry isn't entering, as he's just a normal little parrot.

Suddenly, they all hear a beeping sound. "Looks like the card is giving us some signal," says Fox. He looks at his card. "Nope, not mines."

CF looks at his and says, "There's some words at the bar on the bottom of the card."

The words read: First race. Saturn Valley. Tomorrow at 12 p.m.

"So the first race is announced," says Falco. "Looks likeFox and I arein it."

"Me too!" says Kirby.

"And me!" adds Mario.

"That would mean me too," adds Luigi.

"Look's like I'm in too," says Ness.

"So that make 5 of us," says CF. "And I tell you: I won't go easy on you guys as it's a real race."

"Don't worry; I wasn't planning to go easy on you either," Falco tells him. "We will race each other like enemies."

"Nobody can get in my way of my wishes!" says Kirby.

"I won't-a go easy too!" says Mario.

"I'm not afraid to beat you guys either!" says Ness.

Then Peach calls out to them all, "Everyone! Dinner time!"

"YAY!" So all the Smashers rush to have dinner.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

So this was the story mentioned in the last chapter of my masterpiece Darkling. So how is it for a racing plot? I hope you look forward to it!

**Preview**

**Carlos: So everyone is here.**

**Barney: Lalalala!**

**Falco: What's this freak doing here!**

**Pokey: Ness! I'm going to beat you!**

**Ness: I have no interest in you.**

**Carlos: Everyone, get ready for the first race at Saturn Valley!**

**CF: I'm gonna win!**

**_Coming up next chapter: The First Race Begins! Saturn Valley_**


	2. Saturn Valley

**Chapter 2: The First Race Begins! Saturn Valley**

* * *

The next afternoon at Saturn Valley is an exciting one. A large crowd is gathered there and there are several food stands set up all over the place. The croweds are all sitting at the audience seats waiting for the main attraction of this event: The 1st F-30 Race.

"There's quite a crowd here," says Peach.

"Yeah, and it's so noisy too," says Zelda.

"Not to mention all the foods sold everywhere! Yum!" says Yoshi with a mouthful of foods.

"Tsk! Why does Mario get chosen for this race and not me?" says Bowser with a tinge of anger. "When do I get my chance to race?"

"I'm sure you will," Peach tells him.

Then a skinny man with spiky hair sticking straight up comes into the scene. He bursts out loud using his megaphone. "Hello everyone! I am the official announcer for the F-30 Grand Prix! My name is Talko XIV! My forefathers have all been announcers of this race, and I, too, share their job! Now the first race in Saturn Valley will begin very soon! First I will introduce to you the 12 participating racers for this event!"

Then 12 vehicles pull towards the starting line. "First, we have the amazing duo team Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardo!" says Talko.

Fox and Falco are driving a vehicle that looks like an Arwing, and it has wheels also. Falco stand up from his seat and waves his hand proudly. "Everyone! I will without doubt be the winner of this race!"

"Look at his confidence attitude! Will he really win this race? Next in line we have the amazing star warrior Kirby!"

Kirby hops up and down on his warp star. "Hi! When I win, I'm going to ask Carma for lots of food!"

"This little puffball sure has an appetite! Next we have the speed master Captain Falcon!"

CF stands up from his Blue Falcon and shouts loudly, "I AM THE BEST! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

"Yay! Falcon is my man!" shouts a voice from among the crowd. CF turns to the source of voice and sees… Bon Clay! "You're da man! Falcon!" says Bon Clay. "My men and I will cheer for you!" His followers are all dressed as cheerleaders and performing some cheerleading dance behind him.

"Ugh… Mr. 2… Did you only come specifically to cheer for me…?" asks CF.

"Why of course! You're the finest man I've ever seen! You're so hot!" replies Bon Clay. "And please call me Bon-Chan. Mr. 2 is no longer the name I have."

"Whatever… Just don't go gay all over me…"

"And next we have the amazing Mario Bros.!" says Talko.

The Mario Bros. is both riding on the same kart they used in Mario Kart: Double Dash. Luigi stands up and waves his hand. "Hi everyone!"

"Me and my brotha will do our best-a to win da race!" says Mario.

"Now we have the amazing psychic kid Ness!" says Talko.

Ness is riding a simple-looking bicycle. "I believe I can do well in this race! Don't underestimate my bicycle. Fox did a favor of upgrading it! It can move as fast as a motorcycle!"

"Just what he said," says Fox. "I added a special booster onto its rear wheel in order to increase its speed."

"Next we have the millionaire of Onett, Pokey Minch!" says Talko.

Pokey is there, riding in a high tech-looking tricycle. It has a large engine and a long exhaust pipe that sticks into the air. He gets up and laughs at Ness. "Ha! Is that what you drive, Ness? You can never beat me with something like that! My dad, being such a rich person that he is, invented this Motor Tricycle MK-II especially for me in order to compete in this race! I will put a shame to you, Nessy!"

"I thought you said we are friends from now on…" Ness tells him.

"And then we have the hate-or-love-it Barney the Dinosaur!" says Talko.

Barney jumps up from his Lego Car. "I love you! Everybody is my friend" He begins blowing kiss everywhere.

Falco looks at him with a weird face and says, "Don't tell me that freak passed the test too…"

"He doesn't look like the kind that would…" says Ness.

"And then we have the super cool New Age Retro Hippie!" continues Talko. The hippie in red shirt and blue jeans and with blue hair is driving a sports car with graffiti all over it. He gets up and does some cool dance moves and then sits down again. "And going on we have Frank, the former leader of the Shark Gang!"

Frank is driving in a car whose head is painted so that it looks like a shark. He raises his arm and shouts out, "I'm going to return the Sharks to its former glory when I win!"

"Looks like he has one dangerous wish! But nevertheless, it is up to God Carma to decide whether or not he should win. And then we have the Unassuming Local Guy in his humble little car!"

The simple-looking guy in gray clothes just sits in his little gray car. He neither smiles nor waves to the audience, as he is a humble man.

"Next in line we have some random generic racer from Onett. He is number 1, as his car implies!"

This racer looks like all other average racers. He wears helmet and a simple jumpsuit. On his racing car prints the number "1".

"Finally, we have the last racer of this competition, Racer No. 45!"

This racer is the same as Racer No. 1, except his car has the number 45 on it.

So in short, these are the competitors of this race:

Fox & Falco  
Kirby  
Captain Falcon  
Mario & Luigi  
Ness  
Pokey  
Barney  
New Age Retro Hippie  
Frank  
Unassuming Local Guy  
Random Racer No. 1  
Random Racer No. 45

"Next let us take a look at the map of this course!" says Talko. Now there is a large (and I do mean LARGE) screen in front of the audience seats. The screen turns on and displays an overhead view of the course, Saturn Valley. "As you can see, this course is a simple-looking oval. It may look very easy, but there are some obstacles you have to be aware of. For example, as you approach the first big curve, you will run into a field a hot spring pools! Falling into one isn't a problem, as the waters are of perfect temperature and are great for your health! It can heal all kinds of ailments!"

Peach says to Zelda, "What say we go take a dip there after the race?"

"Not a bad idea!" says Zelda. "They say the service there is very good."

"After going through the curve, you will come across a rocky and bumpy field," continues Talko. "Be prepared for a bumpy ride of your lifetime when you get there. When you get to the second curve, you'll have to drive behind a large waterfall. You may have a problem trying to see while in there as the falling water can block your view. If you are able to make it out, then congratulations! The finish line is just ahead! Get there before anyone else to win prizes!"

"Can we get on with the race now?" asks CF impatiently.

"But I am not done talking yet. You must know the basic rules for this race first!"

"Then get on with it!" says Falco.

"Okay, so the first 3 people to cross the finish line will have prize moneys. The runner-ups after the first 3 won't have any prize, but they are considered winners also. However, the last 3 racers to cross the finish line are considered losers; they have failed the race."

"Are there any rules while in the race, like whether we can do certain things or not?" asks Pokey.

"Do you want to know? There are no rules while racing!"

"Wow! Then I can destroy Ness and make him lose automatically!"

"Even if your vehicle is destroyed, but you are still in good physical condition, you can continue the race by running on your feet!"

"That's not a race!" protests Frank.

"Who said wheels are the only things that can be in the race? But if you're in critical condition and cannot move on, you can always forfeit, but you're considered a loser that way too."

"All right! How long do you have to blabber? Get on with the race already!" says CF, who is really impatient.

"You have no patience, mister. All right; it you insist, then everyone get on your marks!"

All the racers get into their vehicles and prepare for the signal. The audiences watch the scene silently, waiting for the race to start too.

"On the count of three… 3, 2, 1…"

The racers place their foot on the gas pedal…

"0.5…"

"Are you trying to fool with us!" Falco shouts at him.

"Just kidding… I want to lighten up the intense atmosphere. So anyway… START!" Talko fires a gun against the sky and all the racers step on the gas pedal and are off! They leave behind a thick cloud of smoke that left everyone coughing and temporarily blinded for a while. When the smoke is clear, all the vehicles are gone, except for the Unassuming Local Guy, who is driving at a constant and humble speed.

"And they're off!" says Talko. "Now I will follow them using my Super Mini-Jet! It may be small, but it can travel up to 200 kilometers per hour! I will keep track of their progress and record down everything so you audiences can see it on the big screen." Talko hops onto the mini-airplane and zooms off at a very fast speed. The audiences turn their attention to the screen, which displays each racer as they speed through the course.

"You can do it, Ness!" shouts Young Link.

"Don't fail me, Kirby!" shouts Yoshi. "If you lose, then my dream will be shattered too!"

-

CF is the first in line at the moment. He looks back and sees Fox & Falco behind him. "Shoot him, Fox!" says Falco. "We can slow him down that way!"

"But I cannot bring myself to shoot our own comrade!" says Fox.

"This is a race and everybody are enemies now! The rule even said we could attack other racers! So just do it!"

Fox presses the fire button unwillingly and the Arwing Car fires a laser beam at the Blue Falcon. CF sees it coming and steers to the side to avoid the incoming shot. "Missed me!"

"Aim better!" says Falco. Fox fires more laser beams, but CF is able to avoid all of them.

-

Ness is riding very fast on his bicycle. The boosters attached to the back emit a powerful flame that makes the bicycle travel really fast. "Wow! It's as fast as a motorcyle!"

Then Pokey drives up next to him on the Motor Tricycle. "Haha! Look at your measly bicycle, Ness!" he laughs. "What can it do?"

"Can't you see that it travels faster than ordinary bicycles?"

"So? Can it do anything cool? I will crush you!" Pokey steers his vehicle towards Ness; he plans to push him off the track.

"Hey! Get far from me!"

"You're finished! HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not! PK Flash!" Ness snaps his fingers and a bright flash engulfs the scene, blinding Pokey.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!"

And because Pokey cannot see where he's going, he drives off the track and crashes into a nearby forest, plowing down the trees as he goes. Ness, however, is able to stay on track. "Phew… Got rid of him."

-

Random Racer No. 1 is trying to catch up with the others. Suddenly, Kirby, riding on the warp star, comes up next to him. The pink puffball looks bigger than before and it seems that he has something in his mouth. Kirby waves to the racer to grab his attention, and then he spits out a large rock into his face! Racer No. 1 gets hit by the rock and crashes into the side of the track and explodes.

KABOOM!

Kirby snickers to himself and zooms off. "So it seems that Random Racer No. 1 is destroyed!" says Talko, who saw everything from his mini-jet. "Surely no one can be in healthy condition after going through an explosion like that. Therefore, Random Racer No. 1 is out of the race!"

The audiences saw what Kirby did through the screen. "I never knew Kirby would be that kind of a violent guy," says Ganondorf.

"Well, he was pretty violent whenever fighting to get food," says Yoshi.

"Is it appropriate to do that kind of thing?" asks Peach. "It makes me worry about Mario and the others."

"That's how the race is ever since it was first held," says Carlos.

Peach is shocked by his sudden appearance. "Whoa! You shocked me! You're a priest; aren't you supposed to have some part in this race like monitoring or whatever?"

"It's too hot," says Carlos as he sips from his soda. "So I'm too lazy to follow them."

-

Frank and New Age Retro Hippie and driving side to side, and they are hurling insults at each other. "A loser like you will never win the race!" taunts Frank.

"A villain like you surely won't!" talks back the hippie. "You even look like you wear lipstick!"

"And you haven't cut your hair for like 300 years!"

"You take that back! What kind of a silly shark fin hairstyle is that?"

"And the puffy hairstyle of yours is as bad too!"

As they throw insults at each other, they hear a cheerful but eerie music coming from behind. Hearing it gives them chills down their spine. They slowly turn their heads around and…

CRASH!

Barney drives past them at a fast speed, making their cars spin in place for a long time. "Lalalala! I love driving! I love driving!" sings Barney. His song is so terrible that all the birds and animals on the sides of the track flee upon hearing it. Even the trees and flowers wilt!

Then a green shell hits Barney on the side of his head. "Hey! Who gave me the hit of love?"

Mario and Luigi drive up next to him. "Stop your cacophony!" Luigi yells at him.

"Oh, so you love my charming song?" asks Barney.

"No!"

"I will sing you something even better!"

"SHUT UP!" Luigi stuffs a shell into his mouth to stop him from singing, and then the Mario Bros. drives off.

-

CF has come into the field of hot spring pools. Fox and Falco are still behind him, trying to shoot him with lasers, but they keep on missing. "Ha! You can't shoot me with an aim like that!" CF taunts them. "You'll have to wait another 30 years!"

SPLOOSH!

"Ha! That idiot drove into a pool and sank!" laughs Falco, pointing to the pool CF dropped into.

"We must rescue him!" says Fox.

"Who cares? Let's move on, for we are the first right now!"

"But…"

"No buts!" And then Falco looks at the rear mirror and sees a boulder being shot at them. "FOX! THERE'S A ROCK COMING AFTER US!"

Fox quickly steers their vehicle aside to avoid the boulder. Kirby, the one who shot the boulder, quickly catches up with them. "I'm gonna be the winner!" says Kirby.

"You dirty puffball! We'll show you!" says Falco angrily. "Fox! Crash him down!"

"But…"

"ARGHHH! LET ME DRIVE!" Falco pushes Fox away from the driver's seat and takes control of the Arwing Car himself. He steers it towards Kirby to ram him, but Kirby bravely rams back with his warp star.

-

Back with the audiences…

Everyone watches Kirby and the Starfox duo as they fight their way through the hot spring field. "Wow… They sure fight like they're enemies," says Marth.

"As I said before: Kirby can be really violent if he is trying to get food," Yoshi reminds him.

"Still, I cannot believe he would attack his own comrade that violently."

"Falco is a pretty hot-tempered guy too," says Samus.

"I worry about Captain Falcon," says Peach. "How can he get out of there? Surely he'll drown!"

"Don't worry," Mewtwo tells her. "I foresaw him continuing the race."

-

Kirby and the Starfox duo are still ramming each other. Suddenly, a couple of fireballs fly in from behind and hits Kirby's warp star in the back. For some reason, the warp star lets loose a huge flame from behind and flies up into the sky. "WAAAAAA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" screams Kirby. "AAAAAHHHH!" The warp star flies up high into the sky and disappears, along with Kirby.

The Mario Bros. immediately catches up with the Starfox duo. "You wouldn't happen to be the one who shot Kirby just now, would you?" Fox asks Mario.

"Yep-a! I shot-a him!" says Mario.

"Then now you're our enemy!" says Falco. Now the two vehicles begin ramming each other violently.

"Stop! We are friends! We shouldn't be fighting!" screams Luigi.

"It's useless! Falco is too absorbed in winning the race and he will strike down anyone who gets in his way!" Fox tells him.

-

Talko is keeping track of everything on his mini-jet. "The ones in lead now are the Mario Bros. and the Starfox Duo! The last racer in line is Unassuming Local Guy! As of now, Random Racer No. 1 is out! Kirby disappeared into the sky. Pokey was last seen driving into a forest and Captain Falcon sank into a hot pool! All the other racers are going smoothly!" And then he caught notice of a certain pool emitting bubbles. "What's this? Some reaction is going on in that pool! What can it be?"

All of a sudden, a blue thing shoots out of the pool and into the sky. It is the Blue Falcon!

"WOW! LOOK AT THAT! It's Captain Falcon! He escaped the deepest pool in the field! It takes a lot of skill to do something like that!"

The Blue Falcon drops down in between Frank and New Age Retro Hippie, who are fighting each other. When the car lands, it creates a powerful tremor that releases a shockwave, knocking both the racers into the air. "AHHHH!" scream both Frank and the hippie. Their vehicles crash down onto the ground and catch fire.

"Look at that! Captain Falcon knocked out both Frank and New Age Retro Hippie! They are gravely injured from the destruction and are out of the race!"

The audiences are amazed at CF's return. "Captain Falcon is back!" exclaims Samus.

"What did I tell you?" Mewtwo tells her.

-

CF zooms his vehicle across the field furiously, trying to catch up with the ones in lead. "Nobody beats me, Captain Falcon!"

The Mario Bros. and Starfox Duo are still fighting each other when they see a blue car catching up from behind. "What! Falcon is still active!" gasps Falco. "How can that be?"

"He's sure one amazing racer!" says Luigi. "Let's see if he can dodge this." He throws a shell at the Blue Falcon, but the shell bounces off it when hit. "Wow! His car sure is tough… Wait a second… AHHHH! MARIO! HE'S GONNA RAM US DOWN!"

"Don't-a worry!" says Mario. "Use da mushroom!"

Luigi takes out a mushroom and somehow stuffs it into the exhaust pipe (don't ask how). Their car engine roars loudly and they take off at an astounding speed.

"WHAT THE HECK!" gasps Falco.

CF drives up next to the Arwing Car and collides into it very hard. The Arwing Car crashes to the side of the road when hit.

BANG!

"Look at that! Captain Falcon ruthlessly knocked down another vehicle!" says Talko. "But look, Fox and Falco are crawling out of their car and they both don't look tired.

"Curse that Falcon!" says Falco. "He'll pay for this!"

"It's not something big, Falco," Fox tells him. "Only the right wing is damaged. It can still move, but the handling can be a bit sloppy.

"Whatever; let's just get on with the race! Everyone is passing us!" They both hop back into the Arwing Car and continue moving.

-

Now everyone has safely passed through the first big curve. They are now heading for the bumpy terrain. Ness is somewhere in the middle of the rankings; he is ahead of Barney and Random Racer No. 45 but behind the other Smashers. Kirby and Pokey are still missing in action though.

Suddenly, a vehicle crashes out of a nearby forest and furiously comes onto the main track. "NESS!" roars Pokey loudly. Twigs and leaves are all over him and he is breathing heavily. In fact, you can see air fuming out from his nostrils!

"Pokey!" exclaims Ness. "You're still alive?"

"You dare make fun of me! DIE!" Pokey takes out a slingshot and fires a clump of unknown stuff at Ness.

Ness uses telekinesis to slow down the thing's movement and then grabs it. "What's this? It's wet and soggy…"

"That's my wet underwear from 3 weeks ago!" replies Pokey. "Take hold of its smelliness and sogginess!"

"EEEEWWWW!" Ness quickly throws the underwear away, and it flies onto Pokey, covering his face.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!"

And Pokey crashes into a tree.

CRASH!

"Poor him…" says Ness, and then he drives off to catch up with the others.

-

Talko flew ahead of everyone and is above the bumpy terrain. "Here we are at the bumpy and rocky terrain," he says. "The Mario Bros. is the first one approaching." Then he notices two figures standing on top of a mesa that is on the terrain. "Who are the two there? Let us have a closer look." He adjusts the camera and focuses on the figures, and they turn out to be Wario and Waluigi!

The audiences see this. "What are those two doing there?" asks Bowser.

"Perhaps they are troublemakers," says Carlos.

"Troublemakers?"

"Yes; it has been a common thing in this race that people try to stop certain racers from winning the race. They are either hired by one of the racers to do so or they simply want to cause trouble."

"Shouldn't that kind of people be stopped?" asks Zelda.

"It has been going on ever since the beginning, so it isn't a violation or anything. In fact, it is also part of the many obstacles the racers will encounter in their quest to become the top winners of the F-30 Grand Prix."

-

Wario and Waluigi are on top of the mesa, and they are standing next to a large boulder. "I see the Mario Bros. coming," says Waluigi, looking into a binocular.

"Hehehehe! That idiot Mario will die in this race!" says Wario with an evil grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_Preview _**

**Wario: Mario! Die! **

**Mario: Mamamia! Rocks are falling! **

**CF: I must win the race!**

**Ness: Whoa! I can't see clearly with all these waters splashing around!**

**Kirby: I'm back!**

**Talko: The finish line is ahead! Who will be the winner?**

**_Coming up next chapter: A Ride Through Rough Terrains and a Waterfall! Head For the Finish Line!_**


	3. Bumps and Waterfall

Here's another chapter! I hope you like it all. The first one did get quite a few reviews, but to my standard nowadays, that story seems poorly done. However, that story inspired Yoshizilla to make Yoshi Kart, and his story got a whole lot of review. Now that this sequel is in proper story format and more detailed, I hope you appreciate it and review!

**Chapter 3: A Ride Through Rough Terrains and a Waterfall! Ahead to the Finish Line!

* * *

**

The effect of the mushroom has ended by the time the Mario Bros. drove into the bumpy terrain. "That-a sure was fast-a!" exclaims Mario.

Luigi looks back and sees Captain Falcon catching up. "But we haven't escape Falcon yet!"

"Don't-a worry! We have a lot-a supa mushroom! We can use eet whenever he catches up-a! Now hold-a on! We are going to drive into da bumpy land!"

Mario steps on the gas pedal hard and they drive in at full speed. When they hit the first bump onto the road, their car fly off the ground a short distance, and then lands with a rough thud. "Ow! My butt hurts!" cries Luigi.

-

CF zooms directly into a large bump on the ground. Since he is driving at such a high speed, it's natural that he would soar up into the sky from the bump. When in the sky, his Blue Falcon did a 360-degree spin several times. "Look at that!" exclaims Talko. "Captain Falcon did the most amazing spin ever seen on Earth! This should be recorded down in history!"

The Blue Falcon falls back to the ground with a powerful slam, and then CF continues driving.

-

Barney drives into the terrain and his Lego Car bounces up and down when it drove into any rocks and bumps. He bounces up and down in his seat and sings happily, "Bumpity bumpity bumpity boing! Boing boing boing!"

"PSI Rocking!"

A colorful orb of light flies in from behind and blasts the Lego Car, sending it high into the sky. "WEEEEE! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! I'M FLYING!" exclaims Barney.

"That guy is crazy…" says Ness, who was the one who shot the carefree dinosaur just now.

The Lego Car falls to the ground and shatters into pieces. Barney rolls onto the ground and says, "My car has broken up!"

"So Barney's car is shattered!" reports Talko. "But since he's still in healthy condition, will he continue the race or forfeit? Wait… Something's happening!"

The shattered pieces of the car start moving by themselves; they gather together and once again form a car! "My little cuties have come back! Our bond will never be separated!" says Barney happily. He jumps into the newly formed car and continues driving again.

"Look at that! Barney's car is amazing and mysterious!" exclaims Talko. "It fixed itself! Can you imagine that?"

-

CF has already gone pass the Mario Bros. "He's gone pass us! Now we'll never catch up with him!" cries Luigi.

"Have you forgotten da mushroom?" Mario asks him.

"Oh yeah! Let's use it again!" Luigi stuffs another mushroom into the exhaust pipe and the car bursts ahead at a tremendous speed. "WOW!"

"Hold-a on tight!"

Their car runs into a large bump on the ground and shoots up into the air!

-

Wario and Waluigi are still on top of the mesa. Wario is eating food and Waluigi is on a lookout for the Mario Bros. "Hey! I see them coming this way!" says Waluigi, looking through the binocular.

"Good!" Wario gets up and flexes his muscles. "Let's push down the boulder and crush them!"

"I don't think that would work… They're coming towards us!"

"What do you mean?"

The Mario Bros. car flies straight into the boulder that is prepared for crushing them and smashes right through it. Wario and Waluigi are shocked by this sudden happening that they did not move. The car then moves on and crashes into the both of them, making them roll off the mesa!

"AHHHH!" scream Wario and Waluigi as they plunge towards the ground below.

CRASH!

The Mario Bros. car still soars through the air like a plane. "Wow! We're flying!" exclaims Luigi.

"But not-a for long!" Mario tells him. "We are beginning to fall!" Sure enough, their car slowly descends until it eventually hits the ground, and they continue driving off. However, CF is still way ahead of them.

"Man! We still cannot catch up with Falcon!" says Luigi.

-

Wario and Waluigi get up from the long drop. "Ugh… What was that just now…?" asks Wario painfully.

"It think a car just hit my head…" says Waluigi. Then the remaining racers drive in and run over them one by one.

CRASH!

SPLAT!

-

CF is now in first place and is heading for the second curve, which is hidden by the great waterfall. This path goes under some sort of a half arc, and water is flowing down from above. On one side is the wall of the arc but on one side is a cliff that drops straight down to a lake below. It is a long drop so it can really dangerous.

CF turns his head around and sees the Mario Bros. coming after him. "They can never catch up with me," he says. He steps on the gas pedal and zooms towards to the curve and disappears behind the raging water of the waterfall.

"We must-a catch up-a fast!" says Mario. "Hold-a on tight, Luigi!"

They speed their car forward fast to catch up with CF. As they go near the curve, the road on the left side slowly ends as a cliff. Luigi looks down the edge and trembles at the height of the drop. "Oh… Looking down there give me chills down the spine…"

-

Ness is following from behind. He is ahead of all other racers but behind the other two. In other words, he is in third place at the moment. "Looking good so far," he says to himself. "At least I'm the first three and I get some prize money! I just hope that…" Before he can finish saying, he hears a loud roaring sound of engine. He turns around and gasps at what he saw.

He sees the Motor Tricycle zooming towards him! Several thick smokes are fuming out from behind it and Pokey's eyes are glowing with an angry flare and his hair is shot up wildly. "NESS!" he roars at the top of his voice.

"Oh no! He's caught up with me again!" Ness tries to escape, but Pokey is driving too fast for him. The Motor Tricycle crashes with Ness's bike…

CRASH!

Ness finds himself and his bike on top of the Motor Tricycle! "Whoa!"

"Get off my car!" Pokey shouts at him. "Get off at once!"

"I'm too scared to come down!"

They both argue all the way into the waterfall, where the water covers them from everyone's sight.

-

The Starfox Duo is driving in an awkward path. Because the left wing is damaged, they cannot keep their car balanced; it is driving in a wavy path. "Can't this thing go straight?" asks Falco.

"I told you the left wing is broken, so movement is unbalanced!" Fox tells him.

"Hey! We're catching up with another racer!" Falco speeds the car ahead and meets up with Random Racer No. 45. "Okay, wise guy! You're going down like all others!"

The Racer responds by ramming his car into the Arwing Car. "So you want to fight back?" says Falco. "Then die!" He crashes his car against his.

So the two racers crash at each other back and forth rapidly, all the way until they got near the curve. However, because of the broken wing, the Arwing Car cannot drive properly and is also weaker in strength, so the Racer No. 45 is able to push them off the edge!

"AHHHHH!" scream the two humanoid animals.

"Look! The Starfox Duo is falling off the edge! What will become of them!" gasps Talko.

"NOOOOO!" scream their fellow audience Smashers.

"Don't worry; they're all right," Mewtwo tells them. "I know it, because I foresaw it."

-

"Do something! Fox!" cries Falco. "Or else we're dead!"

"Press that button!" says Fox. "That's our only hope left!"

So Falco presses the button Fox said and a miracle occurred! The Arwing's engine emits a powerful flame that boosts the entire thing into the sky! "We're flying!" exclaims Falco.

"Yes! Now we can fly out of this pit!" says Fox. But the Arwing is flying awkwardly; it cannot be fully controlled.

"Why is it like this!"

"The wing is broken on one side…"

-

Behind the waterfall, the view is heavily reduced by the water splashing around. "I can't see a thing!" cries Luigi. "The water is getting into my eyes! Mario! Don't drive off the edge!"

"Don't-a worry, Luigi," Mario tells him. "I am wearing goggles, so I can still see very well." They slowly drive their car through the waterfall, careful not to fall off the edge. Suddenly, they hear some loud shouting coming from behind. "What-a eez that-a sound?"

CRASH!

The Motor Tricycle crashes in from behind, pushing the Mario Bros. forward very fast.

"WHOA!" cry the brothers.

"ARGH! WHY DOES ALL THESE HAPPEN TO ME!" cries Pokey. He is pushing the Mario Bros. and Ness is on top of his head.

"Now take us to the finish line!" says Ness.

-

CF has drove out of the waterfall first, and he can see the finish line up ahead. "Yes! I'm the first! Now I can win this first race!" He happily drives towards the finish line.

-

The Arwing Car is flying around madly in air, and Falco is unable to control it. "Argh! I can't control is cursing thing!" cries Falco.

"I don't know what to do!" cries Fox. "Don't ask me!"

"Do something!"

Out of nowhere, Kirby, riding on his warp star, flies out of the blue and towards them. "AHHH! OUT OF THE WAY!"

CRASH!

The warp star and the Arwing Car crash together and plummet toward the Earth.

-

CF is getting nearer and nearer to the finish line, and he is getting more and more excited. The Motor Tricycle, along with the other two racers it's carrying along, is furiously catching up! "I must win!" shouts Pokey.

"Is there anyway to get off him!" Luigi asks Mario.

"I don't-a know how!" says Mario.

CF turns around and is rather shocked to see them. "Uh! They're catching up! I won't let them!" He steps on the booster and zooms forward, but Pokey is catching up faster than before!"

"THE WINNER IS ME!" shouts Pokey.

"They're all heading for the finish line!" shouts Talko. "Which of them will get there first?"

The audiences watch anxiously on who the winner will be.

Just when they're about to touch the finish line, Kirby and the Star Fox crash down in front of them and into the finish line! A large explosion occurs when they hit the ground, and the explosion sends the others flying backwards.

KABOOM!

Everyone is shocked at random happening. "What was that!" gasps Talko.

When the smoke from the explosion clears, everyone sees Kirby and the Starfox Duo lying on the ground unconsciously. "Oh… What a rough landing…" mumbles Fox.

"It looks like Kirby and the Starfox made it to the finish line first! But who is the first?" asks Talko. "Let's take a look at the monitor for a slow motion replay."

The monitor shows Kirby and the Starfox Duo dropping towards the finish line. Everyone concentrates on the slow motion scene and sees that the tip of the Arwing Car passes through the finish line first, so in other words…

"It looks like the Starfox Duo won first place!" announces Talko. "Congratulations to them!"

"We won!" exclaims Falco in awe.

"We went through all this hardship, and we did it!" says Fox.

"I got second, and that isn't too bad either!" says Kirby.

Now the other racers who were supposed to get to the finish line first were blast back by the explosion, and their cars are damaged. "Oh… I was supposed to get their first…" says CF. "And I will not lose this opportunity!" He gets up and quickly makes a run for the finish line.

"No! I will!" shouts Pokey. He tries to crawl out from under his tricycle, as it is lying on top of him, but he is stuck. "Somebody get me out!"

When CF is about to touch the finish line, Random Racer No. 45 zooms into the scene and goes pass it before him! CF stops in his tracks and freezes. He is not moving at all.

"So the third place goes to Random Racer No. 45!" announces Talko. "Congratulations! We have three top winners for this race!"

Mario and Luigi crawl out from their ruined car. "Boy… We didn't make-a eet…" says Mario.

"But at least we didn't get last place," says Luigi.

Barney comes driving in his Lego Car. "Hello everyone! Did I win?"

"You're the last one here," Luigi tells him.

"Then I lost?"

"Yeah."

Carlos steps into the scene and announces, "And so the first race of Saturn Valley has ended! Let us see the results!"

The giant monitor switches to another scene that shows the results of the race.

Top 3 Winners  
Fox& Falco  
Kirby  
Random Racer No. 45

Runner-ups  
Captain Falcon  
Mario & Luigi  
Pokey

Last  
Ness  
Barney  
Unassuming Local Guy

Destroyed  
Random Racer No. 1  
Frank  
New Age Retro Hippie 

"So these are the results of the race," says Carlos. "As said at the beginning of the race, those who are destroyed or came in last 3 are considered lost."

"I lost! I lost! I did not win! Oh how I want to sing an elegy to mark this sad event!" says Barney.

"But fear not, my friend. Hope is not lost. You see, in order to enter the grand prix finals, you must pass 3 preliminary races, and you must win at least two. Even if you lost once, you still have 2 more chances to win back."

"So I still have a chance! I'm so happy! Now I want to sing a happy song!" Barney skips away singing happily.

Carlos turns to the top 3 winners and says, "Congratulations! You are the top winners of this race! You get money prizes for this!"

"Yeah! I'm the best!" cheers Falco.

"But don't get too happy yet. You still have two more races to win before you can enter the finals."

"Nah, I can handle that! Right, Fox?"

"Yeah…" says Fox.

The rest of the Smashers got down from their places to meet the racers. "You raced well, Mario!" Peach says to the plump plumber.

"But-a I didn't win," says Mario.

"Don't worry! At least you didn't get last place."

"I shouldn't have entered this race in the first place…" groans Luigi. "I feel so sick after all those turns and bumpy rides…"

"By the way, what's wrong with Captain Falcon?" asks Pichu, pointing to CF who is sitting at a corner. His mood is really bad and a dark cloud is above him.

"He's just sad about the fact he didn't get first place," says Samus. "Even though he didn't get last, he still cannot accept the fact that he didn't get first."

Pichu walks to him and comforts him, "Don't worry, Falcon! You can still win back your chance in the next two races!" But CF says nothing. "Uh… Hello?"

-

And so…

"Congratulations to the winners of this race!" says Talko. "Let us hand out the prizes to the winners! First place receives $10,000!"

"Wow! That's a lot!" exclaims Falco as he accepts the prize from a beautiful female hostess.

"And second place receives $5,000!"

"Yay!" cheers Kirby as he gets his money. "I can buy a lot of foods with these!"

"And third place receives $2,500!"

The rest of the Smashers stand at the side, looking at the winners receiving their prizes. "All ended well today," says Zelda. "Nobody is hurt."

"I hope I am in the next race!" says Bowser.

"I can't wait to race too!" says Ganondorf.

Falco, Fox, and Kirby walk to their comrades. "All right! All is over for now! Let's go home!" says Fox.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!" says Kirby.

"Why don't we use these prize moneys to go and eat in a luxurious restaurant? We can celebrate over this!" says Peach.

"YAY!"

CF takes one last look at he almost empty racing course. "I must not lose my next race," he says to himself. "I'm the son of Falcon the First, and I will accomplish what he did not accomplish!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

This chapter did take a while to come, because I had lots of schoolwork and was in a moment's writer's block. How did this race turn out? Perhaps it's not too funny. I tried my best… I hope you enjoy it though. So anyway, review nicely please!


	4. When Will It Begin?

I'm glad this story is starting to get popular. Spread the word! Let the word know about this story's existence!

**Chapter 4: Getting More and More Impatient! When Will the Race Begin?

* * *

**

That evening, the Smashers are dining at Le Grandiose International Restaurant, a 5-star restaurant with all-you-can-eat buffet. They are celebrating over the victory of two of their comrades.

Kirby and Yoshi are eating noisily and happily. To them, this is one heavenly paradise. The waiters and chefs are amazed on how these two can eat! "Mind your manners," Peach reminds them two. "This is a public and high-class restaurant, so you shouldn't act like a pig."

Falco raises his cup into the air and says out loud, "Everyone! Listen to me! I won the first race of the F-30 Grand Prix! I am the best! See if anyone dares disapprove me!"

"Sorry, but I am the best!" Captain Falcon says to him.

"O RLY?"

"Of course I am! I have been a racer since I was 5!"

"But you didn't win the race!"

"It's because of some meddling annoyers!"

"What do I have to with this?" asks Ness. "I lost!"

"Try and beat me next time!" Falco says to CF. "Then I'll acknowledge you!"

"I will win next time! First place isn't escaping me in the second race and so on!"

"So when's the next race starting?" asks Bowser.

"Unsure yet. It happens randomly, but usually after every 3 or 4 days," Samus tells him. "And also the race will be broadcasted on TV."

"Well, it will surely be interesting to watch," says Link. "I want to see the skills of all the racers so I know what to do when my turn is on."

"I wonder how many races are there?" asks Popo.

"There's quite a lot," says CF. "After the preliminaries, there are still the finals. This race will keep on going until there are three racers left standing, and they are the ultimate winners of the whole F-30 Grand Prix."

"Will we get to meet Carma himself?" asks Nana.

"From what I've learned, the priests will consult with Carma and our wishes will be granted. That's all I know."

"Wow… It's sounds so interesting… But I rather stay alive than to risk my life trying to win the race. Did Carlos not say that losers might sometimes die in the race?"

"Now I regretted joining this race in the first place…" groans Luigi. "Is there anyway to get out of it?"

"Since you are a team with Mario, then both of you are automatically out if you quit," says Carlos.

"YAH! When did you get here!" says Zelda, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"You mean if I choose to quit, then Mario must quit also?" asks Luigi.

"Yes, since you signed in as a team together. Both people must be in healthy condition, and if one does not show up, then the team is automatically lost," answers Carlos.

"Doh… Looks like my life is shorter than I expected…"

"Why do you underestimate yourself? Trust in your older brother; he is a reliable driver."

"Yes, Luigi!" Mario tells his younger brother. "I will protect-a you!"

"Thanks, Mario…"

Yoshi and Kirby come back to the table with a plate full of foods. "This is such a wonderful place!" says Kirby.

"I can eat forever!" says Yoshi.

"How many fillings have you eaten?" Marth asks them.

"I think this is the 30th. I'm not too sure though; I haven't been keeping count of it."

-

That night, CF plops onto his bed roughly. He is still trying to get over the fact that he did not get the top three places. "I must win the next race," he says to himself. "No matter what, I must not lose! My childhood dream must not be spoiled here!"

Kirby and Yoshi are having a pleasant sleep because they ate so much and are fully satisfied. Even at night, they dream about food!

-

The next day…

Ganondorf checks his racer's certificate. "Hmmm… Nothing…"

-

The day after that…

Ganondorf checks his certificate again. "Still nothing…"

-

And the day after that again…

Ganondorf once again checks his certificate. "Nothing…"

"Hey everyone! There's a race on the TV!" shouts the voice of CF. Ganondorf quickly rushes to the living room to see it.

Sure enough, the TV is broadcasting a F-30 race that is been held in a place called Green Hills. "Hey look who's there!" says G&W. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog! And he's teamed with Tails on his super biplane, the Tornado!"

Mario notices another familiar person among the racers and says, "And eezn't that-a Dr. Eggman? That-a villain who was once working for da Darkling King?"

"So it's him!" says Roy. "How can an evil person join this race?"

"Just shut up and watch!" says CF.

When the race begins, Sonic & Tails are the first to zoom off, followed by Eggman, whose car is his Egg Mobile equipped with wheels. When Eggman has gone a few yards from the starting line, the back of his car opens and releases several eggs. When the other racers step on them, the eggs explode and blast them all away. "That foul old man!" says Roy. "He dares do such a vile thing of destroying other racers!"

"But that's something legal to do," Bowser reminds him.

"Still, I cannot accept the fact of killing off others!"

For the next several minutes, the Smashers glue their eyes to the TV screen as they watch Sonic & Tails fighting against Eggman to the finish line. They perform several cool driving tricks and went through all the course obstacles easily, such as loops, spike pits, and thin strips of land.

Then the telephone rings and G&W answers it, and after hearing what was said, he hands it to Bowser, who shouts into it, "THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!" And G&W hangs the phone for him.

Eventually, and no surprise, Sonic and Tails are the first place winners of the race! Eggman's car was damaged by Sonic when he jumped to Eggman's car and hit it in the engine hard, causing the car to go slower.

"Wow! Sonic and Tails won so easily!" exclaims Popo.

"He sure is fast! I wonder if I can beat him," wonders Kirby.

"That is the kind of opponent I'm looking for," says CF. "Surely he'll be a worthy opponent. I look forward to racing him."

"I wouldn't want to race with the egg guy," says Luigi. "I don't want to be blown into pieces… He pretty much destroyed every other racers!"

"Bah! I'm not scared of him!" says Falco bravely. "I will be the one blasting him into pieces!"

DING DONG

"There's someone at the door," says Peach. "Please go get it, for I have business in the kitchen at the moment."

CF is nearest to the door, so he goes to open it and sees Bon Clay behind it. "Just the man I want to see!" says Bon Clay happily when he sees CF.

"What do you want, 2?" asks CF with an uninterested look.

"Are you still sad that you did not win first place?"

"I got over it already. I truly believe I can win the next race."

"That's the spirit I like about my man! Here, accept my beautiful souvenir that I made with my own delicate hands!" Bon Clay hands him a well-decorated gift box. "Look at the time! I have to go for ballet class, for my beloved students are waiting for me to teach them the beauty of ballet! May the spring wind bring us together again! Farewell!" With this, Bon Clay dances happily into his swan-shaped car and drives off.

CF opens the gift and inside is a pink towel with the portrait of Bon Clay and several swans imprinted on it, and on the bottom of the towel is the message _Okama Way_ and then a lip mark. "This will make a great bathroom mat for wiping your feet," he thought.

-

The next day…

Ganondorf paces back and forth across his room, stopping to look at his certificate once in a while. "Still no signal of a race…"

-

The second day…

Another race is broadcasted on TV…

"Wow! This race is so intense!" says Parry.

"This makes me want to participate in it even more!" says Bowser. "When can I get to race?"

-

The third day…

"That does it! I'm going to go nuts if I do not get to race!" yells Ganondorf loudly.

"Me too!" says Bowser.

"Instead of whining, maybe you should practice your driving skills?" CF tells them. "You too aren't the best drivers around."

"You better not underestimate me!" Bowser says to him.

-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"YES! AT LAST!" shouts Ganondorf at the top of his voice. "MY CARD IS RINGING!"

"MINES TOO!" shouts Bowser.

"Looks like I'm in too," says G&W.

"Mines too," adds Link.

"This is my second race!" says Ness. "I must not lose this time, or else I'm disqualified!"

"Let's see… The course name is Dusty Dunes Desert," says Link.

"Why that place? You can get sunstroke easily there!"

"Who cares? I'm off to prepare my Black Stallion! Tomorrow is my big day!" says Ganondorf as he walks to the garage.

-

At the garage, Ganondorf approaches a cloth-covered thing and takes the cloth off, revealing a cool-looking black motorcycle underneath. He wipes the motorcycle with a clean cloth and waxes it. "Ah! What a beautiful sight my Black Stallion is! It's in every way better looking than that big ugly green monster."

"Are you insulting my car!" says Bowser angrily. "My Green Beast can tear yours down easily!" Bowser's car is in the form of a large turtle. The front part is the turtle's head and the mouth is open, revealing some sort of a gun inside. In the center of the wheels are long sharp spikes. "See! It's really cool!"

"I don't see how that thing can go faster than my bike!"

"Well, you'll see soon! My car will destroy yours so that you cannot move!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on tomorrow! I can beat you for sure!"

-

Meanwhile…

"I've done it," Fox says to Ness. "Now it is capable of traveling at normal pace even on sand."

"Thanks a lot, Fox!" says Ness.

"I've even prepared special sandstorm goggles. It can help you find your way through the desert in case a sandstorm whips up."

"You're so nice to me! It's as if you want me to win the race!"

"But I've got extra ones for Bowser, Ganondorf, Link, and Game as well. You're not the only one, but still, try to win this time, okay? This is your last chance."

"I will!"

-

Several food stands are set up in Dusty Dunes Desert. Despite the furious heat of the sun, it did not stop people from coming to see the exciting race. Good thing that the audience seats have shading and are equipped with cool fans. Plus, there are several venders selling cold treats and sunstroke cures in case anyone needs it.

"Wow… Despite the heat, many people still come," says Peach, cooling herself with a fan.

"People are always attracted by exciting events," says Samus.

Yoshi calls to the ice-cream vender, "Sir, I want 3 of any of kind of ice-cream!" So the vender got him a cone of three random scoops. This is how hot the heat is: Even before the ice cream reaches Yoshi's mouth, it melted in his hand!

"This is too hot…" complains Luigi. "I'm gonna melt…" He looks at the Ice Climbers and wonders how on earth can they wear such thick winter clothing in a hot temperature like this without complaining.

-

Bowser opens his car engine and checks it up. "Everything is set! My car is capable of withstanding high temperature, so the sun's heat is nothing to it!"

"Is everything all right, Bowser?" asks a voice.

Bowser turns around and sees a large muscular and longhaired man. "Oh it's you, Truk!"

"This is your first race, so show all you have!" say the man named Truk. "You showed me what you're capable of when I tested you. You can surely tear down all other racers!"

"Heh! Nobody dares to mess with me, I tell you!"

"But beware of Sunaman. He is one of the more dangerous racers among here. He has great advantage in the desert."

"Ha! I have nothing to fear!"

-

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" Talko shouts out loudly. "Welcome to the great race that is held here in Dusty Dunes Desert! It sure is a hot day! But I'm sure this exciting race will make everyone forget about it!"

"We are about to begin! May all the racers come and prepare at the starting line?" says Talko. "Here is a quick run through of all the racers participating today!"

These are all the racers of this course:  
Ganondorf: Black Stallion - a black motorcycle  
Bowser: Green Beast - a turtle-shaped car  
Link: King of Red Lions – a boat equipped with wheels and a engine  
Game & Watch: A black, flat racing car  
Ness: Bicycle equipped with boosters  
Wario & Waluigi: Wario Car – the purple car that Wario drives all the time  
Random Racer No. 21: a simple racing car with the number 21 on it  
Sunaman: Desert Runner 2006 – the newest in series of the Desert Runner sand vehicles

New Age Retro Hippie: a racing car decorated with graffiti

Mr. Binko: a fancy-looking limousine without a top

Random Racer No. 37: a racing car numbered 37

Human Scorpion: a scorpion-shaped car

-

"It's Mr. Binko!" points out Roy. "What is he doing here?"

"All the better to win cash for our wedding!" says Ms. Lump.

"Oh Ms. Lump! You're here too! How have you been?"

"Everything's been going well! Mr. Binko and I have agreed to be married, but we do not have much cash. Therefore, he wants to win the race and wish for our happy marriage!"

"I hope he tries his best!"

-

"Now let us have a look at the course," says Talko. The giant screen turns on and displays an overhead view of the course map. "This can be a tough one, as the course is full of turns. There are several sand dunes and trying to get pass them isn't the easiest thing in the world. Watch out; there may be dust devils hanging around. Also beware of the quicksand! You do not want to sink in it. But don't worry; if you do get stuck inside, the priests will rescue you from your doom!"

Bowser calls to Ganondorf and says, "Hey! I'm not going easy on you!"

"I wasn't planning to go easy on you either! The same goes for Link, Game & Watch, and Ness!" says Ganonodrf.

"You guys are mean!" says Link.

"Sorry, but that's the point of this race. In a competition, everybody is an enemy."

"There they go again," says Zelda. "Fighting to see who can win."

"There's going to be another fight among us again," says Nana. "I fear this race is only breaking our relationships together."

"That's one of the bad points of a race," says Carlos. "It drives people to become enemies. But fear not, all will return to normal after this ends."

"You're popping out of nowhere again!" Peach tells him.

"Are you the friends of Bowser?" says Truk, who also pops out of nowhere.

"EEEKS!"

"Who are you?" DK asks him.

"I am the priest who tested and gave Bowser his racing certificate, and Carlos is a good friend of mine."

"I took a piss on Bowyer and gave him a certain crazy ape and Fritos Lay is good?"

"What did you say?"

"Leave him alone," Falco tells him. "He has serious hearing problem."

-

"So without further delay, let us begin the race!" says Talko. "When you hear my gun go off, then get ready to go!"

All the racers got on their mark and waits for the signal. Talko holds up his gun and waits for a few seconds, and then he pulls the trigger.

CLICK

"Uh? The gun is out of bullet!"

All the drivers collapse in their seats—anime style.

"But don't worry! I always have spare bullets!" Talko reloads his gun and begins the countdown again. "Are you ready? The race will begin… next chapter!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Not sure if I said this before, but I will NOT be accepting your fanmade OC, unlike how Yoshizilla accept OC. I will have my own characters for the story, so do not go "I want to submit my own character so he or she can be in the race!"

And just so you know, I created Sunaman and Human Scorpion myself; they are not from any known series.

**_Preview_**

**Bowser: Argh! What do you want with me? You're annoying!**

**Sunaman: The desert is an ideal place for me. I am the strongest here!**

**Talko: Looks a like a sandstorm is whipping up!**

**Ganondorf: I'm not going easy on anyone! Move on!**

**Wario: Hmph! Why isn't Mario in this race?**

**Sunaman: Fear the dangers of the desert!**

**_Coming up next chapter: The Race Across the Desert! Sunaman the Desert Runner!_**


	5. Sunaman

**Chapter 5: The Race Across the Desert! Sunaman the Desert Runner!**

* * *

"Okay! So as said in the previous chapter," says Talko. "The race will begin now!"

All the racers look at him silently.

"Why are you looking at me? I said the race starts now."

The racers continue to look at him silently, until Ness broke the silence. "Do you mean we can take off now?"

"Of course! Why are you still standing here?"

The racers look at each other, and then zoom off!

"There they go! I'll be going after them using my Super Mini-Jet!" Talko hops into his mini-plane and flies after the racers.

"There goes the race," says Marth. "I hope they will be all right."

"I tell you da truth: Bowsa eez gonna destroy everyone," says Mario.

"Yeah, we know him well enough on what he would do," says Luigi. "Even if it is our comrade, he will show no mercy, and I do mean NO mercy."

-

Talko is flying ahead of all the racers because his jet is fast. "The ones in lead at the moment are Ganondorf, Wario Bros., and Sunaman!"

Ganondorf looks back from his motorcycle and sees Bowser way in the back. "Ha! So much for his neat-looking car! What good is a car if it doesn't travel fast?"

-

Though Bowser's car isn't the fastest thing in the world, he can make up for it. He catches up with New Age Retro Hippie and says to him, "You lost in the first race, right?"

"Yes," replies Hippie. "I must not lose this time, or else I'm…" Before he can finish talking, Bowser slams the spike in his car wheel into his car. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hippie's car flips to the side of the track and explodes.

KABOOM!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Bowser wickedly as he zooms off after the other racers.

"Look at Bowser who destroyed New Age Retro Hippie just now!" says Talko. "Looks like we have a new powerhouse here!"

-

"Ow… Bowser is so mean!" says Peach. "How can we do that! That poor guy lost his chance to win the race forever!"

"Relax; he can join again after another 30 years," Mewtwo tells her.

"That's not the point…"

-

Ness, G&W, and Mr. Binko are driving at a constant pace. "I didn't know you're in this race, Mr. Binko!" Ness says to the green monster.

"I didn't expect you to be in this race too, Ness!" says Mr. Binko.

"I'm afraid we're all enemies in this race," says G&W. "But of course, we're still good friends deep in our hearts. This enemy thing is only temporarily for the race."

"Right. But since races are races, I'll do what I should do. PSI Paralyze!" Ness fires a white beam at the two, and when they got hit, they cannot move their body!"

"What have you done!" cry both Mr. Binko and G&W. Because they are paralyzed and cannot steer their cars, they drive off the track and onto the sandy ground.

"The effect lasts only for a minute," Ness calls to them. "Just catch up with us later! See ya!" And he zooms after the other racers.

-

Link is driving alongside Human Scorpion. Human Scorpion is an evil-looking man wearing a scorpion-like armor. His car is shaped like a scorpion and it has a pair of pincers and a long tail sticking out from the back.

"Your car is the lamest thing I've seen in the world!" Human Scorpion taunts Link.

"And your car is the stupidest thing I've seen in the world!" talks back Link.

"Watch your mouth, brat! I'll make you regret what you said!" says Human Scorpion. The tail of the car stretch towards Link to hit him, but he quickly uses his Hylian shield to block it.

"Hey! Don't play with that thing! It's dangerous!"

"I don't care! Take this!" says Human Scorpion. The tail of the car continues to attack Link, who keeps on blocking with his shield. When Link is starting to get irritated, he pulls out his sword and slashes the air.

SLASH

And the tail disconnects from the car! "What! You cut off the scorpion tail!" gasps Human Scorpion.

"I told you not to play with it, but you're not listening," says Link. Suddenly, a fireball shoots pass between them. They turn around and see Bowser catching up.

"Die!" roars Bowser.

"Bowser! You're out of your mind!" says Link. He opens the sails of his boat car and this made the car move faster, because wind is blowing into the sail. "I'm not gonna get destroyed by you here!

The 'mouth' of the Green Beast approaches the Scorpion Car from behind and 'bites' it. "Hey! Let go of my car!" yells Human Scorpion!

"DIE!" roars Bowser loudly. The gun that is inside the mouth releases a burst of fire that sends the Human Scorpion into the air in flames.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

The car falls onto the sand and explodes into fiery pieces.

KABOOM!

Bowser laughs maniacally and drives off after the other racers.

"Bowser just destroyed the Human Scorpion!" says Talko. "He has destroyed a total of 3 racers! New Age Retro Hippie, Random Racer No. 21 (he was destroyed off the screen), and now the Human Scorpion! Surely he is the wrecking demon of this race!"

Bowser's friends are shocked and unhappy to see this. "He's going way too far!" says Roy. "Even I wouldn't do such a thing just to get first place."

"He's worse than I thought-a!" says Mario.

"It's as if he's demon-possessed or something…" says Luigi.

"You must do something!" Peach says to Truk. "That's not the Bowser we know!"

"What he is doing is pale in comparison to Black Shadow," replies Truk. "Bowser at least isn't as destructive as him. You should see that villain whenever he's racing. But then, we cannot do anything about it, as it is the will of Carma."

-

The Wario Bros. is behind Sunaman, trying to get pass him. "Let's show that dude whose boss!" says Wario. "Waluigi, let him have it!"

"Yes!" Waluigi pulls out a green shell out of nowhere and hurls it at Sunaman's Desert Runner. When the shell is about to hit the car, a wall of sand appears and repels the shell! "Uh?"

"What just happened? Try again!"

Waluigi throws another shell, and the same thing happens—a wall of sand repels it away! "It happened again!"

"If we can't hit him, then we'll catch up with him! Use the mushroom!"

Waluigi takes out a mushroom and, miraculously and unexplainably, stuffs it into the exhaust pipe. This causes their car to zoom faster and catch up next to Sunaman.

"Hey, Arab guy! What kind of wacky technique do you have?" Wario asks him rudely.

Sunaman, as Wario described, is a man in traditional Arabian clothing. "Hehehehe… You normal humans will never understand the power of spirits," he replies.

"Stop talking in mystery! I don't care about it either! You're gonna crash this instant!" Wario steers his car towards the Desert Runner, and when he is near, he flexes his muscle and throws a quick and powerful punch at the car. "Wario Punch!

However, right when Wario's fist is about to contact with the side of the car, a wall of sand appears and blocks the hit!

"WHAT!"

Suddenly, a column of sand appears around the Desert Runner and blinds the Wario Bros.

"AHHH! I can't see!" cries Waluigi.

"What's with this guy!" cries Wario.

A large cloud of sand surrounds the Wario Car, and Sunaman uses this as a chance to escape. When the sand cloud disappears, the Wario Car is filled with sand and moving slowly. Wario and Waluigi pop their heads out of the sand. Wario spits out sand from his mouth and says, "What is that guy!"

-

Sunaman catches up Ganondorf, who is in lead. "Uh? When did you get here?" Ganondorf asks him. "Whatever… You're not beating me to first place!"

Sunaman just smiles and says, "The desert is an ideal place for me. I am invincible when in the desert."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will see."

Right after he said this, the sand around the side of the course begins moving on its own! Large hands made of are formed and stretches towards Ganondorf to grab him! "What!" gasps Ganondorf. He quickly steers his motorcycle away from a hand's grasp. "What is that!"

Sunaman just smiles as the sand hands continue to reach for Ganondorf.

"Hey! You know something about this, right!" Ganondorf shouts at him.

"I tell you the truth: I am a shaman."

"Shaman!"

"Yes, and this is my guardian spirit."

A humanoid creature made of sand appears on top of Sunaman's car.

"He is Sandman, my guardian spirit. I oversouled him with the sand around this area, so I can control the sand as if it's my own hand. That is why the desert is an ideal battlefield for me."

"Humph! You will never get me!"

The sand hands swing around everywhere to hit Ganondorf. He shows that he can drive by performing several bike tricks. His friends who are at the audience seats are surprised by his skills. "I never knew that Ganondorf can drive that well!" says Young Link, surprised.

"Motorcycles are boring," says CF. "If he can do that with a car, I'll acknowledge him."

Though Ganondorf is driving very well, the amount of sand hands coming after him proves too much of a challenge. He got hit by one of the hands and is knocked off his bike and onto the side of the road. "Ow!" And Sunaman drives away while he's down.

"Ganondorf is knocked down!" says Talko. "Will he get up or will he forfeit?"

Ganondorf shouts to him, saying, "WHY SHOULD I FORFEIT!"

"What a loud mouth he has! Let's see if his mouth is big or will he really do what he says."

"Of course I'll do what I said! And I'll show you!" Ganondorf puts his Black Stallion back up and starts it up. When he sees other racers going pass him, he quickly zooms after them as fast as he can. "Dang! I'm going to show that Arabian freak whose boss!"

"Meet your doom, Ganondorf!" yells the voice of Bowser from behind.

Ganondorf looks back and sees the Green Beast approaching. "Argh… Not you… Have you not destroyed enough yet?"

"I will destroy all other racers and claim first place myself! Die!" says Bowser. A large fireball shoots out from the gun of the Green Beast. Ganondorf quickly steers aside to avoid it.

"You're out of your mind!"

"DIE!" Bowser shoots more fireballs at Ganondorf, but the Gerudo keeps on avoiding it.

"Argh! I have enough of this! Take this!" Ganondorf jumps off from his bike and into the air. While in midair, he performs a flying kick towards Bowser. "Wizard's Foot!" He launches down through the air and kicks into Bowser' face, knocking him out cold, and then Ganondorf back flips perfectly onto his bike again. "There!"

Because Bowser is knocked out from the strong kick into the face, he passes out on the wheel and his car moves uncontrollably off the track and into the desert beyond.

"Ganondorf has knocked out Bowser!" says Talko after seeing it. "So the king of destruction is defeated and the race can go on safer! As of now, Sunaman is in lead with the Wario Bros. catching up from behind, and then closely followed by Ness!"

-

The Wario Bros. drives their car at the highest speed in order to catch up with Sunaman. "That idiot will pay!" says Wario angrily. "I will make him eat sand!"

"Right!" says Waluigi, who is holding a shotgun in his hand. "I will blast his brain into bits!"

When they are near the Desert Runner 2006, Waluigi holds up the shotgun and aims it at the wheels of the vehicle. "Aim well… Now fire!" He pulls the trigger and the bullet zips towards the wheel. Just like what happened the green shell from before, a wall of sand appears and deflects it! "Again!"

"Can't anything get through this darn sand!" curses Wario angrily.

"PSI Rocking!" shouts a voice from behind. A colorful ball of light hits the back of the Wario Car and makes it spin around like a top for a while.

"WAAAAA! WHO DID IT!" screams Wario. While they are spinning, Ness zooms pass them.

"Ha! Beat you to it!" laughs Ness.

"You're not getting away that easily!" says another voice. G&W has recovered from the paralysis and is coming furiously after Ness. "Eat this! Burning Sausages!" He stretches out his hand and throws several black sausages at Ness.

"You cannot defeat me with that!" Ness points his finger at the incoming sausages and freezes them in midair, and then hurls them back using telekinesis. G&W ducks the homecoming sausages and they fly back into Wario's Car.

"Huh? They gave us food! How nice of them!" says Wario.

"It can be poisoned!" Waluigi warns him.

"Nonsense!" Wario pops a sausage into his mouth, and then he screams and breathes out fire. "HOT! HOT!"

-

Sunaman looks back and sees Ness and G&W catching up. "They are only coming to their doom." And then he sees Ganondorf furiously catching up too. When Ganondorf got near G&W's car, he kicks the black paper man to the side of the road. "So the Gerudo is still here… I can see great confidence in him. Perhaps he will make a worthy opponent."

At this instant, a large column of sand appears around the Desert Runner 2006, and the radius grows larger and larger. "What's happening!" cries Ness.

Then the column of sand explodes and sands fly everywhere. In just a few seconds, one half of the entire course is blotted out by a thick sandstorm!

"What is happening!" gasps Talko. "A sandstorm burst out of nowhere! Now even I cannot see through this thick sandstorm!"

-

"What's with this sandstorm coming all of a sudden!" cries Ness.

"It must be that sand man!" says Ganondorf. "Does he think he can stop me with this? He's wrong, and I can prove it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Preview**_

**G&W: I hit a cactus!**

**Ness: I can't see through the sandstorm!**

**Waluigi: QUICKSAND! HELP!**

**Wario: We still have on last weapon! We can win for sure!**

**Ganondorf: You're not stopping me, sand guy!**

**Sunaman: I am superior in the desert. You cannot beat me here!**

_**Coming up next chapter: Rise of the Sandstorm and the Power of the Sand!**_


	6. Sandstorm

**Chapter 6: Rise of the Sandstorm and the Power of the Sand!

* * *

**

Mr. Binko looks at his car with a rather disappointed face. "Looks like I'm out of the race…" he says. His car has hit a large saguaro cactus when it (his car) was paralyzed by Ness's PSI Paralyze, and now it's crashed. "It's going to be a long walk from here to the finish line. I might as well forfeit." He turns to the course and sees a large sandstorm devouring the whole place. "Whoa! When did that sandstorm happen?"

-

The audiences are worried about the sandstorm. The sandstorm made it so that there is nothing shown on the big screen, except for sand flying around, which is very boring to watch. You would find it boring too, wouldn't you?

"Oh great… Now we can't see anything!" grumbles Captain Falcon.

"That Arab guy sure is a tough one…" says Samus. "He must be really lucky to be racing in a place where his powers can be put to great use!"

"But I foresaw that he isn't the winner of the race," says Mewtwo. "In fact, he doesn't even get to the finish line."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

-

Ganondorf and Ness put on the goggles that Fox gave them 2 chapters back. These special goggles allow the users to see through fog, mist, blizzards, and sandstorms, so the two can still see clearly as if there is no sandstorm. "This is serious, Ganondorf," Ness tells the Gerudo. "We must cooperate and get out of this sandstorm. Hey, are you listening to me?"

Ganondord, however, has already zoomed off and did not listen to what Ness said. "Do you think you can stop me with this sandstorm, Sunaman?" says Ganondorf. "I will not fail here!"

-

The Wario Bros. is having a hard time in the sandstorm, as they are constantly blinded by the sand. "My eye stings!" cries Waluigi. "How do we get out of this mess!"

"Why are you complaining?" Wario asks him. "This little sand isn't going to stop us! This is nothing to be afraid of at all!" And then he caught notice of a silhouette zooming pass him. "Uh? Someone beat us! Let's go after him!"

So Wario speeds the car forward and catches up with that racer, Random Racer No. 37. "Hey! Nameless random dude! You think you can beat the great Wario?" Wario asks him. "I am a well known Nintendo character, but you're just nameless generic guy made up by Game2002, the author of this story. Do you think you can beat a famous person like me?"

Racer No. 37 responds by pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Wario.

"Hey! You're not serious with that, are you?"

Racer No. 37 places his finger at the trigger and readies it.

"Looks like he's serious…" says Waluigi.

Suddenly, a boomerang hits Racer No. 37 in the hand and knocks the gun away. They all turn to the boomerang's owner, who is Link. "I'm not here to help," says Link, "but I wouldn't like it if you kill someone with that weapon."

"Hmph! Rescued by an enemy?" says Wario. "That's so shameful! I could've handled that myself!" While Wario is saying this, Random Racer No. 37 quickly drives off. "Hey! Get back here!"

Wario steps on the gas pedal to go after him, and just at this moment, Link fires his grapple hook at the back of the Wario Car, and the hook latches onto it firmly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Waluigi yells at him.

"Lead me out of here!" says Link.

"No way! Do it yourself!" Waluigi tries to pull off the hook, but it won't come off, so he pulls out a saw and tries to cut it, but still no use…

"It's useless," says Link. "There is no way you can cut through the hardness of this chain!"

"Grrrrr!" growls Waluigi angrily.

"Leave him alone," Wario tells his younger brother. "This isn't a big problem. He is still behind us, so we will reach the finish line first anyway."

"Now that you said it, you're right! Even if he's following us, he cannot get pass us in that fashion!"

"O RLY?" asks Link.

"YA RLY!" replies Waluigi.

"We'll see about that later."

"You should reply, 'NO WAI!' instead! You just broke the fad!"

-

Ness is having a hard time traveling through the sandstorm. It is far too strong and he can't drive stably. "Ugh… This is too much… Still, I cannot lose! If I lose this race, then I'm disqualified!"

Suddenly, he hears a scream coming from nowhere. He looks up and sees G&W and his flat car flying across the sky.

"Guess he's too light to handle this…"

-

Ganondorf keeps on driving, and eventually, he sees a car in front of him. "That must be Sunaman!" he thought. Ganondorf speeds up his motorcycle and comes up next to the Desert Runner 2006. "Heh! I finally caught up with you!"

"So you're impressive to catch me," says Sunaman. "But this is as far as you go!"

"Try and make me!" Ganondorf stretches out his leg to give the car a kick, but a sand arm appears out of nowhere and grabs his leg! "What!"

The sand arm throws Ganondorf into the air, but because he is holding tightly onto his bike handle, he takes the bike along into the air with him. Ganondorf performs a cool spinning trick in midair and lands on the other side of the Desert Runner perfectly! If it weren't for the sandstorm, then this cool trick would've been shown on the big screen to everybody. Too bad… But then, CF still wouldn't acknowledge it, since his interest is only in cars.

"You didn't get me this time!" says Ganondorf.

"I admit you got some cool tricks with your motorcycle," says Sunaman.

"Now take my strongest attack! It is strong enough to break through even steel!"

"Ha! Then try and hit me with it! I doubt you can because Sandman will protect me!"

Ganondorf pulls back his fist and it starts to glow in a purple aura. "Then don't blame me I didn't warn you!"

"Why should I blame you? Sand Wall!"

A wall of sand appears in between Ganondorf and the Desert Runner.

"Warlock…"

"I warn you: My oversouled sand is harder than steel. Do you think you can break through it using only your fist?"

"PUNCH!" Ganondorf throws his fist forward and, to Sunaman's surprise, it punches right through the sand wall easily!"

"What! He punched through the wall!" gasps Sunaman. Before he can do anything, the fist impacts into his face directly. "UWAAAAAGH!" He flies out the other side of the car window and falls onto the sand, and then the Desert Runner drives off the course and crashes.

It is at this moment the entire sandstorm slowly fades away. "The sandstorm has disappeared!" exclaims Talko. "Now we can see what's going on again!"

Ganondorf sits back properly onto his seat and says, "Heh! I said my punch even goes through steels. Now don't blame me!"

-

"Uh? The sandstorm has stopped!" exclaims Wario.

"All right! Now I can open my eyes again!" says Waluigi.

"That would be enough!" says Link. "Good-bye, gotta go!" He presses a button on the handle of the grapple hook, and he gets pulled toward the Wario Car after pressing it. When he hits the back of the Wario Car, it knocked the car spinning a bit and his own boat car, King of Red Lions, flips into the air and lands perfectly in front of them. "So long!"

When the boat car hit with the Wario Car, the impact was rather strong, and it also sends the Wario Car flipping into the air. "AHHH! CURSE THAT GREEN BOY!" yells Wario.

Their car keeps on flipping in air until it lands… right in quicksand! "AHHHH! WE'RE TRAPPED IN A QUICKSAND!" screams Waluigi. "WE'RE DONE FOR!"

"Not so fast!" says Wario. "I still have one last weapon!"

-

Somewhere in the desert…

"Somebody help me! I'm stuck here!" shouts G&W. Poor guy… He is pinned and stuck on top of a cactus! That's gotta be painful…

-

So back to the Wario Bros…

"WHAT DO WE DO!" screams Waluigi desperately.

"Stop your screaming! You're gonna burst my ear drums!" yells Wario. "Just watch!" He presses a large button that has a message saying: _Only press in case of emergency_.

When pressed, the backside of the car grows wings and a large booster.

"Hold on tight! I'm going to use the Wario Booster!"

VROOOOM!

Their car shoots out of the quicksand like a rocket, and Wario steers it towards where the finish line is.

-

Ganondorf is the first in place, and he is very near the finish line. "The winner is I!"

Ness is catching up behind him. "I will get at least second place!"

And Link is coming in third. "I'm going to get top three for sure!"

Random Racer No. 37 is fourth place at the moment, as Link somehow made it past him.

"The most intense moment has come!" announces Talko excitedly. "Who will make it to the finish line first? It looks really obvious that Ganondorf will!"

Ganondorf is getting nearer and nearer to the finish line, when suddenly, the Wario Car comes zooming past him and across the finish line! Ganondorf went across the line just in time for second place.

"What a surprising turn of events!" announces Talko. "First place goes to the Wario Bros.!"

"WHAT!" gasps Ganondorf.

"WE WON FIRST PLACE!" Wario shouts with joy.

"I NEVER DREAMED THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YAHOOO!" shouts Waluigi happily.

"Whoa… Wario won first-a…" says Mario, surprised.

"They're even better than us…" says Luigi.

-

"And so, these are the rankings of each racers," announces Carlos.

Top 3  
Wario and Waluigi  
Ganondorf  
Ness

Runner-up  
Link  
Random Racer No. 37  
Bowser (He eventually caught up)

Losers  
Game & Watch  
Mr. Binko

Destroyed  
Sunaman  
New Age Retro Hippie  
Human Scorpion  
Random Racer No. 27

"Let's give off the prizes to the top 3 winners!" announces Carlos once again. Everyone gives a round of applause upon hearing this.

Wario and Waluigi are dancing around happily as they receive their prizes while singing, "We won! We won! We won first place!"

And then Wario turns to Mario and taunts him, "Ha! I got first place and you didn't, Mario! This proves I'm better than you!"

"Whateva…" says Mario without interest. "I neva thought-a about-a racing with you anyway."

"You better, Mario! I'm gonna beat you real good if ever we are in the same race!"

Pichu walks to Carlos and asks him, "Mr. Carlos, I would like to ask you something. You said the last 3 racers to cross the line would be losers, but how come only Game and Mr. Binko are considered losers?"

"Good question," replies Carlos. "You see: there should also be at least 3 runner-ups. So if the rest of the racers are destroyed and there are only, for example, 7 racers left, then the first 3 will be winners while the three following it will be runner-ups. The last one though, will be considered loser, since he came after the first 3 runner-ups. If all 12 could make it to the finish line, then only the last 3 are considered losers. If there are like only 5 racers, the first 3 will be winners and the last two will be runner-ups. There will be no losers in that circumstance because those who are destroyed during the race are considered losers already. Do you get it?"

"Uh huh… A little bit…"

Zelda walks to Ganondorf and comforts him, "Are you sad that you didn't get first place?"

"Nah, second place isn't a big deal," says Ganondorf. "At least I beat Link."

"That's not a nice thing to say…" grumbles Link.

However, Bowser is sitting in a corner crying. "And I beat that guy too!" laughs Ganondorf.

"Don't hurt him," Peach tells him. "He's a bit sad about not winning."

"But at least he didn't lose," says Truk. "I see that he only has skills in destroying racers rather than driving. That's not a bad thing, as everyone has his or her own unique skills. I believe Bowser will make up for it in the future."

After hearing this, Bowser is a bit happier. "Thanks for the comfort, Teacher Truk," he says to Truk.

"Don't worry, Bowser. What you did isn't all that evil, but try not to be that rude. It's as if your main reason for joining the race is to destroy others. You should focus more on getting to the finish line."

"I have learned from my mistakes! I will change from now on!"

"O RLY?" asks Ganondorf.

"YA RLY!" replies Bowser.

"Yippee! I won third!" says Ness happily. "Not only did I got money, but I'm also not disqualified! Furthermore, I now have the money to buy a Nintendo Revolution when it gets released!"

"Good for you!" says Young Link. "I'm looking forward to that new Smash Bros. game."

And so, the Smashers once again went to a fabulous restaurant to celebrate over the their winner comrades. As usual, Kirby and Yoshi found paradise in that restaurant. You can expect them to eat lots of fillings!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

How's the second race? I assure you that things will get more and more exciting! Perhaps, the race may get more and more dangerous and intense! I hope you review and hope for more!


	7. Fourside

Sorry for the long wait. It's my last year in high school and I have to get ready for graduation, so I have quite an amount of work to do. Fear not, I will not abandon this story; I will make sure that it is finished.

**Chapter 7: Race of Fourside! The Ice Cream Clown Who Sells Explosions!

* * *

**

"And the first place goes to… SONIC AND TAILS!" shouts the announcer loudly.

"We won, Sonic!" says Tails happily as he drives the Tornado 2 through the road with cheering crowds on both sides.

"Yeah! We are the fastest!" says Sonic.

"Sonic and Tails are one of the fastest racers in this F-30 Grand Prix!" says the announcer. "It seems likely they will be one of the top 3 ultimate winners!"

-

"Hey, Sonic and Tails won first place in both their races," says Popo, who is watching the TV.

"I won't be surprised if he they end up one of the top 3," says Fox.

"Surely one of the 3 will be me," says CF, pointing to himself.

"And one of them will be me too!" says Ganondorf.

"And me!" adds Bowser.

"Me!" Kirby says. And then they argue among themselves who will be among the top 3.

"I'm starting to think that this race is breaking apart our relationship…" says Nana.

"Yeah… Ever since this race, we haven't been in very good terms lately…" agrees Popo.

-

Mario is cleaning his racing car, which he has decided to name it Red Fire. He is waxing and cleaning it while humming a happy tune when Luigi comes running to him. "Mario!" he says excitedly. "Our next race is confirmed!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Look!" Luigi shows him the racer certificate. At the strip on the bottom of the card, it writes: _Fourside, tomorrow 2:30 P.M._

"So we are gonna race in Fourside-a."

"We're going to race through the entire city? This can take a while…"

"MARIO!" shouts a loud, thundering voice. Mario and Luigi look up to see Wario standing on the other side of the fence. "Ha! I finally get to race you, Mario!"

"You're also in da race tomorrow?" Mario asks him.

"Yeah! You better show up tomorrow, so I can beat you good!" replies Wario, and then he walks away laughing evilly and proudly.

-

That evening, everyone is sitting at the table dining quietly. No one is talking to each other at all, maybe except Ness asking Young Link if he knows that the Nintendo Revolution is renamed Wii.

Parry looks up from eating his bird food and asks a question, breaking the silent atmosphere, "So who's in the race tomorrow?"

Mario, Captain Falcon, Roy, Samus, and G&W raise their hands silently. "I thought you're in the race too, DK?" Link asks DK.

"Do I have braces?" replies the ape.

"I said you're in the race tomorrow, right?'

"I don't wear braces."

"He's in the race too," Roy tells Link.

-

That night, around 8 P.M…

CF is in the garage working on his Blue Falcon. "Nothing will go wrong this time," he says. "Surely I'll win first place!"

"I haven't rode this in quite a while!" says the voice of Roy. CF looks up at him and sees him cleaning a stylish orange motorcycle with fire patterns on it.

"That's the one your father gave to you, right?"

"Yeah, but I've only rode it once or twice, and that's 5 years ago. I never thought I would be touching this again! I wonder if it's still working." Then an idea comes to Roy's mind. "That's it! I can call Lilina and take her for a ride through the night! I hope it's not too late!" So he runs back into the building.

-

When bedtime has come…

Peach is lying on her bed, but she cannot sleep. "Are you asleep, Peach?" Zelda asks her, as they both share the same room.

"Not quite… I'm worried about this race going on…" replies Peach.

"It's more about our relationships with each other, right?"

"Yeah… Ever since this race started, our friends have not been in good terms."

"I know… Everyone is fighting to become the winner. It is something called rivalry and it's very common in competitions."

"Dinner tonight was not like always…" Peach begins to think about their previous times together. Dinner would always be happy and noisy, but nowadays it is different.

-

The next morning, Peach and Zelda are up early to make breakfast. Soon, everyone woke up and is at the table eating. "So how's everyone preparing for the race?" asks Parry.

"I have confidence that I can win first place!" says CF.

"I should take first place," says Samus. "Surely I'm better than you!"

"Oh yeah? I'll make sure you don't!"

The two glare at each other and growl fiercely, like that of a wild beast. "Please don't make unnecessary violence," says Luigi, trying to calm them. "It's just a race, not some big battle."

The two turn to him and shout, "You're in the race too and you have no right to say that to us!"

Luigi cowers under the table and says, "What have I done to deserve this…?"

CF finished eating and stands. "I tell you: Anyone who dares to compete against me shall regret! I will not let anyone spoil my dream!" And then he walks off in a rather bad mood.

"He's not happy today…" says Link.

"He'll cheer up if he wins first place, I tell you," says Bowser.

"I think he's taking this race a bit too seriously," says Pikachu.

"It's once in a 30 year race, so it's a big opportunity you wouldn't want to miss," Mewtwo tells him. "People would do anything to get his or her dreams accomplished."

"But breaking relationships with friends isn't really what I wish would happen…" says Young Link.

-

When the appointed time has come, everyone went to Fourside and gathers at the center of the city, Four-Sided Square. Like the previous races, a large crowd is gathered there and many food and amusement stands are set up.

Yoshi and Kirby are happily buying all kinds of treats. "This race isn't such a bad thing after all!" says Yoshi while eating his hot dog.

"Wait till I win the race!" says Kirby. "And then things will turn out even better!"

"Hey look! There's an ice-cream car! Let's go buy some ice-cream!"

"Good idea!"

So the two goes to the ice-cream car and asks the seller, who is a clown, for some scoops. "I'm sorry, kids," says the clown. "But I'm not selling anything at the moment."

"Why?" asks Kirby.

"I have a race to participate in. Come back after the race, okay?"

"So you're competing in the race too?" asks Yoshi.

"Yes, for I want to make the best ice-cream in the world!"

"Wow! I wish you good luck in this race! It would really be cool to see your best ice-creams!"

"Haha! I like your attitude, kid! Root for me, then!"

"I will!"

-

"Ladies and gentlemen! The race of Fourside is about to start!" says Talko. "May all the racers come to the starting line?" The racers come to the starting line. "Now let us have a look at the map of this course!"

The giant monitor turns on and reveals the overhead view of the city.

"Unlike previous courses, this course does not have any curved turns, but instead, it has sharp and pointed turns. There aren't any obstacles in this race either, so you should have lesser problems in this race! And just so you know, the streets have been cleared of any pedestrians, so you don't have to worry about waiting for some elderly person to cross the street. There may still be some on the sidewalk, so don't go crashing into them for fun, okay? Now let us take a look at the racers!"

Racers  
Captain Falcon: Blue Falcon  
Mario Bros.: Red Fire  
Samus: Starship – a miniature version of her usual starship  
Roy: an orange motorcycle  
DK: a car shaped like a barrel.  
G&W: a black, flat car  
Wario Bros.: Wario Car  
Frank: a shark-shaped car  
Random Racer No. 1: a simple racing car  
Green Biker Dude: a hovering motorcycle  
Sweet Tooth: an ice-cream truck with a large mechanical head at the top  
Bob: a normal car

Wario looks over to Mario from his car and taunts him, "Ha! I'll make sure you lose the worst you can!"

"Say all you want-a," replies Mario. "I have-a no interest-a in fighting you. I don't-a care which place I got-a as long as eets not-a last-a place."

"Oh? So I'll give you last place, then! Wahahahahaha!"

Bon Clay calls to CF from among the audiences, "I'm rooting for you, Falcon! You can win first place for sure!"

"Yeah, thanks," says CF. "But I don't need your help anyway."

"My men and I will help you get first place! You can be sure of it!"

"I don't care…"

"Roy! You can do it! I'm rooting for you!" Lilina calls to her boyfriend from among the audiences.

Roy waves his hand and says, "Thanks, Lilina! I won't fail you!"

"Okay, now let us begin the race!" says Talko. "As usual, when I pull the trigger, everyone must go!" He points the gun into the sky and begins the countdown as the racers position themselves. "Three… Two… One… Go!" He fires a shot into the sky and the racers are off! And then a bird drops to the street—dead. "Well, that bird was unlucky… Now I will follow them riding in my Super Mini-Jet!"

-

CF and Samus are in lead at the moment. "You better not compete with me!" CF says to Samus.

"Why should I listen to you?" she snaps back.

"Take this!" CF slams his car against the side of Samus's starship.

"How dare you! Take this back!" Samus then slams her starship against CF's car also. As the two fights along the street, the Green Biker Dude sneaks pass them and show off by performing a wheelie. Samus sees this as an irritation to the eye and she fires her plasma beam (she's in her battle armor) at the Green Biker Dude and blows him up into pieces.

BANG

"That should teach you not to show off!"

-

The Mario Bros. is driving at a same speed as the Wario Bros. "I'm going to enjoy picking on you, Mario!" Wario tells the Italian plumber.

"Just-a leave me alone!" says Mario.

"Why should I? Waluigi, let them have it!"

"Oh sure!" Waluigi reaches into a bag he brought along and pulls out a green shell, and he hurls it at them.

Luigi quickly slaps the shell away before it hits. "Don't do that! Can't we just race peacefully?"

"You're good at knocking that shell away! Then take more!" Waluigi throws more shells at him, and Luigi quickly slaps them away again.

"Stop that! OW!"

"Hahaha! That spiked shell got you, eh?"

"You're so mean!"

"This won't do…" Mario steps on the pedal and zooms ahead of the Wario Bros.

"Oh no you don't!" says Wario, and he catches up to the side of the Mario Bros. "I'm not done torturing you yet!"

"You're annoying!" Mario tells at him.

"Sure I'm annoying! I love being annoying!"

"Right! Annoying people is what we do best!" says Waluigi while munching a banana. When he is done eating, he throws the peel in front of the Red Fire, and when the car steps on it, the Mario Bros. goes spinning along the street.

"WAAAAA! I'M DIZZY!" screams Luigi.

"MAMAMIA!"

Their car keeps spinning and spinning until it tumbles down the subway stairs!

CRASH! BANG! CLANG!

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THEM FALL!" laughs Wario out loud.

"THAT'S SO FUNNY! WAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Waluigi.

They cannot control their laughter and they crash into a stop sign. So much for picking on people…

BANG!

-

G&W, Frank, Random Racer No. 1, Bob, and Sweet Tooth are all driving at constant speed, but G&W is a bit ahead of everyone else. "I must not lose this time!" he says to himself. "If I lose, then I'm disqualified!"

Frank is thinking the same thing to himself, "I mustn't lose this race! I lost the first race but was lucky enough to win the second one. If I can at least win this one, then I can enter the finals!" He turns to look at G&W. "I shall get rid of any opponents first!" He pulls out a knife and hurls it at G&W.

G&W quickly pulls back his head just as the knife whizzes pass a few inches in front of his nose. "Hey! That's dangerous!"

"You want some more?" Franky throws more knives at him.

G&W continues to avoid them by moving his body around. "Stop that! That's dangerous!" Then he throws a wrench at Frank and hits him square in the forehead.

CLANG!

"Ouch! How dare you!"

"You started it first!"

Then the two begin throwing stuffs at each other as they race. Sweet Tooth, who is close behind them, sees them fighting and says, "So you wanna fight, eh? I shall enjoy this! Let me show you how destructive I can be when it comes to vehicle battles!" What he said immediately grabbed the other racers' attentions.

Sweet Tooth presses a button and the sides of his ice cream truck opens, revealing several gun turrets! "Get ready to rock!" The gun shoots bullets in every direction, and the racers scream in fright and quickly zoom away from him. Unfortunately for Bob, he wasn't able to avoid the bullets and his car got shot and explodes. But nobody cared about him because he wasn't worth recognizing to begin with.

"That guy is insane!" cries G&W. "Using real guns in a race? That's killing!"

"He's catching up again!" screams Frank, looking back at Sweet Tooth.

"I'm not done yet!" says Sweet Tooth. "Taste my favorite ice cream flavor—Napalm Cones!" He presses another button and the large mechanical head on top of the truck opens its mouth and fires a quick moving pink missile.

The missile hits the back of Random Racer No. 1's car and blasts it high into the sky, where the racer hits a building wall and explodes, making car parts and debris fall everywhere.

"Yahahahahaha!" laughs Sweet Tooth. "This is what I call a wild race!"

"THAT GUY IS INSANE!" screams G&W and Frank.

The two of them zoom very fast and eventually caught up with DK and Roy, who are driving at constant speed together. "Whoa! Someone caught up with us!" says Roy.

"Fear not, Game!" DK tells the flat man. "I won't hurt you, because you're my friend! But that Frank guy…"

"Forget about friend or foe right now!" Franky shouts at him. "Worry about that maniac!" He points back to Sweet Tooth, who is catching up and firing missiles.

G&W quickly pulls out a bucket and swings it behind him, catching the missiles inside it. "Ha! Got it!" He hurls the contents back to Sweet Tooth, but the clown steers aside just in time to avoid it.

"Argh! How dare you counter my attack! I'll get you!" growls Sweet Tooth angrily. He fires more missiles at those racers, wanting to destroy them all.

"Not more!" G&W swings his bucket around and around, catching as many missiles as he can. But then the bucket is overload and he didn't notice it, and the bucket explodes. "AHHHHH!" G&W's car is hurled into the air from the explosion, along with himself.

"GAME!" gasp Roy and DK.

G&W slowly drifts onto the side of the street and passes out, and his car drops besides him and burns up. "No… no…" he mumbles painfully.

"It seems that Game & Watch is destroyed!" says Talko.

The Smashers are shocked at this! "Game is destroyed!" gasps Pichu.

"Since this is considered his second loss," says Mewtwo, "then it means… he's disqualified…"

"This can't be!" gasp the others.

-

Roy grits his teeth angrily as he looks back at the fallen G&W. "How dare that clown…!"

"He should pay!" says DK.

Sweet Tooth just laughs wildly. "Hahahaha! That's what he gets for messing with me!" Then Roy and DK slow down their vehicles a bit and drive next to him. "Uh? What do you want?"

"Avenge for our friend!" says Roy.

-

"Oh… Where are we?" asks Luigi, opening his eyes after going through a rough, bumpy crash.

"We're in da subway," Mario tells him, "and on the tracks…"

"On the tracks… That means…"

Then they hear a loud sound that goes WHOOOOOOOT! They turn around and scream at what they saw—a subway train zooming towards them!

"AHHHH! MARIO! RUN! WE'RE GONNA GET RAMMED!"

Mario steps on the pedal and quickly zooms forward, trying hard to escape the train. "Hang-a on, Luigi! We're getting outta here!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I apologize for the long wait again. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible.

I own Bob and all the Random Racers. If you played Twisted Metal games before, then you'll know whom Sweet Tooth is.

And yeah, Game & Watch gets disqualified. Don't ask why, I just want to do it.


	8. Mario Bros Returns!

Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you haven't given up hope on this story yet. The beginning races may not be so exciting, but I promise you that the later ones will keep you attracted! It'll become more and more like 'fighting to the finish line'.

To answer Kirbstar's question: The Random Racers are all humans, or at least made of flesh, and they have ambitions too, that's why the join the race. Why would mechanical drones want to join in a race when they don't have ambitions? I call them Random Racers because I'm too lazy to give them good names. And Random Racer No. 45 won third place in chapter 3. Go check it out.

And I should've said this in the previous chapter, but guess who the Green Biker Dude is from.

**Hint: From a popular Capcom game, the second game in continuity of the series. **

**Chapter 8: Mario Bros. Returns! An Exciting Fight For First Place!

* * *

**

"Things don't look very good," says Pichu.

"Yeah, the race is so rough…" says Popo.

"Let's hope that the clown wins!" says Yoshi.

"Yeah! Then we can taste the best ice-cream ever!" agrees Kirby.

"Are you rooting for the devil clown that just made G&W disqualified?" Marth asks them.

"Yes we are!" they both reply. "Got any comments?"

"Why should you be rooting for someone you don't know and someone who destroyed one of our friends?"

"Don't tell me you're a hater of ice-cream!" says Yoshi angrily.

"Yeah! A person like you will never understand the wonders of food!" says Kirby.

"Tsk… You guys…" says Marth.

"I wonder how's Mario and Luigi doing…" says Peach, worried.

"Relax," Bowser tells her. "They can't fall so easily. I know them very well!"

-

In the subway…

"AHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screams Luigi as he stuffs a large amount of mushrooms into the exhaust pipe. "W'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Keep using da mushrooms!" Mario tells him. "Or else-a we won't-a make eet!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

Mario speeds the car as fast as he can to escape the train that is right behind them. Things are starting to turn bad as the amounts of mushrooms are running out. "THERE'S ALMOST NO MUSHROOMS!" screams Luigi. "GOD! HELP US! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Luigi's scream is so terrible sounding that the glasses and mirrors on the car shatter into pieces! "Theez won't-a do," says Mario. "When eez da next station?" Just at this moment, Mario sees light ahead. They have arrived at a station! "Aha!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

When they arrive at the station, the platform to the train-waiting area is visible, and that means the chance of escaping is in sight! "Hold-a on, Luigi!" Mario tells him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Mario steps on a certain pedal hard, and the car jumps into the air and off the track and directly onto the side of the platform! They barely escape getting hit by the train. "Phew… Made-a eet…"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"You can stop-a screaming now."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He just won't stop screaming…

-

The Wario Bros. is behind CF and Samus, who are both in lead. "Argh! Will we ever catch up with those two?" asks Wario.

Then Frank catches up behind them. He pulls out a knife and throws it at them, and it cuts Waluigi's across the shoulder. "AHHHH! SOMEONE CUT ME!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" laughs Frank.

"How dare you!" Waluigi pulls out a bazooka and fires a boxing glove out of it. The glove hits Frank square in the face and sends him flying backwards out of his shark car. He tumbles onto the side of the street and passes out as his car moves on unmanned.

"You deserve it! Hahahahaha!" laughs Waluigi.

"Good going! Destroy anyone who comes near us!" Wario tells him.

-

Sweet Tooth, DK, and Roy are a good distance behind the Wario Bros. DK slams the side of his car against Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck. "Take that! This is for Game!"

"How dare you!" says Sweet Tooth angrily. "Take this!" He presses a button on the controls and the side of the truck opens, revealing guns. DK quickly slows down and goes behind the truck to avoid the gunshots.

"Hey! Your opponent isn't only him!" Roy shouts to Sweet Tooth. He pulls out his sword (he has is with him the whole time) and slashes the front wheel.

POP!

The wheel bursts open and the truck's movement becomes awkward. "Argh! What do you think you're doing!" says Sweet Tooth angrily. "You're pay!"

DK, who is behind the truck, drives forward and delivers a powerful punch against the back of the truck, creating a dent on it.

"Grrrr! That monkey is trying to mess with me!" growls Sweet Tooth. "I'll see that he gets messed up!" He presses another button and the back of the truck opens, and several bombs roll out towards DK!

DK has no time to avoid the bomb, as they came so suddenly, and the bombs all hit him and explode.

BANG! BLAM! BOOM!

"Oh no! DK!" screams Roy upon hearing and seeing the explosion.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HE GOT BLASTED!" laughs Sweet Tooth. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Roy glares at Sweet Tooth fiercely. "HOW DARE YOU!" He reaches his hand to the truck door and tears it off!

"WHAT! How on earth did you tear off the door so easily!" gasps Sweet Tooth.

"I'll show you the power of the dragon genes within my body!"

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, DK shows up again! The wooden covering of his car has been burned off, revealing the engines underneath; yet, the car is still running, but not for long…

"I'm all right, Roy!" DK shouts out.

Roy looks back and is glad to see DK alive and well. "DK! You had me worried!" And then he sees another person on a skateboard, riding besides DK.

"I knew something like this would happen!" says the person who appears to be Frank. "I prepared this jet board beforehand in case something happened to my car! Now I can still go on with the race!"

"It appears that Frank is back in the race, but this time on a fast-moving skateboard!" says Talko, who is recording down everything from his mini-jet above in the sky.

Because the car is starting to fail, DK hops off his wrecked car and onto the roof of the ice-cream truck. He reaches for the large mechanical head and with all his strength, tears it out! "Hiya!" And then he slams it directly on roof of the driver's section, smashing through it!

"YAAAAAGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" screams Sweet Tooth, shocked by the sudden outburst on the ceiling above him and several metal pieces dropping on top of him. He looks up and sees the sky! "YOU GUYS ARE TEARING DOWN MY TRUCK!" he shouts. "CURSE YOU ALL!

DK hops inside and grabs the wheel, trying to take it from Sweet Tooth. "Gimme the wheel and let me drive!"

"Why should I!" replies Sweet Tooth. "This is my car!" The two of them fight for the wheel, steering it left to right and thus causing the car to sway around in a wavy path. Roy and Frank quickly drive ahead to avoid getting hit by the mad truck.

-

Waluigi looks back from the car and says, "They're having a ruckus back there…"

"Who cares?" says Wario. "As long as we are ahead of them, we don't have to worry! Now if only we can catch up with the two in front!"

Suddenly, a red go-kart zooms out of the subway exit not too far in front of the Wario Car. The Mario Bros. is back! "Out at last!" says Mario. Luigi is lying on the seat, all dazed out and unconscious for some reason.

Wario and Waluigi drop their mouths wide open upon seeing the return of those two. "WHAT! HOW DID THEY GET OUT OF THERE!"

Mario drives the car onto the main street and goes ahead of the Wario Bros. "Argh! We must not lose to those filthy pairs!" says Wario angrily. He steps on the gas pedal and zooms forward.

"Wario! The ones behind are catching up!" points out Waluigi. Sure enough, Roy and Frank and coming nearer and nearer to the Wario Car, and the messed up ice cream truck is catching up too!

"ARGH! THIS IS ALL MESSED UP" curses Wario loudly. "WHY MUST IT HAPPEN TO ME!"

"-

As of now, CF and Samus are still in lead, and the finish line isn't too far ahead. "The winner will be me!" says Samus.

"No! Me!" talks back CF.

Somewhere near the finish line, Mr. 2 and his men are standing there, along with 2 large robotic swans on both the sidewalks. "Now listen, my men," explains Mr. 2. "We will allow Captain Falcon to pass safely. If there is anyone else besides him passing, then we will activate this robo-swans and they will begin pecking the street rapidly, destroying any incoming racers!"

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" reply his men with a salute.

"Don't call me Mr. 2! Baroque Works is gone and now I am known as Bon-Chan!"

"Yes, Bon Clay!"

"Ah wait, I believe someone is coming!" says Mr. 2. "It looks like Captain Falcon!"

Sure enough, CF and Samus are coming nearer. "What's with those swans?" wonders CF. "Wait, can it be Bon Clay up to something? He said he's going to help me win…"

Just at this moment, Samus slams her starship into the side of the Blue Falcon really hard, making it spin to the sidewalk.

"WAAAAA!"

"Ha! Gotcha! See ya!" And then Samus speeds off, but CF got back into position and speeds after her.

"Someone else is coming!" says Mr. 2. "Quick, activate the robo-swans!"

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" say his men, and they go to work on the robotic swans. When turned on, the swans' head begin moving up and down, pounding the street with their steel beaks.

"The instant that odd spaceship of sorts gets pecked out of order, quickly turn them off so Captain Falcon can pass safely!"

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Cay!"

"And don't call me Mr.2!"

"Yes, Bon Clay!"

Samus smirks as she approaches the pecking robo-swans of doom. "Heh! You think I can get caught to something like this?" Her starship flies up into the sky and over the robo-swans!

"WHAT!" gasp Mr. 2 and his men.

Samus turns to them and says, "You suck at making traps!" And then she drops onto the street and moves off.

Mr. 2 turns to his men and says, "Quick! Turn off the swans so Captain…"

"Don't bother!" shouts the voice of CF, who is approaching the swans at high speed. When near the swans, he jumps out and ahead of his Blue Falcon and he pulls off an amazing spinning cyclone kick in midair, shattering both the robo-swans' head.

SMASH!

His Blue Falcon passes under the shattered heads safely and CF drops back into the driver's seat and drives off while saying to Mr. 2, "I told you I don't need your help!"

Mr. 2 and his men are surprised beyond words, and they did not notice the other racers going pass them.

-

CF catches up with Samus and yells to her, "Don't think you can beat me!"

"Try and make me!" yells back Samus.

Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. is third in place. "At least we get-a third place, Luigi!" says Mario, but Luigi is still unconscious.

Wario is pissed off; he would never let his eternal rival beat him! "Waluigi, bomb them!" shouts Wario.

"Yes!" Waluigi pulls out a bob-omb and hurls it at the Red Fire. The bomb hits the ground just behind the Red Fire, so it did not blow up the car, but rather, send it spinning into the air.

"WAAAAA!" screams Mario. The spinning of the car sends Luigi flying into the air!

-

"Captain Falcon and Samus are both nearing the finish line!" says Talko, who is now behind the finish line. "Let's see who reaches here first!"

The two racers drive with all they have and get closer and closer to the finish line. The moment the two touches it; a camera took a picture of it.

SNAP!

Immediately after the two passed, the Red Fire comes flying pass the finish line, followed by the Wario Car, and then Roy and Frank.

DK and Sweet Tooth are still fighting for the wheel in the ice cream truck. They keep on pulling it back and forth until the steering wheel gets ripped off! "OH NO!" they both scream.

The truck then falls onto its side and slides towards the finish line, grinding the side against the street. Eventually, it got pass the finish line and both the drivers in there are hurled out of the damaged truck.

The audiences are shocked at the way the truck had fallen and the way it got pass the finish line!

DK gets up and says, "Did I win?"

Sweet Tooth gets up and glares at him angrily, "Argh! It's all your fault! I'll kill you!" He pulls out an ice cream scoop and walks towards DK to hit him.

"You wanna fight?" says DK as he gets into fighting position. Right when Sweet Tooth is about to whack him with the scoop, DK lands a powerful punch into his chin. Sweet Tooth is punched into the sky and he crashes into the goal banner in the air, and from there, he gets catapulted into the audience seats.

CRASH!

A couple of audiences were hurt in the crash, but not severely, though Sweet Tooth passed out from the crash.

-

"I won first place!" says Samus.

"No, it's me!"

"Me!"

"Let's not argue and take a look at the picture," says Carlos. He goes to the camera and checks the picture it has taken. "Hmmm… After much observations, it seems that the tip of the Blue Falcon passed the line first."

CF jumps up with joy and shouts, "I WIN!"

Samus stomps the ground hard and says, "Argh! Why not me! The camera must be faulty!"

"Wait… There's something here," says Carlos as he examines the picture more carefully. "There's someone in the air and he seems to have passed the finish line before you two!"

"WHAT!" gasp CF and Samus.

"It appears to be… the Green Mario Brother guy!"

Upon hearing this, Mario and Luigi rush to see the picture, and indeed, it shows Luigi shooting through the air above CF and Samus and his head went pass the finish line first! "What does that mean?" asks Luigi.

"Why'd you ask? You should know! The Mario Bros. won first place!" says Carlos.

"Mamamia! Just like that!" exclaims Mario.

"Of course; if any part of the racer gets pass the line first, he or she wins! Since Luigi is in the same team as you and he went pass the line first, both of you win!"

Mario and Luigi give each other a high five and exclaim, "WE WON FIRST PLACE!"

CF drops to his knees and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth Vader style.

Wario throws tantrum and says, "NOOOOO! HOW CAN THAT FATSO BEAT ME! ARGH!"

So these there the rankings for the racers:

Winners  
Mario Bros.  
Captain Falcon  
Samus

Runner-ups  
Wario Bros.  
Roy  
Frank

Losers  
DK  
Sweet Tooth

Destroyed  
Game & Watch  
Random Racer No. 1  
Bob  
Green Biker Dude

"So the first place goes to the Mario Bros.!" announces Talko.

The Smashers run up to them and Bowser says, "I knew you guys would make it!"

"Are you hurt, Mario?" Peach asks him.

"Nothing big-a!" replies Mario,

Lilina approaches Roy and says, "I'm glad you made it through safely!"

"I'll never die for you, Lilina!" says Roy. "But I'm sorry I…"

"Don't worry, your life is more important to me than anything else."

Fox goes to DK and shows him a note that writes, "Don't worry, it's only your first loss." He did this because the ape will never get a word of what he says.

"I'm still happy that I avenged for Game," replies DK through speaking. He turns to look at the injured G&W lying on a sickbed, being loaded onto an ambulance because he is gravely injured.

"Don't feel bad," Zelda says to G&W. "At least you kept your life."

"Never mind…" replies G&W slowly. "I don't really have any big ambitions for this race anyway. At least I good some good experiences from it…"

CF is sitting in the corner, depressed again. "Hey, cheer up!" Ganondorf says to him. "You got 2nd place! It's better then 4th!"

"I'm not satisfied…" murmurs CF.

"Tsk! You're so picky! You're not disqualified yet, so cheer up! Try and win the next race! Even if you lost it, you can still enter the finals because you have two winning records."

CF stands up and says, "First place will surely be mines next time!"

"I'll be rooting for you, Falcon!" says Mr. 2. "You can count on me to help you win!"

"I don't need your help…"

Yoshi and Kirby are sad that Sweet Tooth didn't win, but then they are happy again when they heard that Sweet Tooth already has two winning records, so he can still enter the finals.

And so, the race in Fourside has ended. How will the remaining races go for the Smashers? Only time will tell.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I tried to make this chapter as exciting as possible, and how did it turn out? Let me know in your reviews! Thanks!

And if you have any questions about things in the story, even pointless ones, let me know! I will answer you all!


	9. 5 Laps

Have you heard that the new SSB game is called Smash Bros. Brawl? And guess what, Solid Snake is in that game! So much for those who are against 3rd party characters…

So anyway, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 9: The 5-Lap Race! Ganondorf's Reason to Win!**

A race is being held in a place called Baby Park, so a large crowd is gathered there. Unlike other courses, Baby Park is really small compared to those courses—it is only the size of a large Olympic stadium. In fact, the smallness of the course made it so that there are only 8 racers in this race. Plus, a monitor isn't required as the audiences can see the entire course from one seating place.

"What can go wrong in a small course like this?" asks Nana.

"It's still possible that someone gets hurt," says Dr. Mario.

"Right," says Mewtwo. "I foresaw something like that already."

Talko walks to the front of the racers, who are all behind the starting line, and he makes his announcement, "Due to the size of the course, the priests have agreed that this race should take 5 laps. The first racer to go five laps wins!"

"The sounds reasonable," says Fox.

"All right, when can we start?" Falco asks Talko.

"When everyone is ready," replies Talko. "Now let us introduce the racers of this race!"

Racers  
Starfox Duo: Arwing Car  
Kirby: Warp Star  
Roy: orange motorcycle  
DK: A wooden barrel car (he built a new one)  
Ganondorf: Black Stallion  
Bowser: Green Beast  
Ness: Enhanced Bike  
Pokey: Motor Tricycle MK-II

Pokey turns to Ness and taunts him, "You're dead meat this time! I'm well prepared to take you out!"

"No, I'm taking in and I eat fresh meat all the time!" says Ness in a joking manner.

"I'm dead serious! You're going to lose badly!"

"But my horoscope said I'm alive and I'm going to win badly!"

Lilina calls to Roy from the audiences, "Roy! You're my boy! You can do it!"

"I will, Lilina!" Roy calls back.

Ganondorf is looking worried; something is going on in his mind. Bowser notices his worried expression and asks him, "What's wrong, Ganon? Nervous about the race?"

"Oh, nothing big," he replies. "Sort of nervous..."

"Well, everyone is nervous in a race! I'm actually excited! I have learned that power isn't the only thing that can get me to the end! I decide I will take this race without violence!"

"Glad you learned about it…"

"Don't fail me, Kirby!" Yoshi shouts to Kirby. "If you lose, then my dreams will be shattered also!"

"Don't worry!" replies Kirby. "I won't lose for the sake of food!"

"Are you all ready?" says Talko as he holds up a gun. "On your mark, get set…" He looks up to see if there are any birds, and then he pulls the trigger. "Go!"

When the gunshot is heard, the racers speed off! Ganondorf and Roy immediately take the lead, closely followed by Starfox Duo and Kirby.

"So you wanna duel with me, Ganon?" Roy asks Ganondorf.

"Please let me win this race…" begs Ganondorf.

"Sorry, but even if we're in the same side, a race is a race. I'm still going to treat you as my enemy."

"You don't understand!"

Behind them, Starfox Duo and Kirby are clashing against each other. "After I'm done with you, I'm taking on the two ahead!" says Kirby.

"We're still gonna get first place!" says Falco. "You go ahead and get second place! I don't care, right Fox?"

"I guess so…" says Fox as if he's not interested in this race. In fact, he never was interested about the race in the first place, and he is wondering why the heck he entered it anyway.

-

Bowser and DK are a bit behind them, and those two doesn't seem to be fighting each other or planning to do anything violent. "I'm gonna be nice and kind in this race unless someone treats me badly," Bowser says to himself. "Violence is not always the way to solve things!" He turns to DK and says to him, "Let's have a great time in this race, DK!"

"Let's have a great wine after this race?" asks DK. "I guess it's fine, though I'm not really a big fan of alcohol."

Ness and Pokey are just behind them, but they aren't really interested in those two ahead. They both are more interested in fighting each other. Pokey is constantly hurling random stuffs at Ness, who keeps using his mind to block them. "You're so annoying, Pokey!" says Ness, annoyed.

"All the better to make you lose badly!" replies Pokey as he continues to shower him with junks.

"If you insist on continuing, then don't blame me!"

"Why should you blame me? Take this?" Pokey throws a moldy bread at Ness, but he uses telekinesis to hurl it back and it flies straight into Pokey's mouth, and he accidentally swallows it. "UUUUGGHH! I SWALLOWED A FOUR-MONTH OLD BREAD! AHHHHH!" And while he's screaming like mad, Ness zooms ahead of him and passes Bowser and DK.

"Oh look, Ness caught up with us!" says Bowser. "Let's go after him and hope that he doesn't fight back, so I won't be forced to hit him!" So Bowser zooms ahead, followed by DK.

-

Roy and Ganondorf are both in lead, and they are engaged in swordfight. Yes, a swordfight while driving motorcycles at the same time! Can you imagine how cool it is?

Roy steers towards Ganondorf and swings his sword, and Ganondorf blocks it with his own. He takes another swipe at Roy, but it is also blocked. They drive side-to-side near each other and begin throwing several fury slashes at each other, and several loud clanging sounds of swords can be heard. The audiences are amazed at how well they fight and drive at the same time.

"Look at how they fight!" says Talko from above his mini-plane. "Has there ever been a more spectacular motorcycle swordfight than this? Surely this will go down into history!"

"Please let me win first place!" begs Ganondorf. "If I don't…"

"I don't care if you don't!" says Roy. "I'm taking first place and you can take whatever place that is under me!"

Behind them, Kirby and Starfox are also engaged in a battle. They clash at each other from the sides violently, setting sparks on loose. "Calm down! Falco!" says Fox. "Someone is going to get injured!"

"That's what I'm wanting to do!" says Falco as he crashes into Kirby.

"First place is mines!" yells back Kirby as he crashes his warp star against the side of the Arwing Car. After a couple more of clashing, Kirby decides to go ahead and not waste time here. "It's a waste of time dealing with a bug like you! I'm going after Roy and Ganondorf!" So he zooms ahead.

"You're not getting away!" yells Falco. He presses a button and the Arwing Car begins firing laser beams at Kirby, who is able to dodge them by moving left to right.

"Falco! He's going to get more than burn injuries if he gets hit!" Fox tells him.

"You shut up and let me do what I want!" Falco shouts back.

"I won't let you do whatever you want!" Fox grabs the controls and tries to steal it from Falco.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go!"

Because the two drivers inside are fighting, the movement of the Arwing Car becomes awkward and it eventually crashes off the course and tumbles along the ground.

"Oh no! The Starfox Duo has lost control of its car and crashed!" gasps Talko.

"NOOOO! FOX AND FALCO ARE IN DANGER!" scream Pichu and Pikachu.

Fortunately, the Arwing Car simply lets off a few smokes and the engine dies out. Fox and Falco crawl out from the wreck. They only have a few scratches and so are not badly injured.

"It's all your fault…" says Falco.

"You're going too far, Falco!" Fox yells at him. "Did you enter this race just to kill off others?"

And so, the Starfox Duo is out of the race.

-

Meanwhile, all the other racers have successfully run one lap, so there are 4 laps more. Everything is going smoothly; Roy and Ganondorf are still in lead and fighting, Kirby is trying hard to catch up with them, Ness, Bower, and DK are driving at constant pace, and Pokey is behind.

Kirby is getting nearer and nearer to those two. "I must surpass you guys! You two will lose!"

Roy and Ganondorf turn their attention to him and give him a menacing stare. "GET OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" They both swing their swords at Kirby and knocks him and his warp star into the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby soars into the sky and falls back onto the course with a slam, and then gets run over by the other racers. "Doh…"

"Kirby has been knocked out!" says Talko. "Is he out of the race?"

Kirby gets back up and says, "I'm not out yet!"

-

Ness decides he should go forward instead of hanging out with these two. When he drove off, Bowser asks him, "Would you mind if I attack you?"

"Go on if you want," replies Ness. "I wouldn't mind."

So Bowser makes the mouth of his car breathe out a stream of fire. Ness stretches his hand backwards and creates a shield that magically absorbs the fire!

"Knew you would do that… Oh well, time to move ahead!" says Bowser, and he steps on the pedal and catches up to Ness, leaving DK behind.

"I should be moving faster too," says DK, and he steps on the pedal to speed up.

"They all left me!" cries Pokey. "I must catch up with them!" And then Kirby zooms pass him. "Argh! Even Kirby got pass me! This isn't fair!"

To make a long story short, the racers successfully finished the 2nd lap. Pokey is still a bit behind as his Motor Tricycle isn't very fast. "What a lame vehicle this is!" says Pokey angrily. "I'm gonna do some upgrades to it when I get back!" And then an idea hits him. "Ah yes! I forgot I have one secret weapon." He presses a button on the controls and the exhaust pipes of his Motor Tricycle begin to rumble, and then it releases a large amount of brown gas, making the vehicle zoom forward. "YEEHAW!"

"Look at Pokey move!" says Talko. "He is going to… Wait a second… What's that smell?"

The audiences all smell something awful. "Eew…" says Dr. Mario, covering his nose. "What's that smell…?"

"Don't tell me it's the smell of that gas Pokey released from his car…" says Samus.

"Unfortunately, it is," says Mewtwo, who is safe from the smell as he enclosed himself within a safety barrier. How selfish of him…

The audiences begin to wheeze and gasp for air as the smell began to spread everywhere. "Pokey has released a powerful smell that even made the audiences suffer!" says Talko. "Luckily, I happen to have a gas mask, which I am using right now!" And it so happens that the priests have gas masks too…

-

Pokey's tricycle is still releasing a large amount of smelly gas, and at the same time he is catching up with the ones ahead.

"Ugh… This smell is so horrible!" cries Roy.

"I must hold my breath and concentrate on the race!" Ganondorf tells himself, and then he takes a deep breath and tries not to breathe.

Pokey catches up next to Ness and says, "Ha! I caught up with you!"

"Stop that awful smell, Pokey!" Ness shouts at him.

"Not until I win the race! Nya nya!"

-

"Need air…" groans Luigi as he wheezes. "I can't…"

"Mamamia…" says Mario one last time before he passes out from the awful smell. Pretty much everyone has pass out from the smell, but some managed to get away from here. The priests are just standing there, doing nothing, because they say they have no right to interfere with racers.

-

And this went on all the way to the 3rd lap. It's amazing how the racers are able to survive this long without passing out. "Must… not… breathe…" Ganondorf reminds himself as he drives along the course.

"POKEY! STOP IT!" Ness yells at the top of his voice.

"Try and make me!" taunts Pokey.

"PSI ROCKING!" Ness fires a powerful and colorful blast at Pokey.

"Uwa! What are you doing!"

Then the Motor Tricycle's engine bursts on fire and the entire thing goes out of control. "Oh no! I lost control!" cries Pokey. "Help!"

His car moves uncontrollably towards the audience seats. "GO AWAY! DON'T COME HERE!" cry the terrified audiences.

CRASH!

The Motor Tricycle crashes off the course and Pokey flies off from his seat and falls headfirst into the hotdog vendor's box of hotdogs.

And thus, the awful smells come to an end as the Motor Tricycle's engine dies down.

"It's good to breathe fresh air again!" says Talko as he removes his gas mask. "Now that Pokey is down, there are 6 more racers to go!"

Soon, everyone recovered from the fainting. "Phew… Good thing we can breath fresh air again," says Peach.

"You're so heartless to hide in the barrier by yourself!" Pichu says to Mewtwo.

"Oh look! There's the cotton candy seller!" says Mewtwo, pointing to a random direction.

"Where?" Pichu looks in that direction but sees no one. "There's no cotton candy seller." He turns back to Mewtwo but the psychic Pokemon has already disappeared. "I fell for it…"

-

Now they are all in the final lap…

Roy and Ganondorf are still in lead, and Kirby is trying hard to catch up, with the remaining three Smashers behind.

"I must win first place!" says Ganondorf. "I won't let anyone do it!" He pulls out his sword and swings at the nearby Roy, who quickly steers away just in time.

"Whoa! Why the sudden attack? Do you want to win first place so much?"

"I must! Or else I'll have to face some bad consequences!"

"Well, I don't care much about it. Since this is a race, I will fight my way to the top!"

They begin to swordfight their way to the finish line again. "Let us take a close look on who will pass the line first!" says Talko.

The two comes closer and closer to the finish line. At first, it seems that Ganondorf will win because he's a bit ahead of Roy. But when the last moment comes, Roy sticks his sword forward and it went pass the finish line first…

-

"CONGRATULATIONS! Roy won first place!" exclaims Talko.

"Yes! I won!" says Roy happily.

And this is the record for the race

Winners  
Roy  
Ganondorf  
Kirby

Runner-ups  
Ness  
Bowser

DK

Destroyed  
Starfox Duo  
Pokey

Lilina runs up to Roy and hugs him tightly. "I'm so glad you won!"

"I promised you I would!" says Roy.

"Well, 3rd place isn't all that bad," says Kirby. "At least I'm not disqualified."

"I was hoping something better from you, Kirby," Yoshi says to him. "But oh well…"

"I may not have win any place, but I'm glad I didn't lose or do anything violent," says Bowser.

"But at the same time, you should try and struggle towards a higher rank," Truk tells him. "The finals can be a bit rough and violent."

"I'll be sure to go rough when the time comes! By the way, where's Ganon?"

They see Ganondorf being scold and shout at by a man in priest attire. The man looks like in his late 20s and has blond hair. "You're terrible! Haven't you learned from your first race!" he yells at Ganondorf. "Even my little daughter can race better than you!"

"I'm so sorry, but…"

"No buts! Complaining won't get you anywhere! You performed so well during the test and I expected you to get first place! You disappointed me!"

"But at least it's one of the top 3."

"But you have enough potential to get first place!"

The priest goes on and on with scolding Ganondorf.

"What's with that guy?" asks Roy.

"That's the priest who tested Ganondord," explains Carlos. "His name is Jason, and he always wants his pupils to be the best of the best. Ganondorf did not get first place, so he is not satisfied."

"But 2nd place isn't anything bad," says Kirby.

"Right, but Jason is a huge perfectionist. He demands that you to be perfect in everything. He can talk on and on forever about how his entire family is such a good racer."

"Weirdo…"

-

That night, at a grand restaurant…

Kirby and Yoshi are pigging out, as usual. Falco and Ganondorf are looking very down, and the others are enjoying their meal. "So is that why you wanted to win first place so much?" Roy asks Ganondorf.

"Yes… My priest wants everyone he tested to get first place… If I do not get it next time, he's gonna scold me again… The first time he said he knew a beggar on the street who could drive a car better than I can…" replies Ganondorf.

"Argh… I did not win…" groans Falco.

"You're a bit too rough," Fox tells him. "Do you really want to kill our own mate?"

"Yeah! You're so mean!" says Kirby.

"You shut up!"

"Now everyone don't think about that!" says Peach. "Let us enjoy this meal and have fun as usual!"

So everyone tries to forget about the race for now and eat dinner.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This race is only one chapter long. It does seem kinda rushed, as I do not wish to keep you fans waiting. If you know any ways to improve the story, then tell me, okay?


	10. Mercenaries

**Chapter 10: A Race To Watch and Mercenaries to Battle!

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announces Talko loudly. "Welcome to the race that is being held in Peaceful Valley!"

As Talko goes on rambling about the race, the scene switches to some of the Smashers. "Who do you think will win?" Falco asks Fox.

"Not sure… I think Captain Falcon may win, but then Ganondorf seems to be thriving to get first place," replies Fox.

"Hey, where's Peachy?" asks Mario.

"She's at the hospital paying Game a visit," Fox tells him.

-

G&W is hospitalized for about a week already, and he is getting better and better everyday. "So how are you feeling now?" Peach asks him while cutting him an apple.

"You don't have to worry about me," says G&W. "It was nothing at all. The doctor is making too big of a fuss over a small injury. I can even walk around already!"

"Well, it's still important that you get some rest."

"Can you turn on the TV?"

"Why?"

"The race is starting, remember? Aren't Captain Falcon and Ganondorf in this race?"

"Oh yeah." Peach goes to open the TV and switches to the channel that is broadcasting the race.

"Great! It's just about to start!"

-

Back at the race, the racers are getting ready behind the starting line. "So are you going to fight me to get first place?" CF asks Ganondorf.

"You bet!" replies Ganondorf. "I want to show my goddamn strict tester that I can get first place!"

"Well, tough luck! I AM the one who is gonna get first place!"

"I'm gonna fight you for it!"

Meanwhile, Pokey, who is among the racers in this course, is smiling to himself. "That Ness probably is getting into trouble with the mercenaries I hired already. Hehehehe! That's the best way to get him out of the race!"

-

DING DONG DING DONG

That was the sound of the school bell, marking the end of school.

"And remember to finish your incomplete class work as today's homework," the teacher says to the students.

"Yes, Mr. Dumb," say the students.

"All right then, get out of here!"

Yes!" All the students pack their stuff and run out into the hall.

Ness quickly rushes out the hall and is soon joined by Young Link. "Quick, to the race!" says Ness. "We don't want to miss this event!"

"Yeah!" says YL. "The school should give us special excuses to go see the race!"

"In fact, Pokey got excused because he has a race to enter!"

Popo and Nana soon show up and join them. "Hey! Are you going to the race?" asks Popo.

"Of course," replies Ness.

"Then we're going too!"

"Let's go together!" says YL.

Meanwhile, 3 people are standing on top of a nearby house, looking down on the kid Smashers as they run out the school. "That's them," says one of the 3.

"Shall we get them?" asks the second person.

"Wait until they get to a place with lesser people. That way we won't cause a ruckus."

-

Inside the empty Smash Mansion…

The telephone rings…

Then the answering machine kicks in, saying, "Nobody is home at the moment. Please leave behind a message the moment you heard the signal. If you are calling to order from Caesar's Pizza Palace, then don't bother leaving behind any message, you doofus."

BEEP

-

"Now that we're done with all these explanations," says Talko, "let us begin the race!"

"All right!" says CF. "It's going to start! First place is…"

"MINES!" shouts Ganondorf, interrupting him.

"Hey! It should be me!"

"Falcon is the first! Falcon is the first! Falcon is the first!" sing Bon Clay and his men from the side. They are all wearing pink dresses with the picture of Captain Falcon imprinted on it.

CF looks at them strangely and says, "Okay, for once, I'm glad that you're rooting for me, but you could've at least used a different colored dress other than pink!"

"But pink is my favorite color!" says Bon Clay.

"Right! I'm a boy and I don't complain about being pink!" says Kirby.

"That's not the point!" yells CF.

"All right, let's be quiet and get ready for the signal," says Talko. He holds up a gun and begins the countdown while the racers start their engines. "Three, two, one… GO!"

BANG!

-

Ness, YL, Popo, and Nana are confronted by three people in an empty square. Okay, not quite empty if you want to count those dogs and cats walking around, not to mention the tiny insects that are nearly invisible to the eye. But then, you really wouldn't consider them to be 'somebody', would you? Oh, and the place is empty because almost everyone in Onett went to Peaceful Valley to see the race, and even if there are still someone in Onett, they're probably inside their houses watching the race through the TV. So anyway, back with the story…

"Punk, Pix, Pork…" says YL, staring at the 3 people in front of them.

"Yes, it is us," says the Punk the Space Pirate.

"It's been a while," says Pix.

"Hi," says Pork simply.

"So that letter is true…" says Ness. "You guys did escape from the Forbidden Realm."

"There's no reason to stay in a dark and gloomy place like that," says Pix. "And neither do you guys want to."

"What do you want from us?" asks Nana.

"Well, you see… There was this fat kid who…" explains Pork, but he is interrupted by Punk.

"Let's just say we are doing our job for someone," says Punk.

"Who do you work for?" asks YL.

"We work for whoever hires us."

"To put it in easier term, we are now working as mercenaries," explains Pix. "You give us money, we work for you. But we only do stuffs like killing, stealing, spying, etc."

"So… what are you doing here?" asks Ness.

"We are assigned to kill you," says Punk straightly.

"WHAT!" gasps Nana as she hides behind Popo, who then hides behind Young Link.

"You're serious, aren't you?" asks YL.

"Yes, we are serious," replies Punk sternly. "If we are given a job, then we will do it."

"Please don't… We never did anything that deserves death…" says Nana.

Suddenly, Punk disappears and pops out behind Nana all of a sudden!

"Eeks!"

"Don't forget how you killed our boss," says Punk, placing his wide-open pincers near her head.

"No…"

YL quickly rushes at Punk and knocks him away using his sword. "Don't touch her!" he says, and then he tells the Ice Climbers to run.

Popo and Nana quickly run away, but Pork appears in front of them. "You're not going anywhere!" he says.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" says Ness as he runs to their rescue, but he is stopped by Pix.

"You'll be dealing with me!" says Pix.

-

Captain Falcon is driving along smoothly. He caught up with a racer that is ahead of him, and he rams his car against the racer's car and knocks him off the course. Another racer catches up with him from behind, but CF immediately knocks him away with a side ramming attack. He comes to a curved slope that leads all the way down to the bottom of a cliff, and he slows down a bit to avoid sliding down too fast and falling off the side.

Ganondorf, too, reaches this curved slope and drives down slowly, but at the same time he wants to catch up with CF.

Now there is a wild and tough racer named Rad, and he drives a monster truck. You know, those kinds of pickup trucks with really large and tall wheels and are capable of running through many types of terrain, not to mention crushing anything under it. Being a cocky racer that he is, Rad bravely drives off the edge instead of taking the slope to the bottom, because he believes his monster truck can survive this 'small' fall.

Ganondorf has reached the bottom, and the bad news is that the truck is falling down from directly above him! Of course, Ganondorf saw it coming because of the shadow looming over him. He looks up and gasps a bit, but then he opens his palm wide and charges an energy ball in it.

"I'm gonna crush ya!" says Rad in a punk style voice.

Right before the truck hits Ganondorf, the Gerudo lifts up his hand and slams his energy-covered hand into the underside of the monster truck. When hit, the monster explodes into a blazing firework!

KABOOM!

Ganondorf survived the explosion, of course. He gets back onto his Black Stallion and continues to race.

-

"Out of our way!" yells Popo as he swings his hammer at Pork, and it hits Pork's head with quite a wallop. "Hit!"

But Pork just smirks and says, "That doesn't hurt!"

"Huh?"

Pork grabs the hammer and lifts it up along with Popo.

"Hey! Let me down!"

"Yeah! Let my brother down!" says Nana angrily.

"Of course I'll let him down!" Pork then hurls Popo directly onto Nana.

"Ouch!" cry the two.

"Ha! I'm not the fat and slow slob I'm used to be!" says Pork proudly.

"Take this! Ice Hammer!" Popo blows cold air onto his hammer, freezing it. The hammer is frozen, and some of the ice is shaped like spikes, thus also making it a spiked hammer. Popo swings the hammer at Pork, who lifts up his pincer to block it. Surprisingly enough, the ice on the hammer shatters into pieces when hit! "What!"

"I told you!" says Pork, and then he hits Popo away.

"No! My brother!" cries Nana. "You'll pay!" She runs towards Pork angrily while flailing her hammer around, but is easily knocked away.

"Ha! This is easy!" laughs Pork.

-

Pix and Ness stare at each other silently. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's start!" says Pix.

"Okay then!" says Ness. "PSI Paralyze!" He fires a white beam at Pix.

"Ha! You think I'm gonna just stand here and get hit by the beam so easily?" asks Pix.

"PK FLASH!" shouts Ness almost immediately after he fired the white beam. A bright green light fills the scene and blinds Pix.

"Ugh! It burns my eyes!" cries Pix, and then he is hit by the paralysis beam.

"Ha! You think I would use a simple attack just like that?" says Ness. "Who gets the last laugh anyway?" He dashes at the frozen Pix and swings his bat at him. But to his surprise, Pix disappears into thin air after getting hit! "What!" Suddenly, a powerful force hits Ness in the back and sends him face first onto the ground.

"Ha! And you thought I would come unprepared by your attack, eh?" says Pix. "What you hit just now was a shadow decoy. You see the device I'm wearing on my waist? Using our great Space Pirate technology, I have invented a device that can turn shadows into a perfect replica of an object. Thanks to the bright flash you produced, I was able to use my shadow to create a copy of myself and have him substitute for me!"

"Darn… These guys get tougher everyday…" grumbles Ness.

-

Young Link swings his sword vertically downwards at Punk, but the Space Pirate disappears just before he got it. YL quickly looks around for him, but is hit in the side with a strong force.

Punk reappears and says, "That kind of speed will not do anything against me."

"Argh… You sure move very fast…" says YL.

"Perhaps I do move too fast. Sometimes I cannot control my own speed either." After saying this, Punk disappears again.

YL quickly gets up and goes into a defensive position. "He's gotta be here somewhere… He's just moving really… AGH!" A powerful force hits YL's in the stomach, and then followed by several rapid beating all over his body. The barrage of attacks ends with knocking YL high into the sky, and he falls back onto the hard ground with a thud. "Ugh…"

Punk appears next to the fallen YL and says, "The match is over. Now to finish this…"

-

Back in the Smash Mansion, the phone rings again, and as usual, the answering machine kicks in.

"Nobody is home at the moment. Please leave behind a message the moment you heard the signal. If you are calling to order from Caesar's Pizza Palace, then don't bother leaving behind any message, you doofus."

BEEP

-

CF is currently in lead, with Ganondorf trying hard to catch up from behind. Pokey is third in place, as he has upgraded his Motor Tricycle a bit to make it run fast. Still, it's no match for the speed of those two Smashers.

"Darn… I'll never catch up with those two!" says Pokey. "But I am prepared for this!" He presses a button on the controls and a cannon emerges from the back of the tricycle. It fires a cannon shell high into the sky and slowly descends towards where the two are.

Now Ganondorf is slowly catching up with CF. "Let me through!" yells Ganondorf.

"No! You'll never get through me!" says CF, and they begin ramming each other using their vehicles.

As they fight and ram, they come all the way to a wooden bridge that is hanging above a river below. Fortunately, the bridge is very strong and sturdy, so it is able to support the weight of even two vehicles. When they are halfway across the bridge, the cannon shell Pokey fired drop on the front end of the bridge and explodes.

BANG!

"What!" gasp CF and Ganondorf.

The explosion causes the bridge to break! "Oh no! We're gonna fall!" gasps Ganondorf.

"Not today!" says CF. He steps on the gas pedal to the max and zooms off at an astounding speed, and miraculously, he made it to the other side just before the bridge totally collapse. "Yeah!"

"NOOOO!" screams Ganondorf. He quickly zooms towards the end, but he is too late; his motorcycle falls towards the bottom and he screams his head off as he plummets to the bottom and explodes.

-

-

-

-

-

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding! You thought I was gonna let Ganondorf die just like that? Okay, that part was just to surprise you, and here's the real thing.

Ganondorf managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff, and he is using his legs to grab hold of the motorcycle below him so that it doesn't fall. It's quite an amazing feat as the motorcycle is really heavy and, yet, he is able to hold it up using his feet while he grasps for his life onto the edge! "Now what am I gonna do…?" he grumbles.

Pokey reaches the bridge, but it is already destroyed. "Oh no! Now how will I cross this?" he wonders.

"The bridge has been destroyed and Ganondorf is hanging between life and death!" says Talko. "Will he make it out and how will the remaining racers get across this gap?"

The Smashers in the audience are shocked at Ganondorf's current situation. "Oh no! Ganon is in trouble!" says Bowser. "What do we do!"

"We should help him!" says Marth, and he turns to a priest that is standing at the side. "Hey, priest, you said that outsiders could also interfere with the race, right?"

"You must have a special pass first. It can be bought before the start of the race, not now," explains the priest. "With that pass, you can interfere with racers in the race or help your friends. Remember that fat and tall guy from Saturn Valley? They got a pass and is therefore able to interfere with the race."

"But we have a friend in need of help right now!"

"Don't worry, we priests will help him if he is at the brink of death."

-

Pokey wonders what to do for a moment, and then an idea hits him, "Ha! I remember! I have prepared an emergency equipment in case my vehicle can't go on any further!" He presses a button and the seat he is sitting on floats up into the sky! "Now I can just ride this flying seat all the way to the end! Hahahahaha!" And he flies across the chasm.

Ganondorf sees him flying across and growls, "Argh! I'm not gonna get stuck here!" Using all his might, he performs an amazing back flip and brings his motorcycle into the air and right back onto the land, and he himself also flipped up onto land. Ganondorf quickly gets on his motorcycle and drives off.

"Wow! Ganondorf is back and racing again!" exclaims Talko.

"You rock, Ganon!" exclaims Bowser. "You can do it!"

"Whoa… He's more capable than I thought," says Marth.

"Well, I knew he wouldn't lose that easily," says Link.

"By the way, shouldn't the children be here by now?" asks Zelda. "And where's Mewtwo?"

-

Young Link gets up with bruises all over his body. He slowly walks towards Punk to hit him. "You are in no condition of fighting," says Punk. "I told you that the match has already ended. The winner is clearly decided."

"I don't think so…" says YL. "Take this!" He performs a spinning tornado attack and moves towards Punk while spinning at high velocity.

"Hmph! You don't learn!" Punk jumps into the air and performs a dropping kick directly on top of YL's head and stops his spinning. YL drops onto the ground from the hard impact on the head. Punk stands on top of him and raises his pincer. "Now the fight has come to an end. Let's finish this!"

But right before he brings the pincer down, a powerful shot hits Punk on the side and sends him flying off YL. "Ugh!"

Everyone's attention turns toward the origin of the blast—Mewtwo! "It's not finish yet," says Mewtwo.

"It's the psychic master!" says Pix. "Now things will be tougher to handle!"

"Yes, and you better be ready for it."

"You've come to save us!" exclaims Nana.

"Right! We thought we were goners!" says Popo.

Punk gets up from being shot and says, "This is something totally unexpected. Our target was originally only the psychic boy."

"You mean me?" asks Ness.

"The person who hired us told us to eliminate only you, but now there seems to be some problems. Very well, we shall withdraw for now. We were not ready for this kind of situation. In a fight, one must know very well whom you are facing, but right now we are not. We will meet again! Pix and Pork, let's go!"

After saying this, the 3 Space Pirates zip away in a blink of an eye. "They're not around here anymore," says Mewtwo. "That should be safe."

"What are you doing here, Mewtwo?" Ness asks him.

"You kids should've been there at the race about 30 minutes ago, but you didn't. That's why I came out to search for you."

"How's the race going?"

"It's getting more and more exciting. They're almost coming to an end."

"Oh no! We'll never catch up in time!"

"Not without me." Mewtwo tells the kids to come near him, and he uses teleport to warp all of them to the course.

-

Ganondorf is moving very fast and has raced past Pokey. Now he is competing with Captain Falcon.

CF looks back and sees Ganondorf approaching. "So he caught up… Looks like I have to move! First place is mines this time!"

Ganondorf is trying hard to catch up with CF, who is near the finish line. "No… At this rate, he's gonna get there first!"

CF has nothing to fear anymore; without doubt, he will get first place. Ganondorf is still a few yards behind him, and the finish line is just a few yards away. Surely you would have guessed who the winner is by this time, and yes, he will win!

Yoshi just brought a hotdog and is about to eat it when suddenly Mewtwo and the 4 kids appear above him and drop down on him, ruining the hotdog. "Hey! My hotdog!" cries Yoshi.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes it's hard to predict where we'll reappear," says Mewtwo.

"Did we make it on time?" asks Young Link.

"And the winner is CAPTAIN FALCON!" shouts the voice of Talko.

"Whoa! He won!" exclaims Ness.

"Seems like it," replies Samus.

"YAY! FALCON IS NUMBER 1!" cheer Bon Clay and his men while jumping up and down with pink pom-poms in their hands.

CF stands up and raises his hand in triumph while tears a joy and happiness slowly run down his cheeks. "Yes… At last… I did it…" he says to himself.

Ganondorf came in second and Pokey came in third. "Well… Better than last time," mutters Pokey.

Ganondorf bangs his head against his bike and cries, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth Vader style.

-

Soon afterwards…

"Everyone! Did you see that? I won first place!" exclaims CF. "I'm so happy! Yahoo!"

"You're so great! Captain Falcon!" says Bon Clay while running towards him with arms wide open. "I knew you would win if I cheer for you!"

"Hey! Don't come near me with that stupid makeup of yours!"

"Congratulations, Falcon," Fox says to CF. "I knew you would get first place this time!"

"Heh heh! I'm so happy! Now I can enter the finals!" says CF proudly.

"Actually, you could enter the finals even if you did not get first place this time," Carlos tells him. "You already have 2 winning records, so it makes no difference even if you lost this race. But still, congratulations on getting first place!"

"Thank you, my tester!"

Like last time, Ganondorf is being scolded by his mega-goddamn-strict-as-hell tester Jason. "You're horrible!" screams Jason. "What happened to your talents at the test? You disappointed me again! My grandmother can drive a Ferrari better than you!"

"I'm so sorry!" says Ganondorf. "But I did get 3 winning records, right? I can still…"

"Listen to me first! I don't care whether you enter the finals or not! I'm more interested in you getting first place! You showed so much potential during the test, but now you drive even worse than my great-grandfather who has broken arms! He can easily beat you riding a unicycle!"

"Please… You don't have to…"

"No complaints! You're the worst student I've ever seen! All other people that I taught learn from their past mistakes and become good afterwards! But you're different! You're one of those 0.45 people who do not learn from their mistakes and complain whenever they get disciplined a little bit! What kind of a BS people is that! You're so horrible that I can't find anyone as bad as you!"

Jason goes on rambling about all the negative things he can think of and also how his family can race better than Ganondorf. Eventually, Ganondorf can't take it any longer; his rage is starting to build up. The more Jason shouts at him, the more Ganondorf feels like exploding.

"AND YOU HAVE ONE BIG ----ING STUPID GODDAMN AWFUL UGLY NOSE!"

This is the last straw! Ganondorf can't take it any longer! He throws a punch directly into Jason's face and punches him to the ground.

POW!

And he jumps on top of Jason and beats him rapidly in the race.

POW!

SMACK!

WHACK!

WHAM!

"STOP IT! GANONDORF! YOU'RE MAD! STOP!" screams Jason.

Ganondorf lifts him up by the neck and hits him in the stomach using the almighty Warlock Punch.

KAPOW!

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason flies all the way back and crashes through a couple of random walls.

CRASH!

BANG!

The priests and other people look through the broken walls and see Jason lying there, all beaten up and bloodied, and unconscious too.

Ganondorf wakes up from his rage and says, "Oh no! What have I done!"

The priests look at him for a while, and then they clap their hands and say, "Bravo!"

"Uh…? Why?"

"To tell you the truth: We never liked Jason in the first place," says Carlos. "You did us a favor of beating the crap out of him!"

"Uh… Yeah… I just had to it… But I'm glad to gave that beating to him!" says Ganondorf happily.

-

Pokey got his prize money and walks away while saying about how great he is and how he can now enter the finals, since he has two winning records. And then he sees Ness standing among the audiences. "What! Shouldn't he be dead by now?" He quietly walks to a place without anyone and says, "I know you guys are hiding here! Come out!" And then the 3 Space Pirates appear before him. "So you failed to kill him, uh?"

"There were some unexpected events during the job," explains Punk. "The amount of enemy is too much for us to handle, so we weren't able to eliminate the target easily. I admit we have failed this mission, we will return you the money if you want to."

Pokey stretches out his hand and says, "Yeah! Give it back!" Punk got out $100 dollars and hands it to Pokey. "Hmph! I thought you guys are more capable than this!" And then he storms off angrily.

"So… What do we do now?" asks Pix.

"Go off and wait for someone to give us an assignment," replies Punk.

"I'm hungry," says Pork.

-

That night at the Smash Mansion, everyone is throwing a party to celebrate Captain Falcon's first place winning. Well, it was CF who insisted the party; otherwise they wouldn't hold a party over this small matter.

"Everyone cheer for me!" says CF holding up his cup. "I got first place!"

"Why didn't I get a big party when I won first place?" complains Falco.

"Because you were never destined to!"

"Why you!"

Then the phone rings and Samus goes to answers it, "Hello? Please… no… This isn't…"

"Hey, Samus! Is it another wrong call?" Bowser asks her, and she replies with a nod. "Then give me!" Bowser takes the phone from her and answers it, "We're having a party right now, and we have pizza from Pizza Palace! If you want to, you can come over and have it with us! But I'm not telling you the address! This is a the penalty for always calling the wrong number, you doofus!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was quite a long chapter, eh? Notice that this chapter didn't focus too much about the race. I decided to take a new path instead of always going with the race. This story will have much plot behind it rather than just simple racing. As you read on, the storyline will become deeper and perhaps darker.

So anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Surely it's more detailed than the previous chapter, which was rushed.

And notice how I managed to bring over the longtime running gag, the wrong phone calls.


	11. Sedan Valley

It's good that you all are enjoying this story. I figured I can't just drag on this story, so things are gonna speed up.

**Chapter 11: The Finals Announced! Take Off to Sedan Valley!**

* * *

It's been a month since the beginning of the F-30 Grand Prix. The Smashers have successfully won many races. The only Smasher disqualified is Game & Watch; the others have all passed their preliminaries. Except for one at the moment… 

-

Samus must catch up to the racer in front of her—the Green Biker Dude. This is her last race, and though she already has two winning records, she wouldn't lose this race still! She wants to get first place no matter what!

The Green Biker Dude is so sure of his victory that he performed a wheelie using his bike to show off. But then, he is shot in the back by Samus's plasma gun and is blown to pieces.

And so, Samus got first place after passing the line! "And first place goes to Samus!" exclaims Talko. "Congratulations on winning first place in the Onett Forest race!"

"Yes! I won!" exclaims Samus, jumping up from her starship.

-

That night at the mansion, the Smashers are celebrating over this because they all have successfully passed the preliminary tests. Well, except for one person…

"This is so great!" says Falco. "I'm so excited about the finals!"

"Now my dream of getting a mountain of food is getting nearer and nearer!" says Kirby with excitement.

"Yeah!" cheers Yoshi. "Your dream is my dream too!"

"Hey, don't get too happy," reminds Peach. "Remember that Game didn't pass the race."

"Never mind, it's nothing big," says G&W.

"I still feel bad for you," says Fox. "It's such a shame that you lost so quick."

"Guess racing isn't what I'm up for…"

"So what's next?" asks Ness. "Now that we passed the preliminaries…"

"Hmmm… If my memory serves me right," says Captain Falcon, "father was sent to the main headquarter of the F-30 Grand Prix some time after passing the preliminaries."

"You mean we're going to the place where they hold the official finals of the race?" asks Ness.

"I'm sure it is, but not exactly sure where the location is. Well, we just have to wait for news."

And the phone rings…

"Someone pick the phone," says Bowser. "I'm having a bit of sore throat… I know very well who is calling."

Mario goes to the phone and answers it, "Hello? Oh hi! Yes, theez eez da Smasher's house. You're da priest, right-a? Oh, I see… Okay. I will tell da others about-a eet. 5 days from now? Okay… Got-a eet. All right-a! Arrivederla!" And then Mario hangs the phone.

**Note: Arrivederla is Italian for 'good-bye'.**

"A priest called, right?" asks CF. "What did he say?"

"He sez that-a the finals eez held-a at the official headquarters of Sedan Valley."

"Sedan Valley? That's the name of a valley in the country Toyota, one of the lead manufacturers of cars," says Fox.

"And he sez we have 5 days to prepare."

"So we set off after 5 days? How long does it take to get there?" asks Ganondorf.

"Well, if we go by plane, it's only about 7 hours ride. Toyota isn't very far from Eagleland," explains Samus.

"But-a he did not-a say how we go to da valley," says Mario.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" says CF. "After my father arrived in Toyota by plane, he had to go and find Sedan Valley himself! It was part of the test to make it the headquarters in a limited amount of time. If you cannot make it before the deadline, you're automatically disqualified."

"That sounds bad…" says Luigi. "But how do we get our cars there?"

"Da priest also said that-a we just show da airport our certificate and they will offer us a free ride-a! They will also load-a our car into a special cargo plane," explains Mario.

"Oh boy! A free plane ride!" says Pichu. "I always wanted to fly!"

"But those not in da race must pay."

"Doh…"

"So let us pack our bags and get ready for it!" says CF. "I'm sure we're gonna be staying there for many days."

"So is everyone coming along?" asks Roy.

"Well, we racers must go," says Bowser.

"I wanna go!" says Pichu. "It's gonna be more fun than staying home!"

"Right! I wanna taste the foods there!" says Yoshi. "They have restaurants there, right?"

"The problem is that if you don't have a certificate, then you need to have your passport and payment. We racers only need to show the certificate and passport and then we can get a free ride," says Samus.

"I'm sure Master Hand can do something about it," says Zelda.

Then there is a beeping sound coming from the certificates. Each of the racers look at their cards, which has a message saying, "_Depart 5 days from now to Toyota. Arrive at Sedan HQ within a week's time._"

-

Pokey looks at his certificate, and it shows the same message. "So the finals at last," he says to himself. "It makes me nervous, but makes me angry whenever I think of Ness! I must do something to get rid of him so he doesn't meddle with me!" He paces back and forth across the room and wonders what to do, and then his eyes caught notice of an advertisement on the newspaper that is lying on the table.

The headline of the newspaper ad says:

_Mercenary 4  
You pay us, we get the job done.  
We fail; you get your money back.  
$110 per job  
__Success rate: 99.9  
Contact No. 438-3733_

At seeing this, Pokey's eyes lighten up and an evil grin spreads across his face.

-

RING

"You pick the phone."

"Why me? You're near the phone!"

"I'm busy! Are you blind?"

"That's no excuse to not answer the phone!"

"Why you, Kazena!"

RING

"Just shut up and answer it, you cracked-up lizard twit!"

"Argh! All right! I'll get back to you at this!"

CLICK

"Hello? Yeah, what do you want? Make it snappy!"

"Lee, don't be too loud. You'll scare away our customer."

"You don't need to tell me, I knew it!"

"Um… Is this the office of Mercenary 4?" asks Pokey on the other side of the phone.

"Cough… Can I be of…"

"What do you mean 'I'? It should be 'We'!"

"You shut up!"

"Give the phone and I'll answer it."

"Fine! Here!"

"Hello? Sorry for the havoc earlier. What can we do for you?"

"Hehe… I have a big job for you guys," says Pokey.

-

The days went by fast and the Smashers soon found themselves packing their bags to prepare to set off for Sedan Valley. "Okay, so Master Hand said he would take us to Toyota using the Final Destination," says Fox. "He should be here anytime. Is everyone ready?"

"All ready!" say the Smashers. Each of them has their luggage and cars placed at the front yard.

"Um… Yoshi… Keep the refrigerator at home… You don't have to bring that along…"

"Why?" asks Yoshi. "It wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?"

Just then, a large shadow looms over them. They look up to see a giant round platform descending. "Make way! The Final Destination is coming!" says Master Hand, who is at the top.

"Hey! You're gonna crush us all!" cries Luigi. But the FD stops halfway in midair, just above them.

"So, are you all ready to go?" asks MH.

"Ready!" they all reply.

"First things first, I'm not taking you directly to Sedan HQ, but I'll drop you in some random place in Toyota."

"Why? Why don't you just drop us at Sedan HQ?" asks Ness.

"Isn't reaching Sedan Valley by yourself part of the test? If I take you there immediately, then it would be considered cheating. That is why I will just drop you in Toyota and you must find your way their by yourselves."

"That sounds good," says CF. "A true racer will not skip any opportunity to face any challenges."

"Okay, then hop aboard, everyone! Don't forget your stuffs!"

MH lands the FD in a large open area near the mansion, and the Smashers bring their luggage and drive their cars onto the surface of the FD. After some while, they are all ready.

"Ready?" asks MH one last time to make sure.

"All 26 of us are here," says Samus.

"Hey! How about me?" asks Parry.

"And me!" says Lilina. "I'm here to follow my beloved Roy!"

"Fine… 28…"

"Hold on tight! We're going!" says MH, and the FD slowly lifts up from the ground, ascending higher and higher into the sky.

-

After they have left, the phone in the mansion rings. And like always, the answering machine kicks in, saying, "We are attending the F-30 Grand Prix in Sedan Valley. We will not return for a long time, so please leave a message the instant you hear the signal. And if you're calling to order from Caesar's Pizza Palace, then don't bother leaving behind a message, because you won't get your pizza."

-

Meanwhile, at the airport…

"Here's our racing certificate," Wario says to the lady who checks passports (I don't know what they're called). "Our car number is 2079. It's a purple and luxurious-looking car. You definitely can't miss it."

"Okay, so you're going to Toyota?" says the lady. "That would be the two of you, right? May I see your passport?"

Wario hands her both Waluigi and his passport. "Say, Wario, the Smashers aren't anyway here," says Waluigi.

"They're probably on the plane already," says Wario. "There's no way they would skip this big race."

"I guess so…"

After they're done with passport checking, they make their way through the flight terminal until they got aboard their plane. This plane is specially prepared for racers who are attending the F-30 Grand Prix. It even has a large luggage compartment that holds all their vehicles.

"Ah! What luxurious plane this is!" says Waluigi.

"Indeed it is!" says Wario. "I always wanted to ride a first-class plane!"

Waluigi looks around for the Smashers, but sees none of them. "They aren't here…"

"Ignore them. Why should we care about them anyway?"

"You're right."

"I love flying! I love flying!" sings Barney happily, who is sitting in his seat not too far from the Wario Bros.

"Argh… Someone shut that dino freak…" grumbles Wario.

"He passed the preliminaries too, did he?" wonders Waluigi.

-

About 3 hours later, the plane has already taken flight and is flying at a smooth pace. Wario and Waluigi are relaxing and Barney is reading a storybook about silly and stupid fairy tales that make no sense in whatsoever way. Frank is resting on his chair comfortably while watching TV. Random Racer No. 45 is just sitting there, as still as a piece of wood. Sweet Tooth is negotiating with the flight attendant about the food. Sunaman is reading a travel brochure of sorts. There are also several other racers, but I'm not gonna bother talking about all of them.

Pokey is eating his meal while looking out the window. He can't help but wonder why the Smashers aren't aboard this plane. Just then, he sees something flying in the sky far in the distance, and that figure is coming closer and closer towards the plane. He begins to worry that it might be something dangerous, and he cries out, "There's an enemy plane attacking us!"

This caught the attention of everyone. "What? Where?" asks Frank. "I'll show him not to mess with the great boss of the Shark Gang! Make fun of me, will he?"

Everyone gathers around Pokey's window and looks out at the figure. It turns out to be the Final Destination!

-

"Hey look! I can see several familiar faces in there!" points out Ness.

"It's the ice-cream clown!" says Yoshi. "He's on the plane too!"

"Yay! Now we will able to taste his ice-creams!" says Kirby happily.

"Well, Sunaman…" says Ganondorf with not much interest. "He made it to the finals too, eh?"

Falco sees a familiar and stupid, purple face on the other window. "That purple freak made it too…" he says weirdly. "Incredible… for someone like him…"

"All right, enough with this sightseeing," says MH. "Let's move ahead!" And the FD zooms ahead of the plane.

-

"So that explains everything…" says Waluigi.

"Tsk! I knew they were up to something when they didn't show up on this plane!" says Wario.

"Ganondorf made it to the finals…" says Sunaman. "I look forward to compete with him again."

"Argh! That ape! Thinking of that day makes me so mad!" growls Sweet Tooth. "Wait till I get my revenge on him! I'll make him lose miserably this time!"

Pokey continues to eye the Final Destination as it flies over the horizon. "Soon you'll meet your match, Ness!" he says to no one in particular.

-

After a long ride, the FD finally arrives in Toyota, the country that is the lead manufacturer of cars.

"Here we are!" says Master Hand. "Welcome to Toyota!"

"I just figured that we never went through any passport checking sequences," says Dr. Mario.

"Who needs it when you have a big hand to help you?"

"Where is this place?" asks DK, looking around. Apparently, they have landed in some countryside field.

"I don't know. You'll just have to look around and ask for directions."

After getting their luggage down, the Smashers decide on what to do next. "So where do we start?" asks Samus.

"I don't know. I have to go now," says MH. "I have some appointment with someone in the sky. See ya!" He goes aboard the Final Destination and takes off into the sky again.

"He wasn't much help at all…" mumbles Marth.

"Everyone, liven up!" says Captain Falcon. "We have one week to get to Sedan HQ! With our super speed vehicles, we can surely make it their in a very short time! Therefore, let us move now!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

And so, the Smashers are on their way to Sedan Valley. Can they make it their in time? Only the next few chapters will tell!

This chapter foreshadows some pretty big events that will come in future chapters. I hope this suspense keeps you waiting! And you probably guessed where the name Toyota comes from. C'mon! You just have to know it!

And if you still haven't guessed it, the Green Biker Dude is from Megaman X2. Remember in the intro scene where X is riding a hoverbike and a green guy is riding next to him but then got blown up a few seconds later? That Green Biker Dude sure got a large fanbase going around here…


	12. Black Shadow

**Chapter 12: The Road to Sedan Valley and the Appearance of Black Shadow!

* * *

**

At Toyota Airport, Bon Clay and his men have just arrived, along with the racers from Onett. "Where do we meet the Smashers, Mr. 2 Bon Clay?" asks one of his men.

"The Smashers are coming in another method, so I doubt they are in the airport anymore," explains Bon Clay. "But do not feel bad, for we will surely meet them in Sedan Headquarters! The bond of friendship is bound to bring us together again! Hurry along, my beloved subordinates! Let us follow the call of the spring wind that is ahead of us!"

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!"

And so, the large group of oddly dressed people marches out the airport while many people give them weird stares.

Wario and Waluigi step out into the waiting area of the airport. You know, the place where you go meet your friends who just arrived from the plane. "Where do we go from here?" asks Waluigi.

"Let's go fetch our car first," says Wario. "And then we'll ask for directions on how to get to Sedan Valley. Let's hope we make it there on time."

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers are somewhere in the countryside of Toyota. They are all driving in their cars, and of course, since everyone doesn't have cars, they must share.

Mario and Luigi drive their Red Fire as usual. Peach somehow didn't mind riding with Bowser in his Green Beast. Zelda and Young Link rides along with Link's King of Red Lions. Fox and Falco ride in their Arwing Car. Yoshi and Kirby ride on the warp star. Samus rides her starship and Captain Falcon in his Blue Falcon. DK rides his barrel car and carries the 3 little Pokemon along while Mewtwo simply follows them by flying along the ground. Ganondorf and Marth sits on the Black Stallion, and Roy and Lilina ride the orange motorcycle. G&W brought his black, flat car along, and he rides with Dr. Mario. Ness is riding on his upgrade bicycle with Parry resting in the bike's basket. As for the Ice Climbers, they are riding on a spare warp star that Master Hand gave them.

"Where do we find Sedan Valley?" asks Parry.

"How would I know?" replies Ness, though he didn't answer the question.

"Hey look, there's someone on the side of the road," points out Zelda. "Let's ask him."

The Smashers come to a stop and CF asks the man on the side of the road, "Excuse me, sir, do you know where we can find Sedan Valley?"

"Saddam Valley, you say?" says the man.

"No, Sedan Valley."

"Let's see… uh… I think… I think… It might be… I guess… Perhaps it's… I believe it's in… Nah, it must be…" says the man strangely, and then he stops to take a drink from his beer bottle. "I believe it's gotta be either here or there…"

"Everyone can tell that he is a drunkard," says Dr. Mario. "It's useless asking him."

"Right…" agrees CF, and the Smashers drive off again.

"I know! It's this way!" says the drunkard, pointing to his own crotch.

-

Wario and Waluigi are driving across the countryside, and they come across an old lady sitting besides a table on the roadside. When they stop their car next to her, the old lady asks them, "Would you like to buy a Wii?"

"You mean the Nintendo Wii?" asks Waluigi. "How can that be possible? It's not even out yet!"

"Oh! But I got it already! See!" The old lady points the table with lots of odd-looking Wii consoles on it.

"Anyone an tell those are fake! They look like they're cut out of wood!" says Wario. "Anyway, we want to know the direction to Sedan Valley."

"Are you sure you don't want to buy a Wii?"

"No, because those are fake!"

"What do you mean you don't like my Wii?"

"Just answer our question, you hag!"

"Okay, then follow this path, and when you see a scarecrow on the left side of the road, turn right. Follow that path and you'll eventually reach there."

"Thanks!"

"So you don't wanna buy a Wii?"

"I'm not gonna waste my money on a fake product like that!" With this, Wario steps on the pedal and zooms off.

After they have been driving a while, Waluigi thought of something and says to Wario, "I'm wondering, Wario… Have you seen the movie _Rat Race_?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Remember when those two ladies asked for directions from the squirrel-selling lady, and when they didn't want to buy a squirrel, the seller made up a fake direction that send them crashing down a cliff. Do you think it's possible that…"

Wario stops the car immediately and thought about it. "Hmmm… You have a point there… Hey look, the scarecrow!"

They turn to the left side and see a scarecrow there, and then they look the right and see a path leading down a slope. They look down further and see many crashed vehicles lying in a pile down there. "Guess I was correct…" says Waluigi.

"Hmph! Someone's gotta teach that hag a lesson before more people gets hurt!" says Wario. "I'll blast her up good using the Wario Missile!" He presses a button on the controls and the car trunk opens, revealing a missile launcher. It launches a missile into the distance behind them, and soon an explosion can be seen.

KABOOM!

"That's that! Let's go!"

-

"Excuse me, my dear sir," Barney asks a passerby. "Do you know the way to Sedan Valley?"

"Just follow this path and turn left at the fork," replies the passerby.

"Oh thank you!" Barney gives the man a big, fat hug.

"Ugh! Can't… breathe…" And then man passes out from lack of air. The surrounding people see it and run away screaming at the top of their voice.

-

The Smashers come to a stop for the night…

"All right, we'll rest here," suggests Fox. "It's pretty late already."

"Are you sure it's safe here?" asks Luigi.

"It should be safe. The Arwing Car's radar didn't detect anything. It's out in the open fields, so nothing can happen."

So they pitch a camp and cook dinner using the foods they brought. "Well, we didn't get any information today," says CF, rather disappointed.

"I'm sure we will tomorrow," says Samus. "We still have 6 days to find it."

After they have eaten and are satisfied, each of them goes to sleep. Some slept in their cars and some slept in sleeping bags that they brought. Mewtwo is told to keep guard for the night. He's the only person that can keep watch of surroundings and at the same time sleep. Incredible for a psychic, isn't it?

A couple of hours went by, and no sound can be heard, except for cricket chirping. Mewtwo opens his eyes and looks around, and he sees a mysterious figure moving about among the Smashers. "An enemy…" he says to himself. Without thinking twice, he dashes at the 'enemy' and gives it a powerful swipe from his tail.

WHACK!

-

The next morning, the Smashers are on the move again. "All right! Everyone rise and shine!" says CF. "It's time to go!"

"Just a few minutes…" mumbles Ness, still in his sleeping bag. "10 minutes…"

"Do you want to miss the race? Get up and move!" CF lifts up the sleeping bag and Ness rolls out of it and all the way into a rice field.

"I can't believe someone would dare hit dear Lilina!" says Roy angrily. "If I get my hands on him, I'll surely break his neck!"

"Are you sure you didn't see your attacker?" Marth asks Lilina.

"It was too dark and I couldn't make things out…" says Lilina, who has a bleeding nose and a swollen eye on one side. "He went away very fast right after dealing a few blows on me."

"That guy must be a girl molester," says Peach.

While they are talking about this, Mewtwo is standing at the side, looking as innocent as possible, and in his mind he is thinking, "How can I not recognize Lilina until I hit her…?"

-

And so, the Smashers continue their journey to look for Sedan Valley. They traveled all over the place and asked many people for directions. For 3 days, they spent time looking for the valley, and on the 4th day, they have finally found it!

"At long last…" says CF, looking down into the valley. "We found it…"

"Where's the headquarters?" asks Kirby.

"We'll have to look for it," says Fox. "Now that we're in Sedan Valley, we can find it easily." So they all go down into the valley.

The valley is full of rocks, but at the same there are several trees. "How can a big headquarter be built in a place like this?" wonders Yoshi. "There's almost no food here!"

After a bit of driving, they come to a large lake. "Oh look, a lake!" says Peach. "Why not rest here and refresh ourselves?" So they agree on this and decide to take a rest here.

"Let's go for a swim!" says Young Link.

"Great idea!" agrees Ness. "I brought my swimming trunk along, so let's go!"

After the two boys have changed, they rush towards the lake and jump into it with a big splash. The others just stood at the side of the lake to relax while Kirby goes fishing. "Hey! Don't swim around here!" Kirby yells at the two swimming kids. "You'll scare away the fish!"

-

"We're here at last…" says Waluigi.

"Right… I thought we would never find Sedan Valley…" says Wario.

"I'm so tired…"

"Me too…"

The Wario Bros. slowly falls asleep while still driving the car. Because they are asleep, nobody is there to steer the car. The car just keeps on moving forward and forward…

-

"This fish is good!" says Yoshi, taking another bite of his fish. "You sure caught a lot of fish, Kirby!"

"I'm always good at finding food!" says Kirby proudly.

SPLASH!

"Did I hear a splash?" asks Pikachu.

"I guess everyone did," says G&W. "Except for DK, of course."

"Boars?" asks DK. "Where?"

They all turn to the lake and see some bubbling on the surface, and someone underneath the water seems to be coming towards them. "It must be a sea monster!" says Luigi. "Run!"

"But theez eez a lake," says Mario.

"Then it's a lake monster!"

Then the thing emerges from the lake, and it appears to be the Wario Car! "Ptooey! Who told you to fall asleep!" Wario scowls at Waluigi while spitting out water.

"You're the one who's driving, not me!" Waluigi reminds him.

"Then you should wake me up!"

"Hi Wario!" Mario greets them both.

"Humph! It's the Mario Bros.!" says Wario grumpily. "So you made it here also."

"Wanna travel with us?"

"Why should I?"

"Hey Wario, look on the bright side!" Waluigi tells him. "Perhaps we can make it to Sedan Headquarters faster if we go along with them!"

"Well, you have a point there, but I'm don't like the idea of traveling with my eternal rival."

"Just come along-a with us," Mario tells him. "I don't-a see you as my enemy."

"Why must they travel with us?" Bowser asks Mario. "They will be our opponents in the race!"

"Well, you and I are also opponent-a. What-a right do you have to say that-a?"

"Um… You have a point."

"Come with us," Peach tells the Wario Bros. "If with go as a group, there will be less things to be afraid of and we can make it there faster! After all, our destinations are the same."

"Well, if you insist…" says Wario. "Then I'm your special guest and I demand to be treated properly!"

"That's just like him…" mutters Luigi.

"Well then, let's get going!" says CF. "You don't want to stay here and wait until the last day passed, do you? We only have about 3 days left to get there!"

"Right! Let's get moving!" says Ganondorf.

And so, the Wario Bros. temporarily joins the Smashers in their journey to reach Sedan HQ.

-

Days to reach Sedan HQ: 2 days left

"When will we get there…?" complains Pichu. "We are in the valley, aren't we?"

"Hmmm… Why would an official stadium be hidden from our views?" wonders Fox.

"This is the test to let racers conquer," says CF. "They will see whether you're up to it or not. If you easily give up, then you are not fit to be in the race."

"But still, it's a bit too well hidden…"

Where are the Smashers now, you say? They are traveling along a mountain trail. Though the setting doesn't look like a valley anymore, it's still part of the place called Sedan Valley. Luigi looks down the side of the trail and sees a rather long drop below. "Oh… The terror if one falls down… I can't watch…"

"Are you sure that we're going the right place?" asks Wario. "I don't think we're in the valley anymore!"

"Well, Game2002 wrote that we're still in the valley, even though the setting may not look like it," Samus tells him. "Just follow us quietly and shut up!"

"I'm your special guest! How dare you speak foul words to me!"

"You're no special than any of us!"

Meanwhile, high on a cliff above them, Pokey stands there. "So Ness made it this far already," he says. "Let's see if he's up to it!" He goes to a nearby boulder and tries to push it off the cliff. He is planning to drop it on the Smashers and get rid of them, though he's really only interested in Ness. However, the boulder is too heavy and refuses to budge. "Darn boulder! Get moving!" After much pushing, he became very tired and stops. "Ugh… This is too hard." He turns around to take a break, and then he farts. Amazingly, the force of the fart pushed the boulder off the cliff!

The boulder hits the trail and begins rolling downward, heading towards the Smashers. "Hey, did I hear a rumbling?" asks Pikachu.

"Ah! A boulder is rolling this way!" gasps CF.

"What do we do?" asks Ganondorf. "This is a really narrow trail and all our vehicles are traveling in one straight line. How can we get out of this mess?"

"We'll just have to smash it into pieces!" says CF. "I'm not too sure if I can do it!" CF gets into fighting position as the boulder comes nearer and nearer. "C'mon…"

Just when the boulder is only a few yards in front of CF, a black figure rushes in from the side and impacts into the boulder, shattering it into several pieces.

"Uh?"

"What happened?" asks Ganondorf.

In place of the boulder stood a man fully covered in black suit and also wears a black mask with bull-like horns.

"You…" says CF. "Black Shadow…"

"So it is I, Captain Falcon," replies Black Shadow. "It's been a while, son of Falcon the First."

"You… You were the reason my father didn't win the race, right?"

"How good of you to remember this. Yes, I beat your father in the race, but unfortunately, I did not even win the race myself either."

"That's what you get for picking on others!"

"This time, I will win the race and let my wishes come true. Your father was a great racer, so I expect you to put up a challenge for me. That is why I destroyed the boulder and rescued you."

"I could've done it myself!"

"I expect to see you at the headquarters, Falcon. You are not very far from it. Make it through this place and you will come to a cave, and then the destination will not be far. Now I must go." After saying this, Black Shadow raises his arm and a dark cloud surrounds him, and when the cloud disappears, he is nowhere to be seen.

"Black Shadow… I will beat you in the race…"

"So he was the guy who you called your archenemy, right?" Ganondorf asks him.

"Yes, and he was responsible for making my father lose the race 30 years before. Now I must defeat him in the race!"

"Let's hope you do! Okay, now that he told us the direction, let's get going!"

So they travel in the direction Black Shadow told them.

-

Days to reach Sedan HQ: 1 day left

They Smashers are in front of a large cave. "This is surely the cave Black Shadow spoke of," says CF. "Let us go in."

"So we'll find Sedan Headquarters inside?" asks Parry. "It's so weird to have a building inside a cave like this."

"This cave is so creepy…" says Luigi. Nevertheless, they go into the cave.

Inside the cave is very quiet, but there is a bit of light shining in, so it isn't very dark. They soon come to two large openings on a wall. "Which one do we choose?" asks Roy.

"There's a sign here. Let's read it," says Samus.

The sign reads: _Audiences please take the small passage. Racers please drive your cars into the large passage._

"So we choose the large passage," says CF.

"And audiences like us take the small passage," says Mewtwo. "These passages surely lead to the same place."

"But why make two passages?" wonders Link.

"Let's just go in and see."

"Let's meet on the other side!" says Marth.

"Be sure to make it out alive, Roy!" Lilina tells Roy.

"I will!" he promises.

And each people went into his or her respective passages.

-

In the large passage where the racers went into…

They are all driving at constant pace so one can catch up with the one another. "Where does this passage lead to?" asks Ness.

"How would I know?" says CF. "It's my first time here."

"Why does this passage seems to take forever?" asks Luigi. "I clearly see light ahead but we don't seem to be reaching it!"

"Come to think of it, you're right," says Link. "We've been driving for like 10 minutes!"

"Wait! The light seems to be growing!" points out Wario.

The light ahead of them starts to get brighter and seems to come towards them. "Oh no! A train is coming!" gasps Luigi.

"That-a can't be a train," says Mario.

"Then what is it?"

Before they can react or do anything, the bright light engulfs every one of them. "Ah! I'm blind!" cries Kirby.

"MARIO!" screams Luigi.

"WHAT IS THIS!" gasps Samus.

And everything went so bright that their view is blocked…

-

Captain Falcon opens his eyes and looks around, only to find himself floating around in darkness. "Uh? Where am I?" He continues to drive around, looking for a way out. "What is this place?" After a while of driving, he sees something up ahead. "There's something there!" So he zooms off towards that direction.

When he got near enough, he sees his fellow Smashers all unconscious and locked up in a cage! "Whoa! What happened to you guys!" gasps CF.

And then a loud voice booms in from nowhere, "Begone! The path ahead is dangerous! If you value your life, then leave!"

"How about my friends? What's wrong with them?"

"Leave now or forever hold your peace!"

"I can't just leave them there like that! I must get them out!" CF zooms his car towards the cage, but when he got near, an unknown force sends the car moving backwards! "What happened!"

"If you value your life, then leave at once!"

"I won't leave here until I rescued them!" CF zooms forward again, only to get pushed back like before.

"Why do you struggle to meet your death? Value your life and leave!"

"The lives of my friends are as important as mines! Plus, Sedan Headquarters must be ahead of there too! I must not miss this opportunity to get there! Now get out of my way!" Once again, CF zooms towards the cage. Though he is blocked by the unknown force, he still tries his best to get pass it and reach the cage. "Hold on, everyone! I will rescue you!" He struggles even harder than before, and slowly he overcomes the power of the unknown force. "HAAAAARGH!" At this instant, a bright light bursts into the scene and blinds him. "UGH!" Just before CF passes out, he thought he saw a large building of sorts in front of him, but he didn't get a clear view, and then his view blurs out…

-

"Huh!" cries CF as he gets up. He looks around and finds himself in a room, and he sees his tester Carlos sitting against the wall.

"Oh, you have awakened," says Carlos.

"How did I get here? I was in a dark place with a cage filled with my friends, and there was this eerie voice telling me to go away!"

"Seems like you have passed Carma's test."

"Carma? You mean the voice talking to me just now was Carma?"

"Yes, it was a test to see if you care for your friends. Normally, even friends can become enemies when they are in opposing sides of a race. So Carma wants to test to see if you still care about your friends even if you are competing with each other."

"I see… So, where am I?"

"First things first… Congratulations on reaching Sedan Headquarters on time!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Alas! The Smashers have reached Sedan HQ! This is where the real race starts!

I hope you enjoy this story and look forward to upcoming chapter! And I hope for your reviews to be good and detailed. Let me know that you are interested in what's gonna happen next!

**_Preview_**

**Bowser: Spiky hair, big sword... It's you!**

**Mario: Who?**

**Luigi: Oh, him...**

**Cloud: Oh, it's you again.**

**Bowser: We promised to have a duel back that time, right? Let's do it!**

**CF: Hey! This isn't time for fighting! Let's look forward to the race instead!**

**_Coming up next chapter: Arrival at Sedan HQ! All Racers Gather Together!_**


	13. Grand Opening

**Chapter 13: The Great City of Sedan HQ! The Grand Opening of the Grand Prix!**

* * *

Captain Falcon and Carlos walk through a wide street filled with people and many shops. "I never thought Sedan Headquarters would be this attractive!" says CF.

"The headquarters is more like a big city," explains Carlos.

The scene zoom s up high into the sky so you can get a good bird's eye view of the place. Sedan HQ is a circular fortified city surrounded by mountains on all sides.

And now we zoom back into the HQ again to meet up with the others.

"Where are the others?" asks CF.

"Oh, I'll take you to them," says Carlos. He takes CF into a fast food restaurant, where all the other Smashers are.

"Oh, you're awake!" says Samus. "You sure slept for quite a while."

"You gotta taste the fries here!" Yoshi tells him. "They're plain awesome!"

"And the hamburgers too!" adds Kirby.

CF orders a meal for himself and then finds a seat. "So, how did you guys get here?"

"After we entered the passage," explains Mewtwo, "we soon came directly into Sedan Headquarter. That passage was the entrance here after all."

"How about the racers? Did you experience some weird phenomenon where you are in the darkness and…"

"Oh! We got passed that test with ease!" says Falco.

"Right-a! Nothing can break-a our bond of friendship!" says Mario. "That-a eez how we got in!"

"Well, it's good to see everyone," says CF. "But where are the Wario Bros.?"

"They went their own way," says Luigi.

"Oh Smashers! I knew we would meet again!" says a familiar gay voice. They all turn to the entrance of the fast food restaurant and see Bon Clay and his men! "I'm so glad you all made it!"

"You came too?" asks Pichu.

"Oh yes! I followed the call of friendship and made it here safely!"

"Why are you anyway?" Marth asks him.

"Because you are my friend and friends must be together! I have come to spread my charm so you have the energy to race!"

"Right…"

"Let's go for a walk around this city after we're done eating," suggest Peach.

"You're most welcome to," Carlos tells her. "We sell many products that are had to find in other places and there is also a big garage that will do all kinds of upgrades for your vehicles. Be sure to check it out!"

-

Falco is at a weapon shop, browsing through the guns. "You sure got a big selection here," he says to the seller.

"We imported from all over the world," explains the seller. "As you know, many racers will attack their opponents in order to reach the finish line, so it is necessary to sell weapons of various kinds. However, we do not encourage you to kill people, but rather, just disable them."

"Which kind of gun would you recommend?"

"I recommend the tracking bullet," says the seller as he takes out a box of bullets. "Surely you heard of tracking missiles, but these are bullets that lock onto opponents."

"Looks very good! What else do you have?" Then Falco sees a large gun hanging on the wall. "Cool! What's this?"

"That is the Drill Rifle. It fires a bullet that can cut a clean hole through anything," explains the seller.

Falco decides the play with the rifle around, as it contains no bullet. Actually, the rifle DOES have bullet, but he doesn't know it. He points it against the ceiling and fires, and the bullet comes out and hits the light on the ceiling.

BANG!

And the store turns dark…

"Sorry…" apologizes Falco.

-

Yoshi and Kirby are eating at a roadside food stand. "The foods here sure are good!" says Yoshi with a mouthful.

"Right!" agrees Kirby.

"You two sure eat a lot!" says the cook. "Eat more! You get a special discount if you eat more than 6 fillings!"

"Thanks!" they both say.

"So are you two in the race?"

"I am!" says Kirby.

"I did not pass the test, so I didn't get to join the race," says Yoshi sadly. "But it's all right, because I share the same wish as my friend here and he will win the race for me!"

"What are your wishes?"

"A whole mountain of food!" says Kirby.

"Haha! You sure are a greedy one! I hope you best of luck!"

-

CF has retrieved his car and is at the garage Carlos talked about. Many people left their cars there for checkup and necessary upgrades. "Is there anything wrong with it?" CF asks the fixer.

"Your car is in good condition," says the fixer. "Besides a few scratches on the outer covering, everything is fine with it."

"That's because I take good care of my car!"

"Well! If it isn't my eternal rival Captain Falcon!" says a voice behind CF.

CF turns around to see Samurai Goroh. "Goroh! It's you!"

"So it's me!" replies Goroh. "I knew you would come here!"

"What do you want with me?"

"Just a proper greeting, can't I? Let me warn you before hand, I'm gonna bust you up real good if we are in the same race!"

"Say all you want, but nobody is gonna stop me from winning the race!"

"You better be careful! I have spent hard time training for this particular race! I will show you what I have learned!" Goroh takes out his katana blade and swipes at a random steel pole. At first, the steel pole doesn't seem to have anything happened it, but then it suddenly breaks in half! "See! I can cut steel in half!"

"So?"

"So I'm gonna cut your car into pieces!"

"Try and do it!"

"You better pray when that time comes! Hahahaha!" With this, Samurai Goroh walks off, laughing proudly to himself.

-

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser are taking a walk through a crowded market. They stop to take a look at a jewelry shop. "Wow! These jewelries are so beautiful!" says Peach.

"I'll buy for you if you want to!" Bowser tells her.

"No, let-a me pay for eet!" says Mario.

"You don't have the money! I'll pay for you!"

"No, I have lotsa money!"

"Let me pay!"

"Let-a me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Thank you, and please come again!" says the seller as he gives Peach what she bought.

"Thank you, Luigi! You're so kind to pay it for me!" Peach says to Luigi, the one who paid the money.

"It was nothing. I don't know what to do with my money at the moment anyway," he says.

Mario and Bowser stare at Luigi weirdly. "He beat us to it…" says Bowser sadly.

Next, they stop at a flower shop because Peach is attracted to those beautiful flowers. "Wow! These are much more beautiful than the ones back home!" she exclaims. "Which one should I pick? I want to buy the kind that smells good so our hotel room smells good also!"

There is a lady in pink and red dress standing next to her, and she replies to Peach, "I recommend these kind!" She shows her the ones she is talking about.

Peach sniffs the flower and says, "They sure smell good!"

Meanwhile, the two plumbers and the turtle are at a nearby store, because they have no interests in flowers. "So where do we eat at next?" asks Luigi.

"You hungry again?" Bowser asks him.

"Hey, a single burger isn't enough to keep you filled."

"Then you should've ordered more! I ordered 4 burgers, 2 large bag of fries, 5 pies, 3 pieces of fried chicken, a sundae, and a large soft drink, all at super size!" As he is saying this, he did not look in the front and hits his head against something hard. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" He looks up to see that he hit his face against the flat part of a large sword.

"Oh, sorry," replies the person wielding the sword.

"It's dangerous to carry a large sword against your shoulder and walk around with it! Someone might get hurt or they'll think you're a psychotic killer of… of…" Bowser takes a closer look at the man. "Blond, spiky hair… Big sword… Blond, spiky hair… Big sword… You… You're…"

"Good to see you again, Cloud!" says Luigi.

"Hi," says Cloud simply.

"CLOUD STRIFE! I knew I saw you before!" says Bowser loudly.

"Do you know him?" asks Mario.

"We met him in Pokemon Coliseum during the whole Darkling Incident," explains Luigi. "He was tricked by the Darkling to work for them, but he turned to our side after he learned the truth."

Bowser gets into fighting stance and says to Cloud, "Now that we have meet again, let us fight as promised! C'mon! Bring it on!"

"I have no interest in fighting you," replies Cloud.

"Don't tell me you're afraid! I knew you are afraid of me! You're shocked at my power back at that time, right? Ha! I knew it!"

Cloud lets out a sigh and says, "Well… If you really want to fight… Then…"

"Please don't fight here, Cloud!" says a girl's voice.

"Tifa!"

A girl with long brown hair and wearing white sleeveless shirt approaches Cloud and says, "I told you not to get into fights with other people!"

"He started it."

"Right! We promised a long time ago!" says Bowser

"Please don't use violence here…" says Luigi.

"You stay out of this!"

"Are you friends of Cloud?" asks Tifa

"Well, we met a long time ago," replies Luigi.

"Theez eez my first time meeting him," says Mario.

"Nice to meet you! I'm a good friend of Cloud, Tifa Lockhart."

"Hello!"

Just then, Peach and the lady that was suggesting flowers for her walk to them. "Hey everyone!" says Peach.

"Are you done, Peachy?" asks Mario.

"I'm done! This lady with me sure knows a lot about flowers! I bought some very lovely ones!"

"Where have you been, Aerith?" Cloud asks the lady.

"Just out shopping," replies the lady known as Aerith. "And are these your friends?"

"They are my friends too!" Peach tells her.

"It's nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet-a you too!" says Mario.

"Heh heh, you have a strange accent!"

"He couldn't get rid of his Italian accent," explains Luigi.

"So Cloud, are you racing or what?" Bowser asks Cloud.

"I'm not interested in it, but my friend over there is," says Cloud, pointing to a guy who is window-shopping a gadget store. "I'm only here to accompany him."

"I was hoping you would… So I can show you who's better!"

The window-shopping guy walks over to them and says, "Cloud, are you keeping these two ladies companied? And what's this? You attracted a third girl?"

"Stop joking, would you?" Cloud tells him.

"Ha! You can't help the fact that many girls are attracted to you!"

"No! Peach is mines!" says Bowser. "She would never like spiky hair! So is the same with this fatso."

"Hey!" cries Mario.

"Cid, this guy here says he wants to race you," says Cloud, gesturing to Bowser.

"When did I say that?"

"So you wanna challenge me, eh?" says the man named Cid. "By any chance, can you be that oversized turtle Cloud talked about?"

"Why, that's me! The great Bowser Koopa!"

"He said that you challenged him to a battle, and now you want to challenge me in the race! You sure are a competing type, eh? You don't really look like the kind that can drive a car. You seem unlikely to fit in the driver's seat either!"

Hearing this makes Bowser mad. "What do you mean I don't know how to drive! I'm gonna smash your car into pieces when I race against you!"

"Ha! Like that would happen! I'm afraid you'll crash into a wall before you can steer your wheel!"

"I'll show you what I'm capable of! Just you wait!" And Bowser turns around and storms off, but then he turns to Cloud again. "And that doesn't mean I'm forgetting the deal with you, spiky hair!" And he continues storming away.

"What's with him?" asks Tifa.

"That'a-a just like him," says Mario.

-

Marth is taking a stroll alone through another part of the market. "There's quite a crowd here," he says. "I wonder where the others are." As he walks pass a clothing boutique, he sees a girl shopping there. He immediately stops to take a good look at her.

Why does he want to look at her? First, she is very beautiful. She has long, straight and bright blue hair. She also has a very beautiful and slim body. What's more is the way she is dressed up! You wouldn't believe it, but she's wearing nothing but a blue 2-piece bikini out in the public! You would never find a girl wearing like that out in the public, but she is!

"Wow… What a figure!" thought Marth.

The girl brings a jacket to the counter and then opens her wallet to get the money. "Oh dear," she says. "I'm afraid I don't have enough. Guess I can't buy it…"

Marth immediately goes up to her and says, "Let me help you!"

"Thanks! But why?"

Without saying anything, Marth pays the clerk for the jacket that she bought. "It's yours! I paid for you!" says Marth.

"It's so kind of you!" says the girl. "I was worried that I don't have enough money, and it's rather cold out there, so I really need a jacket."

Marth is able to get a good look at her figure. She has a really cute and beautiful face, with a beautiful blue eye color. Her body is also very beautiful and perfect that one would say she is a super model. "Um… May I ask why… you're wearing… a bikini out in… the public?"

"Oh, it's my favorite clothing style! It's absolutely comfortable! You feel like you are free from everything! But it can be a bit cold sometimes, so that's why I bought this jacket to keep warm."

"Um, yeah… So what's your name? By the way, my name is Marth."

"My name is Cassmon. It's very nice to meet a gentleman like you! You're the type I like!"

Marth blushed a bit at hearing this. "Heh heh… So, would you like me to treat you to something?"

"I like too! Thanks a lot!"

So Marth and Cassmon walk together through the market, and he bought her some treats to eat. After a while of walking and talking together, Cassmon looks at her watch and says, "Look at the time! I have an appointment right now. I have to go! It was nice knowing you! I hope we meet again!"

"Good bye! And don't forget to wear more clothes. You can get sick," Marth tells her. Cassmon says good-bye to him and walks off, swaying her hip left to right as she walks. Marth eyes every movement she makes until she is too far to be seen. "What a lovely girl… She's just like an angel… Can this be love at first sight?"

-

Bon Clay and his men are walking around happily, looking for fun things to do. "What a great place this is!" he says. "I feel like doing a ballet!" He begins spinning on one foot while his men cheer him on.

"Mr. 2 Bon Clay is the best!" they say.

"Ah, Mr. 2… Long time no see!" says a voice.

Bon Clay turns to the source of voice and is shocked at that person. "No… You can't be… Mr… 3!"

"So it is I!" says Mr. 3. "We meet again!"

"Hello, Mr. 2," says Ms. Goldenweek, who is next to Mr. 3.

"Where have you been after Baroque Work is disbanded?" Bon Clay asks them.

"Going back to my former lifestyle, an artist," replies Mr. 3. "Things aren't really going good, so I entered this race along with Ms. Goldenweek."

"Our dream is to become the world's greatest artists," replies Ms. Goldenweek.

"Hmph! At least you're not planning anything bad!" says Bon Clay. "I never really liked Crocodile in the first place."

"I hate him too!" says Mr. 3. "It's good that he's out of my way! By the way, are you in the race?"

"Oh no, I'm not, but I'm here to cheer for my friends, the Smashers!"

"The Smashers? Them? Hmph! Why would you cheer for enemies?"

"They are good people! If it weren't for them, then I would've been working for Crocodile forever!"

"Well, I'll give them credit for that."

-

Meanwhile, at the council of the priests…

All the priests are gathered at a table, and the director of this year's F-30 Grand Prix, Carolla, a short and wrinkled old man, is making a lecture. "The year has come for the Grand Prix to begin. All is going along as Carma intended. But this year can be quite dangerous. As you know what happened to the race 300 years ago. That incident caused a great havoc. This year, '**HE**' is going to return again."

"We must do something about it, Carolla," says Carlos. "If we just let the race go on like this, things will go bad! You know very well that '**he**' isn't interested in the race, but rather meeting Carma himself directly!"

"But we cannot abandon this race; it would be sacrilege. Nevertheless, we must continue this race and make sure not a word has been spread to everyone. We must not let them know that '**he**' has returned." Carolla looks at the clock, and then says, "It's about time, make the announcement for the opening ceremony!"

-

An announcement is made through the various speakers of the HQ. "Attention every racer! We are now about to begin the opening ceremony! Please make your way to the stadium in the center of the city. Audiences please also go to the stadium to witness this grand event."

-

At the stadium, the seats are all filled with audiences, all cheering loudly. "Wow! What a sight!" says Zelda. "I wonder how many people are there?"

"It's so noisy…" says Pichu, closing his ears.

"Just imagine if I was in the stadium!" says Bon Clay. "I would be one happy okama! I have always dreamed of going on stage in the public!"

"And I always dreamed of going on stage public too!" says Parry, who is perched on Mewtwo's head. "I want to let them know I'm the world's talking parrot!"

"You're not the only talking animal in the world," Mewtwo tells him.

Carolla takes his seat at the main throne, and he makes his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this years F-30 Grand Prix! You have gone through all the trouble to reach here to see the race! This year we have more than 300 participants! Many of them are expert racers that have fought their way to the top, and let us now welcome them!"

There is a loud applause as the large door opens, and all the racers of this year step out in a large group. "Look! I see our friends!" says G&W. "Over there!"

Ness is walking among the large crowd while jumping up and down, saying, "Can everyone see me? I'm famous! Yahoo!"

"Don't act like a little kid, would you?" Samus tells him.

"But this is a rare opportunity! I wouldn't want to waste it!"

Wario is walking with great pride and saying to himself, "A great person like me deserves this treatment! Wahahahahaha!"

Barney is skipping along happily. "I'm so happy! Everyone is looking at me! Lalalalala!"

All the racers gather at the center of the stadium and stand still there as Carolla continues his announcement. "These are noble racers that have made their way here. They will all race for the great god Carma. Many will race, but only 3 shall prevail. Let us give them a big hand of applause!" At this, the audiences went wild again.

"You're my man!" shouts Bon Clay happily and loudly. "You can do it!"

"Kirby! You must win!" shouts Yoshi.

"I'm rooting for you, my love!" Lilina shouts to Roy. "I love you!"

-

"Wow! What a great experience!" says Link. "I have never stood in front of such great audience before!"

"It makes me think I'm famous!" says Ganondorf.

"Everyone! Hear me roar! RAAAR!" roars Bowser loudly.

"Everyone! Hear me sing!" says Barney happily.

"NESS!" yells a loud voice. "It is I, your greatest enemy! I shall see that lose badly!"

"That's Pokey…" thought Ness.

"Behold the great Wario that is I!" says Wario. "Everyone shall know the great might of me!"

"And me too!" says Waluigi.

CF raises his hand and shouts out, "I have confidence that I will win! Show me your moves!"

All the racers shout out words to the audiences about how good they are and how they will surely win the race.

"Wow! Everyone's so confident of themselves!" says Popo.

"It's so noisy…" says Pichu again.

"I wish I over there to sing song!" says Jigglypuff.

"NO!" the other Smashers shout at her.

Marth doesn't seem to be paying attention to any of these. He is deep in thought about Cassmon and how lovely she is. "Hey, Marth. What's with you?" Zelda asks him.

"Oh? Nothing!" he replies as he snaps back to the real world. He still can't help thinking about her lovely face and beautiful body. "Gee… She's so beautiful and sexy…"

"And let's officially begin the finals of the F-30 Grand Prix!" says Carolla loudly.

"YAY! YAHOO!" cheer the audiences and racers.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Wa la! The finals are officially starting! Let's all look forward to it! Yahoo! I'm getting excited! I hope that you make your reviews **detailed and in-depth**. I would like to here comments on various stuffs in this chapter and so forth! This lets me know that you have been reading it thoroughly.

And as you can see, Marth got a girlfriend here, and a sexy one at that. If only I was a good artist, then I would draw a picture of Cassmon and post it here. Too bad… You just have to use your imagination on how she looks like: Long blue hair, beautiful and sexy body, and wearing a blue bikini. So will Marth claim her? I tell you: Things do not look as simple as you think.

And there are a few returning characters from _Darkling _too. Surely you recognize them, right?

And one last thing: Just who is '**he**'? You'll have to find out in the future!


	14. First Race

**Chapter 14: The First Race of the Finals! The Flames That Flames All!**

* * *

Mario wakes up and yawns and stretches. "Ah! What-a lovely morning! Did-a you have a good-a sleep, Luigi?" 

"I had a nightmare where I was in the middle of a racing course and I got ran over by several racing cars…" replies Luigi.

"Nonsense! That's-a just a dream! Let's-a go for breakfast!"

-

At the canteen, many people are eating breakfast. "Da food here sure eez good!" says Mario.

"I wonder where the others are?" asks Luigi.

"Some of them are here." Mario points to Yoshi and Kirby who are at a table at the corner.

DK comes walking by with a tray of fruits, and he asks the Mario Bros., "Can I sit here?"

Mario pulls out a piece of paper and writes, "_Yes._"

"Thanks!" So DK sits down and eats his breakfast consisting of nothing but fruits.

"I wonder when a race is going to start?" wonders Luigi.

"I'm sure there will be one today," says Mario.

Just then, a brown bear comes to DK and says, "Hey, can you by any chance be Diddy's relative Donkey Kong?"

DK turns to him and asks, "Did you said something to me? Hey… Aren't you Banjo?"

"Yes I am! You still remember me, right?"

"I don't remember you? Of course I remember you! It's been a while since we met! How's everything?"

"Things aren't going the best around these days. That's why I joined this race and if I win, I want to ask Carma for a happy and relaxing lifestyle."

"So where's Kazooie?"

"She's at the table eating. Oh, I better go now. She's going to throw a fit if I leave her waiting." And Banjo runs off.

Mario shows DK another paper that writes, "_Your friend?_"

"He's a good friend of Diddy, but I know him also."

"Well, if it isn't the plumber who is one of the Smashers," says a voice.

Mario turns to the source of voice and sees Mr. 3!" Mista 3!"

"Oh no! Hide!" screams Luigi, and he hides under the table.

"We meet again!" says Mr. 3.

"What-a do you want-a theez time?"

"I don't see any reason for revenge, but I should thank you for defeating Crocodile. Now I'm free to return to my former job!"

"Killing, right?"

"No, it's art! I was an artist before I became a killer. Now I am returning to become an artist, and I joined this race so that if I win, I will become the greatest artist in the world!"

"Right…"

"Hey, you better believe it! I got some great talents! Don't believe me? Watch!" Mr. 3 produces wax from his hand and shapes it into a form of a mini-Mario statue. "See?"

"Pretty nice!"

"Keep it as a souvenir if you want to!"

Just at this moment, they all hear beeping sounds, and they look at their certificates.

-

At another table, Kazooie is waiting for Banjo to return, and when he finally did, she says to him, "You kept me waiting! Where have you been?"

"Met an old friend," replies Banjo, and then he hears a beeping sound. "Uh? What's that?"

"That's your certificate ringing! How can you not recognize that sound after hering it so many times during the preliminaries? It means that our race is set!"

-

Mario looks at his certificate. "Hmmm… So I'm in da next race."

"So am I!" says Mr. 3. "Well, this is a good chance to get back at you for that time back in Halloween Town!"

"I thought you said you're not planning on revenge!" says Luigi.

"Did I say that? Oh well, see you at the race!" And Mr. 3 walks off.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Relax, Luigi. There is no way he can get-a back on us," Mario assures him.

-

"Oh look! I'm in the race too!" says Kirby, looking at his certificate.

"That's great! I hope you win!" says Yoshi.

"The course is called Wild Flower Meadow. I wonder how do you get there? Wait, there's more message written on it. It says to go to the Transportation Building."

-

"Transportation Building? What's that?" asks Luigi.

"Don't-a know. We'll just have to go there and find-a out ourselves."

-

A priest is walking through the streets, shouting out, "Anyone who is interested in seeing the race please proceed to the racing theater. I repeat, to the racing theater! It's on the south block of the city!"

"What's that place?" wonders Young Link.

"Perhaps we get to view the race there?" says Link. "Let's just go."

So they all go to the south block and enter a movie theater-like building. The inside is very similar to one too, as there are lots of seats and a large monitor in the front. They are even selling snacks at the entrance!

"What's this place?" asks Ness.

"Are we going to watch movie?" asks Parry. "I always wanted to go to a movie theater, but they said pets are not allowed…"

-

Meanwhile, all the racers are gathered at a place called the Transportation Building. "Oh, you're here too, Samus!" Kirby says to Samus.

"I'm in this race also," she replies.

"But what are we doing here for?"

"Listen up, everyone!" says a priest. "Now that all 30 of you are here, we will now transport you to the course."

"Isn't the course in this city?" asks Wario, who appears to be in this race also.

"Unfortunately no. In fact, all the races of the finals will not be held in Sedan Headquarters. This place is rather small, so it's impossible for any racing tracks to fit here."

"Then why do we come here?" asks Waluigi.

"It is necessary to hold the opening ceremony in Sedan Headquarters, but the races will not be here. Your first race is in Wild Flower Meadow, it's a place in Toyota that is famous for flowers."

"How do we get there if the course is not here?" asks Banjo.

"Simple! See this large portal machine here? This is a Transporter; it will take you to various places. We will use this to transport you to Wild Flower Meadow."

"I see."

"Got any questions?"

"Is the rules still the same as the preliminaries?" asks Samus.

"Pretty much the same, except there are 30 racers this time. The first 3 to cross the finish line will get prizes, but the last 3 to cross or whoever got destroyed are lost. And also, there is only one chance in this race; if you lost, then you're disqualified."

"You mean it's not like the preliminaries where you have 3 chances?"

"Unfortunately, no. This is the finals, so we have to eliminate racers as fast as possible so we can get to Carma quickly."

"Oh… This is so bad… I better do my best!"

-

At the racing theater…

"And you will watch the race from over here," explains the instructor there.

"So it's like a movie after all!" says Falco.

"And it's good that there is air-con so we don't have to burn to death under the hot weather," says Peach.

"And there are more kinds of snacks too!" adds Yoshi while munching popcorn and drinking soda.

-

"So racers, please get into your cars and drive through this portal as soon as it is opened," says the priest, and he goes to the control panel and presses several button combinations. Then a large glow appears in the gateway of the machine, and one can see a sunny flower field through it. "Okay, it's open! Now go in, for the race is going to begin!"

So the racers get into their cars and drive through the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" says Luigi while trembling.

"Don't-a look at things so badly," Mario tells him.

Luigi closes his eyes as they drive through the portal. When he reopens his eyes, he finds himself out in a meadow. "Whoa! When did we get here?"

-

At the theater, the giant monitor turns on. "Yay! It's starting at last!" says Parry.

"I see Kirby!" points out Yoshi.

"And I see Mario also!" says Bowser. "He better win! Because I want to race with him to see who's the best!"

"I see Banjo and Kazooie too!" says DK.

A guy pops up at the monitor and announces loudly, "Hello everyone! My name is Repeata, and I am the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer for the preliminaries. I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer of the preliminaries, will be the announcer for this race held in Wild Flower Meadow. I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer of the preliminaries, will announce to you this race held in the Wild Flower Meadow by following the racers using my Super Mini-Jet."

-

At the racing course…

"So are you racers ready to begin the race that is held here in Wild Flower Meadow?" asks Repeata.

"Just hurry up and get on with it!" says Wario. "I don't have the patience to wait for you to repeat everything!"

"All right then, the moment I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer of the preliminaries, give the signal, you may begin the race that is held here in Wild Flower Field." Repeata raises his hand and says, "Three! Two! One! Go!"

The racers just stay in place, looking at him.

"I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer of the preliminaries, said go!"

"You didn't fire the gun," Samus tells him.

"You want the gun? Then fine!" Repeata takes out a gun and fires it against the sky, and the racers are off! "There they go! I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer of the preliminaries, will now follow them using my Super Mini-Jet!" He hops into his jet and zooms after them.

-

Unlike the previous races, I'm not going to bother listing all 30 racers. Instead, I'm going to list down racers who will play a significant role in this race. These will be the ones I will be focusing on: Mario Bros., Wario Bros., Samus, Kirby, Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek, Banjo and Kazooie, and an original character named Flamer.

Samus is the first in lead, along with a few others unnamed generic racers. A guy riding a motorcycle tries to get past her, but she slams him away with the side of her starship. "Out of my way!" shouts Samus.

Another racer driving a Ferrari zooms past him, and she instantly blasts him to pieces with a single plasma shot.

BANG!

Kirby is not too far behind her. If ever anyone catches up to him, he would suck the person in and spit him or her away.

-

Not too far behind, the Mario Bros. is having a sort of a duel with the Wario Bros. Actually, it's the Wario Bros. who wants to fight them; the Mario Bros. doesn't have the intention to fight back. "You're not fighting back, are you?" Wario asks him.

"You're so annoying!" Luigi says to him, and then he got hit in the face by a ball Waluigi threw.

"You're getting on my nerves too!" says Waluigi.

Suddenly, a wax knife flies pass between them. They all turn around and see the Mr. 3 pair catching up. If you are curious, Mr. 3 is driving a car made of wax. It's surprising that something made of wax can run! "Vengeance shall be mines!" says Mr. 3.

"Oh no! The wax guy is here!" cries Luigi.

"Don't-a worry! I can counta hiz attacks with my fire!" says Mario.

"Take this! Candle Lock!" Mr. 3 fires a large stream of wax from his hand. The wax hits the back wheels of the Red Fire and sticks it in place. "Gotcha!" And he uses this chance to run past them.

"Oh no! We're stuck!" cries Luigi.

"I can handle theez!" Mario hops down from his car and places his palm against the waxed wheel. His glove begins to emit heat and it melts the wax, thus freeing the car again. "There!"

-

"I don't know who you are, but you did us a favor of stopping that stupid plumber," Wario says to Mr. 3.

"That was for something in the past," says Mr. 3. "But even you are my enemy in this race. So do not blame me for being evil towards you!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

-

Banjo and Kazooie are somewhere in the middle, with some slower racers behind them. Their car is looks like a typical sport car, but the outer covering is painted to look like Banjo's face. "Take that!" says Kazooie as she shootsan eggat a racer who is catching up.

The egg hits the racer in the face and blinds him, and he crashes to the side of the course.

"Ha! Bull's eye!"

"Can you be a bit nicer, Kazooie?" Banjo tells her. "I don't want to see lots of people hurt just for this."

"Hey, this is a race, so we have to be aggressive at times."

Suddenly, they see an explosion coming up from behind and a couple of cars are hurled into the sky in flames.

"Whoa! What was that?" wonders Kazooie?

"Did I hear an explosion?" asks Banjo.

"You did… Hey, there's someone catching up!"

Behind them, a guy with orange, spiky hair and wearing a black shirt with the words _FLAME_ written on it is catching up furiously. He is driving a sports car painted with pictures of fire all over.

"That guy looks freaky! But he's still gonna go down from a hit of my egg!" says Kazooie. As the guy approaches, Kazooie shoots an egg at him, but the guy easily dodges it.

"You dare mess with I, The Flamer?" says the guy, who you know as Flamer. "Prepare to get flamed!"

"I think you're the one who's gonna get flamed!" Kazooie shoots a fire egg at him. If you want to know, fire eggs are orange eggs that explode on contact.

Flamer sticks out his hand and grabs the fire egg, and then he crushes it in his hand. Surprisingly enough, the explosion and the flames of the egg didn't hurt him!

"What!"

"I have mastered the power to fight with fire! I can understand the language of fire and to use them in battle! Prepare to get flamed!"

"That doesn't make sense!" says Banjo.

"Pointless Flaming!" Flamer raises one hand into the air and then a ball of fire appears in his palm. The small ball of fire explodes and small specks of fires are sent flying in every direction.

A speck of fire touches Kazooie's wing and she screams, "YOY! HOT!" She quickly rubs it against the seat to get it off. "Why you! You'll pay for messing with my lovely feather!"

"This guy's scary! Let's get away from him!" cries Banjo, and he steps on the pedal to zoom away.

"Nobody can escape my flames! The only way you can protect yourself is to use a flame shield, but there is no such thing! Prepare to get flamed! Pointless Flaming!" Flamer uses the same attack again and the fires go flying after the duo.

"Drive faster! Banjo!" cries Kazooie. "He's doing it again!"

"I'm driving! I'm driving!" says Banjo. "Try to get him off me!"

"I'll try!" Kazooie continues to shoot eggs at Flamer, but he is able to dodge them, either that or he grabs the egg and crushes them.

"Nobody can escape my flaming! Random Flames!" Flamer again creates a ball of fire in his palm and hurls it into the air. The ball of fire explodes in midair and fireballs rain down at random spots.

"It's raining fire!" screams Kazooie. "That guy's so scary!"

A fire drops on Banjo's head, and he says, "I think I smell something burning."

"Your head's on fire!"

"Really? Hmmm… OW! IT BURNS!"

Kazooie gets a bottle of water and pours it on his head to douse out the fire. "There! Now we must do something about that flame guy!" But then an idea comes to her mind. "Since he's on fire, let's cool him down with some… ice eggs!"

-

Mr. 3 creates a knife wax and hurls it at Wario, who quickly moves his head back to avoid it. "Hey! That's dangerous!" Wario tells at him. "Waluigi, get him!"

"Yes sir!" Waluigi takes out a bob-omb and hurls it at the wax car.

"You think you can get me with that?" says Mr. 3, and he creates a wax bat and knocks the bob-omb high into the sky, where it explodes in midair, and frying some birds in the process.

Waluigi pulls out a spiked shell and throws it at him again, and as usual, Mr. 3 bats it. But instead of flying away, the spiked shell shatters the wax bat into pieces, and then hits Mr. 3 in the face.

KLONK!

"Ow!" cries Mr. 3. "How dare you! Miss Goldenweek!" But Ms. Goldenweek is asleep in the back seat of the car. "Ms. Goldenweek! Wake up!"

Ms. Goldenweek pops awake and yawns, and then says drowsily, "Yes, Mr. 3?"

"Do something about those two!"

While they are fighting and driving, they are approaching a bridge that hangs across a wide chasm with a raging river below. The bridge is very wide and sturdy, so it can support many cars at once.

Ms. Goldenweek looks at the Wario Bros. and says, "I can do something about them."

"Ha! What can a little girl do?" says Waluigi. "You should go to kindergarten!"

Ms. GW takes out an easel and some paints and begins mixing colors together until she gets the color black. "Black is the color of betrayal," she explains. "Even your best friend and relatives can betray you." She dips her paintbrush into the black paint and swings the paintbrush at Waluigi. Some drops of black paint lands on top of Waluigi's hat.

"Waluigi, are you doing something about them?" asks Wario while driving. Suddenly, Waluigi grabs him by the neck and begins choking him. "Ack! Wal… luigi… What… are you… doing…?"

"Good work, Ms. Goldenweek!" says Mr. 3. "Now let's see them beat the crap out of each other!"

This kept on going until they are crossing the bridge. Waluigi then punches Wario in the face over and over, not giving Wario a chance to fight back. "Stop it! What's wrong with you!" screams Wario. Using all his might, Waluigi shoves Wario off the car! "WAAAAAAA!" Wario falls towards the river below, but he is able to grab onto a branch on the side of the cliff. "Help me! Somebody help me!" He looks down to see several sharp rocks on the riverbed and also the raging river itself.

Meanwhile, Waluigi took control of the Wario Car and went on ahead himself, driving next to Mr. 3's car. "See ya, sucker!" Mr. 3 calls out to Wario.

"That Waluigi! I'll get him for betraying me!" says Wario angrily while holding onto the branch for dear life.

"It seems like Waluigi has betrayed his partner Wario!" says Repeata. "Can Wario escape the fate he is in right now that is caused by Waluigi? Or will he fall to his doom below which is the sharp rocks on the riverbed and the raging river?"

-

"Mr. 3…" mutters Peach. "And also Ms. Goldenweek…"

"I thought we saw the last of him already!" says Captain Falcon.

"Mr. 3, Ms. Goldenweek, and I are the only Baroque Work agents left that aren't captured," says Bon Clay.

"What is he doing here?" asks Ness.

"He says he wants to become the greatest artist in the world."

"I doubt it. He's quite an evil man," says Peach, thinking back when she was almost turned into a wax statue by him.

"He almost succeeded in killing me, Link, and Peach," says Zelda.

"Yeah, but good thing Kirby and Mario saved us in time," says Link.

"Let's hope he doesn't remember any of us," says Peach.

-

Meanwhile, Samus is still in lead, and nobody is around her because they're all destroyed. "Ha! I'm just too good!" she says proudly to herself, but then she hears someone shouting at her.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

She turns around and sees Kirby catching up. "So you want to challenge me?" she asks. "Then fine! I don't care whether you're friend or not, just bring it on!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Banjo and Kazooie are getting flamed by Flamer! Wario is hanging between life and death! What will become of their fates? Read the next chapter to find out!

Note to BK fans: Sorry if Banjo and Kazooie are out of character. I know extremely little about Banjo-Kazooie series. I only put them into the story because my good friend Yoshizilla begged me too, so I did it in order to satisfy him.

So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know it in your reviews and also post some comments on my original character Flamer!

Remember, no flames allowed! I won't be happy to see any.


	15. Race Battle!

I recently saw the new 6th opening for One Piece (the original, of course), and wow! It's a very cool opening animation! If this story were an anime or cartoon, then I would definitely give it a cool opening song and several neat animations also! Too bad that'll never happen…

**Chapter 15: Furious Battle on the Racing Track! The Struggle For First Place!

* * *

**

"We are now continuing the race that has begun in the previous chapter," says Repeata. "I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko, who was the announcer for the preliminaries, am announcing this race that is held here in Wild Flower Meadow. Let us continue watching this race that is held here in Wild Flower Meadow!"

-

"Pointless Flaming!" shouts Flamer as he hurls another fireball at Banjo and Kazooie.

"Take this!" says Kazooie as she spits out an ice egg. When the fireball and the ice egg hit together, they explode into an explosion of steam. "I knew this would do the trick! Using something cold to counter against something hot!"

"What's your plan?" Banjo asks her.

"If you want to have an relaxing race, then let's get rid of this guy first!"

"Then tell me what to do."

"You just keep on driving, and I'll handle the rest!" Kazooie turns to Flamer and taunts him. "Hey, hot-head! Flame me more if you want to!"

"You're asking for it! Get your flame shield ready! You're gonna get flamed! Pointless Flaming!" shouts Flamer, and he hurls several fireballs at her.

"Ice Eggs!" Kazooie shoots out several freezing, cold, white eggs at the incoming fireballs. When the eggs and fireballs come in contact, they explode into a large cloud of steam, totally blotting the view.

"What was that explosion I heard?" asks Banjo, still looking forward (you can't look back while driving, do you?).

"You drive ahead! I know what I'm doing!" Kazooie tell him, and then she hops off the back of the car and into the steam cloud.

The steam cloud is very massive and rather thick and Flamer cannot see very clearly in front of him. "Argh! That bird will pay!" says Flamer angrily. "I'm gonna flame her if I get my hands on her!"

Suddenly, Kazooie pops out of the steam in front of him by surprise and begins pecking him rapidly in the forehead.

PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK!

"ARRRRGHHHH! IT HURTS!" screams Flamer. "TAKE THIS! FLAME PUNCH!" He swings a fiery fist at Kazooie, but she is able to hop back to Banjo's car just in time.

"Phew, that was close…" she says.

"What were you doing just now?" Banjo asks her.

Flamer zooms out of the steam cloud and yells at the top of voice, "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU REALLY CROSSED MY PATH! TAKE THIS FLAMING! ABSOLUTE POINTLESS FLAMING!" He raises both his arms and fireballs shoot out in every direction.

"Ah! He's breaking all out on us!" cries Kazooie. "I'm scared!"

"We must do something!" says Banjo. "If this keeps going, we're gonna get flamed to death!"

"I'm out of ideas!"

Banjo keeps driving left to right while relying on the rear view mirror to see where the fires are coming from. "Ugh! I can't keep it up at this rate! I must stop him!"

"What are you doing?" Kazooie asks him. Banjo takes out his backpack and slows down the car and drives next to Flamer.

"What are you doing?" Kazooie asks him.

"I'm gonna whack him good with my trademark backpack attack!"

"GET READY TO BE FLAMED!" screams Flamer. "Ultimate Flaming!" He raises his hand and creates a ball of fire that keeps on growing very big.

At the same time, Banjo uses one hand to swing his backpack around in circles as fast as he can. "Get read for it!"

The ball of fire on Flamer's hand continues to grow even larger, until it's the size of a truck wheel! "AHHHH! WE'RE DONE FOR!" screams Kazooie!"

"GET FLAMED!" shouts Flamer. "ULTIMATE…"

"BACKPACK WHACK!" Banjo swings his backpack down on top of Flamer head, hitting him with a force like that of steel hammer.

WHACK!

This attack immediately made the large ball of fire disappear and Flamer, with a bloody head and a couple of broken tooth, slowly sinks back against the driver's seat. "Gaaa… aaaa…"

"Watch out, Banjo! There's a sharp turn!" Kazooie warns Banjo.

Banjo gets back to driving and made it in time to turn the sharp curve, but Flamer kept on going and crashes.

BANG!

Banjo and Kazooie gives each other a high five. "YEAH! WE DID IT!" they both exclaim.

-

Wario is still holding onto the branch. "What am I gonna do…?" And because of his weight, the branch begins to bend and crack. "Oh no! Don't break! I'm not ready to die yet! HELP ME!" The branch rips off from the side of the cliff and Wario begins to fall down! "NOOOOOO!" Suddenly, someone grabs Wario by his hand, and he looks up to look at his savior—Mario!

"Hold-a on tight, Wario!" says Mario, who is reaching down to hold him (Luigi is holding onto Mario's legs). "I'll pull you up!"

After much struggling, the Mario Bros. is able to pull Wario up. "Hmph! Rescued by my eternal rival! That's not like me at all!" says Wario.

"Don't-a say that! You should be thankful!" Mario tells him.

"Fine! For once, thanks for saving my butt! Now I must get my hands on that cursing Waluigi for betraying me!"

"Hop-a on our car and we'll take you there!"

"Are you sure, Mario?" Luigi asks his older brother.

"Friends should help-a each other!"

"I never see you as a friend in the first place!" says Wario. "Fine! Let's get on the road!"

"Let's-a catch up with them! Luigi, use da mushroom!"

"Yes sir!"

-

Mr. 3 pair and Waluigi are driving very fast. They can see two figures ahead of them duking it out. "If I catch up with them, then 1st place shall be mines!" says Mr. 3.

"There's someone approaching from behind," says Ms. Goldenweek.

The Red Fire is slowly catching up with the Wax Car. "There they are!" says Wario. "Faster! We must not let them escape!"

"Use more mushroom!" instructs Mario.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Luigi stuffs another mushroom into the exhaust pipe, giving the go-kart a speed boost, and they successfully catch up next to the Wax Car.

"So you Smashers manage to catch up with me, eh?" says Mr. 3. "But this is as far as you go!"

"You villain! What have you done to Waluigi?" Wario asks him angrily.

"I painted the black color of betrayal onto him," explains Ms. GW.

"I get-a eet!" says Mario. "Her paintings can hypnotize people! Waluigi must've fallen under her color trap-a!"

"Drive towards my car, Mario!" says Wario. "I'm gonna slap him to his senses!" So Mario steers towards the Wario Car, and when near enough, Wario hops off the Red Fire and onto his own car. Waluigi, who is driving the car, turns around to face him, but Wario punches him in the head before he was the chance. When hit, Waluigi's hat flies off his head, along with the black paint that is on top, and thus Waluigi snaps back to his senses.

"Ow… Why did you hit me?" asks Waluigi.

"That's for what you did to me earlier!"

"What did I do?"

"You don't remember? Guess I can't blame you for this! All right, you keep driving! I'm gonna teach that villain a lesson for messing with me!"

Mr. 3 looks at both sides and is distressed; there are enemies on both his sides! "Do something, Ms. Goldenweek!"

"I'm out of ideas," says Ms. GW. "And I'm sleepy too."

"Argh! Then I'll handle them myself!"

"I won't let you do what you want!" says Wario, cracking his knuckles.

"We're with Wario!" says Luigi. "We'll put an end to your ambitions at once!"

Mr. 3 stretches out both his hands and wax pours out from them. "Wax Reconstruction! Change Form!" The wax circles around the car and encases it in a ball of wax.

"Wa! What's he doing!" gasps Wario.

The ball of wax shatters open and reveals a robot moving on wheels inside it! Mr. 3's head is sticking out of the front part and Ms. GW is sleeping on a seat on the back of the wax robot. "Behold the Candle Racer!" says Mr. 3. "You shall all be crushed!" Mr. 3 raises the giant wax arms of the robot and slams it down on both sides, trying to hit them.

Mario quickly slows down the car and the fist lands just in front of him. If he had not slow down, then the fist would've crush down on top of them. On the other side, Wario is able to halt the incoming fist by delivering a powerful punch at it. "You think you can defeat me using something like that?" says Wario. "You have greatly underestimated me!"

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" says Mr. 3. He swings the arm low on the road to hit the Wario Car, but the car jumps into the air just before it got hit! "What!"

"Ha! We got spring equipped onto the car! That's why it can jump!" explains Waluigi.

On the other side, Mario tells Luigi to drive while he tries to take care of Mr. 3. "Get rid of him quickly!" says Luigi. "I'm afraid he's gonna do something horrible!"

"Not-a problem!" says Mario. He opens his hand wide and shoots out a fireball from it. The fireball hits the side of the Candle Racer and melts off a chunk of it.

"How dare you!" says Mr. 3 angrily. He swings an arm at Mario, but Mario bravely thrusts his palm directly at the incoming arm. Because there is firepower in his gloves, Mario is able to smash right through the wax arm and destroy it! "WHAT!"

"Fire is your weakness, right-a?" asks Mario sarcastically.

"Argh! You're making me angry!"

"Now I'm gonna crush you!" says Wario. He jumps up from his car and drops down towards the Candle Racer. He lands on top of the wax robot very hard using his butt and makes a big crack on it.

CRACK!

The entire thing begins to crack. "NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screams Mr. 3. And it's amazing that Ms. GW slept through all of this.

Mario jumps up from his car and delivers a fiery arm thrust into the cracked portion of the Candle Racer. The heat enters the inside of the wax robot, and then…

BANG!

The entire wax robot explodes into tons of pieces, and Mr. 3 and Ms. GW (still sleeping!) are hurled high into the sky. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" screams Mr. 3.

Wario drops into the back seat of his car and cheers happily. "All right! I taught him a lesson!"

Mario drops towards the road below instead of falling towards his car. "Mamamia! Oh no!" Just before he hit the road, Wario quickly reaches out his hand and pulls Mario into his own car. "Why thank you, Wario! That's so unlike you!"

"Let's just say that it's to pay you back for helping me back there!"

Ms. GW falls into a flower field and is safe, but Mr. 3 falls onto the hard road.

SLAM!

"Argh… How can I lose…?" he grumbles angrily, and then Banjo and Kazooie zoom by and run over him.

SPLAT!

-

Samus is still in lead, with Kirby not too far behind her. "He'll never catch up with me at this rate!" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, two men in knight armor pop out of a bush and onto the middle of the road. "We will not let you pass!" they say. "We have the special pass that allows us to interfere with racers! We will stop you here so that our comrade Mr. Lance C. Lot can get first place! Prepare to be…"

CRASH!

Samus simply ran over them without hesitating. Soon, Kirby comes by and sees one of the fallen guys, and he sucks one up and absorbs his knight armor. "This armor should come in handy!" he thought.

Kirby continues to chase Samus. "You're not escaping from me! Take this!" Kirby magically makes a lance appear in his hand (apparently, this is the power of the knight armor) and hurls it at Samus. The lance hits the back of her starship and did some damage.

"Why you, Kirby!" growls Samus angrily. She turns around and fires a plasma beam. Kirby quickly cancels his knight power and opens his mouth wide to swallow the plasma shot. When swallowed, a hat with glowing plasma energy on it appears on his head!

"I am now Plasma Kirby!" he says. "Take this!" He cups his hands together and creates a ball of energy between them. When the plasma energy is large enough, Kirby fires it at Samus.

"What!" Samus quickly steers to the side, but the plasma shot is able to scrape across the side of the starship a bit. "Argh!"

"Take more of this!" Kirby sticks out his hand and fires several thin plasma beams, and Samus keeps on moving left to right to avoid it.

"Argh! He's getting up my nerves!" She presses a button on the controls and the sides of her starship opens, revealing missile launchers. Each of the missiles is detached and fired at Kirby, but he used plasma bullets to destroy them.

"Ha! You can't get me with that kind of attack!"

Samus angrily mutters to herself on how she should never have fired the plasma shot in the first place. "All I can do now is to rush ahead!" she says to herself.

-

Behind the two, the Mario Bros. (Mario is back in his own car) and Wario Bros. are catching up. "I see Kirby and Samus ahead!" says Luigi.

"Good-a! Let's-a catch up!" says Mario. He takes out two mushrooms and tosses one to Wario. "Here! Put-a theez to use!"

"Thanks a lot, my eternal rival!" says Wario.

"Why are you helping him?" Luigi asks Mario.

"Friends should help-a each other!"

Mario stuffs the mushroom into the exhaust pipe and the Red Fire boosts forward very fast. Wario did the same thing and the Wario Car boosts forward too. "Wow! This thing sure is useful!" says Waluigi.

"Come to think of it, Mario isn't all that of a bad person after all!" says Wario.

After using the boost mushroom, they are able to catch up with the two in front. "So you caught up, eh?" says Kirby. "But you'll never get pass me! I will get the foods I want!"

"Let's not fight, Kirby!" says Luigi. "Let's just keep on racing and see who reaches the finish line first! I don't wish to hurt you!"

"Well, I take pity on someone like you. Fine… But as for that huntress ahead of us…"

Samus takes a look behind her and is displeased. "Darn! More people are catching up! I better use bombs!" Samus presses some buttons on the controls and her starship drop behinds a trail of bombs as it travels.

"Watch out for da bombs!" says Mario. The Red Fire, Wario Car, and Warp Star move around in a zigzag and wavy formation to avoid running into any bombs along the ground.

"You can't get us with simple things like this!" says Kirby.

Samus smirks to herself and says, "Heh! You think you can still beat me? The finish line is not too far ahead! See if you can catch up with me!"

"I'm must get first place!"

"First place is mines!" shouts Wario. "Waluigi! Drive faster!"

"We're already at max speed!" says Waluigi.

Wario turns to Mario and tells him to give him more mushrooms, but Mario says he has no more.

"Darn! At a time like this! Now we can only drive the best we can!"

BANG!

"Did I hear an explosion?" asks Luigi.

-

Sure enough, the explosion was caused by Banjo and Kazooie running into a bomb Samus dropped. Fortunately, it only sent their car flying high into the sky. "Ah! We're gonna fall!" cries Banjo. "Kazooie! Do something!"

Kazooie grips hard onto the car seat and begins flapping her wings; this caused the car to fall down slower. "Ow… This is so heavy…"

-

Meanwhile, the 4 racers below are getting nearer and nearer to the finish line. "I'm so gonna get first place this time!" says Samus.

"NOOO! IT'S ME!" shouts Kirby.

"MEEEEEE!" yells Wario.

Suddenly, several long, thick white needles drop down in front of them and block their way! "What!" they all gasp.

Behind them, a large, white tank is approaching them at a furious speed. "Do you think you can get rid of me that easily!" yells an angry Mr. 3. "You have not seen my true powers yet!"

"That guys still alive!" gasps Wario.

"Oh no! I knew something horrible was gonna happen!" cries Luigi.

"These kinds of things can't block me that easily!" says Samus, and she fires a plasma shot at the white needles blocking the path, and the shot melted them all, and they all proceed forward.

"You're not escaping from me! First place is mines for sure!" shouts Mr. 3. The 4 racers quickly run for their life as the giant wax tank chases them from behind.

"We can't let this guy follow us!" says Wario. "He's gonna crush us all!"

"We must-a fight him off!" says Mario. "We will use fire!" Mario turns to the tank and shoots several fireballs, but the tank is too big to be melted with tiny fireballs.

"I will not fall to you idiots this time!" shouts Mr. 3. "Die!" He fires a large wax cannon ball at the Red Fire.

"Oh no!" cries Mario. Suddenly, a bob-omb is thrown at the side of the cannon shell and destroys it with an explosion. Mario turns to see that Wario was the one who threw the bomb. "Thanks a lot!"

"You said friends should help, right?" says Wario.

"Those two in front aren't doing anything at all!" says Waluigi. Indeed, Kirby and Samus have selfishly zoomed ahead and are not interested at all in helping them.

"Bah! I don't care about winning or not! I just want to beat the crap out of this guy!" says Wario. He takes out more bob-ombs and hurls it at the tank over and over. This slowly destroyed portions of the tanks and reduced its size by some.

"You brats!" scowls Mr. 3. "I have enough! Take this!" He shot out wax into the sky above them and it forms into the shape of an anvil.

Luigi looks up and sees the anvil falling. "Oh no! We're gonna get crushed!"

"Not today!" says Wario. He jumps up from his seat and headbutts the bottom of the anvil, and amazingly enough, shatters it into tons of pieces!

"What! How is it possible that you destroy my steel hard wax!" gasps Mr. 3.

Wario drops back to his seat and flexes his muscles. "I've been working out a lot, you know."

"Say, Wario, why don't we use the Wario Missile?" asks Waluigi.

"What War… Oh yeah! You mean the same thing we used on the old lady who was selling fake Wii? How can I not remember that? That thing will surely blow the tank to pieces!"

At the same time, Mario is searching through the car trunk. "Where's da fire flower? Ah! Here eet eez!"

"What are you planning to do," asks Luigi while still looking forward.

"I'm gonna use da maximum fire power to destroy Mista 3!" Mario rubs his hand against the stem of the fire flower and a fiery aura covers his hand.

Waluigi presses a large button on the control, and the trunk of the Wario Car opens, revealing a large missile. "Ready?" asks Waluigi.

"Always ready!" says Wario. "Fire at will!"

"All right-a! Now I have da maximum fire power!" says Mario, throwing the now useless fire flower away. He cups his hand together and slowly begins gathering fire energy into it.

"You guys…! You have crossed my path!" says Mr. 3 furiously. "I will kill you all at once!"

"Not today! Fire!" shouts Wario.

"Fire!" Waluigi presses the launch button and the missile shoots out from the back of the car trunk.

Mario opens his hand wide and shoots out a large fireball.

Both the projectiles hit the front part of the wax tank and…

KAPOW! KABOOOOOM!

The whole thing explodes and Mr. 3 is once again sent flying high into the sky. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"ALL RIGHT!" they all cheer.

-

Repeata is up in the sky when he saw Mr. 3 flying up. "Looks like Mr. 3 is defeated once again! Now let's see who are the winners of this race that is held here in Wild Flower Meadow."

Samus and Kirby are both very close to each other and are reaching the finish line. It is near impossible to tell which one is more ahead.

"Who will win?" says Repeata anxiously. "Let's hope our camera takes a good shot of this!"

As they are very near the finish line, Samus did something unexpected; she shot out the grapple beam and it went pass the finish line! Kirby is shocked to see this. "What!"

And the audiences are surprised also. "That was smart of her!" says CF.

Yoshi's mouth drops open and says, "Does that mean…"

"Yeah, Samus won."

Yoshi lets out a sigh, but then says, "Oh well, at least he didn't lose…"

-

To make a long story short, the race has finally ended. The Wario Bros. came in 3rd place and the Mario Bros. came in 4th. Banjo and Kazooie came in 5th, but they are not lost either. Pretty much every other racer in this race have been destroyed, so the remaining ones who passed the finish line are all considered winners for this race. But of course, the first 3 to cross the line get money prizes.

"Let's give cheers to Samus, the winner of the race held here in Wild Flower Meadow!" announces Repeata.

All the audiences in the theater stood up and clap their hands and cheer for her. "Samus is getting good at this!" says Zelda.

"The tougher she becomes, the more she becomes my rival," says CF.

"Guess she won't be easy to mess around with," adds Ganondorf.

"Samus! You rock a lot!" says Bowser. "You're the man… er… I mean girl!"

-

That evening, at a restaurant in Sedan HQ…

"Everyone! Cheer for me!" says Samus happily. "I won first place!"

"Cheers!" all the others say, except for Kirby.

"Next time I'm gonna beat you!" says Kirby grumpily.

"Don't feel bad, Kirby!" Yoshi tells him. "At least you're still in the race."

"That's the good thing, but I really wanna get first place…"

"People are never satisfied," says Mewtwo. "This is the bad nature of living things."

"Like you have the right to say that…" says Dr. Mario while looking at him strangely.

"Oh, Mario, I noticed that you're pretty nice to Wario," Peach tells Mario. "I thought you don't like him."

"I never said I don't-a like him," says Mario. "I still sees him as a friend, but not-a one that eez easy to get-a along with."

"It's good to know that! I knew you guys aren't in bad terms all the time!"

"Hey Mario!" shouts Wario from his dining table not too far from the Smashers. "Come and let us celebrate over the victory of that wax fool!"

Mario raises his cup and says to him, "Yeah! Cheers!"

"Good thing you taught him a lesson," says Link. "I still haven't gotten over what he did to me, Zelda, and Peach yet."

And so, the Smashers enjoy the dinner they are having tonight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This ends the first race of the finals. How do you like the racing battles? Surely it's very good, right? I hope you like it!

Let me tell you this beforehand, the second race might take quite a few chapters to end, and furthermore, the main focus won't be on the race, but rather, the battles between interferers…

_**Preview**_

**Marth: Cassmon… She's such an angel… Should I tell her that I…**

**Master Hand: Hey, I brought a friend from the sky to help!**

**Ness: I'm in this race!**

**Pokey: Ness! You're in for a big surprise! Get ready to meet your makers in the race!**

**Bowser: You mean Ness will be in danger? Then I must help him!**

**Marth: Count me in too! I'm ready to help!**

**_Coming up next chapter: The 2nd Race is in Rocky Valley! The Mercenary 4 Revealed!_**


	16. Mercenary 4

I bet the preview for the previous chapter kept you waiting, right? Without further waiting, I present to you the second race of the finals!

**Chapter 16: The 2nd Race is in Rocky Valley! The Mercenary 4 Revealed!**

**

* * *

**In a temple situated somewhere high in the sky… 

"So you see, Palutena," explains Master Hand, "now that he has grown to become a strong boy, I think it's about time he put his skills to use."

"You have a good point there, Master Hand," says the goddess Palutena. "He has been wanting to see the world below ever since he heard about it. I truly believe this is a good chance for him."

"I'm sure he'll get along well with the others," says MH, watching a winged boy sparring with some of his buddies out in the cloudy field. And though this isn't worth mentioning, but Crazy Hand is swimming around crazily through the cloud sea.

"I'm sure he'll be excited to hear about this!"

"Let's just hope the others don't make a freak out of him. Oh wait… There are already enough freaks among them."

-

In Sedan HQ…

"What? $100 just for a little bit of upgrading?" says CF.

"Sorry, but vehicle accessories are hard to get around these days," says the engineer. "So prices definitely have to go up."

"That's still too high! It's just like daylight robbery! I say that $50 dollar is more than enough!"

"I'm not lowering the price. Either you pay or you don't get your car upgraded."

"I know someone who can do it cheaper!"

"Oh yeah? Then have him do it!"

Wario drives into the garage and says, "Hey engineer! My car's been acting strangely lately! Can you check it for me?"

"Sure, my dear sir!" says the engineer as he goes to check up Wario's car.

"Hmph! What a jerk!" says CF angrily as he gets into his Blue Falcon and drives out.

"The problem with your car," explains the engineer to Wario, "is that it's loaded with too many equipments. It can't hold that much stuff and will break down if this keeps on going."

"Then do something about it! I rather carry lots of useful equipments in my car than to leave it empty!" says Wario.

"I can widen the capacity for you, and that would be $200."

"$200! What the ----! That's daylight robbery! You're just making up the price by yourself!"

"Can't help it, sir, but prices are going up all the time."

"That's no excuse to have such an expensive price! You clearly are a greedy bastard who wants to dig all the money out of my pocket!"

"Oh yeah? If that's what you think, then I'm not fixing your car! You can keep your car this way until it breaks down, and don't come to me crying how I don't want to fix it for you!"

-

Mario drove his car towards the garage and he hears some bashing and smashing sound coming from the inside. After the sound has stopped, Wario comes out with a rather bad mood. "What's-a wrong in there, Wario?" asks Mario.

"Daylight robbery! I tell you!" he replies. "These people are nothing but greedy pigs!"

"Just like you…" Mario says in his mind. Nevertheless, he drives into the garage and says, "Excuse me, mista, can you…" But he sees the engineer beaten up and lying on a pile of scrap metal.

-

At a café…

"Wow… Look at those two eat…" says the waiter.

"They sure have a huge appetite!" says the second waiter.

"But in all, they are making us earn a fortune! You never get such costumers!"

If you want to know whom they are referring to, they are talking about Yoshi and Kirby who are eating a lot, and I do mean A LOT.

Marth walks into the café and looks around. "What's to eat here? I'm starving." He looks around for a seat and then spots someone familiar. "Cassmon!"

Indeed, Cassmon is sitting alone on a seat in the corner. Just like her first debut, she is wearing nothing but a skimpy, blue bikini. Marth goes up to her and sits at the same table. "Nice to meet you again, Cassmon!" he says.

"Hello again, Marth!" replies Cassmon with a really sweet smile.

"How are things going?"

"Not much happened, but I don't mind much. I like it when things go along smoothly and doesn't bother me."

"I like it like that too. Imagine a life where nobody would bother you or annoy you, and you are alone in the world. But it's sometimes impossible for that to happen."

Yoshi takes a glance at the two couples chatting happily together, and he asks Kirby, "Who's that girl Marth is talking to?"

"How would I know?" replies Kirby.

"I think it's his sister… They both have blue hair."

"Would you like to eat anything?" Marth asks Cassmon. "I'll buy whatever you want for you!"

"Never mind! I just ate! You don't have to be so kind to me!" she replies with a sweet voice.

"It's all right! I'll do whatever to make you happy!"

"You're such a sweet man! But seriously, I don't feel like eating anything at the moment. I can handle things myself."

"Okay, then let me know when you want to!"

"Thanks!"

Kirby inspects the two carefully. "If they are siblings, then they can't possibly talk with such romantic atmosphere…"

"Well, I heard about brothers and sisters who are very close in relationship. I think there's a term for it as well. I remember it's invest… or is it infest?"

"I'm think Marth found a new girlfriend…"

Cassmon hears a ringing sound, and she reaches into her bikini bottom and takes out a cell phone (she stores it there!) and answers it, "Hello? Yes? Oh! Okay, got it! I'll be there!" She ends the call and says to Marth, "I'm sorry, but I have an appointment at this moment, so I must go."

"What appointment do you have?" asks Marth.

"I cannot tell you. It was nice knowing you! I hope we can spend time together again! Good-bye!" Cassmon blows a kiss at Marth and then runs out the café.

Marth sinks back into his chair and says, "Wow… She loves me…!"

"I think it's obvious already," says Kirby, observing at Marth.

"Oh yeah! I remember! It's called incest!" says Yoshi.

Then a teen wearing eyeglasses comes to Yoshi and says, "Hey, this story isn't rated M, so please don't mention terms like that, okay?"

"Sorry, Game2002…"

-

At a hotel room…

"So, where is the fourth one?" asks Pokey.

"She's on her way here," replies a large, tall man in soldier uniform and a helmet on his head. He has all kinds of ammunition and explosives strapped all over his body, two pistols strapped on his sides, and a machine gun and a bazooka strapped in an X formation across his back.

"She's always out there dilly-dallying! Her cheerful personality makes me sick!" says a man with black, spiky hairdo and wearing a kung-fu costume, and also a black belt.

"She may be very playful and relaxing, but she can whup your ass if you're not careful!" says a teenager girl with orange hair and two spiky ponytails sticking out. She wears a white shirt and short, blue pants held up black suspenders. She also has a large propeller-like thing strapped across her back.

"I don't believe how she can be stronger than me! I don't even think she's fit to be one of us in the first place!"

At this moment, the door opens and Cassmon walks in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone!" she says with a sweet smile.

"You're late, and you're still carrying that stupid, disgusting smile!" says the kung-fu man.

"But I like smiling! It's makes me happy!"

"Argh! Get rid of it! You make me sick!"

"All right," says the tall soldier sternly. "Now that we're all here, let us begin the meeting." So the 4 people sit down at a table with Pokey in front of them.

Pokey takes a good look at the 4, especially Cassmon. "Wow! She's so hot!" he thought, and then he snaps back to his main topic and says, "So, you four are the Mercenary 4, right?"

"Yes we are," replies the tall soldier. "I am the leader, Gungamel Gunro."

"I am the one and only Crack Lee!" says the kung-fu guy as he shows off some cool poses. "I'm the strongest man in the world! I tell you the truth, I am!"

"Hi, I'm Kazena!" says the orange haired girl. "I'm the youngest among them! I'm only 16 years old! But I like my job very much! I can kill anyone without even letting them knowing! Am I good or what?"

"Hello, I'm Cassmon and I'm 20 years old!" says Cassmon sweetly. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Minch."

"Um… yeah… It's nice to know all of you… But would you mind if I ask a question?"

"What is it?" asks Gungamel.

"Um… You seem like a really odd group… You and Lee look like the only capable ones, and those two girls doesn't really seem like the fighting type."

"Are you underestimating my power?" asks Kazena. "Ever since we begun the business, I have killed about 60 people! I never let my victims escape!"

"Kazena is right," says Gungamel. "She has the highest killing rate among us. And do not underestimate Cassmon, for she her physical strength is the strongest among us."

"No way! How many times must I tell you that I am stronger than her!" denies Crack Lee angrily.

"We once sparred and you lost, didn't you, Lee?" Cassmon tells him. "We have clearly showed each other our differences in power."

"That was because I did not take you seriously! If I have knew how strong you were, I would've fought with full force! In fact, if I use my Devil Fruit power, then I could've easily beaten you!"

"I don't think that makes any difference. You are a good fighter, but you fight more with brawl rather than brains."

"Cassmon! You're underestimating me greatly!" growls Crack Lee angrily. At this, he begins to change form. He begins to grow and change appearance!

Pokey is freaked out by what became of Crack Lee. "WHAT THE ----! WHAT THE HELL IS HE!" He is so freaked out that he fell off his chair and let out a horrible fart.

"Lee! Enough! We do not want fighting among group members!" says Gungamel. "You should learn to hold your temper."

Lee turns to back to normal and says, "Hmph! Fine!"

"So, Mr. Minch, let's get back on topic."

Pokey gets back onto his seat and says, "Boy, that was scary…"

"That just his Devil Fruit power," explains Kazena. "Nothing special."

"Still, it freaked me out… It's the first time I saw someone with actual Devil Fruit powers! So anyway, this is your target!" Pokey shows a photo of Ness.

"So our job is to eliminate him?" asks Gungamel.

"If I'm not wrong, he is in the next race that is coming very soon. I don't really care if you kill him or not, but my main concern is that you make him lose the race!"

"So we just have to prevent him from getting to the finish line? Good, so that's our mission."

"Awwwww… We don't get to kill him?" says Kazena disappointedly.

"Well, if you insist…" Pokey shows them a photo of the Smashers. "These other people are his friends. I think some of them might try to get an interferer pass and get into the racing course to help him reach the finish line. If you encounter any of them trying to help him, then you can do whatever you like with them."

"All right! Now I can kill again!"

"Ha! These guys look so lame!" says Lee, looking at the photo. "A little mouse and a pink balloon? Don't make me laugh!"

Cassmon has her eyes especially on one person, and that person is none other than… Marth.

"Okay, we accept this job," says Gungamel. "You can pay after we get the job done."

"Good! You better make it good!" says Pokey happily and evilly.

-

That night, at the Smasher's hotel…

Ness looks at his certificate, which says, "_Your race will begin at 12 P.M. tomorrow. Please proceed to the Transportation Building with your vehicle. The name of the course is Rocky Valley._"

"So this is my first race of the finals," says Ness.

"We're rooting for you, Ness!" says Young Link. "Do your best!"

"You bet I will!"

-

At the lobby of the hotel, a few of the Smashers are gathered around a table, discussing some matter. "It seems that they have special interferer passes for this race," says Bowser.

"I remember encountering two knights during race and they said something about having a pass to attack other racers and help their comrade," explains Samus.

"If that is true, then racing won't be as easy as it's used to be," says Fox. "We have to avoid the danger of any ambushes on the course."

"But at the same time, we can expect help from friends," says Link.

"Have you heard? Ness is in the next race," says Roy.

"And he's the only Smasher that is in that race," adds Marth.

"I wonder if it's safe for him to go alone. Everyone else with him will be his enemies, and what if interferers come and attack him?" says Bowser. "I have come to a conclusion, I will get an interferer pass and assist him in the race!"

"You want to? It's your choice, then," says Captain Falcon. "I'm only interested in seeing the race."

"But someone must accompany me! That is why I have prepared these sticks with a red tip at the bottom of one of them! Let's cast lots to see you will be my assistant!"

"What's with this silly idea of yours…?" asks Falco.

"Just shut up and pick!"

So they all pick the lots and it fell on… Marth!

"So congratulations, Marth! You will come with me to help Ness!"

"At least it's better than having nothing to do…" says Marth.

"Well, Falcon!" says a voice.

"That's just Samurai Goroh," says CF.

Goroh approaches him and says, "Guess what, I'm in this race!"

"So?"

"Hey! You better not hurt the friend ours who is in this race!" Bowser tells him.

"You mean the little boy?" asks Goroh. "I have no interest in him. I can easily get first place with my skills! Too bad you're not in this race with me, Falcon, or I could've showed you that I'm more capable than you!"

"Then let's hope we meet again sometime in a race," says CF. "I want to see what you're really capable of."

"Then open your eyes wide when you're at the theater! I'll show you how I'm going to dismantle everybody else! Hahahaha!" And Goroh walks away laughing.

"Ness really is in trouble!" says Bowser.

-

The next day, Ness is out in the streets riding his bicycle. "I must practice!" Ness says to himself. "Practice makes perfect!"

Suddenly, Pokey pops out in front of the street and says, "Hey Ness!" But Ness didn't stop and crashes into him.

CRASH!

"What the heck are you doing, Pokey!" cries Ness, who has fallen off his bike. "Are you committing suicide or what?"

Pokey gets up from getting rammed and says, "Is this heaven?"

"You're still in the living world."

"Oh, then that's good! I'm not ready to see my cranky grandmother yet. So Ness, you're in the upcoming race, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You better watch your back! You're in for some big trouble in the race!"

"What do you mean?"

Pokey gets up and runs away, but he calls out to Ness one last time, "Beware the Mercenary 4, that's if you have the ability to! Hahahahaha!" But he slips on a banana peel, and then gets up and continues running away.

"Mercenary 4? What's that?"

-

Time left before the race: 20 minutes

"So you see, Ness, I've got this special pass that allows us to go into the course and assist you!" Bowser tells Ness as they walk towards the Transportation Building together.

"You don't have to be that kind," Ness says to him. "I can handle things myself."

"Awww… C'mon! Don't you want to win?"

"I can win by myself."

"But what if your opponents are really tough? Especially Samurai Goroh… I still think you need my help!"

"Whatever…"

"Oh yeah, and Marth's coming along too."

-

At the south block, which is where the theater is located, the remaining Smashers and Parry are heading to see the race.

"Well, the race is starting very soon," says CF. "Let's go to the theater fast."

"I tell you the truth, Kirby. The popcorns and sodas there are the best I've ever tasted!" Yoshi tells Kirby.

"Really? I can't wait to taste it myself!" says Kirby delightfully.

Suddenly, they all hear a voice shouting to them, "Stick'em up, Smashers!" They look up and see Master Hand flying down.

"Oh, it's just Master Hand," says Roy. "For a moment, I thought we were under attack."

"Does he always use frightening methods to appear?" asks Lilina.

Master Hand flies to the ground and says, "So how are things going, my followers?"

"Great! I won first place in my race!" says Samus.

"Samus beat me to it!" says Kirby. "I was so close to beating her!"

"Good to hear that! So who's I this second race?" asks MH.

"Ness is," Link tells him.

"So he's the only one among us that is in this race?"

"Well, Bowser and Marth are getting a special pass that allows them to enter the race and assist him," explains Falco.

"Ah, the interferer's pass! With that kind of pass, you are granted the permission to cause trouble with the racers or help them out. And speaking of helping, I brought a friend of mines to come help!" MH looks towards the sky and shouts, "Come out, Pit!"

Then a white figure hops out from above a building and soars through the sky gracefully before landing in front of the Smashers. He looks like a young boy wearing a white robe and a wreath over his head. What's most remarkable about him is that he has a pair of white wings growing out of his back. "Hello, everyone! It's nice to meet you! My name is Pit!"

"See, my followers? He has been wanting to meet you guys ever since the beginning, but I told him when he has grown strong enough, I will fulfill his wish," explains MH.

Peach walks to Pit and stretches out her hand to shake, "Nice to know you, Pit! I'm Peach Toadstool!"

Pit shakes her hand also, "It's good to see you, Ms. Peach!"

"You're such a gentleman!"

Then they hear a loud announcement coming from a speaker, "Attention, everyone! The race is about to begin! Audiences please proceed to the theater. Racers proceed to the Transportation Building at once! Anyone who wants a special interferer's pass, this is your last chance! Go to the Transportation Building and get one fast!"

"Well, Pit! Let's go!" says MH. "This is your chance to shine!"

"Let's have a proper introduction after the race," Peach tells him.

"Okay! I'll be looking forward to know you all!" says Pit politely, and then he walks off after MH.

-

At the Transportation Building, Ness looks around him to take a good look at the racers. "Wow… These people look so tough." And then he caught notice of two familiar people he saw on TV. "No… It's not possible… They're…"

And then someone shouted out, "It's Sonic and Tails! They're in this race also!"

This grabbed the attention of all the racers, and they all turn to the furry duos. "We sure are famous!" says Sonic.

"Yeah, everyone probably saw how good we were at the preliminaries," says Tails.

"Well, can't help it if I'm the fastest being in the world!"

The racers all talk among themselves how the two are such a great racer. "They are so fast!" says one racer. "Nobody was able to catch up with them!"

"They won first place in a row during the preliminaries!"

"Oh! This is dreadful! Now my chances of getting first place are zero!"

Ness thought to himself also, "This is bad… If Sonic is really as fast as I saw on the TV, then I can't possibly get first place… But second place won't be so bad."

Samurai Goroh walks up to Sonic and says, "So you claim you are the fastest being in the world, eh?"

"It's not claim, it's fact!" Sonic tells him. "Nobody can deny that I'm the fastest being in the world!"

"Ha! You're too full of yourself! You have not seen anything of this world yet!" Goroh takes out his sword and points it at him, and causing Tails to cower into his Tornado. "I'm going to show you that speed is not the only thing you should have in a race!"

"Bring it on, fatty!"

"Okay, can everyone pay attention?" asks a priest. "We are about to begin, so please get ready."

-

Meanwhile, in another room of the same building, Bowser and Marth are there. "Are we late?" Bowser asks the priest there.

"Not really, but the race will begin quite soon too," says the priest. "May I see your pass?" Bowser and Marth show him their passes. "So you have the permission to cause havoc in this race, but please don't go too overboard."

"We're only going to protect our young friend from getting into trouble!" says Bowser. "Right, Marth?"

"Yeah…" says Marth, but in his mind, he is thinking, "Why did he get me into this…?"

"Sorry! I'm late!" says a voice. They turn to the source of voice and see Pit running in. "I got a special pass also! Can I still come in?"

"Of course you can, kid," says the priest. "We're just about to start."

Pit turns to Bowser and Marth, and says, "You must be Bowser and Marth! Master Hand told me about you. My name is Pit!"

"Who are you?" asks Marth.

"I wanted to be part of you Smashers, and Master Hand finally allowed me to because I am strong enough!"

"Talk later! We have work to do!" says Bowser.

"All right, it's about time you get through this portal," says the priest. "But I tell you, you will pop out randomly in different areas of the course. There's no telling which place you'll pop out at."

"As long as we can see Ness, then it's fine," says Marth.

"Is Ness the Smasher who is in this race?" asks Pit.

"Yes, he's the young boy wearing a cap and riding a bicycle."

"Okay! I'll protect his safety too!"

"Beware, before you guys came," says the priest, "there was another group of people who just went in. They are known as the Mercenary 4."

"Mercenary 4, I think I heard of them!" says Bowser. "It's a band of mercenaries that consists of 4 people—2 men and 2 women! From what I heard, their leader is a very smart man who always plans things ahead. And I also heard that they have this super sexy and beautiful girl with them who always wearing a bikini."

"What did you say?" asks Marth upon hearing the girl.

"They say she is the strongest among them…"

Then they all hear a 'DING' sound. "All right, time to go in!" says the priest. So the 2 Smashers and Pit quickly head into the portal.

-

At Rocky Valley, all the racers are in their places behind the starting line. Ness checks his special upgraded bicycle one last time to make sure nothing is wrong. "I hope Fox makes it sturdy and fast."

"Hello everybody!" says Talko. "It is I, Talko again! My younger brother Repeata had made the announcing for the first race, and now I'm doing the second race! The name of this course is called Rocky Valley. The rules are very simple, and you should know it already! Therefore, I'm not going to bother going through the whole thing, unlike my brother, who always does."

Goroh gives Sonic and Tails a glare and says, "You better say your prayers."

"I think you're the one who should say your prayers!" says Sonic.

"So without further delay, we will begin the race!" says Talko. "Please take off when I finish the countdown! Three, two, one, go!" Talko fires his gun into the sky and the race has begun! Goroh and the Sonic Duo are the first to zoom off.

-

"Wow! Those two are fast!" exclaims Luigi.

"I didn't expect Sonic to be in this race," says Fox. "Now Ness's chance of getting first place is very slim…"

"Even if Sonic isn't in, Samurai Goroh would still put up a challenge for Ness," says CF.

"Yum! This popcorn is very good!" says Kirby.

"What did I tell you?" says Yoshi.

Pokey is also in the theater. "Hehe! Ness is in for some big trouble!" he chuckles to himself.

-

Meanwhile, somewhere on top of a cliff in Rocky Valley course…

"So can I kill him when he shows up?" Kazena asks into the cell phone.

"Only if he tries to fight back," replies Gungamel's voice through the phone. "We do not want any unnecessary killings."

"Awww… That's no fun… By the way, where are you?"

"I'm somewhere near the finish line. I contacted Lee and Cassmon earlier too. Lee is not too far from where you are and is around the middle part of the course. Even if you let our target escape, we can still halt him."

"I'll never let him escape! Never!"

-

The Sonic Duo and Samurai Goroh are crashing with each other furiously as they zoom through the rocky terrain. "What you need in a race also is power!" Goroh tells him. "Even if you're fast, you can still be overcome by power!"

"Well, if I'm fast, then you cannot hit me!" says Sonic. "C'mon, Tails! Let's move out!"

"Yes, Sonic!" says Tails.

-

Ness is driving as fast as he can to catch up with the others. Because of the bumpy road, he isn't able to drive properly. "Oh… My butt is hurting from bouncing up and down from the seat…"

A random racer drives pass him and hurls a rock at his head. Good thing Ness has his hat on, so it protected him a bit. "Ow! That hurts!" he cries. "Take this! PSI Paralyze!" Ness fires a white beam at the racer and freezes him in place. "Ha! You deserve it."

Ness continues to drive forward, but all of a sudden, a powerful gust of wind blows him out of control. "Whoa! What's with this sudden gale?" The wind is so strong that Ness is blown off his bike. "Ow!"

Kazena jumps down from the air and lands, and she turns to Ness and says, "I found you! You're not going any further than here!"

"Can you be the Mercenary 4 Pokey talked about?" asks Ness.

"So it is!" Kazena takes out a traditional Japanese fan and points it at him. "Now try to do anything and I'll kill you!"

"I can't stay here forever and abandon the race!" says Ness. "Out of the way! PK Flash!" Ness creates a blinding flash and it blots Kazena's view.

"Augh! What's that light!" When she opened her eyes, she sees Ness running towards his bike. "So you fought back! Now I have the right to kill you!" Kazena swings her fan and it lets loose a strong gust of wind and blows Ness to the ground again.

"Augh!" he cries. "Cut that out!"

Kazena rushes towards Ness with a large propeller in her hand. "Die!"

"NOOOO!"

Suddenly, a white winged figure rushes in between them and hits Kazena hard in the face with a mallet of sorts.

POW!

"ACK!" Kazena flies backwards and hits a rock wall.

BANG

Pit, the person who saved Ness, turns to him and says, "Are you all right?"

"Thanks… Who are you?"

"I'm Pit, and Master Hand sent me to help you! Bowser and Marth are here also, but we got separated."

"I'm Ness, and thanks for the help! I have to carry on with the race!" Ness runs to his bike and rides off again.

Kazena gets back up and shouts at Ness, "Hey! Don't go! I haven't killed you yet!" She quickly runs after him.

"You're not going after him!" says Pit, and swings his mallet at Kazena and hits her in the stomach hard.

POW!

"AUGH!"

-

Somewhere else in the course, Crack Lee is pacing back and forth on top of a cliff. "Where's the target? What is taking him so long? Can it be that Kazena took care of him already? Man! She's always taking the fun away from me!" He looks down the cliff and sees Goroh and the Sonic Duo zooming pass, followed by a couple of random racers. "None of them is the one!" He takes a look at the photo of Ness again to make sure that he remembers every feature of it.

He takes out a binocular and looks around using it, and then he sees Ness driving towards here! "Ha! Here's coming at last! Now to push down this rock!" Lee rushes to a boulder placed next to the edge, and when Ness is near enough, he easily pushes it off the edge.

At the bottom, Ness sees the boulder falling down and gasps, "Ah! A big rock! PSI Rocking!" He fires several colorful energy shots at the rock and blasts it into pieces. "Phew… That was close…"

Lee saw what happened from up there. "What! How did he do that? Seems like Mr. Minch was right when he said he has psychic powers! Then I'll jump down and take on him myself!"

Just before he gets the chance to jump down, a large spiked shell flies towards him from the other side of the cliff and hits him in the body.

POW!

"OW!" cries Lee as he gets knocked backwards.

The shell lands on the ground and Bowser pops his head and limbs out from it and says, "I see that you're trying to harm my friend Ness! I will not allow you to do so!"

Lee gets up and looks at him. "How dare you mess with me! I will kill you!"

Bowser gets into fighting stance and says, "Bring it on!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Phew! That was quite a long chapter! So Pit has joined the Smashers! Are you excited about him? And yes, Pit also used mallets as weapons in his game Kid Icarus, so I'm letting him use it here also.

And are you surprised that Cassmon, the girl Marth loves, is one of the Mercenary 4? Bet you didn't saw that coming, eh? I would like to hear your comments on the Mercenary 4. Sure, you haven't seen their powers yet, but why not take the fun time of guessing what each of their powers are? Gungamel, Crack Lee, Kazena, and Cassmon are all properties of mine. If any of you want to use them in your stories, get permission from me first.

Happy reviewing and leaving behind good comments! Remember: Long and descriptive makes an author happy!


	17. Bowser vs Lee

I hope you enjoy these fights! I'll try my best to make them interesting and action-filled, and also descriptive.

**Chapter 17: Battle of the Interferers! Bowser vs. Crack Lee!

* * *

**

Somewhere in the Rocky Valley, Cassmon is sitting on a rock happily while humming a happy tune. She sees a little mouse frolicking around and she comments on cute it is. "Hehe! Mother Nature sure knows how to make cute little animals!"

She gets up and does some stretches. "I wonder where the others are? I hope they're doing they're best! Our target is quite a cute boy. How dangerous can he be? Oh well, but a mission is a mission. I cannot fail Mr. Minch."

"Cassmon…" says a voice behind her. She turns around and sees… Marth!

"Oh hi, Marth!"

Marth has a rather disappointed look on his face. "I didn't want to believe it when Bowser mentioned a girl whose description is very similar to yours. I told myself it can't be true, but…"

"Don't feel bad, Marth. I never told you this either."

"Why, Cassmon? Why must you do this?"

"This is my job. I'm paid to do for it. Mr. Minch paid us a lot to accomplish what he wants us to do. I cannot turn down on him, or else he will suffer."

"Are you really going to kill my friend Ness?"

"If it's necessary… Are you thinking of stopping me?"

"He is my friend, and I cannot allow anything to happen to him."

"I understand, but if I do not do what I'm told to, my comrades will be disappointed. If you want to stop me, I won't mind. But, I wonder if it's even possible for you to stop me?" Cassmon reaches to a large sheath strapped across her back, and she pulls out a large blade with saw-like edges.

Marth takes a step back and readies his sword too. "I really don't want to do this… But… I have no choice…"

"If you can stop me, then your friend will be safe," says Cassmon.

-

Somewhere out in the course…

"Out of my way!" shouts Samurai Goroh as he rams a racer away. Another racer catches up with him and aims a cannon at him, but Goroh rams him away before he as the chance to use it. "Tsk! These guys just keep coming! I must catch up with those two furry animals no matter what!"

Then a large monster truck appears behind him. "I'm so gonna crush ya!" says Rad (that same guy from chapter 10).

"You're making me do this!" says Goroh. He gets up from his seat and stands on the outer covering of his car, and then he pulls out his katana and gets into a stance.

"Get flattened!" Rad boosts his monster truck forward to crush him.

"Dismantler Slash!" Goroh swings his katana at the monster truck and amazingly cuts it into two pieces! And then the pieces of the truck explode, taking Rad along with it. Goroh quickly gets back into his seat and continues driving. "That's that!"

-

"Wow! Did you see that? Samurai Goroh just cut a car in half!" says Roy.

"He's so good!" says Lilina. "But my Roy is still the best!"

"Yeah!"

The monitor then switches to focusing on Sonic and Tails, who are in lead. "Those two are still as fast as usual," says Fox.

"Looks like they're gonna get first place without doubt," says Samus.

The nefarious Dr. Eggman is also among the many audiences in this theater, and he twitches an eye when he sees them. "Hehe! Sonic is still very proud of himself! He's gonna get the surprise I prepared for him near the finish line!" he says quietly to himself.

-

Somewhere near the finish line, there is a small crack on the side of a cliff, and through the small crack, you can see a pair of lights glowing.

-

Ness is still a bit behind Goroh and Sonic. "Boy! They sure are very fast! Or is it just my bike which is very slow?"

Then another racer catches up to him. This guy wears large eyeglasses and drives a small one-seated car. Those large glasses make him look very nerdy. He turns to Ness and says, "I w1LL PWN j00!"

"Oh man! L33T speak!" groans Ness.

"G3t PWN'ed!" The nerd tosses a book at Ness, but Ness easily deflected it with his psychic skills.

"Ha! You think you can get me with something like that?"

"j00 suxorz! J00 n00b I L33T!"

"I don't get you're saying! Take this! PSI Rocking!" Ness fires several colorful beams at him and blasts the nerdy racer and his car into bits.

KABOOM!

"Well, that's better!" says Ness. "My ear was gonna get poisoned."

-

Somewhere in Rocky Valley (where else?)…

"Fist of the Turtle!" yells Bowser as he rushes forward to deliver a powerful punch. Crack Lee quickly blocks it with his hands, but the impact is very strong and he is pushed back several feet.

"Argh! Just what are you? How can you break through my ultimate kung-fu defense?" says Lee.

"Because I'm strong! Haha! Now take this!" Bowser takes a deep breath and then shoots out a stream of fire, but Lee quickly runs aside to avoid it.

"You can't hit me with something like that!" says Lee. "Now's my turn to attack! HIYA!" Lee runs towards Bowser and performs a flying karate kick into his belly. The kick sends Bowser flying back a little and he lies onto his shell.

"Ow! That hurt a bit!" says Bowser. "But surely not as much as the hit you received!"

"Is that so? Take more of this!" Lee runs to Bowser again and delivers a couple of quick kicks and punches, but Bowser is able to avoid all of them. Well, not all, as he did get hit a couple of times.

Lee backs off a bit and winds up his arm, and then he swings his fist forward for a stronger punch. Bowser is able to avoid it by quickly stepping aside, and then he quickly grabs Lee by the hair and hurls him into a rock.

SMASH!

And then Bowser quickly breathes out a large stream of fire at Lee. However, Lee quickly got up and escapes the fire. "Damn! Missed again!" grumbles Bowser.

"You're getting on my nerves! I will show you my Beast Fist! It's a punch as strong as a bear's and moves as fast as a cheetah running!" says Lee. He rushes to Bowser and punches him in the face.

SMACK!

Bowser got hit hard and painfully in the nose and takes a few steps back. "Ow! It hurts! My nose is bleeding!" he cries. "You take this!" Bowser then swings his fist at Lee and punches him in the face.

SMACK!

"Argh! You hit me! My nose is bleeding!" cries Lee.

"You did it to me first, so I have the right to hit you back!"

"Why you! RAAAA!" Lee hurls himself at Bowser and they begin beating the crap out of each other.

POW!

SMASH!

BANG!

WANG!

POP!

PUNCH!

SLASH!

KAPOW!

SMACK!

Those were the sound effects of the two boxing each other rapidly in the face and body.

"Your punch is weak!" yells Bowser while throwing punches.

"Yours is weaker!" says Lee while getting hit and throwing punches at the same time.

"You punch like a little bunny!"

"If I punch like a little bunny, then you punch like little mouse!"

SMACK!

POW!

BANG!

SMASH!

THWACK!

BLAM!

SLAM!

WHAM!

BAM!

"Let go of me!" cries Lee while gripping onto Bowser's neck.

"You let go of me first!" says Bowser who is grabbing Lee's neck also.

Suddenly, they see a winged figure flying towards them from over the mountains, and the figure lands in front of them.

BANG!

The winged figure, Pit, gets up and groans, "Ow… It hurts a lot… She sure got some surprising moves…"

"Hey, you're that boy who claimed to be the new Smasher, right?" asks Bowser, who have finally stopped beating up Lee.

Then Kazena drops down in front of them out of nowhere. "I found you, bastard!" she says to Pit. "Nobody escape from me!" She takes out her large propeller-like blade and swings it at Pit, who quickly avoids it.

Pit quickly runs around the place with Kazena chasing after him. "Close range combat isn't quite safe against her! I must try to take on her using far range techniques!" he thought. Pit quickly turns around and fires an arrow, but Kazena knocks it away with the large propeller.

"Ha! You think you can hit me with measly arrows like that?" he asks. "Die!" She rushes forward and slams the propeller towards Pit. Pit quickly rushes aside and she hits her propeller blade against a cliff wall.

Pit looks up and the cliff and sees several rocks up there. "That's it!" Pit pulls back an arrow on his bow, and the arrow begins to glow. He let's go of the arrow and it flies to the top of the cliff and hits it, and explodes.

BANG!

The explosion causes the rocks to fall down on top of Kazena. "What the! YAAAAA!" She is too late to escape and the rocks and boulders bury her underneath.

"Kazena!" cries Lee upon seeing it.

"Do you have time to care about other people?" says Bowser as he tackles Lee hard in the side.

Lee gets up from being hit and growls, "Grrrr! I don't care much about her either! I will destroy you!"

Bowser gets into fighting stance and says, "Come on! I'll take on you anytime!"

"I don't see how strong you can be! I don't even have to waste my Devil Fruit powers on you! Take this! Basilisk Rush!" Lee begins running in circles around Bowser while simultaneously throwing several quick and powerful Beast Fist punches at him.

POW! SMACK! POW! SMACK! WHACK!

"Ugh! Can't keep up any longer!" groans Bowser as he takes the hits.

Pit sees this and says, "I must help him!" He takes out an arrow and readies it. But he never got the chance to use it, as Bowser withdrew into his shell and performs Whirling Fortress, in which he spins rapidly while in his shell. When Lee tried to punch him during the spin, he is knocked away.

"WAAAA!"

Bowser gets back up and says, "Ha! Now I got you!" He lowers his head and points it at Lee. "Get ready to eat this!"

Lee gets back onto his feet and says, "So what's that attack gonna do? It's probably just like your other weak little hits!"

"Bowser Hammer!" Bowser rushes forward very fast and smashes his head into Lee's abdomen.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Lee. The impact is extremely strong and has to hurt A LOT. Lee spats out blood and is sent flying backwards and he crashes through several rocks along the way.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Until he finally hits a cliff wall and leaves behind a crater there, and he finally drops.

"Wow! That was cool!" exclaims Pit after seeing the attack.

Bowser smirks and says, "Yeah right! Who said it was weak?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, has Bowser won the battle? Let's just wait for the next chapter before coming to conclusions.


	18. Pit vs Kazena

**Chapter 18: The Battle to Prove Oneself! Pit vs. Kazena!

* * *

**

Bowser and Pit look at the KO'ed Crack Lee. "That must hurt a lot!" says Pit.

"Of course it has to hurt!" Bowser tells him. "Whoever I hit must feel big pain! By the way, Tit, you said Master Hand hired you to help us, right?"

"My name is Pit…"

Then they turn their attention to Lee as he slowly gets back onto his feet. "Whoa! He's getting back up again!" says Pit. "He sure is tough!"

"That's good. I wasn't having enough fun yet!" says Bowser.

Lee gets back up and angrily shouts, "How dare you disgrace me like this! I'm the strongest man in the world, and there is no way I can lose to the likes of you!"

"Strongest man in the world? Ha! I know a lot more people who are stronger than you!"

"Argh! I will show you my true powers!" says Lee, and he starts to undergo a transformation. His appearance and skin color begin to change, and he begins to grow in size too.

"Wha! What's happening to him!" gasps Pit.

"This kind of power… If I'm not wrong, it must be a Devil Fruit power!" says Bowser.

Lee has transformed into a 3-meter tall (perhaps a bit more than that), green lizard-like monster with very large muscles, spines on the back, and a long tail. "Yes, the Toka Toka Fruit: Model Iguana!" explains Lee.

**Note: Toka is short for tokage, which is Japanese for lizard.**

Bowser gets into fighting stance and says, "Then bring it on! This will be the battle between reptiles!"

"Your days of living are over! Prepare to die!" roars Lee. He drops onto all 4 legs and becomes a full iguana. He crawls towards Bowser at a very fast speed and rams into his body hard. The impact sends them both flying backwards and off the cliff!

"AHHHH! WE'RE FALLING!" screams Bowser.

Pit runs over to the edge and looks down at them falling. "I must rescue him fast!" Suddenly, he hears an explosion, so he turns around to see what it is.

He sees Kazena, holding a gun in her hand, standing on top of a pile of shattered rocks. "You bastard! How dare you play dirty on me!" she says angrily. "Now's my turn to play dirty on you!"

-

Bowser and Lee beat up each other as they continue to fall towards the earth below. They both hit the rocky ground with a bang.

BANG!

Bowser gets up from the fall and says, "Oof! That was a rough landing!"

Then the ground beneath him bursts open and Lee, in his half-beast form, pops out. "Now you will die!"

Bowser quickly hops back several steps and says, "Now, you will die!" He picks up a large rock and hurls it at Lee, but he blocks it with his massive, scaly hand. Bowser then rushes over to Lee and swings his claw, and Lee also counters it with his newly grown claws.

They both engage in a violent close range combat by slashing, punching, and kicking. Lee turns around and smacks Bowser away with his massive tail. Bowser flies straight into the cliff wall, and then Lee rushes forward to hit him. "Beast Fist!" The fist hits Bowser and crushes him against the wall hard.

"GAAAAA!"

Lee then grabs Bowser and hurls him across the place and the poor turtle crashes into a pile of rocks.

CRASH!

Still, Bowser is able to get back on his feet, but he is very injured. "Ugh… This is so painful… I must let you feel the pain also!" Bowser charges at Lee and then jumps into the air, withdraw into his shell, and begin spinning rapidly towards Lee.

Lee is too late to block the hit and the spinning shell hits him in the chest and grinds against it. "GRAAAAAA!" Lee falls backwards onto the ground and then Bowser jumps up into the sky and begins dropping back down at a very fast speed. "Bowser Bomb!" he yells.

But before Bowser hits him, Lee raises both his arms and crushes him into between like a person hitting a mosquito.

"Waaaa…"

"Your chances of defeating me in this form is zero!" growls Lee, and then he hurls Bowser away to the same pile of rocks.

CRASH!

Bowser gets back up again (amazing!) and says, "If I cannot defeat you, then that means I cannot protect my friends! I will defeat you no matter what!"

"Ha! You're so weak that you don't even have the chance to protect your friends!" laughs Lee. "After I'm done dealing with you, I'll go and kill the friend of yours who is racing! Now die!" Lee rushes at Bowser to hit him with Beast Fist.

Quick as a flash, Bowser rolls aside to avoid the punch, and then he grabs him by the tail, and using all his strength, he swings Lee around in the air and lets go, sending Lee across the place and banging into a pile of sharp rocks.

BANG!

"ARGH!" roars Lee. "You annoying thing, you!"

Bowser starts jumping up the ledges of the cliff wall. "It's good to learn the way of the ninja!" says Bowser, thinking back to the time he was in Fire Country during the Darkling incident.

Once at the top, Bowser picks up a rock and hurls it into the air, and then he breathes fire at it, turning it into a burning rock. While the burning rock is still in midair, Bowser jumps up and turns around and hits it with the back of his shell. This causes the burning rock to break into smaller pieces and they all shoot towards Lee like showering meteors.

Lee bravely charges forward and bats the rocks away with his hand, though it burns a bit. "Don't think you can defeat me using measly things like that!" he says. When he reaches the cliff wall, he turns into full iguana form and begins climbing up the wall.

"You're only leaving yourself wide open to attacks this way!" Bowser tells him. He throws several rocks down at Lee, who is able to deflect them by performing a spinning tail whip attack while still clinging to the wall.

"This isn't looking good!" Bowser says to himself. "But I still have one last trick up my sleeves!"

Lee reaches the top of the cliff but sees nobody. "Where are you, turtle brain!" Suddenly, he sees a large boulder rolling towards him at high speed. "What!" He throws his fist forward and easily shattered the boulder with a single punch. "Ha! That was… What!"

To his surprise, there was another boulder coming behind the one he cracked, and this boulder is on fire! "Ha! You didn't think I would toss two in a row at you, eh?" laughs Bowser, who was the one who pushed those boulders.

The second boulder came too suddenly and Lee didn't have the time to shatter it. The fiery boulder crashes into Lee and pushes him off the cliff together. "GRRRRRR! I won't let you defeat me this easily!" roars Lee. He grips the burning boulder hard and shatters it, but burning his skin severely in the process. Lee hits the ground on his back with a loud bang.

Bowser jumps into the sky and pulls out two petrol-filled bottles in his hand. "Koopa Fire-Burst!" He hurls the two bottles down at Lee, and then breathes fire towards it. Both the bottles and the fire touch Lee at the same time, and a large explosion occurs, consuming Lee.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

When the explosion and smoke clears, Lee, back in his human form, is lying all burned up and unconscious in a large smoky crater.

Bowser raises his hand in triumph and shouts, "I AM KING BOWSER KOOPA! HEAR ME ROAR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" And he drops to the bottom with a bang.

BANG!

-

Meanwhile, Pit and Kazena are about to confront each other. "How did you escape from under those rocks?" asks Pit.

Kazena points a large odd-looking pistol at him and explains, "By using this, the Wind Blaster! It can fire a powerful blast of wind strong enough to tear down an entire skyscraper. All you have to do is control it's power level, like this!" Kazena adjusts the power to medium, and then aims it at Pit and pulls the trigger. When pulled, the gun fires a quick blast of wind forward.

Pit quickly hops aside to avoid getting shot. The blast of wind cleared away a large rock that is behind Pit. "That was quite a gale!" exclaims Pit.

"I'm not here to show you neat tricks! Take this!" Kazena takes her propeller blade and throws it at Pit. The blade hits the ground and begins rolling towards him like a giant buzz saw.

Pit quickly avoids the rolling blade and it keeps on going and cuts through a stone into two neat pieces. "Wow! What a sharp blade!" exclaims Pit. The blade keeps on going and hits a rock and gets stuck there. "I'll go and get it before her!" he thought, and he quickly runs towards the blade.

"Don't touch my property!" says Kazena. She pulls out a fan and flaps the air hard; creating a powerful gale that blew Pit away.

"Augh!" cries Pit as he tumbles onto the hard ground from the strong wind.

Kazena rushes to her blade and picks it up, and then she runs to Pit to hit him. "Die!" she yells as she brings the blade down on him. Pit quickly brings up his bow and uses it as a shield to block it.

CLANG!

Kazena still has Pit pinned to the ground, trying to bring the blade down on him while Pit tries to push it up using his bow. The two kept this up for a while, until Pit lifts up his feet and knees her in the bottom. "YEOW!" she cries and then rolls aside. Pit quickly uses this chance to get up.

Kazena stands up again and says angrily, "How dare you hit a girl in the most important spot! You're no gentleman!"

Pit breaks his bow in half and turns into twin knives. "You don't act like a lady too! How can you find killing a fun to do?"

"Someone like you will never understand! I'm going to tear off your wings and cut you into pieces!"

They both dash at each other and begin a close ranged blade combat.

CLASH!

CLANK!

CLANG!

CLANK!

CLANK!

During the midst of the combat, Kazena pulls out her fan and flaps it against the air, creating another strong wind that blows Pit away again. "Dang! How can I fall to the same attack again?" says Pit.

"It's because you're dumb!" says Kazena.

"Still, there's no way you can defeat merely using only wind power!"

"That may be true, but I can implement firepower into it!" Kazena takes out a lighter and lights up on the fan, setting it on fire.

"You're only burning your fan! What can it do?"

"Take this! Scorching Wind!" Kazena flaps the fan against the air and it creates a powerful blast of heat.

The heat wind hits Pit and not only blows him backwards, but also burning him. "AUGH!" He tumbles backwards and rolls along the ground like a tumbleweed.

"Now's my chance!" Kazena rushes forward and swings her propeller blade, making a gash across Pit's body.

SLASH!

"AAAAAAAACK!" screams Pit in pain, and then Kazena kicks him in the chin, followed by smacking him with the flat part of the blade.

SMACK!

Pit flies backwards and hits the ground hard, his body bleeding severely from the cut.

"Hahahaha! Looks like you lose!" laughs Kazena. When she sees that Pit did not move at all, she comes to the conclusion that he is dead. "So much for this pointless fight… Now to chase the target! The others better not have… YAAAAAA!" An arrow pierces her through the right elbow from behind! She kneels down in pain and looks back to see Pit up on his feet! "How dare you…!"

"I must prove myself superior, or else I can't keep up with the Smashers!" Pit says loudly to himself.

"You're in no way superior! You suck! You're going to die this instant!" Kazena whips out her Wind Blaster and points it at him.

Pit quickly responds by placing an arrow on his bow, and then when he pulls it back, the arrow begins to glow, blinding Kazena. "Ah! What's this light!" she cries. Pit lets go the arrow and it flies towards Kazena very fast, but she saw it coming and quickly rolled aside just in time to avoid it. "That was close… Hey, where's my blaster?" And she sees her Wind Blaster lying on the ground a few feet from her. She must've dropped it while trying to avoid the arrow.

As she rushes to get it, Pit dashes forward and kicks her away and then takes the Wind Blaster for himself. "Hey, give that back!" she yells at him.

Pit then charges at Kazena and carries her off the cliff and into the sky.

"YAAAAAA! What are you doing! Let go of me!" she yells while trying to struggle off Pit's grasp.

"You said you want your blaster back, right?" Pit asks her as he points the turret of the gun at her face. "Then you shall have it back!" And then he adjusts the power to MAX.

Kazena trembles in fright and says, "Wha… What are you doing! DON'T!"

Pit pulls the trigger and the gun releases a huge blast of huge that sends Kazena shooting towards the earth below at tremendous speed.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

On the ground, there is a very deep human-shaped hole (about 6 meters deep) and Kazena is resting at the bottom, knocked out of consciousness.

Pit drops the gun to the bottom and then slowly flies back onto land and sits down to rest. "Phew… I won… I wonder how's that big turtle?"

Suddenly, a pair of claws appears on the edge and then Bowser climbs up. "Oh, you're still here, kid?"

"Mr. Turtle! You're all right!" exclaims Pit.

Bowser climbs up and sits down next to him. "Of course I'm alive! How can the great Koopa be defeated to the likes of that? So, what were you doing while I was gone?"

"I fought and defeated the girl from earlier. It was a tough battle…"

"So you took care of her… I was thinking of fighting her next." Bowser gives him a pat on the back. "You did a great job, kid! You said your name was Pit, right?"

"Yes, I'm Pit, and I come from Angel Land, a kingdom situated high in the skies."

"I'm the Great King Bowser Koopa! You can always rely on me for help!"

"Thanks! But I should learn to help myself, or else I can't live up to the title Smasher."

"Don't worry! Not all of us are fighters, you know. I'm sure you will have a happy time with us!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Two mercenaries down in a row! And Bowser interacted with Pit also!

What do you think of this fight and the way my OC fought? I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave behind good reviews!

Don't worry, we will be going back to the race soon!

BTW, long-time readers of my stories should remember the original move I gave Bowser, Koopa Fire-Burst. He first learned that move in my short fanfic Koopa Fire-Burst.


	19. Marth vs Cassmon

Thank you to all who nicely reviewed! I am so glad that many people like this game! Hope it gets as many reviews as Darkling!

**Chapter 19: A Battle of Gallantry! Marth vs. Cassmon!**

* * *

Samurai Goroh and the Sonic Team are in lead and fighting each other, trying to get first place. Goroh steers his Fire Stingray towards the Tornado and rams into the side hard, setting off sparks.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sonic shouts at him.

"This is part of the race, so why is there a reason to stop?" says Goroh. He continues to push against the Tornado, trying to crush it against the cliff wall on the side.

"Sonic! If this keeps up, the Tornado won't be able to hold any longer!" cries Tails.

"I'll handle him!" says Sonic. He jumps off his seat and spins furiously in midair, and then launches himself at the Fire Stingray very hard and pushes it all the way to the cliff wall on the other side!

The Fire Stingray hits the wall with a hard impact and receives scratch on the outer covering. "Wha! How can you have so much strength to damage my car!" gasps Goroh. He pulls out his katana and swings it at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog quickly kicks off the car and jumps back his seat in the Tornado.

"Miss me, sucker!" laughs Sonic.

"Why you! I'll get you for this!"

-

Ness is in the third place, but he is quite a long way behind the other two. "Boy, they sure are fast…" says Ness.

Suddenly, the L33T Nerd shows up besides him again, and this time he is riding on top of a hoverboard! "j00 n00b! I L33T!" says the nerd loudly and horribly.

"Not you again!"

"I PWN j00! j00 sux0rs!" The nerd takes out a thick book entitled The History of L33T Speak and hurls it at Ness. Ness stops the book in midair and hurls it back at the nerd, smacking him in the head and also knocking him off balance of the hoverboard. The nerd falls onto the ground and tumbles away.

"That should do him," says Ness, continuing his race.

-

At the theater, the audiences are watching the race with great excitement as the monitor shows Goroh and Sonic Team racing across Rocky Valley. "Those two sure are moving fast," says Roy.

"It's no surprise either," says Captain Falcon.

"By the way, we haven't seen much about Ness," says Young Link.

"The cameraman usually focuses on the ones in lead," says Talko, who popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa! You're popping out like that again!" Peach tells him.

"Go Sonic! Go Sonic! You're my hero! You can beat him and win!" shouts Amy Rose, Sonic's number 1 fangirl, while jumping up and down with pom-poms in her hand. She also wears a shirt with a picture of Sonic on it.

"Who's that noisy girl?" asks Ganondorf annoyed.

"Oh, that's just Sonic's supposedly girlfriend," explains Fox. "I didn't know she was here, until just now…"

-

Somewhere in Rocky Valley…

Marth and Cassmon are confronting each other. "Are you going serious on me?" asks Cassmon.

"If I have a friend to protect, then I must!" replies Marth.

Cassmon smiles sweetly and says, "Your friends sure are important to you, right? I understand, but my mission is important to me also. I'm afraid I have to take you seriously also."

"I know that too, it's something inevitable."

"Now that you understand, let us begin. I promise that I'll end this fast and painlessly." After saying this, Cassmon dashes at Marth really suddenly and swings her giant saw blade at him, but Marth is able to use his sword to block it in time.

Then they begin clashing their weapons at each other, hitting both high and low and parrying each other's attack. Cassmon swings the blade around the side to hit Marth, but he quickly back flips into the air to avoid it and lands behind her. Almost immediately, Cassmon turns around and strikes hard, but Marth blocks it with ease, but the force of the hit pushed him back a bit, and then they get into a fierce close range combat.

After much clashing, they hop back to their starting positions again and then dash at each other again. Like just now, they begin their seemingly endless sword clashing and smashing. The battle is so furious that even sparks are sent flying whenever the two blades hit! During the midst of the battle, Cassmon thrusts her blade forward to hit him, but Marth avoids it by quick stepping aside, and then he thrusts the tip of his sword towards Cassmon's face.

Cassmon was in shock and prepares for the worst to come, to Marth immediately stops the tip of the blade right in front of her about a few inches. They stop there and stare at each for a while…

And then Cassmon swings her saw blade and hits Marth in the face with the flat part of it.

CLANG!

"Ack!" Marth got hit hard and flies backwards a bit. "Darn! How can I let my guard down!" He jumps back up and dashes at Cassmon and begins their usual swordfight again.

Cassmon brings the saw blade down at Marth, but he quickly counters it and then, quick as a flash, lifts up a foot and kicks her in the hand and sends the saw blade flying into the sky. "I'll disarm her!" he thought to himself.

The saw blade hits the ground a few yards away and lands with a hard thud that also left a crack on the ground. Marth quickly rushes to it and grabs the saw blade by the handle. But when he tried to lift it, he cannot lift it! "Wha! Why won't this thing move?" he wonders. He tries to lift it with both hands, but it just won't budge. "Just how heavy is this!"

"Oh, not much," replies Cassmon. "About 2 tons, I remember."

"WHAT THE HECK! 2 TONS! How can you swing it around so easily like that!"

"Perhaps I've been working out a lot?" Cassmon runs to Marth and kicks him away, and then grabs the saw blade by the hilt and lifts it up with one hand easily.

"Bowser was right! She really has amazing physical strength!" thought Marth. "I never saw a woman this strong before!"

"Please don't go easy on me," Cassmon says to Marth while pointing the blade at him. "In a fight, you should never give your enemy any mercies."

"All right, if you insist…" says Marth as he gets into fighting stance.

Cassmon hops into the air and drops back down towards Marth with the saw blade pointing downwards. Marth quickly hops back and the blade slams into the ground really hard and immediately creates a large crater! "What the!" gasps Marth upon seeing it.

Cassmon quickly pulls up the blade and swings it horizontally at Marth, who blocks it with this sword. Though he blocked it, the force of the swing sent him flying backwards.

Marth flew back and hits against a rock, and without a warning, Cassmon dashes at Marth to hit him. When she got near, Marth quickly performs a leg sweep that knocks her to the ground. Having pinned her to the ground, Marth stands over her and lifts up his sword, and then plunges it down towards her head.

But instead of giving her the fatal, instant kill blow, Marth lands the sword into the ground besides her. "I can see that you're not wanting kill me," says Cassmon.

"I can't…" mutters Marth. "I just can't… lay a hand on… you…"

Cassmon lifts up a foot and kicks Marth in the bottom hard, making him reel in pain, and then she gets up and swings the saw blade at him, cutting him in the side of the waist.

SLASH!

"GAAAAAA!" screams Marth from taking the painful hit.

"In a battle, there is no distinction made between man and woman or friend and foe," says Cassmon. "Please take me as an enemy and fight me."

"But… I just can't bring myself to hit you…" says Marth painfully.

"Then you are not qualified as a true fighter. A true fighter never distinguishes his enemy."

"Argh…"

Then they both hear zooming sounds coming from main road. Cassmon looks to the road and sees Samurai Goroh and Sonic Team passing by. She goes to the side of the street and looks into the distance, and then she sees the figure of Ness approaching. "Looks like the target is here," she says.

"No…" says Marth.

Cassmon lifts up the saw blade and then slams it onto the road really hard, causing a large crack to split the road apart!

Ness, who is approaching the place, sees the crack and says, "Wha! What happened there? But Fox assured me of something in the bike that can take me across chasms like that." Ness bravely zooms towards the crack on the earth, and when he got near, the back wheels of the bike emits fire and the bike flies into the sky. "Yahoo!" The bike lands on the other side of the fault and continues moving.

Cassmon looks at Ness driving off and says, "Looks like I failed to stop him."

"Ness isn't the kind that would be stopped so easily!" Marth tells her.

"That may be true, but he cannot escape our leader Gungamel's ambush." Cassmon begins to walk away. "I have to go help our leader. It was nice knowing you, Marth. Farewell…"

"Wait! Don't go!" Marth tries to go after her, but his wound stops him from moving. "Ugh!"

-

Near the finish line, Gungamel is sitting there. "Hmmm… Even Kazena isn't answering her phone," he says to himself. "I wonder what's with her and Lee? Let's try Cassmon's." He dials Cassmon's number and soon enough, there was an answer. "Cassmon, where are you? I see… Okay, I'll handle it from here." Gungamel ends the call and stands up. "The target is approaching fast. Now is the time."

He takes out a binocular and looks through it. He can see Goroh and Sonic Team approaching at a very fast speed, and behind them he sees Ness coming too. "It's about time."

There are several bombs attached to the ground and cliff sides near the finish line. Gungamel takes out a remote and presses a button on it, and the bombs explode.

KABOOM! BAM!

The explosion rocked the entire place and several boulders and rocks fell down, totally blocking the way to the finish line! "Whoa! What happened?" gasps Talko, who is flying above the finish line. "Someone has set off a bomb and blocked the goal! It must be the work of an interferer!"

Goroh and Sonic Team come to this place and stop their cars. "Sonic! There's something in our way!" says Tails.

"Hey! Why did you do this?" Sonic asks Gungamel.

"What's the big idea of blocking the road, idiot!" Goroh shouts at him.

"I'm sorry if I got in your way," replies Gungamel. "But I was doing my orders. My target is neither two of you, but the third one that is approaching."

Goroh and Sonic turn around and see Ness approaching. When Ness comes into the scene, he stops his bike and says, "What happened here?"

"So you are here," says Gungamel. "You are the one Mr. Minch spoke of. You are very good to escape my fellow members, but I will eliminate you here."

"Oh no… Must be the Mercenary 4…"

Cassmon runs into the scene and says, "Leader, I'm sorry I let the target escape."

"Don't worry, Cassmon, I have successfully stopped him," says Gungamel. "Now let us do it."

Cassmon brandishes her saw blade and says, "Yes, leader."

Just then, Marth quickly runs to the scene and yells, "Cassmon! Don't!"

"It's Marth!" exclaims Ness.

"Oh hi, you're still alive?" says Cassmon.

"Ness! Watch out! These people are after your lives!" Marth shouts to Ness.

"I knew it already! I encountered one during the race, but this guy named Pit saved me."

-

At the theater, everybody is shocked at what happened. "What the heck is happening?" asks Wario.

"It appears that interferers have started to cause havoc," explains Carlos.

"Isn't that a bit too overboard?" asks Luigi.

"It does seem like, but as long as nobody gets hurt, it's fine."

Yoshi took notice of Cassmon, and says, "Hey, isn't that the girl Marth was flirting with in that fast food restaurant?"

"She is!" says Kirby. "What's she doing there? And why does she have a big sword in her hand?"

"She's one of the Mercenary 4," explains Samus. "They are a band of 4 people who are paid to do all kinds of missions that includes stealth, assassinations, ect. But I wonder who hired them this time?"

Pokey is smiling to himself. "Hehehehe! All is going well! They sure are doing their jobs! Let's see how Ness handles this!"

Eggman is quite surprised by this sudden outcome of events. "That was unexpected," he thought. "But still, that hedgehog made it there anyway. I can still eliminate him!" He takes out a remote from his pocket and presses a button on it. "Come out, Eggstroyer!"

-

Back at Rocky Valley…

"What's all this jibba-jabba about?" asks Samurai Goroh angrily. "What's this stupid reason for blocking the path to the finish line just to stop one people? Do I have to get involved in this too?"

"Yeah! The finish line is just ahead!" says Sonic.

Goroh turns to Ness and says, "You! They say they are targeting you! Whatever you have done, apologize to them now so we can get this race going!"

"I haven't done anything!" says Ness. "It's my rival wanting to do away with me! It's his fault!"

"Right, I will clear open this path once I'm done dealing with you," says Gungamel, loading bullets into his pistol. "Our primary goal is to stop you from reaching the finish line. But since you were able to escape my other fellow members, it proves that you are a more dangerous person than I thought. If you wish to fight back, then do not blame me for being unkind."

"I will never miss this opportunity to win the race!" says Ness. "Who cares if I have to fight?"

"Then you are asking for it."

Suddenly, they hear a cracking sound and also the sound of machine. "What's that?" asks Tails.

Suddenly, the side of the cliff begins to crack, and it grabs everyone's attentions. "Wha! What's happening?" wonders Marth. "Something is coming out of it!"

Then two giant hands reach out of the crack and tear the cliff apart, and then a large robot emerges from! The robot is about the height of an average house and has a round head and a box-like body, with circuits all over it, and its arms are very long.

"WHAT IS THAT!" they all gasp.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was quite a twist. The battle between Marth and Cassmon didn't turn out like many of you would expect, right? I want to make several interesting plot twists and avoid those old clichés like when two people meet, they will battle until one of them falls. Ha! Got you this time, eh?

So how will things turn out? It's all chaotic now. The finish line is blocked just to stop Ness from reaching it, but Goroh and Sonic got involved and they aren't happy, and then Eggman deployed a giant robot to exterminate Sonic, but everyone there got involved in it too! Gotta solve this madness fast!


	20. Eggstroyer

So I'm entering college… Perhaps updating may not be as often, but I'll be sure to keep my stories updated and not forget about them!

**Chapter 20: Chaos at the Finish Line! Giant Robot Eggstroyer Attacks!

* * *

**

The giant robot that Eggman made to destroy Sonic fully crawls out from the cliff and lets out a mechanical roaring sound. "What on earth is that!" gasps Ness.

"It's Eggman!" points out Tails. "I can see his logo on the body of the robot!"

"Eggman is up to no good again!" says Sonic. "I'm gonna show him that his inventions suck a lot!"

The robot, Eggstroyer, opens its hand wide and energy gathers around it, and it fires an electrical beam forward, but everyone quickly got out of the way to avoid it. "Whoa! That's dangerous to play with!" says Sonic.

"I'm confused on what's going around here!" says Goroh as he pulls out his katana. "So I'm going to end this madness here!"

"Looks like they're going to fight the robot," says Marth.

"It's a good idea, since it's gonna mess with us anyway," says Ness. "Why don't we go over and… WHOA!" Ness quickly ducks down just as Cassmon swings her saw blade horizontally at him. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Just doing my orders," replies Cassmon. She strikes with her blade again, but Ness quickly hops backwards to avoid it.

"Cassmon! Please stop! Don't do anything to him!" Marth shouts at her.

"Sorry, but I cannot disobey commands."

"Right, if a job is given to us, we must complete it no matter what," says Gungamel. He points his gun at Ness and fires a shot, but Ness is able to avoid it.

"Hey! You're getting on my nerves!" says Ness angrily.

Gungamel continues firing his gun, and Ness dances back and forth to avoid it. Cassmon dashes at him and swings the blade, but Ness avoids it by quickly rolling aside and at the same time escaping the bullets.

"Argh! I can't let them do what they want!" says Marth. He tries to move, but his wound stops him. "Ugh!"

"Marth! You're injured!" Ness says to him. "Let me help you! PSI Life up!" He releases an aura from his hand touches Marth's wound, and it automatically heals.

"I feel better, Ness. Thanks!"

-

Meanwhile, Sonic and Goroh are fighting the Eggstroyer, and Tails is cowering inside the Tornado. "Get rid of him, Sonic!" says Tails.

"You bet I will!" Sonic runs at Eggstroyer and hurls himself at the robot and kicks it hard in the body, leaving a small dent on it.

"You got some insane strength there, rodent!" says Goroh. "Maybe you should see this!" Goroh jumps into the air and brings his sword back down with full force to hit the robot, but it quickly uses its hand to grab Goroh's sword, and then it transfers electricity into the sword and zaps him. "YAAAAAAA!" The robot lets go and Goroh drops to the ground.

"Ha! You want me to see this?" asks Sonic sarcastically.

"There's nothing to laugh about! I'm going to get serious this time!"

"Watch and learn from me!" says Sonic. He runs at the robot again and jumps into the air and curls into a ball. But just before Sonic impacts with Eggstroyer, the robot swings a fist at Sonic and knocks him aside. "OW!"

"SONIC!" cries Tails.

-

Back at the theater…

"MY SONIC! NOOOOOO! FIGHT IT! YOU CAN WIN! SOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIC!" screams Amy at the top of her voice while jumping up and down madly. The people around her try their best to calm her down, but she would just kick them away.

"Argh! She's annoying me!" says Ganondorf, annoyed.

"She's worrying a bit too much about Sonic!" says Falco. "We can't watch the show properly like this!"

"I wonder who would sent that kind of robot to cause havoc?" wonders Roy.

Eggman is very pleased with his own creation. "Ha! There is no way they can destroy Eggstroyer!"

-

"Take this! Metal Cutout Slash!" yells Goroh as he charges at Eggstroyer. He swings his sword at the robot and slashes across the body hard, creating a large gash.

"Now you got some stuff to show this time!" says Sonic.

"I told you I would be serious!"

Eggstroyer lets out some sort of a painful roaring noise, and then it's chest opens apart and several guns appear from the inside! "It's going to fire lots of weapons!" cries Tails. "Sonic! Do something!"

"I won't give it a chance!" says Sonic as he runs towards Eggstroyer.

The guns begin to glow and then fires several laser beams at once. Sonic quickly turns aside to avoid it, and Goroh also dodges them.

The lasers keep on going to where Ness, Marth, and the other two are. They see the laser coming and dodge it too. "Annoying thing!" says Gungamel. He points his bazooka at the robot and fires a large shot at it.

The shot hits the robot and explodes, but it emerges again from the smoke of the explosion unharmed. "I think it's best that we take out this robot first," says Ness.

"I agree," says Marth. "That way things will be easier."

Everyone charges at the robot at the same time. Sonic jumps up and smashes it hard with a homing attack, Goroh slashes it in the body hard, Marth strikes it in the arm with his sword, Ness shoots it with PK Thunder, Cassmon slams it with her saw blade, and Gungamel shoots it with his bazooka.

All the attacks hit the Eggstroyer at the same time, but even after taking all these hits, the robot still remains active. The robot angrily stomps towards them and raises its fist, gathering electricity into it, and then it delivers a powerful punch into the ground hard, creating an explosion that send them all flying backwards.

BAM!

"Whoa! This guy got something!" says Sonic.

Eggstroyer bends over and its back opens, releasing several flying mechanical pods of sorts. "What are those?" asks Marth.

The pods aim their guns at them and fire a large electrical beam. They quickly run aside and when the beam hits the cliff wall, it blasts a large hole in it. "Whoa! That's quite a blast for something that small!" exclaims Ness.

"If we do not destroy it fast, then it can cause a rock slide that will bury us all!" says Gungamel.

"Let us get rid of those pods first!" says Goroh. He runs at a pod and delivers a powerful slash, cutting it in two.

Sonic hops towards a pod and smacks in the front part hard and shatters it, and then from there, he homes into another airborne pod and destroys it also. 2 pods fly at Marth to tackle him, but he destroyed them with a single Shield Breaker. Ness uses PSI Rocking to blast a good amount of pods into pieces. Gungamel rapidly shoots the air with a machine gun and shot down a couple of them in a few sweeps.

The Eggstroyer then turns its attention to Cassmon and then goes to attack her. "Cassmon, watch out!" shouts Marth.

"Don't worry, she's not the kind to fall for that," says Gungamel.

The Eggstroyer lifts up its foot and brings it down at Cassmon with full force. Everyone, except Gungamel, is shocked at the sight, but then they are surprised at what they saw next. Cassmon easily used both arms to grab of hold the foot and kept it from coming down! "Whoa! How did she do that!" exclaims Goroh.

"It's not surprising, since her strength is the strongest among us," explains Gungamel. "Her saw blade weighs around 2 tons, and yet, she is the only one who can pick it up and swing it around as if it's only 2 grams."

Using all her strength, Cassmon lifts the whole robot into the air just by grabbing only one of its feet! "Sorry about this," Cassmon says to the robot sweetly. "I hope you don't take this personally." And then she hurls the robot at the large pile of rocks that is blocking the way to the finish line.

CRASH!

"Wow! What a strength for such a sexy lady!" exclaims Goroh.

"Cassmon! Behind you!" Marth yells at her. Cassmon turns around just in time to see a flying pod firing an electrical beam at her. She quickly steps side to avoid it, and then runs to the pod and smashes it into pieces using a single punch.

"Wow… She's sure strong," says Sonic.

"That was nothing! I just worked out everyday," says Cassmon. Unknown to her, Eggstroyer slowly opens its chest, this time revealing a single large cannon.

"Cassmon! Behind you!" Gungamel shouts at her.

Cassmon turns around in time to see the cannon, but quick as a flash, the cannon shot out a laser beam that hits her dead on.

BBBBBZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shrieks Cassmon loudly as the laser beam zaps her. When the beam stops, she collapse onto the ground, all burned up and unconscious.

"CASSMON!" scream Marth and Gungamel in unison.

Marth runs to her and picks her up in his arms. "Cassmon! Please, say something! Don't just die like this!"

Without a warning, Eggstroyer fires another laser beam at Marth. Just in time, Ness jumps in between them and creates a shield that blocks it! "Ugh! This beam is powerful!" mumbles Ness. "I can't it hold it up any longer!"

"You hold on there, kid!" says Sonic. "Let us do the finishing blow!"

"It's time to use my ultimate technique!" says Goroh, brandishing his katana.

"This is for Cassmon!" says Gungamel, loading a new rocket into his bazooka.

The 3 of them all charge at Eggstroyer together. Sonic spins in place furiously and beings to glow with a blue aura, and he shouts, "Sonic Shot!" And he shoots out a blue shockwave.

Samurai Goroh holds his katana in a posture and says, "Ramming Vehicle Wave!" He swings his sword against the air hard and shoots out a large wind blade.

Gungamel aims his bazooka at the head of the Eggstroyer and says, "Sure Death Headshot!" He pulls the trigger and shoots out a large rocket.

All three projectiles hit the robot at the same time, and then destroy it. The robot lets out a loud cry before exploding.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"We did it!" the 3 exclaim as they watch metal pieces rain down from the sky.

-

At the theater…

"Wow! They did-a eet!" exclaims Mario.

"That was so cool!" exclaims Pichu.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSS! SONIC! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE! SOOOOOOONIIIIIIIC!" shouts Amy happily and wildly.

Eggman's mouth is dropping open wide and there is a look of huge shock on his face. "Ah… ah… ah… Im… possi… ble… This cannot… be…!"

-

The explosion of the Eggstroyer also blasted the pile of rocks behind it into pieces, revealing the way to the finish line! "Yeah! That was awesome!" exclaims Sonic while doing a short break dance.

"You did it, Sonic!" exclaims Tails.

"Now I feel much better!" says Goroh, putting back his katana.

"This wasn't part of the mission, but it was worth it," says Gungamel.

Marth looks at the still unconscious Cassmon and is glad to see that her pulse is still active. "Sigh… I was hoping to tell you how much I love you, but it seems we are in different paths… I'm afraid we cannot agree with each other anymore… Well, Ness… Eh? Ness?" Marth looks around to see where is Ness.

"Hey! That brat is heading for the finish line himself!" yells Goroh.

Sure enough, Ness is driving for his life towards the finish line by himself! "First place! First place!" he keeps on chanting in his mouth.

"No way I'm gonna let him win!" Goroh quickly runs back towards his car, and so does Sonic.

"Oh no! He must not succeed!" gasps Gungamel. He quickly takes out a gun to shoot him.

Marth sees this and quickly slashes him in the back using his sword

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Gungamel, and then he drops onto the ground from the slash.

"Don' harm my friend!" says Marth angrily.

Though Goroh and Sonic Team tried their best, they still cannot beat Ness, for he has already cross the finish line. "WINNER!" shouts Ness.

"After witnessing an unexpected but amazing fight, we have a winner at last!" announces Talko. "Congratulations for Ness!"

"I win! I win! I win!" sings Ness happily.

"Aw man! This sucks!" says Sonic sadly.

"We failed, Sonic…" says Tails sadly. "We lost our pride…"

Goroh stomps the ground angrily and curses" Argh! If it weren't for those chaotic happenings earlier, I would've won! Curse you all!"

Gungamel slowly looks up and mutters, "No… We failed… Mission failed…"

Marth goes to Ness and pats him on the back. "You did well, Ness!"

"Haha! I was surprised that I made it too!" replies Ness.

"Congratulations!" says a priest. "Ness, Sonic and Tails, and Samurai Goroh are the winners of this race!" And he proceeds to hand them prizes.

-

"WHOA! He did it!" exclaims Falco.

"That's pretty hard to believe," says CF.

"I knew my invention would help him!" says Fox.

"SOOOONIIIIC! NOOOOOOOO!" cries Amy sadly. "HOW CAN YOU NOT GET FIRST PLACE!"

Pokey is both shocked and angry to see this. He is gritting his teeth angrily and fuming madly. "Argh…! Ness! How can this be! And they said 99.9 percent success rate! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

-

That night, at the hotel café…

"And then I ran to the finish line while everyone else wasn't watching!" says Ness proudly to his friends.

"That was pretty good of you!" Young Link tells him.

"You're improving a lot, Ness!" says Fox.

"Still, it's nothing compared to me!" says Captain Falcon.

"Captain Falcon, always filled with pride and confidence," says Mewtwo philosophically.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Pride and confidence is what makes a man succeed, but too much pride will bring shame to oneself."

"You talk so creepily…"

"Do you want to hear again on how I won?" asks Ness.

"Must you repeat it for the 3rd time?" Ganondorf asks him, annoyed.

"Hey guys, let's not forget our new friend here!" says Bowser, pointing to Pit.

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot about him!" says Zelda.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Pit!" says the angel boy.

So everyone introduces themselves to Pit, and after all that is done…

"So why do you want to be with us?" Link asks him.

"I always wanted to have friends in the world below, because I heard so many wonderful tales about it," replies Pit. "Then Master Hand came and said he's looking for some reliable followers. I offered to be his follower, thinking it would give me the chance to see the world below, but he said I'm not strong enough to protect anyone or even myself. He promised he would come back to pick me when I'm strong enough. I trained myself everyday until the day finally came…"

"That's good of you!" says Peach. "You are most welcome to be with us!"

"Yeah! We can play all day long and have unlimited amount of fun and be bad boys!" says Ness.

"Thanks, Mr. Ness! But I don't want to do anything that hurts people."

"That not what I mean! And you don't have to be so formal."

As they are talking, Sonic and Tails walk over to their table. "Hey Ness! Congratulations on beating me!" says Sonic.

"You are a good racer yourself too! I actually won by luck," says Ness.

"You are very good!" says Tails. "This is the first time somebody beat us in a race!"

"Right, I was always so sure of myself. Guess pride can be the downfall to oneself! I hope you good luck in your other races! But I tell you the truth: I am going to be one of the 3 to meet Carma!"

"And that would be me too!" says Bowser.

"And me!" adds Kirby between mouthfuls.

"Wrong! Me!" says Falco.

"No, I will be one of them," says CF sternly.

"Nah, it's me!" says Ganondorf.

"You got any comments?"

"Yeah! You got some too?"

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Pit tries to stop them from arguing. "Um… Mr. Falcon and Mr. Ganondorf, please don't fight. I don't really like to see violence between close friends."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shout at him."

"Um…"

"Leave them alone, they're always like that," Peach tells Pit. "But they aren't serious about it either. They'll just forget about it a few minutes later."

"Thanks for telling me, Ms. Peach."

Meanwhile, Marth is looking out the window into the night city, and he lets out a deep sigh. Kirby goes over to him and says, "Forget it, Marth. That girl isn't the type you should be going after."

"Yeah! Why should you make out with someone who wanted to kill our friend?" Yoshi tells him.

"I know… It's still hard to accept, though… I have never seen someone as beautiful as her…" says Marth.

"If I would choose, I would choose a girl who not only loves me but also loves my friends!" says Kirby.

"I want to choose one who can cook for me!" says Yoshi.

"That's the best kind! Why haven't I thought of it?"

Marth looks out the window again, and he says to himself, "Cassmon… I wonder if we'll meet again…?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

And so ends the race of Rocky Valley…

Did you expect Ness to get first place? Quite a surprise that he beat Sonic, right?

And Pit has officially joined the Smashers, and he will be with them throughout the story. How about Wario, you say? He's been in this story for some time, but isn't officially a Smasher yet. Will he ever join? Only time will tell!

Reviews and nice comments, please!


	21. Volcanic Zone

Note to Kirbstar: Yes, I'm aware that Ganondorf already has a last name. Guess I should make him even more formal by making him refer to the others using their last name, but I just find it weird using the term Ms. Toadstool…

**Chapter 21: The Rivalry of Bowser and Cid! The Race is in Volcanic Zone!**

* * *

"So this is our room," says Ness, opening his hotel room. 

"You can use it as your owns!" Young Link tells Pit. "Ness and I share it together."

"Thanks for letting me be with you, Mr. Young Link!" says Pit.

"You're welcome! You can have one bed for yourself. I will share the same bed with Ness."

"Right, you're our guest, so you should get extra treatment!" agrees Ness.

"Gee, thanks… You're so nice to me!" says Pit.

"Of course! We want you to get use being with us!"

Pit looks at the clock and says, "It's getting late now. I'm going to sleep!"

"But it is only 8:45…" says Ness.

"They say 'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man wise'. You should follow my advice, but it's your choice."

"I knew that…" says YL.

"But of course, I should wash first," says Pit, and then he enters the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"He's a bit too formal, I think…" says Ness.

-

Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario are returning to their room when they see Wario and Waluigi standing outside a door, looking like they are trying to open the door. Actually, they are trying to open the door. "What's-a wrong, Wario?" Mario asks him.

"I lost the key somewhere and now I'm trying to open it using this piece of steel wire!" says Wario. "That stupid Waluigi just can't keep a key for a short while."

"Why must you always blame me?" says Waluigi.

"Because you fail at life!"

"You're so mean!"

"Because it's true!

"Am not!"

"All right-a, don't-a fight…" says Mario. "Let's ask the front desk on what-a to do."

Then Bowser and Ganondorf come walking towards their room's door, which is just across Wario's. "Hey Ganon, got the key?" asks Bowser.

"What key? I thought you have it," says Ganondorf.

"Didn't I gave it to you?"

"You never gave me anything. You always had it with you."

"But I don't have a pocket! In fact, I'm not wearing anything! The key isn't with me!"

"That sucks…"

"Looks like you guys are having the same problem as us," says Wario.

"We're in the same league! Let's form the Lost Key Association!" says Bowser in a funny manner.

"Haha… Very funny," says Luigi.

"Just kidding… Now that the key is gone, let me ram it open."

"No! Don't!" cries Ganondorf. But too late, Bowser headbutts the door hard and…

BANG!

He pulls his head back and cries in pain. "YEOW! It hurts!" They are surprised to see the door unharmed. "What the! How come?"

A janitor walks pass them and explains, "These doors are made of adamantine, one of the hardest known metal on earth, so it's impossible to break down using force. We made these kinds of doors for security reasons."

"Then I'll breathe fire at it!"

"NO!" they all shout, and they jump on him to stop him.

"I'll open the door for you…" says the janitor, getting out her keys. "Please do not cause any vandalism.

"I feel thirsty," says Wario. "I think I'll go get a drink at the bar."

"Hey! Me too!" says Bowser.

"Don't come back too drunk, okay?" Ganondorf reminds him. And then he thought for a while. "Why don't I go with him instead?" So he went with them.

-

At the bar, the 3 are sat together at table and are drinking happily. "Nothing beats having booze when you're in a bad mood!" says Wario.

"Right! It livens you up all over!" agrees Bowser.

Ganondorf raises his cup and says, "Let's give cheers to booze!"

"YEAH!" The other two also raises their cup in agreement, and they drink together.

Bowser notices a familiar person sitting at table across theirs. "Hey! Spiky hair!"

Cloud, the spiky hair guy, turns to him and says, "What do you want?"

"Want to have a drinking competition?"

"No thanks, I just had it."

"Oh, c'mon! We'll have fun!"

"Well, if you insist, then let me compete with you instead!" says Cid.

"No way!"

"Hey look! It's the famous singer Bob!" says Wario, pointing to the stage. "He's gonna come and sing!"

"I didn't know he was here," says Ganondorf.

"Since this a grand event, they would hire celebrities to come pay a visit. Remember how there was quite a crowd this morning at the streets?"

"I know, but I didn't know it was Bob."

Bob, the famous singer and not to be confused with the Bob from Fourside Race, gets onto the stage and delivers a short message about how he's going to sing a new song and therefore causing the crowd to go wild and crazy over him. "My new song is called Rob the Hot Dog! I hope you enjoy it!"

Then orchestral music begins to play, and then he sings out loud.

"Rob the hot dog!  
Any booze?  
So this is Russle's pee!  
Lick my thing at Hoggy's!  
I'll eat the dog!  
Any booze?  
Do it for Ted!  
Lick my thing for Ted!  
I wanna watch a video.  
I'll probably throw in a video!  
Hey, there's a peeing moose,  
Peeing for Ted!  
Hey, people are stealing warm milk!  
DECAY!  
I'll dust the cake!  
Who stole this cold cheese from me?  
Great, all my evil plan,  
We won't last forever.  
They are the man now dog!  
Corn dog…  
While it's wetting Ted's sheet!"

After the song has ended, the audiences clap and cheer for him. "YAHOO! YAY! BOB IS THE BEST!"

-

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, at the Funbari house…

"I love Bob!" says Yoh, while watching TV, which show Bob singing. "He's my favorite singer! Nobody else can beat him!"

"Aoya Ringer is much better," says Anna. "Her song debuted only 3 days ago and sold more than 3 million of copies."

"What did you say! No way Bob can be beaten by someone else!"

"Are you trying to disagree with me?"

-

"It's sure a good song," says Bowser. "But the lyrics are odd…"

"Who cares if it's worth listen too?" says Wario. "Singers always sing with strange words! Hahahaha!"

As everyone is still applauding, Jigglypuff comes walking onto the stage, and she speaks into the microphone, "Hi everyone! I sing for you all! Hear my good song!"

Bowser and Ganondorf shoot up from their table upon seeing her upstage. "NOOOOOO!" They both charge at her and fall on top of her.

CRASH! BANG!

And knocking down several equipments in the process…

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" the cameraman shouts at them, and then Jigglypuff is hurled in the direction of the camera.

-

Yoh and Anna are still arguing about which singer is better when suddenly the screen becomes fuzzy and all. "What happened?" says Yoh.

-

Bowser and Ganondorf, carrying a KO'ed Jigglypuff under his arms, walk out the bar in a hurry. "Thanks to this pink twit, now we can't drink more!" says Bowser.

"Well, I have enough drink for today," says Ganondorf. "Let's go back!"

Then they hear a beeping sound. "Hey! My card is ringing!" says Bowser. "I'm gonna be in a race!" He looks at his card and the name of the racing course is Volcanic Zone. "Sounds like a cool place!"

"Well! Looks who is gonna challenge me!" says a voice behind them.

They both turn around and see Cid standing at the doorway of the bar. "Guess you and I are in the same race!"

"So?" asks Bowser.

"Let's see if you are really as good as Cloud said!"

"Why must that spiky hair be such a big mouth!"

"So you mean you're actually not good at all?"

Hearing this makes Bowser angry. "ARGH! I'll show you how good I am! You'll wait and see! I'm gonna crash you off course!"

"Hahaha! You better not underestimate me! I'm a master engineer and I have invented lots of things that go! My driving skill is top notch!"

"You better not be too full of yourself! Pride will bring the downfall of you!"

"Well, then let us see who wins the race!"

-

Bowser and Ganondorf walk back to their hotel room, and stop at the door. "Where's the key?" asks Bowser.

"I thought we lost it," says Ganondorf.

"But that janitor said she'll open for us!"

"But she's gone and left the door closed again."

"Argh! I'll just ram the door down!" Bowser shoulder bashes the door hard, but it didn't do any good. "I forgot it's unbreakable…"

"Let's just call the front desk…"

-

6:30 A.M. next morning…

Pit got up early and stretches. "Ah! What a nice sleep! This world's beds are pretty comfortable too! But I still prefer my bed back in the sky." He goes over to Ness and YL and sees that they are still asleep, so he quietly tries to wake them up. "Hey Mr. Ness and Mr. Young Link! Time to wake up!"

"Leave us along…" mumbles Ness. "We slept like around 1 A.M. yesterday…"

"Whoa! That's such a late time to sleep! You should sleep earlier! Oh well, I'll let you sleep on if you want to. I'm going for a walk!"

After Pit washed, he opens the balcony window and flies out just like that.

He flies above the city of Sedan HQ, looking down at the people below. Because it's early in the morning, there's not much crowd down there. "People in this world sure get up late…" says Pit. "There's nothing here at the moment, so I think I'll just go back to the hotel."

He flies back towards his hotel and flies around the windows to see which is his room.

-

"Ah! That was a good sleep!" says Peach. "I wonder how much longer are we going to stay here?" She goes over the window and opens it, and is shocked to see Pit flying just outside! "Whoa!"

"I'm sorry. Did I scared you, Ms. Toadstool?" he asks.

"Oh, it was nothing! You rarely ever see a person flying outside your window. That's all…"

"I'm so sorry to frighten you like that, Ms. Toadstool."

"Just call me Peach."

"Okay, Ms. Peach."

-

7:30 A.M., at the hotel café…

"And then there was this giant rabbit-like monster standing before me!" Luigi says to Mario. "He has teeth as sharp as a knife and he can even breathe fire!"

"You're just-a dreaming," Mario tells him.

"I know it's a dream, but it's a terrifying one…"

"Hey, have you heard-a that-a Bowsa eez in today's race?"

"And Roy's in the race too,"

"Really?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No."

"Well, I dreamed that he was in a race."

"Oh… I thought-a eet was real…"

Then Roy shows up from nowhere and says, "Guess what! I'm in this race!"

"I told you he would be in the race," says Luigi.

Roy goes back to his seat with Lilina. "I can't wait to start the race!" he says.

"I hope you win, my love!" says Lilina. "There is no way you can lose!"

"Right! I will do anything to win my love towards you!"

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who's going to win the race!" says Bowser.

Roy turns to him and says, "You're in the race too, right?"

"Right, and I am going to win!"

"Why don't we have a showdown at the race. It's useless arguing here."

"I can already foresee it! And I'm gonna beat the Cid guy badly too! Hahahahaha!"

"You proposed a challenge to him?"

"He underestimated me! So I'm going to show him who is the best!"

"That would be me!" says Cid, coming into the cafe.

Bowser turns to him and says, "So you're here! Are you here to tell me that you're afraid?"

"What makes you think of that? I wanted to see if you are afraid or not."

"Ha! Like I'm the person to cower off in fear! I was hoping that you are afraid to race me!"

"Well, I was hoping that you would be the one to be afraid!"

The both of them glare and growl each other angrily. "Looks like this race will be a havoc…" says Luigi.

Just then, Barney comes dancing into the café while singing, "I'm going to race! I'm going to win!"

Bowser and Cid turn to him, and Bowser asks him, "Hey, you're in this race too?"

"Yes! I'm so happy that this is my first race at the finals!" says Barney, showing them his certificate, which has the course name Volcanic Zone written on it.

"Bah! There is no way you can win!"

"Whether I win or not, I'm going to have fun in this race! Yippee!"

"Sorry to break your bubbles, guys," says Roy, "but I'm the one who's going to win the race." He says this while pointing to himself proudly.

Cid and Bowser turn their glares towards him and say, "So you want to challenge us?"

"Why not? It'll make the race more fun!"

"Ha! Stupid people," says a voice.

The 3 turn to the source of voice and sees a blond, eyeglass-wearing man sitting at a table. "Who are you calling stupid?" Cid asks him.

"I'm calling you people stupid for thinking that you have a chance in this race with I, Tim Win."

"Yeah? So what's about that?" asks Bowser.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know how good of a racer am I since my younger days?"

"Who cares about your past?" says Roy.

"You should care. I have been a good racer in the past, and nobody has ever beaten me before. Even my instructor bowed down before me and said that he admits I am the best. In fact, I won first place 3 times in a row in the preliminaries."

"Tsk! What is that to be so proud of?" says Cid.

"I tell you this because I will win this race, just like always. Stupid people like you have no chance to win this race."

"Why right do you have to call us stupid!"

"Because you are. Every people born in this world are destined to be something. If they are born stupid, then they are stupid throughout the rest of their lives, and they have no way to change the destiny. I am born a talented genius, and I will be like that throughout my life," says Tim in a style that annoys people.

"You're crazy…"

"A stupid person cannot surpass a genius. That is how the way things go. You cannot deny it, for it is fact!"

"What makes you think of that?" asks Roy.

"Because I have never failed in anything I did, therefore it proves that a genius never fails. All those who failed to beat me are stupid people, and they are stupid for the rest of their lives. There is no way they can change that!"

Roy is very angry to hear this. "You think this is true? I'm afraid I have to disagree with you! Even a failure can find his way to the top if he works hard! What you said has no proof and I can show you!"

"I already have proof, and you refuse to accept it. Therefore, you are stupid," says Tim.

Roy is getting even angrier at hearing this. "Why you! I will beat you in this race and show you!"

"You have no chance, because you are stupid and I am a genius!" Tim gets up and starts to leave. "You are an idiot to try change your destiny. Anyone who goes against his or her destiny is stupid. I repeat, STUPID!"

Roy sits down on his table and pounds the table angrily, "He's an idiot!"

"Calm down, Roy," Lilina says to him. "I agree that he is a crazy, but don't worry, surely you can beat that kind of single-minded person!"

"Hmph! That guy gets on my nerves!" says Bowser. "It makes me angry!"

"You're right," agrees Cid. "I do not like that kind of guy. I admit even though I'm very good, there is still someone else out in the world better than I."

"I'm going to show him who's better in this race!"

"So will I!"

Cid returns to his seat with his other friends. "Going through a rough morning, eh, Cid?" Tifa asks him.

"Bah! This is perhaps the most rotten one! Hey, Cloud, will you do me a favor?"

"What?" asks Cloud.

-

That afternoon, a loud announcement is made throughout Sedan HQ. "The race will start very soon. All interferers and racers go to the Transportation Building and the audiences please go to the theater. Racers please don't forget your vehicles!"

"Bowser and Roy are in this race," says Marth, walking towards the theater along with his friends. "Let's cheer for them!"

"I'm not sure who to cheer for," says G&W. "They both are on our sides."

"I'm going to cheer for Roy!" says Lilina cheerfully.

"I prefer cheering for Roy too," says Luigi.

"Me too!" adds Peach.

"Bowser isn't getting any love…" says G&W.

"By the way, where's Link?" asks Zelda.

"He said he's going to get an interferer's pass," replies Ganondorf.

"What? You mean he wants to interfere with the race?"

"That's what he said."

-

At the Transportation Building…

"Well, we meet again!" Link says to Cloud.

"So?" replies Cloud.

"Remember our fight back in Pokemon Coliseum? I gave you quite a beating back then, eh?"

"That was painful indeed, but if we will be confronting each other again, I'm very sure I will have the upper hand this time."

"Let's look forward to it!"

Wario walks into the room and says, "Hey everyone! Guess who is here?"

"What are you doing here?" Link asks him.

"Why can't I? I find it more fun to do something rather than sitting in the theater watching the big ol' screen all the time! And speaking of this, why is there a hot lady here?" says Wario while pointing to Tifa.

"I'm here to accompany Cloud," Tifa replies. "I feel like wanting to bend of few muscles after doing nothing for a long time."

"Bending muscles? Why does a lady have to bend muscles?"

"To keep fit! Don't look at me like I'm a helpless, attractive girl; I can be quite tough!"

Wario just laughs at this remark. "Hahahahaha! How strong can a woman get? Hahahahaha!"

Tifa is fuming a bit at hearing this. "So you're not going to believe me until I whack you up badly?"

"Go on and try!"

"All right! Don't fight!" yells a priest. "You interferer's better get ready to do what you want! The race will be starting very soon!"

-

At the theater…

"Oh hi, Peach!" says Aerith.

"Hi, Aerith! You have a friend in this race, right?" asks Peach.

"Yeah, Cid is in it, and Cloud and Tifa are interferers for this race."

"They are? One of our friends is too. Let's hope they don't beat up each other too much."

"Yeah, I agree. I don't really like it that there are lots of fighting going on."

"I'm worried too… I noticed that ever since this race, our bonds between other seems to be breaking."

"Well, it's something common in a race. Everybody becomes rivals."

"Let's wish them the best, though."

Mario notices Waluigi sitting alone and not with Wario. "Hey, where eez Wario?"

"Oh, he wanted to interfere with the race," says Waluigi.

"Why? Does he have anyone he want-a to stop-a?"

"Not really, but he just wants some… exercise…"

"I see… That's-a just like him."

Ness, Young Link, and Pit found themselves some seats after buying snacks. "How's the food of our world?" Ness asks Pit.

"They are good!" replies Pit. "Though they don't really seem to be the healthy kind."

"Who cares if they're healthy or not? As long as they're good, who cares?"

"I hope you cheer for our friends, Pit!" YL says to him.

"I will! But I wished I could help in this race."

"Don't always push yourself. Give yourself a chance to relax sometimes. Our Link is doing the job for you!"

-

At the starting line of the Volcanic Zone…

"Phew! It's sure hot in here!" says Roy.

"It's a volcano, what do you expect?" Bowser asks him. He turns to Cid besides him and asks, "Say, what's this car of yours called?"

Cid is riding in a vehicle that resembles a mini-battleship, but it has wing-like structures sticking out the side as well. "It's my latest invention, the Highwind Runner!" he explains. "Not only can it travel on land, but it can travel across water and fly too! Neat stuff, isn't it?"

"Sounds neat! But my Green Beast can crush down anything in its way!"

"I'll be flying in the sky before you have the chance too!"

"Well, I wonder if you even have the chance to fly into the sky."

"All right everyone, listen up!" says Talko. "This is a very dangerous zone, so you should beware. As you can see, this whole place is volcanic, hence the name Volcanic Zone. The volcano has been dormant for quite a while, so it should be safe to race. However, there is still lava pools around, and please do not fall into it. We do not wish anyone to lose his or her lives here."

"Sounds scary…" says Roy.

"I admit…" agrees Bowser.

"Only stupid people gets scared," says Tim sternly. If you want to know, Tim is riding in a single-seated racing car that is colored gold.

Roy turns to him and says, "Would you please have enough of your stupid comments!"

"You are stupid."

"Argh!"

"Please listen, for this is very important," says Talko. "Another thing you have to watch out for is the Fire Rabbit."

"Fire Rabbit?" says Bowser curiously.

"Oh! A cute little bunny can be found around here?" asks Barney.

"The fire rabbit is something you should be afraid of," explains Talko. "It is one of the most feared beasts around this area. You will also encounter fire serpents and fire birds, but none of them are as frightening compared to the fire rabbit. Fortunately, this is the hibernation season of the fire rabbits, so you probably won't encounter any. The fire birds aren't any harm, as long as you don't bother them. The fire snakes can be quite dangerous, so you should avoid messing with them."

"If this course is so dangerous, then why should we race here?" asks Cid.

"Because the priests say that it is the will of Carma…"

"They sure are religious people…"

"So anyway, we will be starting the race very soon!"

Everyone got on his or her marks as Talko prepares his gun.

"3, 2, 1… GO!" He fires the gun, but it has no bullets, but they still went anyway.

Not surprising, Tim speeds off the starting line and takes the lead first, followed by Roy. "I will beat him no matter what!" Roy thought.

Cid is third in place. "Whoa! Those 2 sure are fast!" thought Cid. He looks back and sees Bowser way behind. "At least I'm faster than him!"

Bowser is rather upset to get left behind. "Damn! They are faster than I thought! But still, I must not lose here! Time to use violence!"

Then Random Racer No. 37 shows up next to him and tries to get pass him.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser steers to the side and slams the spike on his wheels into the side of the racer and knocks him off course.

-

"Roy's doing pretty good," says Samus.

"I still prefer cars," says CF.

"But you should give him credit for it."

"Go Roy! Beat that madman who calls people stupid!" shouts Lilina excitedly. "Show him that he's wrong!"

"You're acting like Amy…" Fox tells him.

"Cid! You can do it! I know you can!" shouts a girl, dressed up like a ninja, sitting next to Aerith.

"Calm down, Yuffie," Aerith tells her. "You're gonna disturb the others."

"I'm too excited!" says Yuffie. "I just can't sit still watching such an exciting show with our friends in it! I hope Cloud and Tifa do their best they can to protect Cid too!"

-

Cid is driving among several other racers who are ramming the crap out of each other just to get the place in front. "This won't do!" Cid mumbles to himself. "With such an amount of people here, I'm in danger of getting destroyed!" He presses a button on the controls and the Highwind Runner flies into the sky! This grabs the attentions of the other racers.

"Whoa! Look at that!" they say.

"Ha! Never seen a flying car before?" says Cid. "Let me show you something… WITH A BLAST!" He presses another button and the bottom of the vehicle opens, and several bombs drop down.

The bombs hit the ground and explode, blasting all the racers nearby into oblivion. After the coast is clear, the Highwind Runner lands onto the ground and moves on again. "Ha! That showed them!" he says. Suddenly, he looks into the rear mirror and sees a fireball coming from behind. He quickly steers to the side to avoid it.

"I finally caught up with you!" yells Bowser, the one who shot the fireball.

"So you're here!" says Cid. "Let us see who is the faster one!"

Bowser steps on the pedal and tries to catch up with Cid, but his overall speed isn't as fast as the Highwind Runner. "Darn! If only my car can move faster!" curses Bowser.

Cid looks back and laughs at him. "Ha! You can't possibly catch up with me at that speed!"

"You thought I came unprepared? Think twice! Good think I borrowed from Mario these things!" Bowser got out a mushroom and tries his best to reach the back of his car and then stuffs it into the exhaust pipe. After doing so, the Green Beast gains an extra boost and zooms forward, almost catching up with the Highwind Runner.

"Whoa! You surprised me!" exclaims Cid.

"What did I tell you?"

"Ha! You're just coming towards a trap ahead!"

"Huh?"

Cid begins to move faster and went ahead of Bowser even further. "Have fun with Cloud!" he calls back one last time.

"Cloud? You mean…"

Suddenly, Cloud hops in from the side of the road and slams his sword into the ground hard, creating a large, bumpy crack. The Green Beast hits the crack and flies into the sky, and then lands back down on the road. "What the!" gasps Bowser. "What was that about?"

Cloud walks up to him and says, "You said you wanted to fight me, right? This is the time."

"Not now!" growls Bowser. "Can't you see I have a race to participate in?"

Cloud shows him a pass and says, "I have an interferer's pass, so I have the right to stop you."

"Grrrr! All right then! I'll make a quick work out of you here and then head on with the race! I'll make sure it won't take longer than a minute!"

"Then let's begin." Cloud lifts up his sword and jumps into the sky, and readies to plunge it down at Bowser. Suddenly, a green figure jumps at Cloud and smacks him away. Cloud flies to the ground but lands on his feet. "Who's there?"

The green figure, Link, lands on the ground and says, "Who else?"

"Link! Let me handle spiky hair!" says Bowser.

"I thought you have a race to participate in. Just go on with your race. Fighting him will just waste your time and you won't be able to get any places in the race. You better go or you'll regret."

Bowser thought over this, and says, "Fine! Make sure you don't kill spiky hair, because I'll be challenging him again in the future!" Bowser gets onto his car and drives off again.

Link turns to Cloud and says, "If you want to mess with my friend, then you have to get pass me first!"

Cloud simply shrugs and says, "Oh well… This would be a good chance to get back at you for that time."

-

Not too far from where they are, Tifa is at the side of the course. "I can see Cloud from here!" she says. "It looks like he's having a fight with someone. Should I go help him?"

"Hey you!" shouts a rough voice from behind. Tifa turns around and sees Wario. "So I found you at last!" says Wario. "Did you said you were gonna beat the crap out of me?"

"Yeah, I did. I think… What do you want?"

Wario flexes his muscles and says, "I would like to see you beat me up… NOW!"

"Um… Was there any other reasons you came here?"

"I just wanted to beat up some racers and give myself an exercise, but seeing how you proposed a challenge to me earlier, I think this exercise will be more than enough! Now hurry up and try to beat me!"

Tifa simply shrugs. "Oh well… If you insist." She gets into fighting stance and says, "But I'm warning you: I won't be going easy on you!"

"That's what I'm planning too!" says Wario with a really badass-looking expression.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

So the third race is beginning…

This race won't only be focusing on the fights, but the race as well. I'm sure you will look forward to this chapter. It's Nintendo characters vs. Final Fantasy characters!

And root for Roy to beat that ----ing idiot Tim! If you want to know, Tim is based off a real life person I know and I really hate him.

And by the way, about that song Bob sang: I got it from this website. Just eliminate all the spaces and it'll work. Still, the hyperlink may still look odd as this site can't handle them properly... You should be able to type it into the address bar correctly. Just rememeber there is no www in it.

http/ robthehotdog . ytmnd . com

It's supposed to be the lyrics for the music heard in the Brawl trailer, but of course, it's just made up. But it's just way too funny. You should really see it!

And notice how I add a bit of Shaman King into this chapter too. Hehe...


	22. Fire Birds and Rabbit

**Chapter 22: Attack of the Fire Birds and the Rise of the Fire Rabbit!**

* * *

Link and Cloud stand at the side of the road, ready to confront each other. "So you said you're going to gain the upper hand this time, right?" says Link. "What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Just because," says Cloud simply.

"That's an odd reason… But I hope we have fun this time!"

"I'm not playing with you; I'm serious."

"Whatever way you want, as long as we have a good fight. If you're so serious, then I'll allow you take the first hit."

Without saying a thing, Cloud rushes at Link in a blinding speed and swings his sword at him. Link quickly uses his own sword and shield to block it.

CLANG!

Cloud then reels back a bit and jumps into the sky and performs a midair downward slash, but Link once again blocks it with his shield. Link quickly uses his sword to hit against Cloud's sword and knocks him to the side. Cloud is able to land on his feet a few yards away from Link.

Once again, Cloud charges at Link and swings his sword, and then Link quickly parries it and then performs a Whirling Blade Technique, in which he spins rapidly with his sword extended outwards. Cloud quickly uses his sword as a shield to block it, but the force sent him flying backwards.

Then they charge at each other and begin a furious swordfight of various sword clashing.

CLANG!

CLASH!

CLANK!

CLANK!

They end the fight by clashing both weapons against each other with such a strong force that they are sent flying in opposite directions. "Phew… That was fun!" says Link.

"I'm not going to waste time playing with you," says Cloud. "I'm going to end this."

-

Meanwhile, Cid and Bowser are having their own competition. "Die!" yells Bowser as he rams his car into the side of the Highwind Runner.

BANG!

"Ow! Take this!" says Cid as he rams his own car into the Green Beast.

BANG!

"Ha! Your car won't do anything to my Green Beast!" laughs Bowser. "It's armor and spikes makes it invulnerable to attacks!"

"Oh yeah? Then try this for something big!" Cid makes his car fly into the air above Bowser.

"Whoa! You're flying!"

"Bombs away!" Cid pulls a lever and the bottom of the Highwind Runner opens, dropping down several bombs.

Bowser quickly steers around madly to avoid the falling bombs. "Yeow! This is crazy! It's like raining cats and dogs!" Bowser looks up and takes a deep breath, and then shoots out a large stream of fire at Cid.

"What the!" Cid quickly flies to the side just in time for the fire to go pass him safely. "That was close!"

The stream of fire keeps on traveling and hits a fire bird nest on the side of a cliff.

BANG!

The cliff shatters and the nest is ruined, and the fire bird who was nesting there gives an angry glare at Bowser.

"What have I done!" gasps Bowser.

The fire bird lets out a loud piercing cry, and then several more fire birds pop out from behind the cliff!

"Oh no… I'm in for it…" Bowser quickly steps on the pedal and zooms off very fast, but the fire birds all give chase.

"Hahahahaha! That serves you right!" laughs Cid, but then he notices that he is also chased by fire birds. "Hey! What are you fowls doing! I have nothing to do with this!" A fire bird pecks him hard on the head. "YEOUCH! Go away!"

-

At the theater…

"Go Cid! Do not let little birds stop you!" shouts Yuffie excitedly.

"Yuffie… Please quiet down…" Aerith tells her.

"That Bowsa… Always getting into trouble…" says Mario with a sigh.

"I hope he's all right," says Pit. "I really should've help…"

"Nah, Bowser doesn't need any help," Ness tells him. "He can handle things by himself."

-

Bowser is still on the run from the fire birds. "Go away!" he shouts. "Go away! I'm sorry about that, okay?" But the fire birds are still after him and pecking him on the head. "Argh! I have enough!" Bowser breathes out a stream of fire and burns the fire birds, but being fire in nature, the fire birds are unharmed by the fire. "Dang! Fire won't work against fire!" Then he sees Cid flying pass from him from above, and he, too, is being chased by fire birds.

"----ing birds! Go away!" yells Cid while trying to shield himself from the angry birds. He takes out a wrench and flails it around him, trying to knock them away. But these only made the birds angrier and they attack him even more.

Just at this moment, an eerie sound bursts into the scene, singing, "Drive, drive, drive your car, merrily down the street!"

Bowser closes his ears at hearing this, "ARGH! Just what I needed when all these birds are annoying me! The song of Barney!"

Sure enough, Barney is catching up from behind in his Lego Car. "I love driving! I love driving! I can honk my trumpet all day!" he sings awfully while pressing the trumpet. The sound of the trumpet itself is as awful, as it lets out an insane laughing sound rather than a usual honk. Even Cid has to close his ears to avoid hearing such cacophony!

"ARGH! SOMEBODY SHUT THAT ----ING ASS UP!" he screams in pain.

These awful sounds also hurt the fire birds badly. They cannot bear to hear this any longer, so they put their wings over their ears, but because they are no longer flapping their wings, they all fall to the ground and are ran over by both Bowser and Barney. Some of the fire birds lost control of their flight and crash into rocks on the sides.

"Mary has a little truck! Little truck! Little truck! Mary has a little truck, it's as white as snow!" sings Barney.

"SHUT UP!" they both shout at him.

"Oh sorry!" says Barney. "I will sing softer next time."

"NO!"

Bowser slows down his car to allow Barney to catch up, and then he rams his Lego Car and breaks it into pieces.

BANG!

"Ha! That serves you right!" laughs Bowser.

The broken pieces of the car drops onto the road and Barney falls on his butt. "Ooooo! You're such a meanie!" says Barney. Then the pieces of Lego blocks start moving by themselves and get together to form a car again! "But I'm still happy and active!" He hops back onto his newly reformed car and continues driving.

"That freak won't give up!" says Bowser.

-

Meanwhile, the annoying Tim Win is currently in lead, with nobody besides him, but perhaps not any longer, as Roy is catching up from behind on his orange motorbike. "TIM!" Roy yells.

"Ah, so the idiot has caught up," says Tim sternly. "But an idiot is an idiot; there is no way you can surpass me."

"I will show you who is the idiot!" Roy shouts angrily.

-

Meanwhile…

Wario and Tifa stare at each other quietly for a while. Without saying anything, Wario suddenly charges at Tifa very suddenly. He throws a punch at her, but she grabs his fist with her hand. Wario then lifts his leg to kick her, but she uses her other hand to grab it. Having grabbed both the limbs, Tifa hurls Wario to the side, but he is able to land on his feet.

They both charge at each other and throw a strong kick. Both their foot clashes with each other and stop, and then they swing their arms at each other and both hit at the same time and stop too. Then they throw at each other a powerful punch. Both their fists hit with each other with such a strong force they that they are sent flying back to their positions.

After getting back into position, Wario charges at Tifa again. She quickly gets into defensive stance as Wario gets near her. Unexpectedly though, Wario grabs her by the collar, and using his other hand, he grabs her by the left arm. Then using all his strength, he lifts Tifa up from the ground and forcefully hurls her aside towards a large rock.

Tifa gets thrown towards the rock, but she slams her feet against it and launches herself at Wario and throws a powerful punch at him. This caught Wario by surprise and the fist lands in his abdomen hard and he is punched backwards several feet and he hits a pile of rocks, and then the entire pile falls on him.

CRASH!

Tifa lands on the ground and pants for some air after performing such intense actions. Suddenly, the pile of rocks bursts open and Wario comes running out. This caught Tifa by surprise and she is hit by the all-powerful Shoulder Bash. She flew back from the powerful impact, but is able to land on her feet.

Wario charges at her and throws several furious punches, but she keeps on moving from side to side swiftly to avoid them. She then ducks under a punch from Wario and then counters it with an uppercut into his chin. This sent Wario flying into the sky.

However, Wario is not defeated yet. He drops back down with maximum velocity and tries to crush her with his butt. Tifa quickly gets out of the way before Wario hits the ground, creating a large crater after landing onto it.

Tifa runs near Wario and performs a jumping roundhouse kick. However, Wario ducks under it swiftly and gets behind her. Then he grabs her by the waist and then jumps into the sky and flips her upside down. "PILEDRIVER!" he shouts at he begins to drop back down. Wario slams Tifa headfirst into the ground hard.

SLAM!

One would say that an impact on the head means instant death, but this did not happen though. Wario backs off from Tifa and sees that she has softened he blow by raising her hand pass the head, and so she lands on her hand instead. She flips into the air and lands on her feet again.

"Argh! You're such a resistant wench!" growls Wario angrily.

"I told you I'm not the one to fall easily!" says Tifa.

Wario lowers his head and charges at her really fast. Tifa rushes forward and swings her leg at him. Both their attacks clash with each other very hard.

POW!

-

Talko is up in the sky riding his mini-plane while broadcasting the race below. "The race is very intense at the moment. Tim and Roy are trying to fight for the first place while Cid and Bowser are a bit behind!" Just then, the radar on his plane lets out a sound. "Uh? Danger is approaching?" He checks the radar carefully, and then he is shocked. "Oh no… The fire rabbit… But how come?"

-

Meanwhile…

CLANG!

Link's sword flies off from his hand and then Cloud knocks him onto the ground and pins him there by placing the tip of his sword against Link's throat. "I win this time," says Cloud.

"Darn it!" curses Link. "I let my guard down!"

"Time to finish this."

Now there is a pool of lava behind them. A large figure slowly rises from the lava. Because Cloud has his back turned towards it, he did not notice anything appearing, but Link did. Link watches in horror as a gigantic indescribable monster rising from the lava. The monster has a bright, orange skin that is dripping with lava. It has a menacing face with sharp teeth sticking out from the sides, and it has a pair of long rabbit-like ears. Link trembles in fear upon seeing it.

"So you're scared, uh?" says Cloud, not knowing what Link saw.

"Be… be… hind… you…" says Link.

"I'm not going to fall for anything. Your end has come."

The large monster lifts itself out from the lava pool and approaches them, and then it lowers it head towards them.

At this moment, Talko appears in the sky above them and shouts, "RUN! A FIRE RABBIT HAS APPEARED! IT'S BEHIND YOU!"

"What?" says Cloud, and then he turns around in time just to see the fire rabbit opening its mouth. But it's too late…

The rabbit lunges forward and closes its mouth around Cloud! Link and Talko watches in horror at this terrifying sight!

-

The audiences are equally shocked as well at seeing this on the monitor. "WAAAAA! CLOUD'S BEEN EATEN!" screams Yuffie.

Aerith is shocked the most. "Cloud! Cloud… Clo…" And then she passes out.

"Aerith! Are you all right?" Peach asks her while trying to shake her up.

"She's too shocked at the sight of Cloud getting eaten!" says Yuffie.

"Mamamia! That's-a was scary!" says Mario.

Luigi is trembling violently. "That… that… monster… was the same one… in my dream…! And he's eaten… Cloud…!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Oh, the horror! The fire rabbit has devoured Cloud! What will become of him? And how about the fight between Tifa and Wario? Do you like it? Let's look forward to the next chapter and hope that Roy beats Tim Win!


	23. Change Fate!

**Chapter 23: The Race to Change Fate! A Fiery Combat to the End!

* * *

**

SMASH!

POW!

BANG!

WHAM!

Wario and Tifa are still engaged in a fierce combat. After much trading of punches and kicks, they return to their starting position, with bruises all over their body. "I didn't expect a girl like you to be this tough!" says Wario.

"You're very tough yourself too," says Tifa.

"However, I will never lose to you!" Wario charges at Tifa very fast.

Tifa lifts a leg and swings it towards Wario for a strong kick, but Wario grabs her leg with both his hands. "Gotcha!" he says.

"Hey! Let go!"

Wario then begins swinging her around and around furiously. "WILD SWING DING!"

"Yaaaaa! I'm getting dizzy!" cries Tifa as she gets swung around and around.

Wario keeps on spinning and spinning and also increasing his speed every time. Finally, he lets go his hands and hurls Tifa into the distance.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And she disappears over the cliffs…

Wario raises his hands and shows a victory pose and exclaims, "I WIN!"

-

Elsewhere…

Link is still trying to recover from the shock of seeing Cloud eaten by the fire rabbit. "Ah… ah… ah…"

Talko is equally shocked also. "Ah… ah… ah…"

Link tries to get over it and stands on his feet again. "Darn it! I'll handle this beast myself!"

"Um… I got a race to broadcast," says Talko. "Gotta go!" And he zooms off on his mini-plane.

Link takes out his bow and readies an arrow on it. "I'll shoot its forehead for a sure death headshot!"

Suddenly, Tifa shoots down from the sky and hits the side of the fire rabbit's head very hard.

BANG!

This causes the fire rabbit to open his mouth and Cloud drops out! And then Tifa drops to the ground also.

"Ow… My head is spinning…" she says.

Link runs up to Cloud and says, "Whoa! For a second, I thought you are done for!"

"I really thought I was done for too," says Cloud. "But I guess not…"

Tifa gets back onto her feet and sees Cloud, and says, "Hey Cloud! How is it?"

"Tifa! Behind you!" Cloud shouts at her.

Tifa turns around just in time to see the fire rabbit slamming its paws down towards her, and she quickly rolls aside to avoid getting crushed. "Whoa! What is that!"

The fire rabbit turns to them and lets out a loud thundering roar. The 3 of them get into fighting stance and ready to face it. "Looks like we'll have to deal with this beast first!" says Link.

"I agree," says Cloud. "He'll pay for trying to eat me!"

-

Tin Win is still in lead, with Roy trying to catch up behind him. "I must not let him win!" thought Roy.

Talko is now flying above them. "The racers are now entering the Valley of Snakes! It is a place filled with Fire Snakes. Can they make it out safely?"

As the two enter the valley, several snakes poke their heads out from the holes on the sides of the cliffs and look down on them.

Tim looks up at the snakes and says, "No challenge." He steps on the pedal and zooms forward very fast. As he moves fast, the snakes jump down from their nesting places and drop downwards. Soon, there are several snakes raining down the valley.

"Whoa! What's with these!" gasps Roy upon seeing all the snakes. He takes out his sword and swings it around wildly as he drives through the valley. A snake falls onto his arm and he cries in pain, "YEOW! HOT!" It is because the snake's skin is burning like fire that Roy got his arm burned, hence the name FIRE snake.

A snake opens its jaws wide and jumps at Roy, but he quickly knocks it away with his sword. "Argh! I must make it out here fast!" he says. The amount of snakes here is so large that the floor is practically covered with them!

Soon, Bowser and Cid made it to the valley. "What the! Snakes!" gasps Bowser.

"Ha! Not a problem!" says Cid. His vehicle flies into the air and over the snakes easily.

"Grrr! Like any small snakes can stop me!" says Bowser. He speed forward and runs over the snakes under his car.

SPLAT!

SMASH!

SQUASH!

That was the sound of snakes getting run over, in case you don't know.

Cid is flying over the snakes safely. "I'm so happy I can fly! Hahaha!" Suddenly, a snake drops down into his seat. "What the! Whoa! Get lost!" He grabs the snake, but then his hand got burned badly. "YEOW!" He quickly throws it out his vehicle.

The snake falls down on top of Bowser's head. "Hmm? What's the smell?" he wonders while sniffing the air, for he smells something burning. "Hey, why is my head… BURNS!" Bowser quickly gets the snake off his head and hurls it out. "ARGH! I'M MAD!" He angrily plows through the piles of fire snakes, crushing several of them under the wheels.

Barney is way in the back, and he is very safe from those snakes. It is because his Lego Car has formed some kind of a barrier all around him, so the snakes cannot go in. There is a small hole for Barney to peek through, so he can tell where he is going. "Too bad, Snakeys! You cannot get me because I listen to mommy and put up a fence! Now I won't get ouchies!" he sings stupidly and crazily.

Tim is up ahead and the snakes are falling behind him, so he is all right. However, Roy is having a bit of trouble. A snake coils itself around his arms and burns him badly. "YEOW!" He quickly yanks the snake off and hurls it away. It's amazing how he is able to keep his balance on the motorcycle even when trying to fight off the snakes.

-

At the theater…

"Roy! You can do it!" shouts Lilina. "Don't let those snakes beat you! You can win!"

"Ugh… Those sights of snakes make me want to vomit…" says Zelda, disgusted.

"I wonder how snake tastes like?" asks Kirby.

"Snakes represents evil," says Pit. "I once fought an army of snakes from the underworld."

"Fire Snakes are not poisonous," says Carlos, who once again popped out of nowhere. "However, a bite from them can cause serious burns. In fact, touching their skin is enough to give you a terrible burn."

"You're popping out like that again!" says Zelda.

Aerith is lying in the back of the theater, for she is still passed out. "She just fainted from the shock," says Dr. Mario after examining her. "Cool her down a bit and she'll wake up soon."

Peach and Yuffie are next to her, trying their best to fan her. "She sure dropped out cold all of a sudden," says Peach.

"Well, she has feelings for Cloud," explains Yuffie. "So if anything bad happens to him, she can go like this."

"I see…"

-

Elsewhere in Volcanic Zone…

The fire rabbit slams it paw forward to hit the 3, but they quickly jump aside to avoid it. Cloud rushes at the rabbit and makes a gash across its leg. The rabbit roars in pain and then turns to him and shoots out a blast of fire, but Cloud avoided it.

Link pulls out a couple of arrows and fires it at the rabbit, hitting it in the side of the body. The rabbit angrily turns to Link and then brings its head towards him with mouth wide open. Tifa quickly appears in front of Link and delivers a strong kick into the rabbit's face, making it jerk backwards. "You tried to eat Cloud, right?" Tifa ask the rabbit (like it'll understand her…). "I'll make you pay for this!" She jumps up into the air and to same level as the rabbit's head, and then punches it rapidly with several quick punches and kicks, pummeling it rapidly in the face.

When she finishes her combo and drops to the ground. The rabbit angrily stares down at her and opens it mouth, baring its teeth. Suddenly, Cloud jumps at the rabbit and uses his sword to slash it across the face, making a large scar across it. The rabbit arches back and lets out a painful cry.

"This thing is pretty tough," says Cloud.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "I found you, bitch!" They turn around to see Wario! "I knew you wouldn't fall so easily!" he says. "Now let us continue the fight here!"

"Not now!" says Tifa. "We're dealing with something here!"

"Don't make up an excuse to escape the battle! I'm going to get you even if you're not ready!" Wario lowers his head and charges at Tifa very fast. She quickly hops away just at the same time the fire rabbit swings its paws. Wario got swatted away by the paw instead and was knocked to the ground.

BANG!

"Ow… What was what…?" groans Wario as he gets up, and then he sees the rabbit. "YAH! A MONSTER!"

"Don't tell us you didn't notice it until now!" the other three shout at him.

-

Tim and Roy are now out of the Valley of Snakes. Roy is still trying hard to catch up with Tim. Tim turns back to look at him and says, "You are trying uselessly to catch up. Your fate has been determined since the beginning of the race that you can't win!"

"Must you always talk those dumb stuff?" says Roy angrily. "I'll show you wrong!"

"You are stupid to go against your faith!"

Talko is following them from above. "They are now heading towards the Bridge of Lava! It is a long, thin piece of land that stretches across a large lava lake! If one falls down, then it spells instant doom! Can they make it across the other side safely?"

Bowser and Cid just exited the Valley of Snakes, and they have burns and bite wounds all over their body. "Ow… I feel so bad…" says Bowser.

"Me too…" says Cid. "I'm feeling so hot also…"

"Anyway, let's get on with the race! Don't forget our bet!"

"You bet!"

They are now heading for the Bridge of Lava. This is how the place looks like: It begins with a slope moving down a cliff, and at the bottom of the cliff is a large sea of lava. When the slope reaches the bottom, it winds across the sea of lava. In short, it is a long, thin path that is winding across to the cliff on the other side, and then sloping upwards again.

"At this rate, I'll never catch up with him," thought Roy. "I must find a method or either a short cut."

Soon, Tin approaches the slope and drives down the slope smoothly. When Roy got to the slope, he looks down the cliff to take a good look at the path below, and then an idea came to him. "This might be risky, but it should work."

Tin looks back and says, "So the stupid boy has finally accepted his fate." He continues to go down the steep slope while being careful not to fall off the side.

Roy drives back a few yards, and then he zooms forward and drives off the cliff instead of going down the slope!

"Whoa! Roy just zoomed down the cliff!" exclaims Talko. "What is he planning?"

-

At the theater…

"ROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screams Lilina in fright.

"He's not thinking of committing suicide, is he?" asks G&W.

"Roy is committing suicide! He can't!" scream Pichu and Parry.

"No, he's taking a short cut," says Captain Falcon.

"How do you know?" asks Pikachu.

"I studied the map of the Bridge of Lava earlier, and then I took notice of which part of the cliff he's driving off, and so I knew it immediately."

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw the overhead view of the area, I saw that when the slope got to the bottom, it immediately curved to the left against the cliff. So Roy was trying to drive off the cliff and drop down there and land in front of Tim."

"I see…"

"I no get it," says Jigglypuff.

-

Just as CF said, Roy drops onto solid ground at the bottom and in front of Tim also! "Ha! Luck is with me!" says Roy.

"What!" gasps Tim upon seeing Roy in front of him. "You dare go against your fate all the way to this step!"

"See ya, stupid!" And then Roy zooms off.

"Don't think you can alter fate just like this! I am the one who is destined to win!" Tim quickly zooms after Roy.

Bowser and Cid soon came to the slope. "Whoa! It looks like a wild ride down there!" says Bowser, looking down.

"You still got time to talk?" says Cid as he drives down the slope. "You should drive more and talk less!"

"Argh! I won't let you get away with it!" Bowser angrily drives after him.

And then along comes Barney, singing happily and awfully to himself. "Lalalala! What a hot day today is!" And then he stupidly drives off the cliff from the right side, and there is no solid ground below it! "WEEEEEEEEEE!"

However, do not celebrate to earlier yet, Barney haters. Right before the stupid purple jerk plummets to his doom in the lava below, the Lego car immediately reassembles into a plane in a split second, and then soars into the air. "I'm flying!"

Bower and Cid both look at Barney flying into the sky. "Wha? That freak!" says Bowser. "He's cheating!"

"I should be doing this too!" says Cid, and then his vehicle begins to take flight.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser quickly grabs the back of his vehicle to prevent it from taking off.

"Hey! Let go! You're too heavy and my Highwind Runner can't take flight!"

"Never! I'll never let you take flight!"

The two of them fight all the way through the place, with Cid half-way off the ground and Bowser reaching out from his car, grabbing onto the back of Cid's car and getting dragged along.

Tim soon caught up with Roy and is driving next to him. "You dare mess with your fate! You are stupid!" Tim says to him.

"You keep on blabbering about fate this fate that!" replies Roy angrily. "You are the one who is stupid!"

Tim angrily rams his car against Roy's motorbike, trying to knock him off the path and into the lava below. Roy bravely rams back at him and the two push against each other all the way to the end. After fighting through the long, winding path, they finally move up the slope.

"Now this is where things get exciting!" says Talko. "Above that cliff are geysers that react whenever something is on top of it! They are the one and only motion-sensor geysers! How do these kinds of things exist? Who cares? Now there is a large gap beyond the cliff above, and one must use the boost from the geyser to fly over it! And then the finish line is just ahead! I hope you get what I'm saying."

-

Back with those 4…

The fire rabbit takes a deep breath and then shoots out a large blast of fire, but they all jump to safety. "Let's take on him!" says Wario.

"Yeah! Time to finish this rabbit-wannabe!" says Link.

"I'll show him!" says Cloud.

"I'm ready to show him too!" says Tifa.

All four of them run towards the fire rabbit bravely. The rabbit breathes out another blast of fire, but they all jump into the air to avoid it.

-

Roy and Tim both drive up the slope together, and they touch the geyser at the same time too. The geyser then reacted by shooting out a stream of gas and water, shooting the two vehicles into the sky and across the gap. While they are still in air and passing above the gap (it's a death drop down there), Roy pulls out his sword. "You keep on talking about fate this fate that! I'm so annoyed of it!" says Roy.

"You do not know, for you are stupid!" says Tim. "Fate is determined at birth, and I am destined to succeed in everything I do! I am the best, and that's what I will be no matter what! It is destined since the beginning I will win this race! I will become the winner of the grand prix and meet Carma! And then I will become ruler of the world where everyone shall bow down to my greatness! This is my destiny since I was born, and it WILL happen! A stupid person like you will never understand! Do you know why I have absolutely no friends? It is because people saw how great I am and they feel ashamed before me, so none dare to mess with me or else they will be exposed to their true stupid nature!"

"You are the one who is stupid! You have no friends because you are proud, arrogant, and stubborn! Nobody would like to make friends with you!"

-

After avoiding the fire breath, the four of them jump into the air and towards the fire rabbit.

"Whirling Blade!" shouts Link as he stretches out his sword.

"Wario Punch!" yells Wario as he begins winding up a punch.

"Omni Slash!" yells Cloud as he raises his sword overhead.

"Final Heaven!" shouts Tifa as she begins charging her strength.

-

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS STUPID!" Roy yells at the top of his voice, and then he swings his sword at Tim's car.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The slash not only cut Tim across his body, but also sliced through the entire car, pretty much shattering it into two. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Tim.

-

At the same time…

Link spins violently and hits the fire rabbit. Wario throws an all-powerful punch into its face. Cloud slashes it rapidly with several violent blows. Tifa lets out a powerful blast of energy at the rabbit.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH! POW! SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH! BAAAAAAAAANG!

"ROOOAAAAAR!" roars the fire rabbit loudly and painfully.

-

Roy and Tim successfully land on the other side of the gap and onto solid ground. Roy lands safely and continues moving, but Tim's car hits the ground roughly and explodes into pieces.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Roy lifts his hands off the bike handle and shouts in triumph, "I HAVE CHANGE THE WAY OF MY FATE!"

-

The force of the attacks sends the rabbit flying backwards, and it falls into a pool of lava with a splash.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

And it slowly sinks to the bottom…

All 4 of them are panting heavily from executing such powerful attacks. "Boy… That was tiring…" says Link. "But fun…"

"I wish for more stuffs like this!" says Wario.

"Got my revenge…" says Cloud.

"I'm glad this is over…" says Tifa.

-

Roy immediately crosses the finish, and this is no surprise. "I WIN!"

"Congratulations! First place goes to Roy!" exclaims Talko.

-

"ROY! YOU'RE MY HERO!" shouts Lilina delightfully and excitedly.

"He sure got some skills," says CF.

"I never thought he would be so good with his bike!" says Ganondorf.

"And he taught that Tim guy a lesson," adds Mewtwo. "I foresaw this already. People's fates are set since their birth… This is such a… stupid idea."

"I agree," says Mario.

-

Barney has successfully flown across the gap using his Lego plane. He lands on the ground and it turns back into a car. "Lalalala! The line is just ahead!" says Barney.

At this moment, 2 shadows loom above him, and he looks up to see Bowser and Cid shooting across the gap via the boost from the geyser. The two drop down in front of Barney and zoom for the finish line.

"FIRST PLACE IS MINES!" shouts Bowser.

"NEVER! MINES!" yells back Cid.

The two of them zoom as fast as they can for the finish line. They come closer and closer and closer and closer…

Let's just say that Bowser won this race. Proof? The picture taken by the camera.

"2nd place goes to Bowser and 3rd to Cid!" says Talko. "And 4th to Barney!"

Bowser jumps up from his seat and screams with joy, "I WIN! YAHOOOOO!"

Cid hits the steering wheel hard and grumbles, "Argh! You beat me to it! Impossible!"

And so, a couple of other racers soon made it to the finish line, but the ones who came in last were considered lost, and those who were destroyed are lost also.

-

"Cid! How can you lose to that big turtle!" cries Yuffie. "I thought you were so ready for this!"

"I knew Bowser would come in 2nd," says Ganondorf.

Aerith soon came to her senses. "Oh… What happened…?"

"Oh Aerith! You're awake!" says Yuffie. "Can you believe it? Cid lost to the turtle! I'm so disappointed!"

"But he did come in 3rd place, so it's still a good thing," Peach reminds her.

"Um… Yeah, that's something to be happy about."

"Where's… Cloud?"

"A big rabbit ate him," says Pichu straightly and simply.

"Wha! Cloud…" And then Aerith passes out again.

"AERITH!" screams Yuffie. "You rat! Don't bring that up to her so straightly!"

"But I'm telling the truth!"

-

That night, at the hotel café…

"And I cut his car into pieces!" says Roy. "Boy, he sure made me mad!"

"I'm so glad you won!" says Lilina, clinging onto his arm tightly. "I knew you would beat that guy!"

"I give you credit, Roy!" says Bowser. "I was thinking of beating that guy myself!"

"Seriously, I can't stand what he said about fate and also calling people stupid," says Mewtwo.

"And now, everyone listen to my story of how I beat that Cid guy!" says Bowser. "You see, I did this and that and this and that and finally beat him!"

"You're so amazing, Mr. Koopa!" says Pit. "You are not only good in fighting but also driving!"

"Ha! I'm good at everything!"

Then Cid approaches their table with a rather grumpy look on his face. "Oh, Cid!" says Bowser. "What do you want?"

"Fine, I admit you're good!" says Cid. "You pack quite a wallop to beat me!"

"I told ya I would win!"

"Well, that was a pretty fun race too! You beat me to it, but I still won. Let's look forward to racing each other again! I'm gonna beat you next time!"

"Don't count on your turtles before they hatch! Hahahahaha!"

"Ha! You're funny!" With this, Cid returns to his table to join with the others.

"You had us all worried, Cloud!" Yuffie says to Cloud. "Aerith nearly died from shock when you were eaten by that monster!"

"I told you I'm all right now!" says Cloud. "Would you stop bringing that up?"

"Um, Cloud…" says Aerith.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back alive…"

"Um… Whatever…"

"She was worried about you and you only replied 'whatever'?" says Yuffie.

"Hey bitch!" yells a voice.

"It's him again…" says Tifa.

Wario comes to their table and says, "Our battle is not over yet! You escaped from me and then we were interrupted by that monster! We shall have a duel again!"

"Who said I escaped? You clearly tossed me away! And I'm not in the mood for fighting at the moment."

"Ha! Afraid? I knew you're afraid! I'm the best after all!" Wario walks away while laughing to himself proudly. When he has his back turned toward her, Tifa runs up to him and kicks him in the back, sending him across the place and crashing into an indoor fountain.

CRASH!

"Happy now?" asks Tifa.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And so, the race of Volcanic Zone has ended. I hope you like how things turned out! Look forward to the chapters!

**CF: When is my race!**

_**Coming up next chapter: Return of the Clown! The Race Through the Jungles!**_


	24. Return of the Clown

Let me tell you this beforehand: Meta-Knight and Solid Snake **WILL NOT** appear in this story in any form; I have absolutely no plans for them. However, I am already brainstorming future SSB stories in my mind, and they are sure to make their debut there.

**Chapter 24: Return of the Clown! The Race Through the Jungle!

* * *

**

That night at the hotel…

Captain Falcon is sitting on his bed and buried deeply in his thought. "What's the matter?" Fox asks him.

"I haven't have a single race since I came here," he replies.

"I'm sure you will have one soon."

"We didn't have any races yet too!" says Falco. "That's just not fair! I should be getting more spotlight!"

-

In another room…

"And now let us present the great Chef Kawasaki! He will show us the secret technique behind making the perfect steak!" says some random host on the TV.

"Looking at this makes me hungry," says Yoshi while munching popcorn.

"Me too! I really want to eat stuffs like those!" says Kirby, also munching popcorn.

"Human foods sure look good!" agrees Parry, who is also pecking on popcorns. If you haven't guessed it yet, those three are watching a cooking program.

DK is sitting on his bed, reading a magazine about babes and bananas.

At this moment, they hear a beeping sound. "Did you hear that?" asks Yoshi.

"Whatever it is, it's not from the TV," says Kirby. "And it sounds like a certificate ringing." Kirby takes a look at his certificate. "Nope, not mines."

"Then the only other person who has a certificate in here is Donkey Kong," says Parry, and the three turn to look at him.

DK is still reading his magazine, and he did not hear any beeping, and this is no surprise either. "Someone go tell him…" says Kirby.

Parry flies to DK and pecks him on the head. "Ow! What is it, Parry?" asks DK.

"Your certifi…" says Parry, but then he stops, for he knows it's useless speaking to him. Instead, he flies to the certificate that is lying on the table and gives it to DK.

DK looks at it and says, "Oooo! I'm in the next race!"

"What's the name of the course?" asks Yoshi.

"Lame Fork? No, but the course's name is called Great Green Jungle. That sounds like a place for me!"

-

At the same time…

"Fox! Our race is on!" exclaims Falco while showing his furry partner the certificate. "It starts tomorrow at noon!"

"Great Green Jungle? Looks like a jungle type course," says Fox.

"No matter who my opponent is or where the place is, I will race without fear!" says Falco.

"You're always forgetting the inclusion of me… I wonder why I enter this race in the first place…"

"Good luck to you guys," says CF.

"I'm sure you'll get your turn soon enough."

-

The next morning…

"Um… Sirs? It's morning," says Pit, trying to shake his roommates.

"It's only 6:30…" mumbles Ness. "Go do your own stuff…"

"Earth people sure sleep late and wake up late…" says Pit. He opens the balcony window and flies out. As he flies through the city, he sees Falco jogging below, so he flies down to meet him. "Mr. Lombardi, good morning!"

"Yeah, same to you, Pit," says Falco, still running. "Up early today, eh?"

"I'm always up early… And why are you doing morning workout, Mr. Lombardi?"

"I have a race today, so it's important to build up your body. I'm not gonna lose to anyone!"

"I hope heaven blesses you with luck that you will win, Mr. Lombardi!"

"Thanks for the blessing!"

-

Soon, at around 8:00 A.M., at the hotel café (where else?)…

"I'm in a race!" says DK, showing the others his certificate. "I'm so excited!"

"Uh huh… Good luck," says Captain Falcon.

"Well, it so happens we're in the same race too!" says Fox, showing DK his certificate.

"Oooooh! That's fun!" says DK, reading the certificate.

Fox takes out a piece of paper that writes, "_But we might be enemies._"

"I won't hurt you! You're a good friend!"

Then Fox switches to another paper that writes, "_Falco…_"

"I'll just stay far from you guys, then."

"It won't be easy," says CF.

-

After having breakfast, DK, Yoshi, Kirby, and Parry go out for a walk in the streets. "Where else can we get some bites?" asks Yoshi, looking side to side.

They notice a crowd gathered at a spot. "What's over there?" asks DK.

"Let's go and look!" suggests Kirby, so they go over and he asks a person there, "What's happening here, sir?"

"There's this cool ice cream vender making all kinds of neat ice cream scooping and making tricks!" says the man.

"Really?"

The 3 Smashers get in line in hope of getting an ice cream treat for themselves.

"And now for the famous juggling technique!" says the vendor. He takes out 2 scoops and begins juggling 4 ice cream balls in air rapidly. The audience applauds for him at seeing this. The vendor makes an ice cream and gives it to the person who ordered it.

After much waiting, the Smashers' turn is finally here. "May I take your order," asks the vendor, and then he takes a good look at the upcoming customer. "Wait a second…"

"It's that clown guy!" says Yoshi.

"Oh, it's you!" says DK.

"My enemy!" says the vendor known as Sweet Tooth. "Wanna buy an ice cream from me?"

"I'm not screaming, but I want to buy an ice cream."

"Fine…" grumbles Sweet Tooth. "Wait for your turn."

After making orders for Kirby and Yoshi, DK's turn is finally up. "I want a big banana split!" says DK.

Sweet Tooth proceeds to work on one, and gives it to him when it's finally completed. The decoration of the ice cream is very wonderful, with a long piece of juicy banana and several scoops of ice cream on top, along with jams and chocolate sauces. Furthermore, the bowl of the ice cream even has waffle wheels on it! "Thanks!" says DK as he hands him some money.

"Don't think I have forgotten about that time!" Sweet Tooth says to him. "I'll get my revenge if ever we race again!"

"No, I don't wear braces," says DK.

Parry flies to Sweet Tooth and says to him, "DK is racing in Great Green Jungle today."

Hearing this makes Sweet Tooth surprised. "Why! That's the same course I'm racing in today!"

"Oh really? Um… See ya!" And Parry flies off.

Sweet Tooth rubs his hands and grins evilly. "Hehe! This is a good time to get my revenge! I will torture him badly and then crash him badly also! Hehehehe… HAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, hurry up!" says a big fat man customer. "What's with you? Laughing stupidly to yourself?"

"Oh, sorry!"

-

The trio and the parrot are walking through the streets once again, eating their ice creams. "It sure is good!" says Yoshi, eating his scoop.

"Yeah!" agrees Kirby.

Then they stop in their tracks, for someone is standing in front of them. In front of them is a group of crocodiles. "Well, guess who's here?" says the lead crocodile.

"K. Rool!" gasps DK.

"Surprised to see me, eh?" asks K. Rool. "You thought you got rid of me back in Congo Bongo? Think twice! I'm not the kind to die so easily!"

"Captain, they're ignoring you," a Kremling tells him while pointing to those 4 who are walking past him.

"Hey! Listen to me!" K. Rool shouts to them.

"Yeah yeah, you're still alive and that's it," says Yoshi, looking back. "Now leave us alone as we eat our ice creams!"

"Are you or are you not in this race, Donkey Kong?" asks K. Rool. "Because I am racing in Great Green Jungle today, and I heard that you are in it too!"

"You're going to play great big bongo?" asks DK.

"Argh! Listen correctly for once, would you!"

"Yes he is!" Kirby tells him.

"Fine! Then let's meet at the race! I'm going to make you feel as if you should never have entered this race in the first place! Har har har!" laughs K. Rool, and then he walks off with his Kremling group.

"Donkey Kong is making several enemies," says Kirby, and then he tosses his ice cream cone into his mouth, but then he chokes on the cone. "Ugh!"

"Kirby! Are you all right?" asks Yoshi in concern. "Quick! I'll do the Heimlich Maneuver!" Yoshi jumps on top of Kirby and begins pounding him rapidly. Though Heimlich maneuver doesn't include jumping on top of people's head, Kirby manages to swallow the cone, and then he transforms into…

"I'm Ice Cream Kirby!" says Kirby, who is wearing an ice cream cone on his head.

"Thanks goodness you're still living…" says Yoshi.

-

Soon, the time for the race has come, and the audiences all head for the theater.

Inside the theater…

"This is getting repetitive," says Peach. "Almost everyday is the same: Strolling through the city, watching the race, eating food, and then sleeping."

"But-a da races are fun to watch-a," says Mario.

"I admit… I feel homesick," says Luigi.

Kirby spits out a perfect ice cream, along with a cone, out of his mouth and hands to Peach. "Bored? How about an ice cream?"

Seeing where the ice cream came from, Peach refuses. "Never mind, I'm not hungry… And what's that cone on your head?"

"I'm Ice Cream Kirby! I now have the ability to create ice creams anytime!"

"It rocks too!" says Yoshi, eating his ice cream that Kirby made.

-

In Congo Bongo…

"Hey everyone!" shouts Diddy Kong. "Donkey Kong is on TV!" At hearing this, all the Kong members and Animal Buddies rush in front of the TV to see this, and also trampling Diddy under them in the process.

"So it's him!" says Candy. "His car looks so cool!"

"Tis a cool baby indeed!" says Funky. "But I'm not too if this thing can run like the wind."

"Bah! My son isn't a mechanic, so expect to run haywire!" says Cranky crankily.

"Don't say that, Cranky," says Dixie. "You should root for your son instead of looking down on him."

"Well, then tell him to win this race then! Plus, why did he join it in the first place?"

-

At Great Green Jungle, behind the starting line…

"Hello everyone! I am Repeata, the younger brother of Talko who broadcasted for the previous races!" says Repeata, who always repeats himself. "I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko who broadcasted for the previous races, will be broadcasting for this race that is taking place in Great Green Jungle!"

"Yeah, hurry up and get on with it!" says Falco. "We don't have time to listen to your jibba-jabba!"

"Okay then! This race that takes place in Great Green Jungle takes place in a jungle. The path is rather rough here, for there is lots of thick vegetation all over, not to mention wild animals! You might have to beware of fierce ones like jaguars, snakes, or even violent insects! And also, there will be a river you have to cross. How do you cross it? There's normally a piece of log for you to cross, but I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko who broadcasted for the previous races, am not sure whether it's still there or not, so you have to figure out on your own to cross the river. And also, there are crocodiles and piranhas in the river too, so beware!"

"Can we just begin the race now?" says Falco.

"Please learn to have patience, Falco…" Fox tells him.

"All right, if you really anxious to start the race that is held in Great Green Jungle, then I, Repeata, the younger brother of Talko who broadcasted for the previous races, will begin the countdown!" Repeata holds up a gun and points it upwards, and then begins the countdown. When he finally reaches zero, he pulls the trigger and the racers are off! Shortly after they are gone, a hive of sort falls to the ground and wasps fly out! "Eeks! Deadly wasps!" Repeata quickly hops onto his mini-plane and zooms off into the sky as the wasps give chase.

-

The Arwing Car is in lead, with several racers trying to catch up with them in the back. "Ha! They're never catch up with us!" says Falco. "And to make sure of it, let us drop the bombs!"

Fox tries to stop him and says, "No! We do not want unnecessary violence!"

"Hmph! Fine! But we better make sure nobody catches up with us!"

"Look out! Tree!"

"Whoa!" Falco quicky steers to the side just before they hit a thick tree.

-

DK is actually having in easy time driving through the forest floor, for his Barrel Car is specially design to travel through these kinds of terrain. "I feel at home!" he says. Suddenly, he senses something coming towards him and quickly pulls his head down just in time to avoid a swing from a sword. He looks up again and sees K. Rool, wielding a cutlass, driving next to him. K. Rool is driving a vehicle built in the form of a pirate ship.

"Ha! You were lucky to avoid that!" says K. Rool. "I'm going to make you get left behind!"

"Oh yeah? Take this!" DK throws a punch at him, but K. Rool block's it with his cutlass. K. Rool takes another swing at him, but DK avoids it by moving his head aside. They begin a close range combat among themselves while driving at the same time.

This kept on going for a while until K. Rool hits a tree.

BANG!

"Waaa…"

"See ya!" says DK as he drives off. "Watch forward next time you're driving!"

Suddenly, an explosion sets off next to the Barrel Car, rocking it violently.

"Whoa! What happened!"

Sweet Tooth was the one who shot a bomb at him. He is driving in a brand new car. It still looks like a truck, but it has a shinier covering and a better design. The giant mechanical head on the top of the vehicle also looks more menacing with yellow, glowing eyes and a burning top. "Haha! You're dead, monkey!" says Sweet Tooth evilly. "My sole purpose is to get rid of you! Time for payback!"

-

"Oh no… DK is confronting that clown again," says Roy.

"Will he be all right?" asks Lilina.

"He'll be all right," says Mewtwo. "I…"

"Yeah yeah, you foresaw everything again," says Samus, interrupting him.

"Want more ice creams?" Kirby asks Yoshi. "I can make more!"

"Sure!" says Yoshi.

"Watch that you don't get a sweet tooth," Dr. Mario warns him.

-

The Arwing Car is traveling very fast and maneuvering through the jungle smoothly also. "Ha! Nothing can stop us now!" says Falco.

"I think so," says Fox. Suddenly, they crash into an elephant.

BANG!

And can you believe it? The elephant didn't budge at all! "Hey! Move it, you big lard!" Falco yells at the elephant. Of course, the elephant just stands there, eating stuff. "I told you to move, you big fat lard!" But the brick wall (haha…) still won't move.

"Instead of yelling at the elephant, Falco, why don't we just turn to the side?" says Fox.

"Fine!" Falco steers to the side and zooms off.

-

BANG! BOOM! BANG!

Sweet Tooth is firing lots of missiles at DK, who keeps on moving side to side to avoid it. "Hold still, you gorilla!" yells Sweet Tooth. "So I can blast you!"

"This is bad!" says DK. "I must escape from him!"

Suddenly, a jaguar pounces out of a nearby tree and grabs onto the front of Sweet Tooth's car! "Hey! You dumb cat! You're blocking my view!" yells Sweet Tooth, but the jaguar just hangs onto the front window and roars at him. Using this chance, DK quickly steers off into the bushes, for that is what his car is designed to travel through.

-

The Arwing Car is caught up by some racers. "Argh! These guys won't shake off!" growls Falco.

One of the racers rams his car into the side of the Arwing Car, scratching it. "Hey! Don't mess with my creation!" yells Fox. "Falco, get him!"

"Yes sir!" Falco steers to the side and knocks the racer away. "You know, it's so unlike you to order an attack."

Another racer manages to get pass them, and Falco fires a beam from the car to shoot it, but the racer is able to avoid it. "Dang! Miss!"

Suddenly, a couple of what looks like energy blades shot forward and hit the car, slashing it into pieces.

BANG!

"Uh? What happened?" wonders Fox. They two look at the rear view mirror and see another vehicle coming up. This vehicle is colored green and has a long, sleek body. The driver of the car is a thin and lanky man with scruffy hair, and two of the hair strands stick out of the front like that of an antenna.

"Surprised, right?" says the man. "I am Mantis, and I am a shaman!"

"Great! He looks like someone who will cause trouble!" says Falco.

A translucent ghostly-looking praying mantis appears on top of Mantis. "This is my guardian spirit, the great spirit of the praying mantis!" explains Mantis. "I have oversouled him with my vehicle and also my twin sickles! Now you shall feel the power of the praying mantis!"

-

A couple of Kremlings are on top of a tree branch. "When Donkey Kong comes, jump on him!" says one of them.

They wait and wait and wait… Soon, they see the Barrel Car approaching.

"He's here! Get him!"

When the car approaches, the Kremlings jump off the branch and pounce towards him! But DK steers his car to the side suddenly, and the Kremlings bang onto the ground instead.

"Mission failed…" one of them mumbles.

Shortly after this, K. Rool is back and caught up with DK again. "I found you at last, smelly Kong!" says K. Rool.

"Oh, you're still active?" says DK.

"I'm not going to lose to a primate like you! Prepare to meet your maker!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Mantis also appeared in my other story, Shamans in the Pirate Era. The description and abilities for him are the same, but don't expect him to be the exact same person as that story. The two stories are not related to each other in any way. He's my OC, so I can use him in whatever way I want, right? If you want to get an idea of his powers, then read that story's 23rd chapter.

Again, Meta-Knight and Snake **WILL NOT** appear in this story in any form.

And review, my fans!


	25. Fox and Falco

Ahem, remember: Meta-Knight and Snake will not appear in this story.

**Chapter 25: Fall of Fox and Falco! A Blast Race in the Jungle!

* * *

**

"Looks like a tough opponent for them," says Samus, looking at the big screen which shows Starfox Duo and Mantis.

"I'm sure they can handle it themselves," says Link.

"Want more ice cream?" Kirby asks Yoshi.

"Yes!" replies the green dinosaur happily.

"You're gonna get toothache," Dr. Mario reminds him.

"Who cares?"

-

Back at the race…

"Air Chopper!" shouts Mantis. He swings his twin oversouled scythes against the air and shot out 2 crescent energy blades.

"Whoa! Watch out!" cries Fox. The Arwing Car quickly moves to the side to avoid the incoming attacks.

"Ha! See if you can dodge this!" Mantis swings his scythes again, this time shooting out 4 blades.

"More are coming!" cries Fox. The Arwing Car boosts into the air to avoid one, and then quickly drops onto the ground to avoid the second one, and then moves left to right to avoid the remaining two.

"That was close," says Falco.

"Bah! You're good at this!" says Mantis. "But this won't last forever! Scythe Cutter!" He swings his scythe at the trees in front of them, and a large energy wave shot out and slices through the tree trunks, making them toppling over.

"Wha! Tree fall!" cries Fox.

"Not a problem!" says Falco. He quickly shoots one tree into pieces and then steers to the side to avoid another tree. The farthest tree slams down in front of them, blocking their path, but their Arwing Car easily jumps over it. "Ha! Easy!"

"Grrr! Why can't you stand still?" growls Mantis. "You're just like a fly!"

"Falco! The radar indicates that there is a river ahead!" says Fox.

"So the announcer was right after all!" says Falco. "Okay, let's get ready to fly over it!"

Soon, the great river is in sight. It is a great river with a width like that of the Amazon River, and there are lots of dangerous animals swimming in it. The Arwing Car approaches the bank of the river and takes off into the air, flying across it easily. A couple of piranhas jumped up to get it, but they only bounced off the hard covering of the vehicle.

"Ha! Like this thing can be shredded into pieces!" laughs Falco. "And I wonder if that guy can even…" He looks into the rear mirror and sees Mantis's car flying in air! "Wha!"

"My oversouled car can fly like an insect!" says Mantis, whose car now has a pair of insect wing at the back of it. "I can travel through both air and land with ease!"

"Argh! This guy is annoying!"

-

Meanwhile, DK and K. Rool also reached the river. Since both their cars have been built to travel also in water, they drive into it without fear. "Good thing my car is capable of doing this!" says DK.

"Ha! I can do it too!" says K. Rool. "Now I will sink you right here!" He takes out a bazooka and fires a cannon shell at DK.

DK quickly ducks under the shot and says, "Hey! You scared me!"

"Oh yeah? This is gonna scare you more!"

Meanwhile, another racer behind them drives straight into the river, but he is instantly swept away to his doom. I don't think this is even worth mentioning in the first place…

"Get ready to meet your maker!" says K. Rool as he readies to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a piranha jumps out of the water and bites him in the arm. "YEOW!"

DK quickly uses this as a chance to sail off, leaving K. Rool to be bothered by those piranhas.

"Dumb fish! Get off me!"

-

After crossing the river, the Arwing Car flies into the sky above the trees rather than going into the jungle. Mantis also follows them. "It appears that the racers are heading for the skies instead of entering the Great Green Jungle!" says Repeat, who is riding his mini-plane. "This will be something interesting to see! An air race!"

Fox looks back and sees Mantis still following them. "He's following us!"

"Why must he follow us everywhere?" asks Falco, annoyed.

"How would I know?"

"I will eliminate anyone in front of me!" says Mantis. "Air Chopper!" He swings his twin scythes and fire more blades at them.

"Do a barrel roll!" shouts Fox! The Arwing Car performs a spin and deflects the blade away!

"What!" Mantis quickly flies aside just as the blade flies back towards him. "So you got some kind of tricks of your sleeves, eh?"

"You bet!" says Falco. "If you want a dogfight, then bring it on!"

-

Down in the jungle, DK is driving smoothly. An anaconda pops swings down from a tree with its jaws wide open. DK is able to react quickly and grabs the giant snake by the neck and pulls it down the tree. He pummels the snake in the head a couple of times and hurls it out.

Then a jaguar jumps down from a tree to get him, but DK punches it straight in the face and sends it flying. "Feels like home!" he says to himself.

Suddenly, several oranges fall down from the tree and into his driver's seat.

"Uh? ORANGE BOMBS!"

KABOOOOOM!

The explosion clears and the outer covering of the Barrel Car is busted, revealing the engines inside. "Oh… This is terrible…" says DK.

One of the Kremlings on the tree threw these. "I got him, boss!" he says into a walkie-talkie.

"Good! I'll handle him from here!" says K. Rool, who has also successfully crossed the river. He soon caught up behind DK and points a bazooka at him. "Eat this, sucker!"

"Oh no!" gasps DK. The cannon shell flies out of the bazooka and hits the back of the Barrel Car.

KABOOOOOM!

When the smoke clear, there is nothing else of the car and DK. "Hahahahaha! I got him!" laughs K. Rool. "That annoying monkey is blasted into pieces!"

Suddenly, DK drops down from the sky and on top of K.Rool's car!

"WHAT!"

"You'll pay!" says DK angrily.

"Why should I?" K. Rool gets up and tackles DK, pushing him onto the front of the car. K. Rool then pins him down and grabs him by the neck and strangles him. All these happened on the front part of the car and while it is still moving. Reminds me of quite a few intense driving scenes in action movies…

DK quickly lifts a fist and punches K. Rool in the eye, knocking backwards. Now it is DK's turn to pin him down and strangle him.

This kept on going for a while until an explosion rocks the car.

BANG!

"Whoa! What was that!" gasps K. Rool. Quickly using this as a chance, DK winds up a punch and hits K. Rool in the face.

POW!

"WHAAAAAAA!" K. Rool is sent flying out his car and crashing into the trees.

BANG! CRASH!

DK then gets into the driver's seat and takes control of K. Rool's car himself. "I'll use his car, then," he says.

Suddenly, several explosions occur behind him. He turns around and sees Sweet Tooth's truck approaching! The sides of the truck are open, and many guns and launchers are sticking out. "I found you at last, you primate!" says Sweet Tooth angrily. "I will not let you win the race! I will crush you here!"

-

"Scythe Rain!" shouts Mantis as his car flies into the air above the Arwing Car. He swings his scythes wildly and shot out several energy blades at them.

"Whoa! This is going to be wild!" exclaims Falco as he steers their vehicle back and forth like mad to avoid it, and once in a while doing a barrel roll to deflect the blades.

"This is getting too much!" says Fox.

"Now take this! Cutting Rush!" Mantis's car zooms at them very fast, but luckily, the Arwing Car is able to get a speed boost and circle into the air to avoid the hit. "Grrrr!"

"Hey! It's my turn now!" says Falco. "Take this!" He fires several laser beams and bombs at Mantis's car and blasts it violently in the back.

BANG! BOOM! KABANG!

"AUGH!" screams Mantis as his car begins to drop down in flames towards the jungle below. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Yeah! We got him!" exclaim Fox and Falco.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME! FINAL SLASH!" Mantis swings his scythe really hard and shot out two giant blades at them.

"Wha! Watch out!" cries Fox.

Too late! The Arwing Car isn't able to dodge it, and the cutter slices through the wings and cut them off! "OH NO! THE WINGS!" cries Falco. "WE'RE DONE FOR!" The Arwing Car plummets into the jungle, along with Mantis.

CRASH! BANG! SMASH! BANG!

"It appears that both the Starfox Duo and Mantis have a tie!" says Repeata. "They have both plummeted into the jungle!"

-

The Smashers in the theater are shocked at seeing this, and with mouths wide open. Yoshi's mouth is wide open also, and he is holding his ice cream in a tilted way, and the ice cream falls the cone and onto the floor…

"They have lost," says Mewtwo. "They have no more chances."

"So much for struggling all the way to the finals," says CF.

"That's a good thing at least," says Luigi. "That way we will have lesser quarrels among friends in the future about who will win."

"Still, I pity that they fought all the way here and then lost," says Zelda.

"I dropped my ice cream…" says Yoshi with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make a new one," says Kirby, but then he sneezes. "ACHOO!" He shook a bit and the cone falls off his head and onto the floor. Kirby stares at the cone in silence for about a minute, and then says, "Sorry, I lost my ice cream ability."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Yoshi—Vader style

"Well, you ate enough already," says Dr. Mario.

-

DK is still trying to escape the evil clown behind him. "Stand still, you flea-bitten ball of hair!" yells Sweet Tooth as he fires him with several missiles and bullets.

"I must get away from him!" thought DK. He keeps on driving and notices two familiar people among the bushes, but he didn't have time to stop and so keeps on driving.

"Huh? Wasn't that DK just now?" asks Fox. "How come his car looks different?" And then Sweet Tooth passes him. "And that was the clown who has a grudge against him."

"Darn!" cries Falco. "How can this be happening! Our car is destroyed!"

"Face it, Falco. Our car is demolished and we have no more chances in this race. We have lost."

"But didn't they say you can run to the finish line as long as you're not disabled? I'm doing so!" Falco begin running along the course.

"It's useless…" Fox tells him. And then Falco gets knocked into the sky by some racers.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

-

"Stand still, you rotten brain gorilla!" shouts Sweet Tooth as he continues to blast him with all kinds of ammunition. DK keeps on driving left to right wildly to avoid the incoming attacks. A missile hits the ground behind his (actually K. Rool's) car and knocks him into the sky.

"WHOA!"

The car flips in air a couple of times and fall onto the ground on its wheels, and continues moving.

"Phew… That was close…"

"Argh! I'll get you this time!" growls Sweet Tooth angrily. He presses a button and the mechanical head at the top of the truck rises a bit, and then opens its mouth. It shoots out several flaming missiles all over the place, creating many violent explosions that uproot the trees.

"Hey! You're destroying nature!" DK shouts at him.

"Who cares? As long as I can get you, I'm glad!"

"I will not let you do what you want!" DK then notices that K. Rool's bazooka is still in the car. "I'll have to do something!" He slows down the car and moves to the side of Sweet Tooth's car.

"So you want to face me like a man?" asks Sweet Tooth. "Bring it on!"

DK places the bazooka on his shoulder and points it at the window. "Take this!"

"Wha!"

DK pulls the trigger and the cannon shell shoots into the window and hits Sweet Tooth.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The front part of the truck explodes and Sweet Tooth is sent flying into the air. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And then the remains of the truck crash into the trees.

"Yeah! I did it!" exclaims DK.

"It seems that DK has destroyed Sweet Tooth!" says Repeata. "The finish line is not too far ahead! Can he make it before the others?"

-

"He got the clown!" cries Yoshi. "No more ice cream!"

"Haven't you had enough?" Dr. Mario asks him.

"Wow! To think DK would still be so good driving other people's car!" says Roy.

"Is this even legal?" asks Ganondorf.

"As long as you're driving, it's legal," says Carlos, who this time didn't pop out of nowhere. Rather, he was in the theater all along and I never mentioned him until now.

-

DK keeps on driving and sees the finish line ahead. "I'm going to win!"

But some Kremlings pop out in front of the line and say, "We're not letting you pass! You stole our captain's car!" They take out orange bombs and hurl it at him, causing an explosion that blasts the car into pieces. "Ha! We got him!"

But the explosion sent DK flying into the air. He grabs onto a vine and swings through the air and straight across the finish line. "YAHOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOO! WE FAILED TO STOP HIM!" cry the Kremlings.

"Congratulations! Donkey Kong has won the race!" exclaims Talko. Soon, a couple of other racers pass the finish line, taking the remaining places.

"I win!" sings DK while dancing happily. "I win! I win! I win!"

Soon, K. Rool comes walking to the finish line on foot. "That cursed monkey… You dare stole my car…" he grumbles. "I'll get you for this!" He pulls out his cutlass and runs to DK. "Die!"

DK reacted fast and dodges the strike from K. Rool. "You haven't had enough yet, K. Rool?" DK quickly grabs him by the tail and swings him around in air before hurling him away.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That should teach you!"

Soon, Falco comes dragging on his body to the finish line, followed by Fox. "Did we win?" asks the exhausted Falco.

"Unfortunately, you both came in last and have lost," says Repeata.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Falco in that same famous style.

"Too bad…" says Fox.

-

"Did you see that?" exclaims Diddy. "DK won first place!"

"Wow! He's getting cooler all the time!" exclaims Candy.

"Yup, he sure has skills!" says Funky. "Even though his own ride is busted, he hijacked someone elses's ride and won!"

"DK rocks!" exclaims Dixie.

"Fine, my son is good for something," admits Cranky. "But why on earth does he wants to enter this race anyway?

-

And so…

"Congratulations, Donkey Kong!" Mario says to DK. They are having their usual dinner in the same usual hotel café. It's not that big of a deal that they have to eat at a large, fancy restaurant, even if there are plenty in this city.

"Let's give cheers to him!" says CF, raising his cup.

"Cheers!" say the others as they also raise their cups. Falco is the only one who didn't, and he has his head resting on the table.

"Get over it, Falco," Fox tells him. "We lost."

"Yes, just accept your fate," Mewtwo tells him.

"Don't talk to me…" mumbles Falco.

"Just leave him alone; he'll get over it soon," says Fox.

CF is still deep in thought, and he says, "You know? I've been wondering when am I going to race?"

"You're not the only one," Ganondorf tells him. "Me and Link haven't had a race yet."

"Right," says Link. "I'm getting bored of waiting."

"Let's hope we get ours soon," says CF.

"By the way, where's Yoshi?" asks Kirby.

"He ate too much ice cream and is suffering in the bathroom," Dr. Mario tells him.

And so, we come to the moral of this chapter: Never eat too many ice creams.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

How was that? I hope you like it!

And yes, Fox and Falco are officially out of the race. Being the main characters doesn't mean they always get to shine. Plus, I should begin eliminating characters to a certain number before the final race. If it is all Smashers in the final race, then it won't be really appealing. Don't worry, that doesn't mean none of the Smashers will make it the final race. Surely a couple of them will.

I really want to keepthis asecretfor a while, but I just can't help telling you. The story does not end after the final race. There will be an unexpecting event that you will find exciting!

Oh, I've decided that I'll only post the title of the next chapter. Making the old usual previews sort of spoil things. Try and predict what there will be just by reading the titles!

**_Coming up next chapter: Am I Still Not in the Next Race? Secrets of the Old Ruin Course!_**


	26. Old Ruin Course

I know most of you are disappointed about Fox and Falco, but it just must happen. I'm sorry to tell you that another Smasher will lose this race too.

To Kirbstar: You are my favorite reviewer! You always supply me with long, in-depth reviews that I have always expected. Keep up your good work! I wish to see you more often too!

**Chapter 26: Am I Not in the Next Race? Secrets of the Old Ruin Course!

* * *

**

A couple of the Smashers are in the theater watching a race. Not all of them are present because this race doesn't feature any of them, so some aren't really interested.

Black Shadow swiftly avoids all the obstacles in the course and knocks down every car he comes across. Soon, the finish line is in sight but there is another racer in front him—The Skull

Black Shadow zooms his Black Bull next the Skull's Sonic Phantom, and they crash against each other violently, sending sparks into the air.

Eventually, the Black Bull overpowers the Sonic Phantom and sends it rolling out the course and crashing to its demise.

BANG!

And Black Shadow crosses the finish line.

"Congratulations to Black Shadow for winning first place!" exclaims the announcer. "And is the only winner!"

"Did you see that?" asks Falco. "Black Shadow destroyed EVERY SINGLE racer in this race!"

"That was how destructive he was in the preliminaries also," says Carlos. "Fortunately, nobody died, but they were badly injured."

"I'm afraid to race him…" says Ness while trembling.

"If I were still in the race, then I would crush him badly!" says Falco.

"I can see why my father lost the race 30 years ago now," says CF. "Black Shadow is indeed a dangerous opponent."

Soon, they all exit the theater and each head for their own way. "Boy, seeing that whole race made me tremble," says Ness. "I never knew races could be this violent."

"That's how this race is," CF tells him. "It concerns about life and death. If you're unlucky, you'll end up losing your life. And from what I know, they do not hold responsible for one's death. That is the way things go."

"I'm starting to think if it was right for me to be in the race in the first place…"

"Don't worry about that. Follow what your mind is telling you and try your best to accomplish your dreams. There may be obstacles and hardships in the path, but as long as you believe in yourself and try, you can surely succeed and beat any opponent."

"Thanks for the encouragement!"

"But you will never beat me."

-

Link is somewhere in an empty square, practicing his sword skills. He set up a couple of wooden posts in the area, and he swipes his sword at them to cut them into pieces.

"That was cool!" says Zelda, who is watching him. "Let's try a harder level by replacing them with rocks!" So Zelda replaces them with stone posts they got from who-knows-where.

Link uses the same technique and hit them. A couple of the rocks break in half, but some didn't break fully.

"Not as good as before…" says Zelda.

"Could be because this sword is getting old," says Link.

"Why don't you go to the weapon store? I'm sure you can buy a new one there."

"Nah, I have grown to love this sword, so I think I'll just have them sharpen it for me." So Link sheathes his sword and goes to the weapon store not too far from here.

Link enters the store and sees the storeowner asleep at the counter, so he wakes him up, "Hey sir!"

"Uh? Wha!" The storeowner wakes up immediately. "Oh hello! How may I help you?"

"I would like for you to weld this sword back to its original sharpness," says Link, handing him his sword.

"This sword looks kinda old, but I can tell that it has a great history and great importance. Why don't you just buy a new one instead? They are a lot better than this! This ought to be put in the museum of artifacts for display."

"No, I still want to use this sword."

"Oh well, if you insist… Someone people just like to stay with the olden days." The storeowner gets his sword and gives it to the smithy to weld it.

Meanwhile, Link goes to browse around the store. "You sure got all kinds of blades here!" he says.

"They are high class swords!" explains the storeowner. "Many of them come from great backgrounds and some are said to contain magical powers too!"

"But then they're all the same in the end."

At this moment, a green alien-looking person comes into the store and asks the storeowner, "Are they done?"

"Oh, you're back, Mr. Pico," says the storeowner. "Yes, wait here while I go get them." The storeowner rushes to the back of the room and then brings back a wrapped up cloth. He places it on the counter and unwraps it, revealing 6 different kinds of shiny knives.

The green alien, Pico, goes to examine them. "Ah, very good! You did a good job sharpening them!" He picks one up and looks at his own reflection on its surface. "Very shiny indeed! But what good is a knife if it can't cut?" He then turns around all of sudden and hurls the knife at Link! Link quickly ducks down to avoid it, and the knife hits the wall and sticks there.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" cries Link.

"Ha! Sorry about that! I was just testing its sharpness!"

"Please don't play around like that in my store!" the storeowner tells Pico. "You better be responsible for any damage you did!"

Pico goes and pulls out the knife from the wall and says, "Yeah, yeah, keep on talking. This is my hobby, so I can't control myself. I just have the urge to play around with sharp things!"

"You should apologize to me this instant!" Link shouts at Pico. "You almost killed me!"

"That's bad luck for you, then!"

"What kind of an attitude is that!"

"It's a cruel world out there, so get used to it."

"Why you!" Link is very angry and reaches to grab a nearby sword, but the storeowner shouts at him.

"Hey! Don't use my sword to fight in here!" he shouts. "Go outside if you want to fight!"

"Fine!"

"You better watch your temper!" says Pico as he walks out the store with his package of knives. "I'm not the kind to be messed around with. All those who messed with me never lived to see the next day."

At this moment, they both hear a beeping sound, and they check their certificates. "Sand Pyramid, tomorrow at noon," they both say at the same time, and then their eyes shot up and stare at each other, and they shout out at the same time, "WE'RE IN THE SAME RACE!"

"Did you guys have to shout?" asks the storeowner.

"This is a good opportunity to get back at you!" Link says to Pico.

"And this is a good opportunity to get rid of a loudmouth like you too!" says Pico.

-

Ganondorf watches his certificate and says, "Hmmm… Sand Pyramid… Brings back a memory about a certain preliminary race."

"And what memory may that be?" asks a voice.

Ganondorf turns around and sees Sunaman. "You again…"

"Yes, and it so happens that we are in the same race," says Sunaman. "Once again I have an advantage in this course."

"Try all you can! There is no way you can use the same trick to get me!"

"You better not underestimate the power of a shaman. Being careless can be a person's biggest enemy."

"You don't have to lecture me! I'll see that I get first place this time!"

"We shall meet again in the race." And then a column of sand surrounds Sunaman and he disappears.

"What an eerie guy…"

-

Meanwhile, at a Japanese restaurant…

Roy, Lilina, Ness, and Pichu are eating there. It is the kind of restaurant where the foods are placed on a moving track, and customers can get whatever they want from there and eat. It's just like buffet.

"It's nice of you to bring me to this kind of restaurant!" Lilina says to Roy.

"I used to eat at these kind of places," says Roy. "I figured that you would like it."

"I love it!" says Ness. "Right, Pichu? Pichu? Where'd he go?"

A random customer is picking from the moving tracks and is eating happily. "Yum! What should I eat next?" he wonders. And then along comes Pichu, riding on the track.

"Full speed ahead!" Pichu says to himself happily.

"Hey! Get down from there!" Roy shouts at him and then gets him down.

"I was having fun…" groans Pichu.

"Sorry about that…" Lilina apologizes to the chef.

"Never mind," says the chef. "He's just a kid."

Lilina decides that she should be eating and not just sitting around. "I think I'll have a bite." She reaches for a sashimi that is coming towards her, but then Roy stops her.

"No! Don't eat that sashimi," Roy quietly says to her so no one else can hear him. "It's not fresh anymore!"

"How do you know?"

"I have been eating in these restaurants so often that I can tell whether they are fresh or not. Believe it or not, the chefs of the restaurants I went to are all scared of me. They call me the 'The Hawk-Eye Customer'."

"Wow…"

"Simple! Just look at this. If the meat is fresh, then you can see that…"

Suddenly, Pichu speaks out loud to the chef, "My friend here says that this sashimi is no longer fresh, so it shouldn't be eaten."

"Pichu!" Roy yells at him.

"Um… Thank you, little mouse," says chef. He then takes that dish away.

After a short while…

Ness spots a steak on a dish coming towards him. Why is there a steak in this kind of restaurant? Who cares? "Woohoo! Steak! My favorite!" he exclaims. He reaches over the get the dish, but his big head accidentally hits the pile of plates next to him that belongs to the other customers, and those piles of plates fall over and hits another pile, and then another and another and another… It's just like domino.

CRASH! CLANG! CRASH! CRACK!

"NESS!" Lilina and Roy scream at him.

"Sorry…"

-

Noon has come, and everyone goes to where they should be going.

"Oh boy, Link and Ganondorf are in the same race," says Zelda anxiously. "I wonder how they'll get along?"

"Beating the crap out of each other, I presume," says Marth. "Just like most of us here…"

Pikachu notices Captain Falcon looking quite down, and asks him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not in a race yet…"

"I'm sure you will someday."

"Why is this happening so late…? I heard that Wario and Waluigi already had their second race!"

"They already did?"

"Yeah, they did-a," says Mario. "But da story didn't mention eet."

-

At the course, which consists of a large desert with old stones and fallen architectures all over the place. A large pyramid can be seen way in the back of the ruins.

"Boy, what a hot place this is!" says Talko. "Here we are at the blazing course of Sand Pyramid! The course begins with driving through the ruins. There are lots of booby traps, so be careful! Once inside the pyramid, things will get tougher, so watch out! Make it out the pyramid alive and you will find the finish line just ahead!

"Can we start now?" asks Link.

"Okay then! Be careful! Let us begin the countdown!" Talko begins the usual countdown and shoots in the air using his gun, and the racers are off! Just like always…

A couple of unnamed racers zoom ahead very fast, and Ganondorf is among one of them. Link is a bit on the back though. His boat car isn't the fastest thing in the world, you know…

And BTW, we will be focusing on Link, Ganondorf, Sunaman, and Pico in this race.

-

Ganondorf finds himself driving through the old Stonehenge-style ruins. There are several odd-looking Easter Island head statues all over the place too. At first, he didn't take much notice of it, but he starts to get cautious after seeing those head turning around. "Uh? Moving statues?"

One of the statues opens its mouth, and then a round thing flies out. It hits the road and explodes.

BOOM!

"Whoa!" exclaims Ganondorf as he quickly drives aside to avoid the explosion. "So that's what those are for!"

The explosion triggers all the other statues. All of them 'come to life' and begin spitting bombs all over the place, causing lots of chaotic explosions.

BANG! BOOM! KABOOM! KABANG!

Quite a few racers were blasted to bits by the violent explosions. It's amazing how Link is able to evade all of them using his wooden car…

"This is getting on my nerves!" cries Link. He takes out a bomb and lights it, and then quickly ties it to the tip of an arrow, and then he places it on the bow and shoots it at one of the head statues. The bomb arrow hits the statue and explodes.

BOOM!

"Ha! Bull's eye!"

-

Several bombs fly towards Sunaman. When they approach, a sand barrier appears around his car and protects him the explosions.

BANG!

"Not anything big," he says.

A racer driving in a car full of spikes drives up next to him and tries to ram him using those spikes, but the sand barrier protects it. No matter how hard the spiked car tries to ram it, it just can't break through the sand barrier. "How hard are these sands!" says the driver of the spiked car.

"Hard enough to protect me from anything," says Sunaman. "It is even hard enough to pierce through anything." Then several sand spikes appear in midair and shoot at the spiked car, piercing through it. One of them hits a critical engine of the car, and instantly causes it stop moving.

"Curse you!" shouts the driver.

Then Pico, driving in Wild Goose, zooms into the scene and hits the spiked car, knocking it off the road.

"YA!"

"Out of the way!" yells Pico.

-

BANG! BOOM! KAPOW!

"What's with this madness!" cries Link as he drives through the exploding course.

"I'll tell you what madness it is!" says a man who drives up next to him. The man wears a black tuxedo and a black top hat. His car is round and black and has a red bomb logo on it. "I am the Mad Bomber, and my subordinates have set up this madness!"

"You mean all these bomb-spitting statues are your doing?" asks Link.

"Yes! I love blasting things into bits! I'm going blast everyone here into the sky! Hahahahaha!"

"You're crazy! Whoa! Watch out!" Link quickly steers away as a bomb flies towards them. The Mad Bomber didn't have time to avoid it, and he is blasted to pieces by the bomb.

KABOOM!

"So much for setting up this madness yourself…" says Link, watching the Mad Bomber blown to oblivion by his own bombs.

-

A racer in a large bulky armored car drives up to Ganondorf and tries to ram him off course. "Die, weakling!" says the driver.

"Who are you calling weak!" shouts back Ganondorf. He lifts his leg and kicks the armored car so hard that the car is sent skidding off the course! The armored car hits a large stone pillar that is supporting a large stone arch. When the pillar collapse, the entire arch crumbles down and knocks into another arch, and then it collapse and then so on…

CRASH! BANG!

"Wow! The whole place is tumbling down!" exclaims Talko as he watches from above. Indeed, the fall of a single arch affected the entire place, and the ruins begin to crumble into pieces.

-

"WHAAAAAA! What's happening again!" cries Link as he zooms through the collapsing place. "I must get out of here fast!" He quickly unties the sails of his King of Red Lions and then throws a bomb backwards. The bomb explodes and the heat and air released by it hits the sail and pushes the vehicle forward! "Yahoo!"

Ganondorf carefully zigzags through the entire course, careful not to hit anything or getting crushed. He catches up with a racer and tries to fight pass him, but a pillar falls down on top of the racer and crushes him. "Whoa… This is good for something!" he says.

-

"The race has just started and destruction is going heavy…" says Fox.

"I wonder if they'll be all right," says Zelda, worried.

"They are all right," says Mewtwo. "Because I… You guessed it."

-

Soon, a good amount of racers made it out of the ruins and are going closer and closer to the pyramid.

"Of the 30 racers, only 18 made it out in one piece!" says Talko. "They are now heading for the pyramid, where the real challenge begins. Can they get pass the pyramid guard?"

Pico is the first person to reach the gate of the pyramid. However, the door of the pyramid is closed, and there is a statue of a sphinx next to it. "Looks like I'll have to bust this door," says Pico.

Suddenly, the sphinx begins speaking, "In order to access the pyramid, you must answer my riddle. You have 3 chances to get it right, or else I will automatically eliminate you from the race."

"Then get on with it!"

Soon, Ganondorf, Sunaman, and a couple of other racers caught up also. "Hey? What's happening here?" they ask.

The sphinx asks Pico a riddle, "What has the body of a lion and the head of a man?"

"That would be the sphinx!" answers Pico.

"You are correct. You may proceed through the door."

Then the pyramid door opens and Pico drives in. Another racer tries to sneak in, but the sphinx caught him and blasts him to bits with its eye laser.

BANG!

"Whoa!" gasp the others.

"Anyone who tries to sneak pass without answering my riddles will face elimination. Now I will ask you one by one."

"Argh… This will go slow…" grumbles Ganondorf.

-

Inside the pyramid, Pico finds himself at a dead end with nowhere to go. "What's the meaning of this?" he asks. "Where do I go from here?"

Suddenly, the voice of Talko speaks in from the speakers. "This is the elevator that will take you underground, where the second part of the race will continue. To make sure everyone starts off together and fairly, you will have to wait until all those outside the pyramid makes it in."

"What kind of a race is this that you have to wait for others!"

"Patience, my friend. We must give everyone the opportunity to win. What fun is it if you go all alone into the pyramid?"

"Argh…"

Then the door behind Pico opens and another racer comes in.

-

"What is the name of the mythical creature that guards the pyramid?" the sphinx asks a racer.

"Sphinx!" replies the racer.

"Correct, you may enter. Next!"

Ganondorf comes up next.

"What is creature that asks you a riddle and you must answer it?"

"That would be you, the sphinx!" replies Ganondorf.

"Correct, you may enter."

Link comes up next.

"What is…"

"The answer is sphinx!" says Link before he even heard the question.

"Correct!"

"What are these dumb questions with all the same answers…?" mumbles Link as he drives through the entrance.

Inside, Link finds himself with the other racers in the dark room. "Um… What now?" asks Link.

"We're supposed to wait for everyone to arrive," Ganondorf answers him.

Then Talko's voice speaks through the speaker again, "Now that everyone is in the pyramid, let the second part of the race begin!"

Then everyone feels the room moving downward at a slow pace. After a while of waiting, the room finally comes to a stop, and the wall in front of them slowly opens, revealing a large course ahead of them.

"Now let the second part of the race begin!" says Talko.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Pico is one of the many racers of F-Zero games, in case you forgot. According to his bio in F-Zero GX, he likes to collect knives and is a bloodthirsty fellow.


	27. Terrors of the Pyramid

**Chapter 27: Terrors of the Pyramid! Race On, Ganondorf!**

* * *

Inside the pyramid, the racers all ready themselves for the second race. "I may not be able to enter the pyramid," says the voice of Talko out of nowhere, but there will be flying cameras around here that will keep track of your movements. Now let us begin the race!"

And so the racers are off.

As they race through the only path of the course, they soon come to a strip of path with a bottomless pit down below, and there are giant stone pillars swinging back and forth above the path.

Sunaman easily drives through the pillars without getting hit. "If he can do it, then surely I can do it!" says Ganondorf, and he drives pass those pillars while avoid getting hit. He, too, made it pass. A couple of other racers weren't lucky, and they got swatted off the course to their doom below. Actually, it's not a bottomless pit down there; there is a sea of sand below, so the fall isn't fatal.

Pico recklessly zooms through the pillars, and made it through. "I'm gonna show him what I'm capable of!" thought Link. He also tries to drive pass the swinging pillars. He sees a pillar swinging towards him, and he quickly steers towards the side to avoid getting hit, but instead, he drove off the path and falls down. "YAAAAA!"

Pico looks back and down at him and laughs, "Ha! Idiot!"

"Hook Shot!" yells Link. He pulls a trigger on the steering wheel and the front part of his vehicle shot out a long hook that latches onto the back of the Wild Goose, and Link's car gets pulled up and back onto the course.

"Hey! Cheater!" shouts Pico.

"Who cares?" says Link.

-

The other races continue on into a long hallway with suspicious holes on the sides of the walls. A short while after they drive through the tunnel, arrows begin shooting out from the holes! "Yikes!" they scream.

However, Sunaman is not scared. A wall of sand appears around his vehicle and protected him from the arrows. "Argh! That guy is doing cheap stuff!" says Ganondorf as he tries his best to avoid the arrows.

A sharp arrow hits the side of a racer and knocks him off course; he hits the wall and is pelted by more arrows until the car explodes. The explosion in the rather narrow hallway causes the ceiling to collapse, and a pile of rubbles block the way forward. "Oh no! How do we get pass this?" asks a racer.

"Out of the way!" shouts Pico at the top of his voice as he zooms into the scene, with Link dragging behind him via the hook shot. The Wild Goose rams into the pile of rubbles and smashes right through it, clearing a way! The racers are glad and they continue the race. "You think I'll let any of you pass?" says Pico. He begins ramming his car back and forth, knocking out all the racers. And Link is still dragging behind him. "Would you please just stop following me!" Pico shouts at him.

"Not until we get out of this narrow passage!" replies Link.

"Argh!" Pico sways his car left to right violently and slams Link against both sides of the wall.

CRASH! CRASH!

"Ow! My car will break at this rate!" says Link, and he quickly retracts the hook shot, but it tore out piece of the Wild Goose's covering.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yells Pico. "You tore off an important part of my car that is responsible for its handling ability!"

"Well, too bad for you!"

"Why you!"

-

The current racers in lead are Sunaman, followed by two other unnamed racers, and then Ganondorf. Ganondorf speeds up fast to a racer and kicks it hard in the side. "Out of the way!" he yells at the racer.

"Why should I?" replies the racer rudely. He steers to the side to crush Ganondorf against the wall, but the Gerudo quickly slows down and gets behind the racer, and then he drives to the other side of the racer.

"I told you to get out of my way!" says Ganondorf. He pulls back his fast and gathers dark energy. "Warlock Punch!" He punches the side of the car hard and smashes its engines, making it malfunction.

"Argh! How dare you!" cries the racer as his moves around uncontrollably. Then there was a turn around the corner and the racer hits the wall because he isn't able to turn.

"You should've listened to me!" says Ganondorf.

The racer in front of Ganondorf sees him catching up. "He will never catch up with me!" says the racer. The back of his car opens and several tacks drop down from it.

"You think you can stop me with this?" says Ganondorf. He steers to towards the wall and kicks off it very hard, and the momentum sends him and his bike flying towards the opposite wall, and Ganondorf is now actually driving on the wall!

"What! How did he do that?" gasps the racer.

After passing over the tacks, Ganondorf carefully lands onto the floor next to the racer. "Ha! Got you surprised, eh?" says Ganondorf.

"You won't get pass me!" The racer tosses several tacks at Ganondorf, who easily blocks them with his hand armor.

"It's my turn now!" Ganondorf then punches the racer silly in the face and knocks him out, and the car sways off its path and crashes.

BANG!

"Now for that sand shaman!"

-

"Wow! Ganondorf is so cool!" exclaims Young Link. "I never knew he could do that!"

"That's nothing special unless it's car," says CF.

"I wonder how's Link?" asks Zelda.

-

Ganondorf is now catching up to Sunaman. "You! I'll never let you pass!" he shouts.

"Ah, so the Gerudo has caught up," says Sunaman. "I must make my move fast."

Ahead of them is a large chasm, and racers must get across it by driving up a ramp.

"Don't worry if you fall down," says Talko's voice out of nowhere. "It is soft sand down there, so a small fall will not hurt you! However, you are out of the race if you do fall down, so be careful traveling over the ramp!

Sunaman drives up the ramp and into the air! But he isn't fast enough and did not make it to the other side of the chasm. "Ha! Too bad for you!" laughs Ganondorf upon seeing it.

But Sunaman simply smirks. Suddenly, a large column of sand appears from the pit and catches him, and lifts him into the air again!

"What!"

Sunaman gets back onto the course and zooms off just as Ganondorf lands on the other side. "I congratulate you on catching up with me," says Sunaman. "You even cross the chasm with ease."

"Tsk! Like my speed isn't as fast as yours!"

Pico and Link are approaching the same ramp, and they are having a combat together. "Die!" yells Pico as he constantly rams the side of Link's car. Because Link's vehicle is made of wood, it begins to break apart.

"Oh no! It can't hold up any longer!" gasps Link. "If I cannot carry on in this race, then I won't let him also!" He pulls out a bomb and lights it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Take this!" Link hurls the bomb at the Wild Goose and it explodes just as it hits the covering.

BANG!

The explosion tore out a chunk of the racing machine, revealing all the internal engines. "Argh! What have you done!" cries Pico. "Now my car can't take it any longer!"

Link then forcefully slams his vehicle into Pico's. They both slide off the main path and miss the ramp, and therefore fall down the chasm.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

"OH NO!" screams Zelda.

"What? Link fell off?" says YL.

"That means he will be disqualified from the race!" says Marth. "Why did he do that?"

"His vehicle can't take it any longer," says CF. "But seeing how he doesn't want his opponent to beat him, he takes his opponent along with him also."

"NOOOO! LINK!" screams Zelda.

"Get over it."

"Right, I foresaw this already," says Mewtwo. "But didn't want to tell you."

-

"Link and Pico are out of the race!" says Talko. "Can you believe it? Of the 17 racers who came in, only 6 are left! Who will make it to out first?"

The remaining racers drive as fast as they can and fight their way to the end. They have one more obstacle before the exit—the sand river.

It is a river of sand that constantly flows to the side until it goes down a sand fall (like a waterfall but with sand).

Ganondorf zooms into the sand river and drives at top speed to reach the other side before getting carried down the sand fall. "Argh! It's so hard to drive on sand!" he growls.

"This is nothing to me," says Sunaman. At his command, a portion of the sand rises up and hardens into a bridge, and then he drives across it safely. Another racer tries to drive across the sand bridge too, but it disappears before he can get to the other side, and he drops into the sand river and struggles to get out.

Ganondorf is fighting against the direction of the sand flow, because he is getting nearer and nearer to the sand fall. The softness of the sand and its movement make it hard for vehicles to travel on. "Argh! How can I lose here!" he cries. He sees 2 racers helplessly try to escape the sand river, but they fail and fall off the sand fall. "No! I must not fall here!" He cups one hand and energy starts to form in it, and he hurls the energy ball directly behind him near the wheels. The explosion of the energy ball blasts Ganondorf into the air and right on the other side of the sand river! "Yeah!"

"Wow! Ganondorf managed to escape the sand river!" exclaims Talko. "There are 4 racers remaining in this race!"

Ganondorf drives at top speed and soon caught up with Sunaman. "I won't let you get there before me!" he shouts at Sunaman.

"You managed to escape your doom," says Sunaman. "Now this is where the real deal begins!"

They begin driving up a slope, and they can see light above it. After much upward movements, they finally reach the light and made it out the pyramid together! "Yes! At last!" exclaims Ganondorf. And the finish line is not too far ahead either!

"They have escaped the pyramid!" says Talko, who is in his mini-plane flying above the pyramid. "Who will win first?"

Ganondorf's zooms towards the finish line as fast as he can, and Sunaman tries his best to catch up. "I will not let you!" says Sunaman. "Desert Dart!" At this command, the sands around them rises into the air and form into sharp spikes, and they shoot at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf drives in a wavy formation to avoid getting hit, but one sand dart did scrape him across the shoulder. This pain is nothing to him; he continues to move forward bravely.

"This will be my ultimate way to stop you!" says Sunaman. "Sandman, oversoul into the desert and stop him!" His guardian spirit Sandman fuses with the desert, and then two gigantic hands of sand appear in front of the finish line to block Ganondorf.

However, Ganondorf still zooms forward, not caring what is in front of him. As he zooms forward, a purplish aura appears around him. He keeps on zooming and approaches the giant hands that are awaiting him. "You will only be crushed!" says Sunaman.

But this did not happen; Ganondorf forcefully drives right through the giant pair of sand hands and directly across the finish line!

"What!"

"Congratulations! Ganondorf won first place!" announces Talko.

Ganondorf stops his bike and takes a deep breath. "I did it… At last, I did it… Nothing can stop me…"

-

"Wow! He won!" exclaims Bowser.

"That was good-a of him!" says Mario.

Zelda is still sad about Link losing though. "Don't be sad, Zelda," Peach comforts her. "I believe he will be all right, even though he lost the race."

"You are right," says Zelda. "His life is more important to me than winning the race."

-

Sunaman got 2nd place, and he got out of his vehicle and approaches Ganondorf. "What do you want?" asks Ganondorf.

"You sure have great skills that are unexpected," says Sunaman. "I admit you are a better racer than I am."

"But you're not too bad yourself also. You sure have amazing control over sands!"

"We might race against each other again in the future. I hope you will put up another challenge for me the next time we meet."

"Heh! I look forward to it!"

-

At a fancy restaurant that night…

"3 cheers to me for winning first place!" shouts Ganondorf with joy.

"Hip hip hooray!"

But Link is the only unhappy one. "C'mon, Link! You're lucky to still be alive!" Zelda tells him.

"Fine, at least I gave Pico a lesson," he says. "I sure don't want to see him again."

"You know, Ganondorf," Bower tells him, "if your instructor sees that you got first place, how will he react?"

"I don't care about him. I haven't seen him since the preliminary days," says Ganondorf.

"Well, I think he'll change his opinion about you."

"I don't care about him!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, this race is done also. Not sure if you like it though. I actually find it a bit… bland. I wasn't much on ideas when I made this chapter. I was too deep in planning about after the final race, so you can expect parts after that to be enjoyable.

And yes, Link lost the race. Blame it on Pico! However, this won't be the last time Smashers losing the race. A couple more of them will continue to get disqualified, but don't worry, as some of them will make it the final. And what happened to Pico afterwards? All I'm saying is you haven't seen the last of him yet.

_**Coming up next chapter: 'He' Has Appeared! And Captain Falcon Gets to Race!**_


	28. He

**Chapter 28: 'He' Has Appeared! And Captain Falcon Gets to Race!

* * *

**

At the meeting room of the priests…

"It's almost a month since the grand prix has officially begun," says Carolla, the director of the GP. "And 'he' hasn't showed up at all."

"Don't relax yet, director," says Carlos. "You know what kind of a person he is and he may be secretly watching over us now."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But it's strange how he isn't planning on any action. 300 years ago and he showed up almost without a word and went for Carma immediately, and thus creating a huge chaos. We must make sure that this does not happen again. And by the way, where is Jason?"

The priests look around and notice Jason not among them. "He's been missing for a week already," says a priest. "We have no word about him after that."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Not the slightest idea."

"Anyway, that's it for the meeting," says Carolla as he stands up. "Now let us continue with the race. We must keep this meeting a secret and do not let anyone know about it."

-

Meanwhile, at a 4-story tall café, on the fourth floor… The café isn't all that fancy, and why it has four floors I don't know. Who cares?

A big, tough man is playing cards with a woman in her early 20s. She has light brown and a bit wavy hair with a length that goes past the shoulder a bit, she wears a vest that reveals quite a cleavage, and not to mention a very short mini-skirt.

"Ha! You lose!" says the man. "You're not a good player after all, lady!" The man reaches his hand across the table to claim the money, but they the woman grabs him by the hand. "Hey!"

"You cheated," she says.

"What? I didn't cheat at all! What right do you have to say that I cheated?"

The woman looks up and turns to a couple of other girls at a table across the café room. "Hey girls, this guy cheated, right?"

"Yes he did, madam!" they all reply.

"What! You gals are crazy! I never cheated!" says the man. "I played fair and square! I never cheat on games!"

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly, the man fell forward and lands his face in between her cleavage.

"Oh my, you're a pervert," she says.

"Wha! But I didn't…" But before the man can finish speaking, the woman pulls him off and slaps him hard in the face, followed by kicking him hard in the chest. The man flies into the wall and smashes through it.

-

Outside the café, Sweet Tooth is at his ice cream stand selling frozen treats again. "Buy 2 get 1 free!" he calls out. "They're delicious!"

Kirby and Yoshi are in line waiting to buy the ice cream, and Captain Falcon is window-shopping not too far from them.

Suddenly, the man falls down from above and lands on top of the stand, crushing it.

BANG!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" yells Sweet Tooth. "You'll pay!"

Everyone looks up at the café and sees a large whole on the top floor, and they can see the woman standing there. "That should teach you a lesson," says the woman.

"Whoa… Did that hot gal knocked this guy down?" says a passerby.

"I believe so," says his friend. "I remember her name Lassie. She is the leader of a band of female rogues who are always claiming that girls are superior to boys."

"Tsk! What senseless violence…" says CF as he begins to walk away, not wanting to get into more of these.

"Ice cream…" moan Kirby and Yoshi sadly as they walk away with him, as the stand is crushed and so no more ice cream.

Then Lassie hears a beeping sound, and she reaches her hand in between her cleavage and takes out a certificate.

-

Meanwhile, CF also hears a sound, and he takes out his certificate, and then yells out loudly, "YES!"

"What's wrong?" asks Yoshi.

"Got a race?" asks Kirby.

"You bet! I'm so happy I could cry!" says CF excitedly. "This is my first race, and I've waited so long!"

"Good for you!"

"What's the course name?" asks Yoshi.

"Let me see… Toy Land," says CF.

"Toy Land? Sounds like a fun place!"

"I don't care what place I'm racing in, as long as I can win first place!"

Ness comes up to him and asks, "What's the excitement about?"

CF shows him the certificate. "See? I'm in the race!"

"Toy Land? It so happens…" Ness pulls out his certificate also. "I'm in this same race too…"

"This is your second race? But it's only my first!"

"Pokey is getting his first race here. He's also in this course. I'm not sure what kind of dirty trick he'll pull out again though…"

-

Back in the previous place…

Some guys walk up to the smashed ice cream cart and see the big, tough guy unconsciously lying there. "Oh no! What happened to Big Boy?" asks one of them. "Who could have beaten him up like this? Let's take him to the doctor quick!"

Up on the 4th floor of the café, Lassie heard them talking outside. She stood up from her seat and goes over to the hole on the wall. She looks down and sees that those guys are taking Big Boy away. She stretches out her hand and spreads her finger wide, pointing her palm in their direction.

-

A couple of the Smashers are walking around elsewhere, talking about some stuff.

"So Falcon finally got his chance to race, eh?" asks Fox. "I hope him good luck! He's been waiting for this forever!"

"I wonder why it took him so long either?" asks Dr. Mario.

"Not too surprising, as there are some people here who haven't get to race yet!" mentions Falco.

"Ness is in this race too," adds Fox.

"I can just imagine how things will turn out…" says Dr. Mario.

Suddenly, they hear some noisy sounds of banging and crashing. After a while, it finally stops. "Huh? What was that?" asks Dr. Mario.

"It came from the west side of the city!" says Falco.

The 3 run to that place and soon come to the front of the 4-story café. There, they see the whole street all messed up. Signs and lampposts were torn out from their place and are placed in different places. For example, one lamppost was seen rooted onto a building wall instead of on the floor. The guys who were carrying Bob to see a doctor are now passed out all over the place, and some even crashed into buildings.

"Whoa! What happened here?" asks Falco.

"It was Lassie's doing!" says some passerby. "She's… she's… got an amazing ability!"

"How on earth did she do something like that?" asks Dr. Mario.

"They say she is a Devil Fruit user!"

"Shouldn't the person who did this get fined for vandalism?" asks Fox.

"They left already. Even if the police did come, I'm not too sure if they can handle her or not. It's almost impossible to go near her!"

-

That night, at the hotel room…

CF is lying on his bed while his other two roommates, Fox and Falco, are asleep. The race tomorrow is making him excited, and it is preventing him from sleeping. It's his first race of the finals after all. "I will try my best," he says to himself. "I will complete what my father didn't 30 years ago. I will also get back at Black Shadow for what he has done!"

"Falcon… Can you please just sleep…?" mumbles the half-awake Fox.

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you."

-

On top of a building, a lone person stands there, overlooking the night city. "How nostalgic… It's been a long time since I came here, and things have changed a lot," says the mysterious person. "Everyone is desperate to win the race and meet Carma, but they will all come to naught. But fear not, I will give hope to those who lost miserably."

"You… You're here…" says Carlos, who happens to be passing by this place.

"So you have showed up," says Truk.

The person turns around and looks at them. "So the priests are here, eh? Trying to stop me?"

"Have you not learn your lesson 300 years ago?" asks Carlos. "Are you trying to bring up havoc again?"

"I hate to hide the truth from you, but yes. I am going to claim Carma for myself, just like 300 years ago."

"We will not allow you to do that!" says Truk as he gets into offensive position. "Get ready to face your doom here!"

Carlos stretches out his hand in front of Truk to stop him. "Don't! He is too powerful! There is no way we can defeat him together!"

"Argh!"

"Your friend is right. Directly attacking me means suicide, and I will not hesitate to kill you two either. But I will let things pass for now. Don't worry; I am not going to cause havoc anytime yet. I am going to gather more forces that will be useful to me before I start my job. You can go on and relax until that time comes!"

"How dare you!" says Truk angrily.

"You cannot stop me. I have learned from my mistake 300 years ago, and that is do not create chaos so suddenly and recklessly. I have learned that I should use wise tactics and smart planning. Surely I will succeed this time! Hahahahaha!" After saying these, the mysterious person raises his arm and a blinding flash engulfs him, and he disappears.

"You have not learned from your evil ways at all, Deathborn!" says Carlos.

-

The next morning, at the hotel café…

"So Little Falcon is in the race, right?" asks Bon Clay.

"Yes he is," replies Falco. "Um, wait… Little Falcon?"

"That's the nickname I gave him! Sounds neat, eh?"

"Uh…"

Bon Clay turns around to his followers and says, "My dear subordinates! We will assist Little Falcon in this race! He wants to win first place, so let us help him win first place!"

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" they all say.

"They're weird people…" says Peach.

"I didn't know this world has so many strange people," says Pit.

"But they're funny at times too!" says Pichu.

-

Captain Falcon is in the public garage, fixing his car and giving it some washing. Samurai Goroh comes up to him and asks, "Got your first race, eh?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you were in this race to begin with, since you didn't race at all. But now I see you are in. I hope you put effort into it, so we can race each other in the finals!"

"You bet I will make it! I'm afraid you're the one who won't make it!"

"That's not like me! Surely I'll make it the finals! Let's look forward to racing each other!" With this, Goroh left CF alone to work on the car.

Meanwhile, Fox is upgrading Ness's bicycle. "I've done the upgrading!" says Fox.

"Cool! What can it do now?" asks Ness.

"I've strengthen the spring boosts; you can now jump higher than before. I've also added Boost Fire."

"What does it do?"

"It gives you a temporary extra burst of speed. But be careful not to use it more than 2 times. Using it the third time may cause some engine problem, and I can't guarantee you a safe ride if you use it the 3rd time."

"Don't worry; I won't!"

"Well! If it isn't my eternal, annoying rival!" says a familiar voice. "You're still playing around with that measly bike of yours?"

"Pokey!" says Ness.

Pokey is standing next to a large, black, cool-looking vehicle with that resembles a spider. "Ha! I've upgraded my Motor Tricycle all the way into what I call the Devil Runner!" he says. "Not only is it capable of running over 200 mph, but it is also equipped with all kinds of weaponry! It will blast everything to bits for sure!"

"Sounds like a dangerous thing…"

"Of course it has to be dangerous! That's how this race is to begin with! The more dangerous you are, the better the chances of winning!"

"I'm not interested in your silly inventions, Pokey. I just want to race without anyone bothering me. But if you insist on bothering, then I will bother you back."

"That's just what I want to do, bother you!"

Then they hear an announcement coming from the speakers. "Attention all racers: The race will begin in a few minutes. Please take your vehicles and proceed to the Transportation Building. We will teleport you to Toy Land immediately."

"It's time," says CF.

"Go for it, Ness!" says Fox. "Show them what this thing is capable of!"

"I'm going to show them for sure!" says Ness.

-

Meanwhile, the audiences proceed to the theater. "Actually, I wouldn't have want to come," says Peach. "I would rather go shopping. But Falcon insisted that everyone should watch his first place, so…"

"Well, we should give him in," says Zelda. "He hasn't had a race until now!"

"Right, and I actually feel good for him!" says Bowser. Then he accidentally steps on a dog's tail.

The dog yelps from the pain and glares at Bowser angrily and growls.

"Sorry, doggy…"

But the dog just growls even fiercer.

"I said sorry already!"

The dog opens its mouth and bares its razor sharp teeth and barks loudly.

"I told you I'm sorry for stepping on you!"

Without saying a word, the dog leaps up at Bowser. "Bowser, watch out!" cries Peach.

BANG! POW! SMASH! WHAM!

The dog collapses onto the floor, bloodied and beaten up beyond recognition. "Stupid dog!" says Bowser as he dusts his hands. "How many times must I tell you that it was an accident?"

"You beat the dog to the point that I actually felt pity for it…" says Peach.

-

At Toy Land, all the racers are there. "Oh boy! My second race!" says Barney happily. "And just the kind of place I want to be in!"

"What is this place?" asks Ness, looking around. Toy Land, as the name suggests, is filled with toys all over the place. The whole place is also decorated with pink wallpapers and other cheerful stuffs. It looks just like little children's playground.

"Welcome to the race in Toy Land!" says Repeata. "I, the younger brother of Talko who was the announcer for the previous races, will be the announcer for this race that is held in Toy Land! As you can tell from the name, this place, Toy Land, which is the course for this race, is filled with toys, just as its name, Toy Land, which is the course for this race, suggests. That doesn't mean this will be a safe course. Toy Land, which is the name of this course, can be filled with booby traps and you might get into trouble if you're not careful!"

"Ha! I'm not afraid of anything!" says Pokey with pride. "My Devil Runner is my greatest invention! See if these kiddy stuffs can get me!"

"Don't get too cocky," Ness tells him.

"Don't you dare lecture me!"

"Okay, without further ado, we shall begin the race which is held in Toy Land, which is the name of this course!"

"Hurry up and begin!" says Lassie, annoyed. "Sheesh, men are so annoying!" This caused some of the male racers to give glares at her.

Repeata holds up a colorful gun and begins the countdown, and then pulls the trigger, which causes the gun to shoot out… water. But even without him telling, the racers drive off!

ZOOM!

"They're off! I, the younger brother of Talko who was the announcer for the previous races, will follow them in my Super Mini-Jet!" He hops into the usual plane and flies off at high speed.

-

"They're off!" says Mario.

"Who do you think will win?" asks Pikachu.

"I want Ness to win, but I'm afraid Captain Falcon will prove a bit too hard for him," says Young Link.

-

CF, not surprising enough, is in lead, but with lots of opponents trying hard to catch up with him. One fierce opponent, Zoda, is recklessly driving back and forth, crashing down several other racers. "Out of my way!" yells Zoda. "I'm going to win this race!" He drives up to a racer and crashes against his car violently.

"Hey! Stop that!" yells the racer.

"Hahaha! Die!" Zoda slams into the racer one more time and causes him to slide off course.

"AHHHH!"

"Hahahaha! I'm going to destroy everyone and claim first place!" laughs Zoda.

"Looks like we have a king of destruction in this race!" says Repeata. "Will Zoda eliminate all other racers or not? Now let's see what is in store for them next?" Repeata takes out a map and looks at it. "Hmmm… The next obstacle course of this race that is in Toy Land, which is the name of this course, is the Toy Soldier Camp."

As CF drives, he sees several toy soldiers in front of the road. "What are those?" he wonders.

-

Somewhere in the back row…

"Bombs away!" shouts Pokey. He pushes a button and the back part of his vehicle opens and shoots several explosives into the air. The explosives fall back down all around and cause massive explosions, blasting nearby racers into oblivion. "Ha! Feel the power of the devil!"

Ness is not too far in front of him. "Boy, that Pokey sure is dangerous," he says to himself. "I must stay far from him.

-

CF has now entered the Toy Soldier Camp. Lined up along the sides of the path are several toy soldiers and all of them are wielding rifles. Then the toy soldiers slowly lower their rifles and point them at the course, and they shoot out cork bullets. "Whoa! So that's what they are for!" says CF. "But there's no way they can hit me!" Right, because CF has his cockpit over him so he doesn't get it. Even the glass is hard enough to withstand it.

Zoda drives into the area and his Death Anchor car is pummeled by several cork bullets. "Annoying things!" he yells. He drives to the side and crashes down a whole row of toy soldiers.

These cork bullets are actually very strong. One racer has his car hit several times and many holes are punched into it! One racer even got hit in the head and passed out, and the car crashes.

A cork bullet is shot at Lassie. Oh, and in case you want to know, she drives in a pretty pink sport car. Anyway, back to the topic… She quickly pulls her head back just as the cork bullet whizzes pass her. But instead of just flying pass her, the bullet begins traveling around her in circles! "Boy, that was close," she says. "Who came up with a silly idea of putting up these?"

Ness is behind her, and he is also busy avoiding the bullets. When one is about to hit him, he quickly uses telekinesis to deflect it. However, he is more interested in why there are corks orbiting about Lassie. "Huh… How does she do that…?" he wonders. And then he got hit in the body by a cork. "Ow! I have to do something about this! PK Fire!" He shot out a spark and hits one of the soldiers, and the spark explodes into a column of fire which burns down the other toy soldiers also.

Barney is having an easy time here, because his Lego Car formed a shield all around him, so he won't get hit.

-

"There are about 23 people in the race that is held here in Toy Land, which is the name of this course," says Repeata. "Coming up next is the Animal Street! It is where wooden cutouts of animals move back and forth on a stick that is moving on the ground. Can they make it pass without crashing into anything? Not that it's against the rules to hit them though."

CF is still in first place, with Zoda behind him. "Captain Falcon! I will not let you take my place!" yells Zoda. But CF ignores him.

CF soon sees several wooden cutouts of animals moving left to right. "There must be some kind of trap in those," he thought. "I should avoid hitting any of them." He drives into the area and tries his best to drive pass the cutouts without touching them, fearing that it might trigger something.

However, Zoda did the opposite. He zooms straight ahead and crashes down any cutout in front of him.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"Hahahaha! No wooden animals is going to stop me!" he says.

"He's catching up with me!" gasps CF. He quickly zooms forward, not caring whether he hits any cutouts or not.

-

"How can they hurt those animals?" says Pit. "That is so cruel!"

"Pit, those animals are only wooden boards… They're not real," YL tells him.

"They are? No wonder I don't see blood when they got smashed into pieces…"

"You still have quite a lot to learn about this world," says Mewtwo.

-

CF keeps on driving to prevent Zoda from catching up with him. Soon, he comes upon a grumpy-looking clown who is holding a sign that writes, "_You must make me laugh before you can pass. That's if you can even make me smile._"

"So all I have to do is make you laugh and that's all?" asks CF. The clown replies with a simple nod. "Well… Let me tell you this joke.

"The teacher tells this boy that he should learn his math. So the boy went home and asks his mother a math question. 'How much is 123 + 456, mom?' he asks.

"However, the mother is very busy, and she says, 'Go away!' So the boy goes to ask his father the same question.

"His father was doing office work, and because he is busy, all he replied was, 'Yeah yeah…' So the boy goes to asks his brother.

"The brother is watching a cool TV program, and because he is too excited about it, he replies, 'All right!'

"The next day, the boy went back to school and the teacher asks him what is 123 + 456. The boy replies, 'Go away!'

"The teacher is offended and asks why he says this, and the boy replied, 'Yeah, yeah.'

"The teacher is really angry now, and he says the boy should go to office, and the boy replies, 'All right!'

"So… Do you find it funny?" asks CF after finishing the joke. But the clown just remains grumpy and not smiling. "Um… Hello?"

The Death Anchor pulls up here and Zoda steps down. "Making him laugh? This is more than easy! Let me show you!" Zoda goes over to the clown and tickles him, making him laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs the clown.

"Ha! You see? It worked! I'm off!" Zoda hops back into his car and drives off.

"You cheap bastard!" the clown shouts at him.

Then CF proceeds to tickle him, but the clown didn't laugh and says, "The same trick won't work on me twice!"

Then Lassie shows up. "Oh, so you want a good laugh?" She gets down her car and walks up close to the clown and huddle close to him. "Well, big boy, how do you like it?" she says in a sexy tone. She then proceeds to seduce him with all kind of erotic way like… You get the picture…

"Eh… heh heh…" chuckles the clown while blushing.

"So you laughed! Now I can go!" Lassie hops back onto her car and drives off.

"Hmph! If I was a girl, then I would do it also!" says CF. "Now how do I make you laugh?"

Then Ness shows up and says, "Make you laugh… I know! I'll tickle you!"

"No! The same trick won't work on me twice!" yells the grumpy clown.

Barney shows up next and says, "I'm the best at making people laugh! I'll show you my lovely little dance!" Barney got down from his car and begin dancing in a silly manner, and then he trips and falls onto the floor.

"Ha ha! You're a funny fellow," laughs the clown.

"Yippee! You laughed! I'm off!" Barney then drives off.

"Argh! What can I do?" says CF.

Then Pokey shows up and next and says, "So you wanna laugh, eh? I'll show you how to laugh!" Pokey gets down his car, but he accidentally slips and falls face first onto the floor, and his pant got stuck on the side of the door, pulling down his pants in the process and showing his butt.

"Ha ha ha! Look at that!" laughs the clown while pointing at Pokey's butt.

"Huh? You laughed? What have I done?" asks Pokey. "Anyway, I'm off!" He gets back onto his car and drives off.

CF and Ness look at each other. "What do we do now?" asks Ness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, how do you like it? I'm trying to make this race as funny as possible, so I hope you like it!

Lassie is my OC. Try to picture how she looks like through the descriptions in the story. I won't be revealing what Devil Fruit ability she has anytime soon. Try to guess what it is from what you read so far.

And finally, 'he' is Deathborn, the villain of F-Zero GX, all along. Originally, I planned for it to be Black Shadow, but changed my mind. How is Deathborn planning to claim Carma for himself? And what does he mean giving hope to the losers? You'll have to find out later in the story!

So review, my fans!

_**Coming up next chapter: Get This Item Before You Pass! The Friendship of the Okama Fights For You!**_


	29. Okama

Should've said this in the previous chapter… If you read Darkling, you'll probably remember Big Boy from the New York arc. Yeah, it's the same person, but since he's a minor character, you probably won't notice much about him.

**Chapter 29: Get This Item Before You Pass! The Friendship of the Okama Fights For You!

* * *

**

Captain Falcon and Ness stare at the clown and wonder what to do. "Well, are you guys going to make me laugh or not?" asks the clown.

"What can we do?" asks Ness.

"I think there is only one way left," says CF. "Though it may make us look out of character, but there's no other way."

"What is it?"

CF whispers into Ness's ear.

"Sounds silly, but I hope it works…"

CF goes to his car trunk and gets out some clothing, and hands it to Ness. "What are you guys doing?" asks the clown.

After a short while, the two of them are dressed up as clowns themselves! "And now for our super stupid silly show!" says CF. He takes out a slapstick and whacks Ness's head over and over.

"You meanie!" cries Ness. "Eat this!" He takes out an egg and hurls it at CF, smacking him in the face.

"You meanie!" CF grabs Ness and chokes him.

"WAAAAAAA! I'm calling my lawyer!" cries Ness. He kicks CF in the body and falls to the floor, and then he runs behind him and sticks his finger up CF's butt.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieks CF, and then he kicks Ness in the crotch and sends him flying into the sky.

After Ness lands from the flight, he says to CF, "I have found the perfect man! I wanna marry you!"

"So do I!" says CF. They both approach each other in a lovey-dovey romantic style and hugs each other tightly.

"Please don't leave me…" says Ness in a sickening cute voice.

"I will never leave you!" replies CF, and then he takes out a pie and splats it on Ness's head.

"WAAAAA! Meanie!" cries Ness, and the two start beating up each other.

The clown at first still looks grump, but as he sees them doing all sorts of silly stuff, he begins to laugh. "Heh! Can't say I haven't seen such hilarious thing since my younger days!" he says.

"Ha! You laughed!" shout the two. Then they hop back onto their respective cars and zoom off at high speed.

"Phew… Job's done for today," says the clown.

-

"I've wasted enough time messing around!" says CF. "I must catch up with the others!" He steps on the pedal and zooms off very fast.

"I must catch up with the others!" thought Ness. "Oh yeah, the boost fire!" He activates the boost fire and the bicycle zooms off at a speed even faster than the Blue Falcon! "WHOA!"

"What! How can I let him beat me!" gasps CF, and he drives even faster than before. After Ness's boost fire effect ended, CF is able to surpass him. "Ha!"

"Oh darn… At least I should try and catch up with the other racers!"

-

Pokey is driving along and wonders, "What's taking Ness so long? Can he still be stuck with that clown?" Suddenly, CF zooms pass him. "Whoa! That was shocking! I must get serious!" And then he sees Ness approaching. "He's catching up!"

"Great! I found him at last!" says Ness, and then he uses boost fire again to get pass him. "See ya!"

"Curses! Take this!" Pokey fires a couple of missiles at Ness, but he avoids them all.

"You should stop using dangerous stuffs!"

-

Meanwhile, Zoda is in first place, and Lassie in second. Soon, Zoda comes to a large gate with a guy and a table next to it. "What obstacle do we have here now?" asks Zoda.

"In order to pass through this gate, you need to find and bring me the item you're told to," says the man. "Please reach your hand into this box on the table."

Zoda puts his hand in and got out a piece of paper that writes, "_Plush rabbit._"

"What? I have to find a plush rabbit?" asks Zoda.

"Of course," says the man. "This course is especially designed to contain all those things. Surely you can find it if you search for it. You have unlimited amount of time, so don't rush."

"Why shouldn't I rush? This is a race!"

"True, but you shouldn't get the wrong item. Get it wrong and you're instantly eliminated."

"Fine! I'll be back!" Then Zoda drives off in a random direction.

Soon, Lassie shows up and the man gives her the explanation, and then she picks from the box. "I have to bring you a closet? You gotta be kidding me!" she says.

"That's what you picked," says the man. "You must go get it."

"Fine…" And she drives off.

CF soon zooms into the scene and says, "What's this?" And the man explains to him, so CF picks from the box and finds out he has to bring a chicken. "This shouldn't be too hard, if only I know where to find it…" Nevertheless, he drives off to look for a chicken.

Barney came next and is told to find a baby diaper. Ness comes up next and he has to bring a friend. "I have to bring a friend of mines?" he asks.

"Yeah," replies the man.

"Then I'll wait." Ness sits down and begins to wait.

"Whom are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for my friend to return."

Pokey shows up next and reaches into the box, and he needs to bring a frog, so he quickly drives off.

-

"What kind of an obstacle is that?" asks Link.

"Just like all other obstacles," says Carlos.

"Seriously… This doesn't fit to be a race obstacle."

"Just watch, okay?"

-

CF spots a chicken pecking along the road, so he got off his car and slowly crept towards the chicken. "My trump card is there!" he says. When near enough, he pounces at the chicken, but it quickly jumped off. "Darn! Come back here!" And he runs after the chicken.

-

Pokey is creeping along a pond, looking for a frog. He sees a frog on a lily pad, and he gets near to the water and jumps at it!

SPLASH!

Unfortunately, he splashed into the water and failed to catch the frog. "Argh! It's too hard!" he says, and then he spots a toad on the ground. "I think I'll just get the toad. They're no different from frogs."

-

The man is still waiting at the gate, with Ness sitting next to him. After a while, Barney shows up with a smelly and dirty diaper in his hand. "I found it!"

"Good! You can pass!" says the man, and the gate opens and Barney passes through it.

Soon, both Zoda and CF show up at the same time, each holding their respective items in their hands. "I found a plush rabbit at last!" says Zoda. "I had to beat up a little girl to get it."

"And I found the chicken too!" says CF. "I had to beat the crap out of it before finally able to get it."

"Good! You two may pass!" says the man.

"Wait, Falcon!" Ness shouts at CF.

"What? Don't waste my time, would you?" he says.

"I am told to get a friend, and I decided that you will be my friend, Falcon!"

"What? You want me to pose as your friend?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you, Ness! How nice of you to see me as your friend even though we're supposed to be opponents in the race!"

Ness asks the man, "Can I pass now?"

"Well, your friend found a chicken, so you both can go," replies the man.

"Yes!"

"See ya later!" says CF, and then he zooms off without Ness.

"Hey! I thought we're friends!" Ness yells at him.

Suddenly, a closet is shot in from the distance and lands in front of the man. Lassie shows up and says, "I found the closet! Now let me pass!"

"Sure you can," says the man.

Pokey came up next and presents a toad to the man. "I found a frog!"

The man examines the frog, and says, "This isn't a frog; it's a toad!"

"So? They're the same thing anyway."

"Wrong! Toads and frogs are different animals! You got the wrong item, so I declare you… DISQUALIFIED!"

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me!" gasps Pokey.

"It is the sad truth, Pokey," says Repeata, who is flying above him. "If you get the wrong item, then you are disqualified."

"But… but…"

"Sorry, rules are rules. If you get it wrong, then you are disqualified from the race. You are out," says the man.

Pokey bangs his head against the steering wheel and screams, "NOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS BE! ARGH!"

"And so, Pokey has brought the wrong item and is eliminated from the race!" announces Repeata.

-

Back with the others…

Zoda and CF are banging against each other violently, fighting to get first place. "I won't let you get in my way!" says Zoda.

"Nobody gets in my way!" says CF.

They continue to fight as they drive. Suddenly, a group of people pops out in front of them and they quickly step on the brake.

SCREEEEE!

"Wha! What's the big idea standing in the middle of the road?" asks CF.

Standing in front of them are several young women. "Don't tell me you gals are interferers!" says Zoda. "No girl is going to stop me!"

"We have orders from Lassie to stop you," says one of the girls. "We will halt you here and allow our madam to get first place."

CF sees Barney lying on the floor and beaten up, with Lego pieces all over. "I can see that you girls are pretty tough to beat the crap out of that freak."

"You better not stop me, or else I'll kill you all!" says Zoda.

"You'll have to get through us first," says the girl.

"We'll just ram through you all!" says Zoda.

"Go on and try. We are all well trained martial artists. Busting up vehicles using bare hands is nothing to us."

Suddenly, Ness shoots forward REALLY fast on his bicycle. It is because he used the second boost fire to get through. He moved so fast that the girls have no time to stop him. "Oh no! We let one pass!" says a girl. "Madam won't be happy!"

"But at least we must stop these two from passing!" says another.

Then Lassie shows up in her car and says, "I see that you two are having fun with my subordinates."

"So you are the one behind this, eh?" asks CF.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be the winner no matter what. Do you think you can handle a large number of beautiful women? They will prove to you that women are superior to men!"

"Why you!" growls Zoda angrily.

"Gotta go!" And Lassie zooms off ahead.

"Nobody's stopping us!" yells Zoda. He quickly steps on the pedal to zoom off, but before he has the chance, one of the girls delivers a strong kick to the side of the Death Anchor and sent it spinning. "Ya!"

"They're strong!" gasps CF. "But surely they can't match for my speed!" Suddenly, one of the girls grabs CF by his collar and yanks him out of the driver's seat. "Hey! What's the big idea!" The girl then punches him in the abdomen hard and slams him onto the floor. "Ow!" CF gets up and says, "That's it! I'm going to fight back and then catch up with that wench and Ness!"

CF and the girl charge at each other to attack, but suddenly, a spinning figure pops out of nowhere and hits the girl, knocking her away.

BANG!

"Ya!"

"Uh? Who's that?" asks CF.

The spinning figure lands and reveals himself to be none other than… Bon Clay! "I am here to help you, Little Falcon!" says Bon Clay.

"I'd say, you sure show up at the right time too."

"Leave this to me and my men!" says Bon Clay. "You go and catch up with that woman."

Zoda punches out one of the girls attacking him and says, "If you're going to do it, then I'm out of here! I have a race to catch!" He gets into his car and drives off, and so is the same with Captain Falcon.

"Have a great time racing!" Bon Clay calls out to him. Another girl charges at him to hit him, but he avoids it and kicks her in the face.

Soon, a great battle between Bon Clay's group and the scantily clad girls ensue.

The other racers race pass here and stare at the battle going on, but they did not give it a second thought because they have a race to participate in.

-

"Woohoo! I'm first!" says Ness. "I have nothing to fear of!"

"Hey brat! Out of my way!" yells Lassie as she zooms pass him.

"Darn! I need to get pass…"

But suddenly, Zoda and CF zoom pass him at the same time.

"Doh! Now I'm starting to get left behind!" says Ness. "But Fox warned me not to use the boost fire the third time… It sounds risky, but I want to get first place and prove to Pokey I'm better than him!" Without thinking twice, he uses the boost fire the third time.

Like usual, his bicycle shoots forward at tremendous speed, going pass both Zoda and CF and almost catching up with Lassie. But then something starts to go wrong; his bike begins to emit smoke.

"Uh oh… I'm afraid Fox is right…" says Ness. He begins to loss control of his bike, and soon enough, his bike automatically broke down into pieces. "…" And CF and Zoda zooms pass him.

"What has happened? Ness's vehicle is out of order!" says Repeata.

-

"Ness! I told him not to use it the third time!" says Fox. "Now he has no more chance in the race!"

"That's what he gets for being so determined to get first place," says Falco.

"Says the person who was so determined to get first place no matter what…" mumbles Samus.

-

The battle between Bon Clay and the girls is still going on. Most of his men are beaten up, but the number of girls left isn't much either. 3 girls charge at him from all sides, and Bon Clay begins spinning in place. "Memories of the Past Summer!" He performs a spinning kick that knocks the girls away.

Another girl jumps into the air and performs a flying kick towards him. Bon Clay quickly reaches out his hand and grabs her by the leg, and then spins her around and around before hurling her away.

"Anymore?" asks Bon Clay. Another girl charges at him to attack; she throws several quick punches and kicks, and Bon Clay counters with the same moves. After much hit trading, Bon Clay hops back a couple of yards and then lunges forward very fast, kicking the girl hard in the chest and knocking her away.

Finally, he is down to only one girl left. "How dare you!" says the girl angrily. She rushes forward and performs a roundhouse kick, but Bon Clay quickly ducks under it, and then counters it with a powerful kick into her chin. He kicks her high up into the sky and then she falls back down and slams onto the floor.

Bon Clay looks around for any more opponents, but sees no more. "Phew… I have won the battle," he says. Then he goes to check on his injured subordinates and make sure they are all right. "I hope Little Falcon is all right."

-

CF and Zoda have finally caught up with Lassie. "All of you get out of my way!" shouts CF.

"I'm going to get first place!" yells Zoda.

"You two dirty men get out of my way!" shouts Lassie. "I will not let any of you beat me!"

"The finish line is not too far ahead now!" says Repeata. "They are getting nearer and nearer by the minute! Who will pass the line first? Will a fight ensue between them?"

CF drives in between Zoda and Lassie and rams them in the side. "Take that!"

"You're the one who should be taking that!" shouts Zoda.

"You take that back yourself!" says Lassie. The two racers sandwich him in between and try to crush him.

"Argh! I'm getting pissed off!" says CF. "Time to show my true power!" The Blue Falcon suddenly performs a spinning attack and immediately knocks both racers off the course!

"YAAAAAAAAA!" they both scream as they fly through the air. Both the cars hit the side of the road and lands upside-down, not able to move at all.

And so, CF passes the finish line, followed by a couple of other unnamed racers. "YES!" exclaims CF.

"Congratulations! Captain Falcon has won the race of Toy Land!" says Repeata.

Zoda crawls out from his car and curses loudly, "Argh! You made me lose! You'll pay for this, Falcon!"

"I can't believe I got beaten by a man!" shouts Lassie angrily. "I am so mad!"

Because several other racers made it pass the line before them, they both have lost the race.

-

So this race has come to an end. It was a pity that Ness lost, and so is the same with Barney and Pokey.

And to celebrate CF's winning first place in his first finals, they went to another fabulous restaurant to eat. "Cheers for me!" says CF, raising his cup.

"Congratulations on winning first place, Falcon!" says Samus. "But if I were racing you, then you'll never beat me!"

"I thought I beaten you before. Surely you cannot beat me!"

"But this time I'm sure I can beat you!"

"I'm going to beat you all so I can get first place!" says Kirby. "And then… food!"

"Yes! Kirby will win!" cheers Yoshi.

"No! I will win!" says Bowser.

"Wrong, the person winning will be me!" says Ganondorf.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it is I!" says Roy. And the usual argument breaks out among them… again.

"Um, can we not argue about this?" asks Pit.

"Don't bother stopping them, Pit," YL tells him. "They're always like this. They'll stop sooner or later."

"But… Fighting among friends isn't good."

"That's just the way they are." YL then turns to Ness. "How ya feeling?"

"Well, can't say I'm happy, but I admit I wasn't obeying Fox," says Ness. "I really should've listened to him…"

"This teaches you a lesson," says Fox. "I clearly said using the boost fire a third time would make you lose."

"I'm sorry…"

Bon Clay shows up with his men at their table. "Congratulation on winning first place, Little Falcon!" he says.

"Don't call me that name!" says CF.

"Oh sorry, then I'll call you Falcon-Chan!"

"That's even less nice…"

"I was a great help back then, right? Without me, you'll probably never win!"

"I admit: You did me quite a favor. I give my thanks to you."

"Oh, you're such a nice man! You're my favorite type!" Bon Clay goes near him so he can give him a hug, but CF pushes him away.

"Don't even think of it!"

-

Pokey is in his hotel room; grieving about the fact he lost. "No… This cannot be possible! It's all because of Ness! He made me lost! He's responsible for everything! Though he also lost his race, I cannot forgive him! I must make him feel sorry!"

Meanwhile, a mysterious person is outside his window watching him. "Hehehe… Perhaps I will give him hope."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, this race has ended. What do you think of it?

I still haven't reveal Lassie's DF power yet. This probably means she'll show up again? Who knows?

And I must make an announcement. If we focus on every single race, then this story might take forever. Therefore, I will be rushing through things a bit faster. We will not be focusing totally on the races. Don't worry; I assure you the story will still grab your attention. I am really excitedabout the parts after the final race, so I really want to get there fast. I hope you understand.


	30. Days Are Numbered

**Chapter 30: The Days Are Numbered! The Final Race Draws Near!**

* * *

Samus is in a furious race, trying to get past her final opponent, Random Racer No. 45. "You can do it!" her friends shout from the theater. 

Samus rams into the racer furiously and tries to knock him off course, but the racer also fought back with equal strength. They both push each other left to right as they blaze through the course.

Soon, they come to a very tight turn around a cliff. Samus was closest to the cliff and when they turned, Racer No. 45 successfully pushes her off the cliff!

"Oh no! She's falling!" gasps Pit.

But Samus still has a trick up her sleeves. Her starship is also designed to take off into the sky, and naturally she would fly back up since she is falling. However…

Another racer, Bio Rex, accidentally drives off the cliff and falls on top of her starship, and the both of them goes crashing down the cliff. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams.

"NOOO! SAMUS IS FALLING AGAIN!" scream her friends.

"Can you keep the voice down?" asks a person sitting near them.

-

After the race is over, the Smashers walk out the theater as they discuss about the race. "Can you believe it? Samus lost!" says Fox.

"It was bad luck for her," says Mewtwo. "If that car hadn't fell down, then she could still make it."

"Hey! It's her coming this way!" points out Marth.

Samus, still in armor but without the helmet, walks slowly and sadly towards them. "I lost…" she says.

"Don't worry; at least you still kept your life," says Peach.

"And you said you were going to beat me someday in the race!" says Captain Falcon.

"We can still do it!" says Samus. "It's not like we can only race each other in times like this!"

"Oh yeah? Then let us have a race when we return to Onett!"

Then Fox's cell phone rings, and he answers it, "Hello? Oh, wait." And he tells Bowser about it. "It's your good friend, Bowser."

"Really?" Bowser takes the phone and answers it. "Hello? Oh hi, my good friend! Congratulations on wasting your time responding to the number left behind by the answering machine! THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!" And he hangs the phone and returns it to Fox. "Good friend indeed…"

"Why did Mr. Koopa shouted?" asks Pit.

"There's this guy who's been calling the wrong number for a really long time," Young Link tells him. "Most of time, Bowser is the one who picks the phone, and naturally, he would get annoyed from getting all the wrong calls."

"But why must he shout?"

"You will shout if you keep on getting things like this, would you?"

-

That night at the hotel room of Kirby, Yoshi, and DK (Parry also)…

"Next, Chef Kawasaki will show you how to fry a fish!" says the TV host.

"Be sure to record it down on a paper," Kirby tells Yoshi. "So we can remember how to make one like the TV."

"Okay!" says Yoshi, readying a paper and pen.

Then they hear a beeping sound, and Parry takes the certificate to DK, showing him that he's in a race. "Sherbet Land?" says DK. "Sounds like a cold place."

"Sherbet? There must be ice creams there!" says Yoshi.

"I don't really like the cold, but if it's a race, then I must try my best!" says DK. "I will not lose!"

-

But… When the race finally came…

"Yaaaaaa! I can't control car!" cries DK as he drives across the frozen lake. Since his car doesn't have any traction at all on ice, he slides across it at a fast speed and crashes into an ice pillar.

BANG!

And his car shatters into pieces…

"Ouch… Tough luck…" says Falco.

"He lost…" says Kirby.

-

Soon after…

"I know how you feel, pal," says Mario, patting him in the back. "You're not da only one who lost-a."

"I guess the race isn't for me…" says DK in a sad tone. "But oh well, there are a lot of things to do besides these races!"

Mario shows him a piece of paper that writes, "_What was your wish?_"

"My wish is to let my family back in Congo Bongo live a happy and cheerful life! I also want my father to have a long, un-cranky life too!"

"Wow! You care so much about your family!" says Peach. "Now I really think you should've won the race."

-

That night at the same room again…

"And now Chef Kawasaki will teach us how to complete a dish of sushi in the shortest amount time possible, and also as delicious as possible!" says the host.

"Make sure to record down everything," Kirby reminds Yoshi.

"Okay," says Yoshi as he takes note of what was being said on the TV. And then he hears a beeping sound, but this time it is Kirby's certificate.

"I'm in a race!" says Kirby. He looks at it and says, "The course name is Red Canyon."

"I hope you good luck!" says Yoshi. "Remember, you losing the race also means my dreams shattering!"

"Okay! I'll remember to win the race! Hey, have recorded down everything?"

"Oops… I forgot to concentrate on the TV…"

-

The next day at the race…

Kirby zooms as fast as he can through the course, ramming down any opponents he come across. "First place will be mines!" thought Kirby happily. But suddenly, a pair of missiles hit him in the back and blasts him into the sky. "YAAAAAA!"

"Ha! Take that, you annoying puffball!" says Eggman, the person who shot him. "Nobody steals the winning place from the great Eggman Robotnik!"

Kirby and his Warp Star fall back towards the earth and tumbles down the canyon.

CRASH! BANG!

"Kirby's out," says Mewtwo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Yoshi—Vader style!

-

That night at the café…

Yoshi and Kirby have their faces buried on the tablecloth, weeping loudly and sadly. The tablecloth is really wet too…

"Would you two stop crying!" says Ganondorf, annoyed. "You haven't stopped crying at all since you left the theater!"

"Oh come on, Ganondorf!" says Zelda. "Would you be sad if you lost the race too?"

"I'm a man, so I don't cry!"

Sonic approaches the Smashers and says, "Hey, I heard that Eggman made one of you lost the race."

"Yeah, it's Kirby," says Fox.

Sonic pats Kirby on the head and says, "Don't worry, little fellow. I'll be sure to avenge for you!"

"Thank you, Sonic," says Kirby, wiping off his tears. "You're so nice."

"So, how many of us are still active?" asks Roy.

"Let me count," says CF. "There's still me, Roy, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mario and Luigi… I think that's all."

"Not much of us left… I wonder who will really make it to the finals?"

"Me!" says Bowser, raising his hand.

"I'm not too sure…" says Luigi. "With more and more powerful opponents, I'm not sure whether me and Mario can last any longer."

"Don't-a worry," says Mario. "We will do our best-a and defeat-a our opponent!"

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat me?" asks Wario from his table. "I'm sure I'll be among the ones at the final race, and then I'll get the top 3 places!"

"You're always forgetting about my existence, Wario!" says Waluigi.

-

That night, at Roy's room (he shares it with Marth and Lilina, and they sleep on separate beds, so no dirty stuff)…

"Hey! My certificate is beeping!" says Roy. "I'm in a race!"

"Cool, Roy!" says Lilina. "What's the course name?"

"Frappe Snow Land… Sounds like snowy area."

"I hope you best of luck, my love!"

"You can bet I will! But by the way, I want to have a word with Master Hand first."

"What is it?"

-

The next day afternoon…

"Roy is in the race today," says Marth. "So are you heading to the theater?"

"I'm in the race too!" says Bowser. "I'm gonna win no matter what!"

"Oh, and Roy contacted Master Hand yesterday… about something he wanted…"

"What is it?" asks CF.

"Roy asked Master Hand for permission to use…"

"Uh? He asked for that?"

-

Soon after that, at the race…

Bowser is driving through the snowy terrain with ease, as he has snow chains on his wheels. Plus, he can melt the snows with his flame attacks. "Ha! Nobody can stop me!" One racer got passes him, but he instantly burns him with his flames. "BURN!"

Behind him are Banjo and Kazooie, trying to catch up with him. At least Kazooie wants to catch up with him… "Go, Banjo! Show that turtle whose boss!" she says.

"But I'm too cold to drive!" says Banjo. "Plus, he has a scary fire attack and I'm afraid of getting burned! Even though I would like some warmth…"

"Don't be silly! We have nothing to be afraid of! We will freeze him with ice eggs and all will be fine!"

Meanwhile, Roy is way behind in the back. It was because he crashed into a snow pile, and it took him a while to get back on track. But now he's back on track and is furiously trying to catch up to the front.

Soon, all the racers are racing in a valley. "This is a dangerous valley… ACHOO!" says Talko as he sneezes. "Watch out that you don't make a big disturbance, because an avalanche can easily occur here!"

Roy looks around him and says, "Just the place! It may be risky, but at least I got this!" He reaches to his back and pulls out the Sword of Seals!

-

"Whoa! He asked Master Hand for his Holy Weapon?" asks Popo in amazement.

"Yeah, he said it would help him in the races," says Marth.

"I think it's going a bit too overboard…" says G&W. "It's a bit too powerful to be used in a place like this!"

"I told him that, but he wouldn't listen to me…"

"I think-a I'm beginning to understand-a why he borrowed a mushroom from me," says Mario.

-

Roy swings the Sword of Seals against the air and shot out several fireballs. The fireballs hit the top of the valley and rocked the entire place, and then an avalanche starts up! "Time to rush!" says Roy. He takes out a mushroom from his pocket and forcefully stuffs it into the exhaust pipe, and he gains an extra boost and zooms forward, surpassing all other racers.

"Hey! Roy went pass me!" says Bowser. "And that brat set off an avalanche too! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

"AAAAAHHHH! AVALANCHE!" screams Banjo.

"What are you waiting for?" asks Kazooie. "Activate Talon Trot Mode fast!"

Banjo pulls a lever and the bottom of their car opens, and a pair of long mechanical legs sticks out and begins running very fast, even surpassing Bowser!

"Wah! That bear even went pass me!" gasps Bowser. "Argh! Things are looking bad!" He looks up and sees the snow falling down on top of him! "Oh no! AHHHHH!"

Fortunately, Roy and Banjo-Kazooie made it out of the valley just in time, but Bowser and a couple of other racers were unsuccessful and got buried by the avalanche.

-

That night at the café…

"See? I told you the power of the Holy Weapon would help me in the race!" says Roy.

"You're my boy, Roy!" says Lilina as she embraces him.

"You were going a bit cheap at the valley," CF tells him.

"Hey guys, let's not get too happy about this," says Dr. Mario. "Don't forget Bowser lost the race and suffered too."

-

In his room, Bowser is lying on the bed, for he has a terrible cold. "I hate that Roy…" says Bowser. "ACHOO! Curse him… Now I'll lost the race… ACHOO!"

-

About 3 days later, there was another race, and…

"Congratulations on winning first place Captain Falcon!" says Talko.

"Yes! I did it again!" exclaims CF.

"Dang, I got second again…" says Ganondorf. "But at least I'm still in."

-

And then another 2 days…

"Black Shadow has won first place, and like always, he destroyed all other racers!" says Talko.

"Now I'm really scared to race him!" says Luigi as he trembles violently.

"Surely he will be a tough opponent," says CF.

-

And so, several days and weeks went by. One by one, racers are eliminated and the numbers of racers left are getting lower and lower. This also marks the coming of the end too. Fortunately, the remaining Smashers left are able to make it to the end.

Soon, when the day before the final race came…

"Yes! Tomorrow is the final race!" says CF. "I'm glad that I survived all until now!"

"Big deal! I also survived until now!" says Ganondorf.

"So? Aren't you surprised that I made it to the final race too?" asks Roy.

"And don't forget-a us!" says Mario.

"I'm actually surprised we came this far!" says Luigi.

"You people are showing great potential," says Carlos. "I hope one of you win the final race! It won't be an easy one, so be prepared."

"You bet we will!" says CF.

"Hey! Falcon used 'we' instead of 'I'!" says Luigi.

-

That night…

CF is having trouble sleeping again, as the final race is bothering him greatly. "Will I be able to win first place?" he wonders. "Many of my rivals, like Black Shadow and Samurai Goroh, made it to the final too… And furthermore, how should I be treating my fellow Smashers…"

-

The next morning came, and it is the day of the final race…

"Here we are at the final race!" says Talko. "Is everyone excited? The name of this track is called… Rainbow Road!"

And we zoom high into the sky to get a clear overhead view of the track. It is a large colorful, rainbow-colored track suspended in the sky. There are several flashy and colorful signs all over the place and the track itself consists of several loops, curves, and speed boosters that help you across large chasms.

"Do not worry if you fall off," says Talko. "There are special rescue robots that are flying below the course, and they will automatically come to your aid if you fall. You aren't considered lost either; you can still continue the race after you return to the course. But as usual, if you get destroyed, you lost. Now, only the first 3 persons to pass the finish line will be the winner. And the winner's ultimate prize is to meet Carma himself! Are you excited?"

"YES!" reply all the anxious racers.

"Let us introduce the brave racers who have worked their way hard to the final race!"

Captain Falcon  
Mario & Luigi  
Ganondorf  
Roy  
Wario & Waluigi  
Sonic & Tails  
Dr. Eggman  
Black Shadow  
Samurai Goroh  
Random Racer No. 45  
Banjo & Kazooie  
Cid Highwind

"Heh! I didn't expect you to be this good," Wario says to Mario. "But now it's over! I will beat you for sure!"

"Just-a try and do so!" says Mario.

Goroh turns to CF and says, "I'm sure I will beat you, Falcon! This is the time to show that I am better than you!"

"Try all you can to beat me," says CF. "You cannot do so!"

"Hey, Eggy!" Sonic says to Eggman. "Surprising to see you here, eh?"

"Ha! Laugh your last, hedgehog!" says Eggman. "I will beat you once and for all here! This will be our battleground!"

"Well, I'm so excited to hear this!"

-

"Go Roy! You can do it!" shouts Lilina. "You can do it!"

"Go Little Falcon!" cheers Bon Clay. "You can win! I'm cheering for you!"

"This final race is making me excited," says Link. "Even though I'm not in, I still feel proud for them."

"I wonder who will win?" wonders Popo.

"I haven't foresaw anything yet," says Mewtwo. "I, for once, want to watch the outcome of the race without any future-seeing."

"Glad that they made it here," says a familiar voice. The Smashers turn around to see Master Hand, and besides him is Crazy Hand.

"Oh, you're here!" says Samus.

"It's the finals, so why can't I come and watch my beloved followers participating in it? I hope they do their best!"

"This will be one fun race! Hoho!" laughs Crazy Hand.

-

"Okay, now that everyone is ready," says Talko, "we shall begin the race without delay!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

This is it! The final race! Rainbow Cruise sure seems like the perfect end to this grand prix. What do you think of the final character setup? Only 4 of the Smashers (5 if you Mario Bros. to be separate or 6 if you count Wario) made it to the final race. I hope you will look forward to the final race!

Is the story coming to an end? What about Deathborn? Only time will tell.

**_Coming up next chapter: The Final Race! Blaze Through the Victorious Road of the Rainbow!_**


	31. Rainbow Road

For those who are concerned about the Smashers who have lost: Do not worry, for they will have a big role in the future—one that concerns THE world.

Oh, I seem to have forgot about Frank. Let's just say he lost off-screen, okay?

**Chapter 31: The Final Race! Blaze Through the Victorious Road of the Rainbow!

* * *

**

"Before we begin the race," says Talko, "I would like to ask the racers what their wishes are."

"I want to become a great mechanic and build lots of powerful airships!" says Cid.

"I just want to live a relaxing life and let everyone be happy," says Banjo.

"…" Random Racer No. 45 just kept silent.

"I want my name to spread all over the world and become the greatest swordsman!" says Samurai Goroh.

"I want to have a happy marriage with Lilina and live a wonderful life afterwards!" says Roy.

"To become the richest man in the world! HAHAHAHA!" laughs Wario.

"I want to conquer the world and become the greatest scientist alive!" says Eggman loudly.

"I don't really have a wish for this race," says Sonic. "I just want to prove that I am the fastest thing alive! And also to stop Eggman from reaching his evil plans!"

"I don't-a really know yet," says Mario. "But Luigi has one."

"I wanna become a brave warrior!" says Luigi.

"I don't feel like saying it," says Ganondorf.

"To become the ruler of the world," says Black Shadow in a dark tone.

"I'm not exactly sure what I want to wish for," says CF. "At first I just wanted to complete what my father didn't complete. Now I'm thinking… I just want my friends to have a safe life and live happily together.

-

"I never knew Captain Falcon cared so much about us!" says Peach.

"I thought he was just interested in himself and winning," says Zelda. "But now I see the reason he wants to win."

"Oh Roy! He really loves me!" says Lilina.

"Let's hope that Black Shadow guy doesn't win," says Link. "He doesn't look to be the perfect ruler for the world."

"SONIC! BEAT THEM! YOU CAN WIN!" yells Amy loudly.

-

"Well, it was interesting to hear all your wishes!" says Talko. "Some of you have really good ones while some of you… don't sound really interesting… But nevertheless, it is up to Carma to decide who gets his wish or not! Without further delay, we shall begin the race!" He hops into his plane and flies into the air, and begins the countdown. After he's done, he fires a bullet into the sky, and it explodes like a colorful firecracker in midair.

And the racers are off!

"Hey! One last thing!" shouts Talko. "There will be no interferers in the race! Since this is the last race, we want it to be fair and square, so do not worry about ambushes!"

-

CF, BS, and Sonic Team are in lead. BS steers towards the Tornado and rams it into the side really hard. "Hey! This guy wants to push us off!" says Sonic.

"Don't worry, Sonic," says Tails. "Even if we fall, we can still fly back up!"

"But I still want to teach that guy a lesson!" Sonic hops off the car and hits the Black Bull, and then bounces back to his seat. "Whoa! It sure has a hard armor!"

"Anyone who comes against me shall die!" BS slams the Tornado again very hard, this time knocking it off the course!

But since the Tornado is also a plane, it flies into the sky. "Told ya!" says Tails.

"Let's take the sky instead!" says Sonic.

"I'll deal with you again if you dare mess with me!" says BS.

"Don't forget I'm your opponent!" CF says to BS.

"Let's see if you're really as good as your father, who lost to me!" BS rams into the side of the Blue Falcon very hard, and CF also fought back with equal strength.

-

"Get blast to bits!" says Waluigi as he throws several bombs at the Mario Bros.

"Get them good!" says Wario. "Those plumber brothers will never beat me!"

"Whoa! Stop that!" says Luigi. "You're gonna hurt someone!"

"That's what I want to! HAHAHAHA!" laughs Waluigi wickedly.

Random Racer 45 drives next to them, but was caught in an explosion and sent flying into the air in flames. However, it did several flips in air and put out the flames, and falls back down onto the road and continues moving alongside them.

"Tsk! This guy wants to annoy with us!" says Wario. "Let's show them whose boss!"

Waluigi takes out a shotgun and readies it, but is hit in the back of the head by an egg. "Yeow! Who did that?"

Banjo and Kazooie was the one who shot them. "Good aiming, Kazooie!" says Banjo.

"I'm going to make sure the next shot does something!" says Kazooie.

"Why you!" says Waluigi angrily. He points the shotgun at them and takes aim.

"Oh no you don't!" Kazooie shoots out a battery egg, and when it hits the shotgun, the gun gets electrocuted and zaps Waluigi, making him drop the gun onto the road.

"Yeow! It hurts!" he cries.

Suddenly, several fireballs shot in and hit the back of Banjo's car, setting it on fire. "Ahhh! Banjo! Our car is on fire!" cries Kazooie.

"Ya! Get it off!" Banjo cries.

Roy zooms pass them and says, "Sorry about this, but see ya!"

"Get if off! Get it off!" cries Banjo as he drives around wildly.

"There's no water!" cries Kazooie. They keep on zooming around until they drive off the course.

"YAAAAAAA!"

They quickly jump off their burning car, and were soon rescued by rescue robots. However, the fire has severely burned their car, and they have no more chance of racing on.

"Banjo-Kazooie has lost the race!" says Talko.

"Sigh… Our luck ends here…" says Banjo.

"This sucks…" says Kazooie sadly.

-

Goroh has caught up behind CF and BS. "Now I'm going to cut you two into pieces!" says Goroh. He opens his cockpit glass and takes out his katana and swings it against the air. "Metal Cleaver!" He swings it so hard that it shot out a wind blade. It hits the back of the Black Bull but leaves behind no scratch! "Uh?"

"It's useless trying to do something to my car," says BS. "And for trying to do so, you shall fall!" BS slows down his car until he is next to Goroh, and he rams him violently, knocking Goroh off the course.

"YAAAAA!"

But Goroh is rescued by the robots immediately, and brought back onto the road to continue racing. "Argh… That guy is scary…" says BS.

-

Sonic Team is getting left behind a little bit, as the Tornado's flying speed isn't match to the speed of moving on ground. "Let's get back onto the road," says Sonic. "That way we can catch up! We're getting left behind!"

"I agree with you, Sonic," says Tails.

"I'm going to shoot you down!" says a voice. They turn around to see Cid flying after them.

"We're in trouble, Sonic!"

"Get ready to be shot down!" says Cid as he shoots them with a newly equipped machine gun. The Tornado flies around in a wavy path and performs several spins to avoid the bullets.

"I can't shake this guy off!" cries Tails.

"Don't worry! I'll handle him!" says Sonic, getting up from his seat.

"Ha! You're not afraid of falling, are you?" asks Cid. Suddenly, a missile hits his Highwind Runner and it explodes. "YAAAA!"

KABOOOOOOM!

"Uh? What happened?" asks Tails.

""I did you the favor of getting rid of him," says Eggman, who is driving along the road besides them. "Are you happy?"

-

"WHAT! CID! NOOOO!" screams Yuffie upon seeing his destruction.

"Cid… lost…?" says Tifa in shock.

"That's so terrible!" gasps Aerith.

"Too bad for him," says Cloud. "But he's still safe. Look, the rescue robots caught him before he fell to his doom."

-

"Curses…" mumbles Cid as he is suspended in air by the robots.

"Cid Highwind is out of the race also!" says Talko. "10 more racers to go!"

Eggman is firing several missiles at the Tornado, but he keeps on missing. "Argh! Why can't you stand still?"

"Get onto the ground, Tails!" says Sonic. "I can handle him easier that way!"

"Yes, Sonic!" says Tails as he slowly flies towards the ground.

"So you're going to take on me seriously? I'll accept it gladly!" says Eggman. After the Tornado had landed in front of him, he fires more missiles at them.

Sonic hops off from his seat and performs a homing attack onto a missile, and he bounces off it and hits the second missile before jumping back to his seat.

"Argh! You're getting more annoying than ever! Take this!" says Eggman as he fires more missiles at them.

"Whoa! Watch out!" cries Tails as he quickly steers to the side to avoid most of the missiles.

"Surely you can't avoid this!" says Eggman, but he is interrupted by something moving very fast past him. "Wha!"

"Whoa! This speed sure is fast!" says Roy. "Creating an explosion using the Sword of Seals sure gave me a great boost!" In case you want to know what he did, Roy stabs the Sword of Seals directly onto the road behind his motorcycle, and this resulted in a small explosion that sent the motorcycle zooming forward. How is this possible? It's a story, so anything can happen!

"Argh! I wasted to much time messing with this cursing hedgehog!" says Eggman. "Time to end this!"

Sonic hops down from the Tornado and begins running beside Eggman's vehicle. "You said you wanna finish me off?" asks Sonic.

"Damn right!" Eggman takes out a gun and fires it at Sonic, but the hedgehog easily avoids them.

Sonic runs behind Eggman and begins spinning along the road furiously. "Get ready for this!"

"No! Not that attack!" cries Eggman.

"Meteor Saw!" Sonic shoots himself forward very fast and smashes right through the vehicle, shattering it into pieces and sending Eggman into the sky.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sonic quickly hops back on the Tornado and gives Tails a high five. "Yeah! We got rid of him!"

"Great job, Sonic!" says Tails.

"Eggman is out of the race too!" says Talko.

-

"Sonic! You rock!" shouts Kirby.

"SONIC! YOU'RE MY HERO! YIPPEEEEE!" yells Amy at the top of her voice.

-

This is the order for racers if you are curious: Black Shadow and Captain Falcon are both in lead, with Sonic Team behind them, then Ganondorf, then Samurai Goroh, then Roy furiously catching up behind him, and then the others behind him.

-

Goroh turns his head around and sees Roy catching up. "Someone wants to play with me, eh?" he says. "I'll show him!" He takes out his katana and swings it hard, shooting out a long wind blade that moves around in a spiral formation. "Giant Train Impact!"

Roy quickly steers to the side and barely avoids the lethal hit. "Whoa! That was shocking! Now's my turn!" He uses the same trick he used earlier and boosts forward towards Goroh. When near enough, he pulls out his Sword of Seals and swings it forward very hard. "Flare Blade!" He swings it so hard that a blast of fire is sent out, and it engulfs the Fire Stingray. Not only that, but the heat is too much for the vehicle to handle, and it explodes.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screams Goroh as he is shot out of the explosion and sent tumbling along the road before he finally stops.

"Roy has just destroyed Samurai Goroh!" says Talko. "This race is starting to become a violent one! How many people will there be by the end of the race?"

Now the remaining racers are CF, BS, Mario Bros., Wario Bros., Random Racer 45, Roy, Sonic Team, and Ganondorf. CF and BS are in lead while Random Racer is last.

-

"Argh! We'll never catch up with those cursing brothers if this keeps up!" says Wario.

"Shall we use the Waluigi Boost?" asks Waluigi.

"Good idea! And it's called the Wario Boost!"

"Why must you have everything named after you!"

"Because this is my car! I get the right to name it after me!" says Wario, and then he presses a button and the back of the car opens, revealing a large engine. The engine then shoots off flame and it shoots forward really fast, surpassing the Mario Bros. "YEAH! WE PASSED THEM!"

"Whoa! They sure are fast!" says Luigi.

"We must-a catch up!" says Mario, and then he zooms off faster than before.

-

"Now they are heading for the great speed ramp!" says Talko. "Can they make it over the chasm safely or will they fall? But it's not a problem if you fall."

CF and BS shoot into the air via the speed boosters on the ramp and safely made it to the other side. Sonic Team also easily made it to the other side, although with a bit of help from its flying engine.

Ganondorf and Roy are fighting all the way to the speed booster. "You will never make it with that tiny bike of yours!" says Ganondorf.

"It's you can't make it!" says Roy. "Your motorcycle is so big and bulky! I'll be surprised if it does!"

They both drive up the ramp and shoots into the air via the boost. But unfortunately, they both didn't make it… And they fell.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Wario Bros. came and boosts to the other side easily, because the Wario Boost effect is still on. Next comes the Mario Bros. With the help of a mushroom, they are able to get across easily. Next comes Random Racer 45, who also makes it across easily, but without using any aids.

Soon, the rescue robots bring Ganondorf and Roy back onto the road, but not on the other side the chasm. "Argh… We must do it again," says Ganondorf.

"I'll get across before you this time…" says Roy.

-

CF and BS fight all the way through the race, even driving up a twisted slope. The Wario Bros. is furiously catching up, thanks to the Wario Boost. They even went pass Sonic Team! "Whoa! They made it past us!" gasps Sonic.

"Ugh… I'm getting sick from the spinning…" says Waluigi, getting sick from the continuous twisted upward drive.

"You're weak!" Wario says to him. "A real man should be able to handle this!" They keep on driving and eventually caught up behind the two in lead! "Ha! I found them!"

BS turns his head around and says to them, "Congratulations on making it this far, but this is as far as you will go!" He slows down his car next to them and then begins ramming them violently.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" says Wario. "So you wanna fight? Take this!" Wario also rams back at BS.

"You cannot defeat me! I have been racing since my youth, and you are no match for me!" says BS. Then a black aura appears around his car.

"Wha! His car is getting a strange but cool aura!" says Waluigi.

"Ha! This is nothing!" says Wario. "See me ram him off the course!"

BS rams at the Wario Car again, and this time to impact is several times stronger than before. The impact is so strong that the Wario Car broke into pieces before tumbling off the course.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" scream the Wario Bros.

"Hey! It's Wario!" says Luigi as he and Mario drives up the twisted slope.

"Ya! They are destroyed!" says Mario. "I actually pity them…"

The rescue robots quickly come to grab Wario and Waluigi before they drop too far down. "CURSE THAT DEMON!" shouts Wario extremely loud. "I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS!"

"Now there are only 7 racers left in the race!" says Talko. "Who will survive to the end?"

-

BS and CF are still ramming against each other. "I'll avenge for my father!" says CF.

"Then see that you are strong enough first!" says BS.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough?"

"You can never defeat me!"

"Here we come!" shouts the voice of Sonic as the Tornado catches up to where they are.

"Tsk! More pests are coming! I will see that nobody but I cross the finish line!" says BS.

"Want to take this?" Sonic jumps off the Tornado and gets behind the Black Bull, and performs the same attack against it. Though the attack did not destroy the Black Bull, it succeeded in sending it for a spin."

"Argh! How dare you!" growls BS. And while he is off guard, CF rams him in the side. "ARGH!"

"This will be the downfall of you!" says CF.

"This shall never happen to me!"

Suddenly, the Mario Bros. boosts up ahead and caught up with the 3. In fact, they even zoom past the 3! "Whoa! That was fast!" exclaims Luigi.

"Da mushroom works every time!" says Mario.

"No way! I'm not gonna lose to them!" says CF.

"This will be a really exciting race!" says Sonic. "But in the end, I will win for sure!"

"The finish line is not too far ahead!" says Talko. "Who will make it? This is so exciting!"

-

"It's getting more and more exciting!" says Bowser. "I can't wait to see who will win!"

"You can do it, Mario!" says Peach.

"Roy! Why are you so slow?" says Lilina. "Please do better than that!"

"SONIC! BEAT THEM! YOU MUST WIN!" shouts Amy.

-

The 4 racers begin to catch up with each other, and they are traveling in an almost equal line towards the goal. "WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL WIN!" shouts Talko, because he is really excited about this.

The 4 gets closer and closer to the finish line…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Until…

All 4 pass the line seemingly at the same time…

"Who passed the line first?" says Talko. "We shall consult the trusty camera!"

All 4 racers come to a stop. "Phew… That was so close…" says CF. "I'm sure I crossed the line first."

"No! We did!" says Sonic. "Right, Tails?"

"I'm sure we did," says Tails.

"I think we did," says Luigi. "But I'm not too sure either.

"Let's wait and see da results!" says Mario.

Black Shadow just kept silent. Soon, the other 3 racers, Ganondorf, Roy, and Racer 45, cross the finish line also. Ganondorf bangs his head against the motorcycle and says, "Argh… Fine, I lost!"

Roy lowers his head in disappointment. "Darn… I didn't want to disappoint Lilina about this…"

"…" Racer 45 says nothing.

Talko comes down from his plane and takes a look at the camera that is placed near the finish line. "Seems like it succeeded in processing the picture!" he says. "Are you excited to see who are the winners?" Everyone nods in response. "Okay!" He opens the back of the camera and slowly reaches for the picture.

Everyone trembles anxiously and also in excitement as he slowly pulls out the picture from the camera.

"C'mon! I must at least get top 3!" thought CF.

"I must be first! I must be first!" thought Sonic.

"Who is it? Who is it?" wonders Luigi.

Talko looks at the picture, and then…

"LALALALALALA! HAPPY EVERYONE! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! I LOVE YOU!" sings Barney happily and stupidly.

Okay, that was pointless… It was tossed in to surprise you, ha!

Talko opens his mouth and speaks, "Congratulations! We have 3 winners!"

Everyone takes a deep swallow and listens eagerly.

"I think I'll say it next chapter," says Talko. "But I'll just tell you that Black Shadow isn't one of them."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

YAAAAHOOOOO! THE FINAL RACE HAS ENDED! Phew… That was exciting, right? As Talko said, Black Shadow isn't the winner, so you can easily assume whom the other 3 are, but I won't reveal the rankings until next chapter.

Thoughts? Review!

_**Coming up next chapter: The End of the Race and Deathborn's Plan Unleashed!**_


	32. Plan Unleashed

Well, this server problem sure took a while... But it gave me time to work on a lot of chapters, so I might be posting multiple chapters at once! Anyway, here's the long waited results!

**Chapter 32: The End of the Race and Deathborn's Plan Unleashed!

* * *

**

"Third place goes to Mario Bros., second goes to Sonic Team, and first place goes to Captain Falcon!" announces Talko.

The audiences stand up from their seats and give a round of applause. "WOW! BRAVO! THAT WAS AWESOME! HOORAY!"

"I knew he would get first place!" says Fox.

"If I was still in the race, then that place would've been mines!" says Falco.

"Ha! I knew it would make it!" says Bowser.

"I can't believe Mario and Luigi made it also!" says Peach.

"It was so cool!" exclaims Dr. Mario.

"So Ganondorf didn't make it," says Link.

"But he still did his best making it all the way here," says Zelda.

"It is exciting indeed!" says Marth. "Though Roy didn't make it."

"Awww… Roy…" says Lilina in a rather sad tone. "But I still love you."

"Pika! It was great!" says Pikachu.

"Good race!" says Jigglypuff cheerfully.

"Wow! I've never seen such exciting stuff!" says Pichu.

"I really didn't expect this," says Mewtwo.

"It was great!" exclaim both the Ice Climbers.

"Woohoo! That rocks!" says Ness. "It's the most amazing race I've ever seen!"

"I'm glad that 3 of us made it to the winning place!" exclaims Young Link.

"This is something you don't see in the sky!" says Pit. "I'm glad I came here!"

"Well, I admit he's got something good," says Samus.

"Ooooooooo!" says DK.

"Well, I feel proud for them!" says G&W.

"Oh well, no more eternal food for me," says Kirby.

"That's sad…" says Yoshi. "But I'm glad they won also."

"I've never witness such grand event too!" says Parry. "I'm so glad to be your pet!"

"Oh Sonic! How can you not get first place?" cries Amy. "But I still love you!"

"They sure are surprising," says Master Hand. "I sure taught them well!"

"I feel so happy!" says Crazy Hand.

"Falcon! You're my man!" says Bon Clay as he blows a kiss.

-

Back at Rainbow Cruise…

Talko walks up to CF and asks him, "So would you like to spread a few words about winning first place?"

"All I want to say," says CF as tears begin to roll down his eyes, "is that I have completed what my father did not complete 30 years ago. I hope he is watching over this in the sky. He must be very proud to have a son like me."

"I'm sure your father will be happy!" says Talko. "Now how about you, Sonic?"

"I'm actually surprised!" says Sonic. "Looks like there are a lot other people who are as good as me! I do not have any complaints; I'm just glad I whupped Eggman's butt!"

"I'm with Sonic," says Tails. "Winning which place isn't important, but it's the your driving skill that is important!"

"Good to know that you found out the important behind a race! Good for you!" says Talko. "How about you, Mario Bros.?"

"Mamamia! I totally didn't expect-a theez!" says Mario. "I neva thought-a we would-a win!"

"Seriously, I thought we would lose for sure!" says Luigi. "But things turned out unexpectedly! Now my dream of becoming the bravest man in the world is coming true!"

"Good to hear this!" says Talko. "Why not have a word with the other people who weren't so lucky?"

"To be honest, I'm glad about the fact my friends won," says Ganondorf. "I feel proud for them. I'm glad that I was involved in all this, even though I didn't win. But I have no regrets!"

"I promised Lilina I would win," says Roy. "But now… I hope she'll forgive me."

"Would you like to give a word?" Talko asks Random Racer No. 45.

Surprisingly enough, Racer 45 begins to talk, "Okay, I have a lot to say. I was created as a generic racer by Game2002, and wasn't supposed to have so big of a role. My first race was in Saturn Valley, and I was surprised that I actually won third place! I never thought I would amount so much when I kept on winning the next few races all the way until I made it to the finals! I didn't even think I would find this headquarters so easily! I thought I would come to an end in the finals, but who knows I even won so many finals races! I was seriously surprised and never expected any of these! I never knew I have such talent. I was really nervous the night before this final race, and I wasn't sure whether I could win or not. But now the result is shown: I did not win the race. I think that even if you are very good, you still have your own limits. Seems like I was never intended to be in this race the first place. Still, this grand prix has revealed what I can really do, and I'm very glad of it. I never knew I was so good at this, and I am very glad that I am involved in all of this. Even though I didn't win this race, I'm still happy that I got a great experience, and it will stay in my memory for the rest of my life! I'm so happy I could jump with joy! I wonder if my relatives are watching this. Wait a minute… I don't even know if I have relatives or not! I think I'm the only person in the family! I should look up my family tree, if I even have one... Phew, I've been talking for so long! This is perhaps the longest single quote in the whole story! I just broke a world record! I could just keep on talking and talking, but this will annoy the readers so much, so I think I better end here. Oh, and by the way, my real name is Randomos Racera the 45th."

"And would you like to have a word, Black Shadow?" Talko asks BS.

"I lost fair and square. That's all I have to say," says BS.

"That's surprising of you," says CF. "I thought you would throw tantrum and get angry.

"I have nothing to say. I entered this race fairly and without cheating, and now that I have lost fairly also, I have nothing to complain about. I may look very evil and do some evil stuffs, but I am a generous and humble man who keeps his words."

"And it was surprising that you beat my father! Very well, I forgive you about that time. I can tell that you have a strong racing spirit and is not a very terrible person." CF stretches out his hand for a shake. "What say a handshake?"

"Not interested," replies BS as he begins to walk towards the portal that leads back to Sedan HQ.

"Hmmm… Black Shadow sure showed a different side of him today," says Ganondorf.

"True, I thought he was nothing but a purely evil destroyer," says Roy.

"Still, I have a bad feeling to be around him," says Luigi.

"And now that the race is finish, you may go and rest," says Talko. "Please be sure to show up on time for the closing ceremony tomorrow!"

"What about Carma?" asks CF.

"That'll happen tomorrow too."

-

That night at a fancy restaurant…

"Cheers to Captain Falcon for winning first place!" says Master Hand, holding up his cup (don't even ask me how he can drink without a mouth).

"HOORAY!" they all cheer.

"And also the Mario Bros.!"

"HOORAY!"

"Today is a happy day," says CF. "I knew I would win!"

"Congratulations to you!" Fox says to him.

"I admit you're good," says Samus.

"You surely had me surprised, Mario!" says Bowser, patting Mario in the back.

"You sure are very good!" says Peach.

"Yeah, I never knew that-a!" says Mario.

"I feel like I'm braver than before!" says Luigi.

"Don't think this is the end, Mario!" Wario shouts at him from his table. "I will still continue to prove myself better than you! Just you wait!"

"Sure! I'll wait-a!" says Mario.

Sonic come up to their table and says, "You guys sure are good!"

"You're not bad of a racer yourself too," says CF. "You can actually be my rival!"

"You are my rival already! But I tell you the truth: If I run, I can beat you!"

"Let's see that sometime in the future!"

"Thanks for kicking Eggman's butt for me!" Kirby says to Sonic.

"No problem!"

"Sonic!" shouts the voice of Amy. "I got the food you want! Come quick!"

"Gotta go!" And Sonic zooms off very fast, even though this place is a bit crowded.

"Well, then let's enjoy this night!" says MH. "Tomorrow will be a really exciting day!"

"YEAH!" say all the others.

-

"Oh boy, I can't sleep!" says Luigi, lying on his bed. "I'm so excited about tomorrow!"

"Just-a sleep," Mario tells him. "If you don't-a sleep, you'll miss da excitement!"

"I'm going to meet Carma and asks him to make me the bravest warrior in the world! I've been waiting for this!"

-

The next morning…

"Rise and shine, Mario!" shouts Luigi as he shakes Mario up. "Time to get up!"

"Oh all right-a…" says Mario drowsily. "You sure woke up-a early."

-

During breakfast…

"The ceremony begins at 11:00 A.M.," announce the speakers. "Winners please be sure to get there on time."

"The time has come," says CF.

"I'm so excited!" says Luigi.

"You're overreacting…"

"I hope the best luck to you all!" says Master Hand.

"What? You're leaving now?"

"Why should I? Can't I stay and watch my beloved followers earn their prizes?"

"You talk as if you're leaving though…"

"All right, don't waste your time! Hurry up and finish your breakfast and go to where you have to go!"

"Right!"

-

After breakfast is finish, CF, Mario Bros., Sonic and Tails were brought by the priest Carlos to the main office of Sedan HQ. "I knew you would made it, Captain Falcon," Carlos says to CF.

"I knew it all along in the first place," he replies.

"You're still very proud of yourself. I hope you continue to keep your driving skills!"

"Of course I will! I've been racing since my childhood days!"

"Okay, so this is what you do: When the ceremony begins, walk up onto the stage after Carolla made his announcement and when you hear the band choir playing. Just walk onto the podium according to your winning places, and when you are told to give a few words, go ahead and say something! After that, you will get what you always wanted!"

"Oh boy! I've never been on stage in front of so many people before!" says Luigi. "This excited feeling is boiling inside me!"

-

Soon after, at the Sedan Stadium…

The audiences are all seated at the seats reserved for them. "Wow! It's even noisier than before!" says Pichu. "And it makes my ears burst…"

"Big eared isn't so good after all," says Parry.

"I can't wait for it to start!" says Bowser. "I feel very proud for Mario! He is the pride of us Smashers! Oh, and Falcon too!"

After a few more minutes of waiting, the director Carolla walks to the center of the stadium field and walks up a stage placed there. He takes his microphone and begins his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the closing ceremony of the F-30 Grand Prix! We would like to tell you that this grand event is finally coming to an end! And we want you to enjoy it as much as possible!"

The crowds give a round of applause and cheer loudly.

"Many brave racers have fought their way to the top, but at the end, only 3 prevailed. Let us first give a round of applause to those who did not win the race. We should acknowledge them for coming this far!"

The crowds clap their hands.

"And finally, we have the brave warriors who have won the race without losing at all! We would like to welcome them at once! May the winners come up please?"

The crowds begin to go wild as Captain Falcon, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails walk up the stage and stood on their podiums.

"Please give them another round of applause!"

"YAY! YAHOO!" cheers the crowd.

"FALCON! MARIO! LUIGI! YOU ROCK!" screams Bowser loudly. "YAHOOOO!"

"SONIC! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!" shouts Amy.

"Are you that excited over this?" Ganondorf asks him. "It's not like you win!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME, GUYS!" shouts Ness.

"YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!" yells Crazy Hand. "BUT I HAVE NO SOCKS!"

Carolla continues to speak, "Let's give off the trophies to the winners!" A beautiful lady hands off the prize trophies to the winners. CF received a big one, Sonic Team received a medium-size one, and the Mario Bros. received only a gold medal. "Now, would you winners like to have something to say?"

CF steps forward and says, "I would like to tell all those who did not win the race one thing, and that is not to be discouraged! Even though you did not win, you showed that you have great effort to come all the way here! Winning isn't important in a race, but it's the skills that matters!"

"He is very right. It is the skill that matters in a race, not winning! Let's give him a hand for his wise saying!"

"YAAY! ROCK ON! YAHOOO!" they all shout.

Sonic steps forward next and says "Hi everyone! I am the fastest being alive Sonic the Hedgehog! To be honest, I'm surprised that I didn't get first place! But at least I get the good feeling of being in a public race! I've also learned that I also have lots of rivals! Surely this world is much bigger than I thought!"

"Yes, this world is full of very potential and excellent people," says Carolla. "One must not think too high of oneself. Remember this: Pride can be the downfall to man."

Mario steps forward and says, "Mamamia! I neva thought-a I would-a win first place! I was just-a hoping to enter theez race for fun, but-a who knows? I'm so surprised that-a I don't-a know what-a to say!"

"I want to be brave!" shouts Luigi.

"Wow! Luigi is so hyped up!" says Peach.

"Tsk! What's so good about this?" asks Wario. "That Mario doesn't seem excited about the fact he won! He should be proud!"

"Little Falcon looks so cool standing on the stage!" says Bon Clay. "Don't you agree?"

"And now that all of you have your word, I would like to congratulate you for winning the grand prix!" says Carolla. "Now is the time for the ultimate prize to be claimed, and you all know what that is!"

The winners nod their head in excitement.

"Yes, it is as you say… The ultimate prize is none other than to meet Carma himself!"

"YEAH!" the winners exclaim.

"Surely you have been waiting for this. Now is the time for your long-time wishes to be fulfilled! Have patience, as we will now direct you to the location of Carma—the Shrine of Gods!"

"That would be unnecessary," says a voice. "I already know where it is."

"Who?" asks Mario.

"That voice!" gasps Carolla. All the priests immediately got to their feet and look around cautiously.

"What's happening?" asks Zelda.

"And who was that speaking just now?" asks Link.

"And why are the priests so shocked at hearing it?" asks Young Link.

"Something tells me big trouble is spelling," says Ganondorf.

"I have the feeling too," says Mewtwo.

Carolla and the priests look around for the source of voice. "I see that the winners for this race are chosen," says the voice. "So allow me to award them with the prizes. As a reward, they will get the front seat to see me meet Carma!"

"Who's that?" asks CF. "Who does he think he is that he can meet Carma himself?"

"That voice is only…" says Carolla, "Deathborn!" He quickly looks up and sees Deathborn standing on top of the stadium wall.

"Deathborn?" the others say curiously.

"Deathborn!" gasps Black Shadow in shock.

Sure enough, Deathborn is standing on top of the wall, overlooking the events that are going on. "Hehehe! You priests were expecting me, right?"

"Deathborn! You dare show up now!" says Carlos angrily.

"What do you want? Come down here and fight like a man!" says Truk.

"Why should I?" says Deathborn. "I have my own plan that I shall follow. I do not want to waste my energy here."

"Deathborn! You're not thinking of doing that same thing 300 years ago, right?" asks Carolla.

"Oh, but you're right! I am going to do it! This time no more failures for me!"

"300 years! He's been alive that long!" gasps Falco.

"I thought only gods and Hands can live that long!" says Pit.

"I can live for many years! No matter how times I am destroyed, I can always come back!" says Deathborn. "I am greater than death itself. I surpass even death!"

"We will not allow the same thing to happen again!" says Carolla. "You must not get to Carma!"

Some priests appear around Deathborn and charge at him to attack. Deathborn lifts up his hands and an energy shield appears around him, repelling the priests away.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Hahaha! There is nobody in this world who can stop you!" laughs Deathborn.

"Damn you!" curses Carolla.

"Hey you! You are in no right to claim Carma for yourself!" CF shouts at Deathborn. "You were not in the race at all, and yet you want to claim the ultimate prize? That is playing dirty!"

"You are in no right to speak of me like that either! I get to do what I want!" says Deathborn.

"You make me angry!" says CF as he gets into fighting position. "Come down here and I'll show you whose boss! You're only a single army, what can you do?"

"Single? I'm afraid I'm not really single. I have gathered a good amount of followers who are willing to obey me! Come out!"

At this, 11 people appear in front of Deathborn. Standing from left to right, these are the orders: Pico, Bio Rex, The Skull, Zoda, Pokey, K. Rool, Mr. 3, Ms. Goldenweek, Jason, Tim Win, and Lassie.

"POKEY!" gasps Ness.

"You again!" gasps Roy on seeing Tim.

"K. Rool!" gasps DK.

"Jason! So that's where you've been!" gasps Carlos.

"Now I have a good reason to use my knives!" says Pico as he licks the blade of the knife. BIO Rex simply growls and roars.

"The day when the dead walks among the living is near!" says Skull in an overly dramatic voice.

"I'm so angry!" says Zoda. "I'm going to unleash my rage upon everyone because I lost!"

"Surprised, eh, Ness?" asks Pokey. "Deathborn promised me great powers to get my revenge on you! HAHAHAHA!"

"Donkey Kong!" says K. Rool. "I will crush you for stealing my car and making me lost the race!"

"Hehehe! Looks like my dream to become the greatest artist is coming true again!" says Mr. 3. "I will show the world my art of… killing!" Ms. Goldenweek said nothing but eats rice cracker.

"Haha! This is much more fun than being a priest!" says Jason.

"I am the best," says Tim. "I will always be the best no matter how many times I fall!"

"Though I do not like the idea of being ruled by a man," says Lassie, "but this is the good chance to let me see Carma and asks him for what I want!"

"As you see, I am not quite alone!" says Deathborn. "These people are my faithful followers who are willing to come with me to the new world I am going to create!"

"You mean you want to ask for Carma to make you the ruler of the world?" asks CF.

"Not only that, but the whole universe! You shall all sit there and watch the end of the current world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We won't let you!" shouts Carolla.

"You can't do anything about it! Anyone who dares go against me shall be like this!" Deathborn gathers a ball of energy in his hand and hurls it among the audience. The audience scream and quickly run off, leaving Barney sitting on his seat, as he is oblivious of what's going on.

"Where'd everybody go?" asks Barney. The energy ball then hits him. "YAAAAAAA!" And Barney disappears in a bright flash.

"GASP!" the others all gasp.

"Hahahahaha! This is what will happen! I can send whomever I dislike out of my sight! I have no idea where they'll go! Hahahahaha!" laughs Deathborn.

"Why you!" growls Carolla angrily.

"I have no more time to waste! Let's go to the Shrine of Gods, my men!" says Deathborn, and then he disappears in a bright flash, along with his followers.

"This is bad… How can this terrible thing be happening…?" says Carolla. "He even harmed an audience… This is terrible!"

A priest pops up next to Carolla and tells him, "Don't worry, director. We just found out that the audience Barney the Dinosaur was found back inside his hotel room, and he is unharmed."

"Phew… That's good… But I'm not sure whether the readers are pleased to hear this or not."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, Deathborn is starting to heat things up! The races will all end here, and the next few chapters will be about trying to stop Deathborn from reaching Carma. There will be LOTS of fighting! I sure hope you still look forward to it!

And Random Racer 45 talked! Now that's one heck of a speech!

And what do you think of Deathborn's 11 henchmen? So that's what he means by giving hope to the losers! How will things turn out? You'll have to wait and see!

**_Coming up next chapter: The Path to Shrine of Gods! Charge in and Fight For the World!_**


	33. Shrine of Gods

**Chapter 33: The Path to Shrine of Gods! Charge in and Fight For the World!

* * *

**

After Deathborn has left, there was chaos among the audience.

"What was that?"

"Who is he?"

"What's happening?"

Carolla makes his announcement, "Everyone, please calm down! Something big is going on and we cannot continue this ceremony! We would like for everyone to return to their hotel rooms and stay there. We will make sure no harm comes to you!" After saying this, the crowd one by one left the place."

"This is bad, director," Carlos says to Carolla. "If we let Deatborn go like this, then all will be bad!"

"I know, but there is not much we can do. Deathborn has become several times stronger than before."

"Let us handle it!" says Captain Falcon.

"I told you to go back to your hotel room!"

"Why should I? I am the winner of this grand prix and I have my right to claim my prize! That Deathborn is trying to take our prize away! I will not allow that to happen!"

"Right!" says Sonic. "He isn't in the race, and he has no right to do so!"

"But…" says Carolla.

"Trust us!" says CF. "We will go and beat him up real good and prevent him from meeting Carma! Don't forget we are the ones who defeated the Darkling. Surely we can defeat Deathborn the same way!"

"And don't forget us!" say the rest of the Smashers, who didn't leave the stadium.

"We are going to fight them no matter what!" says Falco.

"Right! A loser like him has no right to claim the prize!" says Bowser.

"I will do all I can to stop that demon!" says Pit.

"You guys… Thank you very much for your support!" says Carolla. "But… there is one thing you should know… But before that, I'll take you to the entrance of Shrine of Gods."

-

And as Carolla said, he led them to the entrance of the Shrine of Gods. It consists nothing but a simple cave entrance. "Are you sure this is the one?" asks CF.

"Inside this cave is a beam of light that takes out to an alternate dimension called the Shrine of Gods," says Carolla. "There, you will find a large majestic building. Carma resides in the deepest section of the building, and it is no easy path to get to him. Not that there are any traps, but it's almost like a maze inside."

"Is it necessary for that design?" asks Fox.

"The gods like to have fun and play games, so…"

"Anyway, what was it that you want to tell us?" asks Roy.

"Only people with certificates and priests can go in,"

"So that means people like me can't go in?" asks Marth.

"Correct. Those who do not have certificates will see it as a normal cave, but those with one will be sent to the Shrine of Gods the moment they enter."

Pit lowers his head in disappointment and says, "I wanted to help…"

Carlos shows up and says, "Director! Please allow me to help them! This is their first time here, and they will surely get lost!"

"As you wish, Carlos," says Carolla.

"And I cannot forgive Jason for betraying us!"

"Tsk! I never liked that crazy instructor of mines in the first place," says Ganondorf.

"Okay, let's get moving!" says CF.

"WAIT!" shouts a loud voice. They turn to see Wario running towards them. "Take me with you! I wanna kick some butt too!"

"Really? That-a would be great contribution!" says Mario. "But-a where's Waluigi?"

"That coward is good for nothing! Who needs him anyway?"

"By the way, just who is Deathborn and what is it with him 300 years ago?" asks Samus.

"History records that there was an evil destroyer named Deathborn and he was a racer back 300 years ago," explains Carolla. "But he grew impatient about the race and wanted to meet Carma now, so he barged into the shrine and tried to get it by force. The priests tried to stop him, but he is too powerful. However, they were able to stop him in the end. But he has the power over time and space and can resurrect himself anytime he wants to. Even though he died 300 years ago, he can come back to life whenever he want, and now he has…"

"That sounds unbelievable…" says Fox. "Able to control time and space and resurrect oneself…"

"I wish I have that power too!" says Bowser.

"But how can he have that kind of power?" asks Link.

"We are unsure. All we know is that he used to be a sorcerer of sorts, and supposedly got even stronger after signing a pact with the devil in hell. Every time he returned from the dead, he would gain new body parts forged from metal. He used to be human, but you can say he's pretty much a robot now," says Carlos.

"I have something to tell you, director," says a priest. "Before you came, another person went inside shortly after Deathborn. I remember he is clad in black suit."

"That must be Black Shadow!" says CF. "What is he doing? We must go after him too!"

"I have a feeling he's up to no good..." says Fox.

-

Meanwhile…

"Fufufu! We are here!" Deathborn says to his henchmen. "Carma must be residing around here. We will have to find him. This is my mission for you all. I have a feeling that those priests will try to come and stop me. So I want you to patrol this whole building and kill any intruders! If you succeed, I will let your wishes come true!"

"Yes!" they all say, and then they all run in different directions within the building.

"Hahahahaha! My plans will never fail this time!"

-

"So are you ready? Let's go!" says Carlos.

So these are the people who are going in: CF, Mario, Wario, Samus, Bowser, Ganondorf, Roy, Carlos, Ness, Link, Kirby, Falco, Fox, and Sonic.

Suddenly, another priest comes running into the scene, shouting, "There's a large robot attacking the city!"

"What!" gasps Carolla. "Who can it be?"

"It is controlled by some fat, round scientist!"

"That's Eggman! He's up to no good again! I'll go handle him!" Sonic turns to the Smashers. "Guess you'll go after Deathborn without me!"

"It doesn't make any difference," says CF.

"Gotta go!" And then Sonic runs off towards the city.

"All right, let's get going!" says Carlos, and then he enters the cave, followed by the other Smashers.

"Please come back alive!" shouts Peach.

"You must be safe!" says Zelda.

"Roy! Come back alive to me!" says Lilina.

"Please come back soon!" says Bon Clay. "Even if we are separated, the bond of friendship will keep us in contact and we will meet again!"

"Hey Luigi, aren't you going in?" Yoshi asks Luigi.

"Why should I? I am no help at all."

"I thought you want to be brave."

"I don't care anymore…"

-

After going through a long, blinding tunnel of light, the Smashers finally emerge on the other side, and they see a large Greek-style building in front of them, surrounded by a large garden. "Wow! So this is the Shrine of Gods!" says Samus.

"I didn't know it's this big!" says Carlos. The other Smashers look at him. "Um… To be honest, this is my first time here…"

"And you said you want to guide us?" asks Falco.

"I just wanted to know what this place looks like… Hehehe… But anyway, we have an important thing to do here! Let's get inside the building first!" Everyone nods and heads for the building.

-

Soon, they are inside…

"Wow! The inside is even more spectacular!" says Samus, looking at the grand design. Though the whole place is empty, there are lots of neat decorations and great designs on the walls. It makes Uncle Scrooge from Duck Tales look jealous.

"What is this place exactly for anyway?" asks Fox.

"From what I know, it is a place where gods gather once in a while to have meetings and do activities together," explains Carlos.

"Gods are really like humans, eh?" says Bowser.

"Enough of this! Where's the enemy? I wanna fight now!" says Wario impatiently.

"Okay, since even I do not know the exact location of Carma, we will go separately!" says Carlos. "If there is anything noteworthy, then we must contact each other. Does everyone have contacting devices?"

"Me and Falco both have cell phones," says Fox.

"I have my own too," says Mario.

"Got one!" says Kirby.

To put it in short, no everyone has a cell phone, but a good amount has. "So try to stay with each other as much as possible," says Carlos. "Deathborn's henchmen might be hanging around here, so be careful! Now let's move out!"

And so, everyone goes his or her own direction…

-

Back outside…

"I wonder if they'll be all right," says Peach.

"Trust in them," says Mewtwo. "You know how much they have been through, so something like this isn't new. Surely they can handle it by themselves."

"Hey! Did I come late?" says Master Hand, showing up into the scene. "Where'd they go?"

"They went in already," says Marth.

"Dang… Late! Now how do I deliver the Holy Weapons to them?"

"You mean you brought the Holy Weapons?" asks Young Link.

"Yeah, I did. But because I was in a rush, I only snatched one. So perhaps only one of them will get to use it. Now how do I get it to them?"

"Luigi's still here," points out Pichu.

"Luigi! You didn't go in?" MH asks him.

"Because I don't have the strength to fight!" says Luigi.

"Then good timing! Because you are an official racer and can go into the shrine, you shall do the job of delivering it to them!"

"Why me? This means I'm going to face the enemy!"

"So? Hurry up and give it to the respective owner!" MH tosses Luigi a Holy Weapon.

Luigi catches the weapon and says, "Hey! This is Captain Falcon's Hunter Spear!"

"Well, then give it to him!"

"But…"

"No buts!" MH flicks a finger at Luigi and sends him flying into the cave.

"YAAAAAAA!"

"Will he be all right?" asks Peach.

"This will be a good chance for him to shine," says MH.

-

Back inside the shrine…

Wario is running through a hallway. "Huh! Where is everybody? Not a single soul here!" Then he bumps into a large white wall. "Yeow! What the? Wax?" He looks up and sees Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek standing on top of the wax wall.

"Welcome to my art exhibition!" says Mr. 3. "Let me give you a tour around here!"

"You! You're that guy who uses wax!" gasps Wario.

-

DK is running through another long hallway, looking for someone to fight. "Where is everybody? It's totally empty!"

Suddenly, K. Rool jumps down from the ceiling and lands in front of him. "Welcome, you dirty monkey! Would you like to fight me?"

"K. Rool!"

-

Mario enters a room and sees a pool of water. "Hmmm… Looks like an onsen room." He enters the place and looks around, but then he hears someone talking to him, and he turns to see Lassie sitting next to the pool, with her legs dipped into the water.

"Hello! Would you like to have some services?" asks Lassie.

-

Ness enters a large suspicious room. "There must be some kind of trap here. I wonder what… Wha?" He sees a large spider-like mech walking towards him, and Pokey is riding in the cockpit.

"Haha! You're here at last, Ness!" says Pokey. "This time victory shall be mines!"

"Pokey!"

-

Ganondorf opens a door and finds himself out in the garden. "I'm outside? But… this place looks so dead…"

Indeed, all the grasses, flowers, and trees are dead. At the back of the garden, Ganondorf sees a lone man sitting on a rock. To be precise, that man is actually a skeleton.

"The poor soul has come," says the skeleton. "Now is the time when the gate of hell opens! I am known as Sterling LaVaughn, but many refers to me as The Skull."

-

Roy enters a small room and sees Tim sitting on a chair. "So you have come," says Tim.

"Yes, and I can't wait to slice up someone," says Roy.

Tim gets up from the seat and says, "Then now is the time I show you why I am the best. You will also realize that you are the one who is stupid!"

-

"Nice to meet you, Carlos," says Jason.

"Why you…! You betrayed the way of the priest!" says Carlos.

"So what's about being a priest? All you ever do is stand there and wait for the gods to call on you! Doing this is much more fun than doing that!"

"I will not forgive you for your evil ways!"

-

Luigi is walking within the shrine now. "Um… Where is everybody?" he wonders. "Speaking of this, this place sure is well designed! It actually has a relaxing atmosphere to it." Suddenly, he hears a growling sound. "What's that?"

He sees a shadow looming over behind him, and he turns around and meets Bio Rex face to face. "Um… Hi…"

"Hehe! I think I'll take a bite out of you," says Bio Rex with a grin.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The ultimate battle in the shrine is beginning! Just to let you know, this isn't the final match setup. Some are bound to change in the future.

Oh, and Deathborn's back story probably isn't how it is in F-Zero GX, but this is my story, so I can alter stuffs a little, right?

And reviews! I have been waiting to post these chapters for so long, but never had the chance due to server problems!


	34. Smashers vs Deathborn's Army

Now the fights in the Shrine of Gods begin! Hope you enjoy them!

**Chapter 34: Smashers vs. Deathborn's Army! The Battle Within the Shrine!**

* * *

Luigi slowly backs off as Bio Rex comes towards him. "Please… Don't eat me," says Luigi. "I'm more bone than meat…" But Bio Rex just keeps on going near him. "Are you listening to me?"

Without a word, Bio Rex pounces forward with his mouth wide open, but Luigi reacted fast and quickly rolls aside. "Miss!" cries Bio Rex.

"Oh no! This guy is too frightening!" says Luigi. "I better run from him!" And he quickly runs off.

"Don't run!" Bio Rex chases after him.

"Help! I'm chased by a mad dinosaur!" screams Luigi as he runs for his life. He keeps on running until he comes to a wall. "Oh no!"

"You're mine!" says Bio Rex, nearing towards him.

"HELP!"

"Hey Rex!" says a voice, and Bio Rex stops to find the one who called him. Pico appears into the room and says, "I see that you found your target, eh?"

"He's mines!" says Bio Rex.

"I know; I won't steal your target. But let's put it like this: I'll cut him into pieces using my knives, and then you can have your fill! It's easier to swallow if they're in pieces, right?"

Bio Rex smacks his lips and says, "Great idea!"

"You guys are mad!" screams Luigi, and then he quickly runs pass them while they're not focused on him.

"Don't let him get away!" yells Pico, and he and Bio Rex run after him.

"HELP ME!" cries Luigi.

-

"I will not-a fall for your dirty tricks!" says Mario. "You must-a have something up your sleeves!"

"Why don't you just say you hate to take a bath," says Lassie. "You're so dirty! Men never take baths!"

"Of course I bath! But-a theez eez not da time! If you are with Deathborn, then I must-a defeat-a you!"

Lassie looks at him with an innocent smile, "You wouldn't hit a lady like me, would you?"

Mario runs towards her and performs a flying kick, but she quickly steps aside.

"You're so rude! You dare try to hit me? You're no gentlemen!" Lassie throws a kick at Mario, but he quickly ducks under it, and then performs a leg sweep, which Lassie jumps back to avoid.

Mario runs at her and throws a punch, but Lassie counters with another punch too. The both of them got into a close range combat of punches and kicks, until they finally hop back from each other. "For a woman, you're not-a too bad in close range combat," says Mario.

"Women are not weak like you men think!" says Lassie.

"Take-a theez! My trademark-a move! Super Jump!" Mario jumps up into the air towards Lassie. But when Mario jumped, he went higher into the air than usual. "Mamamia! I didn't-a know I could-a jump theez high!" He keeps on ascending into the air until he hits the ceiling. "Ow!" And drops back down.

Right before he touches the floor, Lassie kicks him hard and sends him flying into the wall, and she rushes to him and slaps him multiple times in the face HARD.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Yeow! Yeow! Yeow!"

Lassie then grabs him by the collar and judo throws him onto the floor, and steps on his belly multiple times using her high-heeled shoes.

"Ow! Ooch! Wa!"

"All men stinks!" says Lassie. "And you're no different!" She picks up Mario and punches him across the room again.

BANG!

Mario drops onto the floor and groans, "Doh… She packs quite-a a punch…"

Lassie walks over to him and sits down on top of Mario's face (that lucky guy!) and views herself in a pocket mirror. "Don't you agree I'm so beautiful?" she asks Mario. "Can you find another girl better looking than I?"

"Get-a off my face…" mumbles Mario.

"Are you saying my butt isn't soft and tender enough?"

"That's not-a what I mean…"

"You're really no gentlemen… You can't admire my beauty… You make me disappointed!"

-

Meanwhile, out in the dead garden…

"What happened here?" asks Ganondorf. "I thought the trees should be green and healthy!"

"Their souls I have sucked off!" says Skull. "The nourishment of vegetation now resides in my body and I have gain the power that one cannot understand! The power I got from the underworld I have brought together with me! The ones of the dead crave for the ones of the living! I now have the power to summon them and grant them with their needs!"

"So you're going to use the power you got from hell to fight me? Sounds interesting! Let's do it!"

"Come forth, you hungry souls! The feast has begun!" Skull raises his hand and cries out in an overly dramatic voice.

"I'll get rid of you before you do so!" Ganondorf rushes towards Skull to attack. Suddenly, the ground around Ganondorf bursts open and several skeletal arms reach out and grab him. "Huh? What's this!"

"The dead now have grab hold onto the life that is yours!" says Skull in an overly dramatic voice. "You will be the first to be sacrificed to the poor souls of the underworld. For thousand of years have they cried and groan for the light, and now they are fulfilling their needs!"

Several skeletons rise out from the ground and latch onto Ganondorf tightly. "Get off me!" he cries. He tries his best to pull them off, but the grips of the skeletons are so strong that he cannot move. "Argh!"

"You cannot move, for they have looked upon you and locked your soul! Run as you can, over the seas and over the mountains! You cannot escape the fate that you are in!" says Skull.

"Argh! Stop talking like a crazy hermit or poet or something!" yells Ganondorf while trying to pull the skeletons off. "And you guys get off me!"

-

Samus is wandering around the lower floor, looking for people. "There's nobody at all… But I keep on hearing the sounds of crashing and beating all around here… They must have begun fighting."

Suddenly, the ceiling above Samus bursts open and Mario falls down with a fast speed!

BANG!

"Whoa! Mario!" gasps Samus. "How did you fall through the ceiling?"

"I've been beaten…" groans Mario.

"By who?" Samus looks up through the hole on the ceiling and sees Lassie standing up there.

"Psst! No challenge at all!" says Lassie.

"So you're the one who beat up my friend, right?" asks Samus.

"What if I say yes? I hate men!"

"Hey Mario, get up!" Samus tries to lift Mario off the ground, but she is having a hard time. "Ugh! You're so heavy!"

"I can't get-a up…" says Mario. "I want to, but-a there seems to be a strange force stopping me… As if da gravity eez pulling me down."

"He'll return to normal after a few minutes," says Lassie.

Samus looks at Lassie again. "I don't care what you done to my friend, but I will not forgive you!"

"Would you like to fight me?"

"And without mercy!" Samus turns to Mario again. "You stay here and rest, Mario. I'll avenge for you!"

"Okay…" groans Mario.

-

Meanwhile, at the hallway…

"Rapid Wario Punch!" yells Wario as he punches the wax wall the Mr. 3 pair is standing on rapidly.

"Don't bother trying to destroy it!" says Mr. 3. "It is as hard as steel!"

"Have you forgotten how I destroyed your wax using my head before?" ask Wario. He continues to punch the wax wall until a crack is formed, and then the wall slowly crumples! "Ha!"

"Darn! How is it possible for you to be this strong? I'll fight you myself!" Mr. 3 forms a wax sword in his hand and swings it vertically at Wario, who quickly backs off.

"You think you can beat me with a wimpy weapon like that?" asks Wario. "Even if it's as sharp as a real sword, it's still wax after all!"

"Die!" Mr. 3 charges forward and swings the sword again, and Wario avoids it again.

Wario spots a candleholder on a table next to him, and he picks it up and uses it as a sword. They charge at each other and clash their weapons together, getting into a swordfight of sorts. After much clashing around, Wario uses the fire on the candle to burn the wax sword, melting it off Mr. 3's hand. "Ha! I win!"

"No!" cries Mr. 3. "You won't get away with this!" He forms two more swords on with hands and swings it wildly at Wario.

"You're not going to get me with that either!" says Wario.

"Ms. Goldenweek! Do something!"

Suddenly, a stream of rainbow-colored paint hits Wario in the face. "YA! What's this!" Wario opens his eyes again and sees the whole place moving around oddly and also glowing with bright colors. "Uh? What happened here?" And he sees Mario. "Hey Mario! What are you doing here? I thought… YA!" He got slashes in the back by something sharp. He turns around and sees Luigi holding two umbrellas. "Luigi! What do you think you're doing?"

Luigi charges at Wario and swings the umbrella wildly, and Wario keeps on blocking it with the candleholder, which is now a twig. Wario keeps on blocking and moving backwards until he slips and falls face first onto the floor. He gets up and rubs his face, and then he sees things normal again. "Huh? That was odd." He looks up at Luigi but sees Mr. 3 holding two swords this time. "What? I thought I saw Luigi!"

"I sprayed you with rainbow paint just now," explains Ms. Goldenweek. "It is the color of confusion. When it got onto you, it made your vision messed up as if you're high on drugs or something."

"So that explains the Mario and Luigi I saw! It's actually you two! And not to mention why the candleholder turned into a twig."

"Now die!" Mr. 3 charges at Wario with both swords raised in the air. When near, Wario throws a direct punch into his face and knocks him backwards. "YAAA!"

"You're getting on my nerves! It's my turn to attack you!" Wario charges at Mr. 3 very fast.

"Candle Lock!" Mr. 3 shot out a stream of wax from his hand and it hits Wario's feet, and instantly dries up and holding him in place.

"Ya! What have you done! I can't move!" cries Wario.

"You're gonna be stuck there now!" says Mr. 3. He covers both his hands with wax and forms them into the shape of boxing gloves. "Now die!" He runs to Wario and boxes him rapidly in the face.

BANG! WHAM! POW!

"YEOW! YEOW! YEOW!" cries Wario.

Then Mr. 3 winds up his arm and throws a powerful uppercut into his chin, knocking Wario into the air.

"YAAAAAA!"

He hits the ceiling and falls back down.

BANG!

And the candle lock still hasn't break yet.

"Ugh… That hurts…" groans Wario.

Mr. 3 steps up next to him and laughs. "Hahahahaha! How do you like my art?"

"Damn you! I'll get you for this!"

Then a door next Wario opens and Kirby steps in. "Oh, it's Wario," says Kirby.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hurry up and do something about this!" says Wario.

Kirby looks at Mr. 3 and says, "You're fighting him? Then you'll probably need my help." Kirby sucks Wario into his mouth and spits him back out again, and the candle lock on Wario's feet is now gone.

"Thanks a lot, puffball!" says Wario. "Now to get my revenge!"

A candle also grew out of Kirby's head. "I'm Wax Kirby!" says Kirby. "I ate the wax on your feet and this happened!"

"Tsk! More pests are coming to mess with me!" says Mr. 3. "Die!" He rushes towards Wario.

"You wanna box me? I'll box you happily!" says Wario. They dash at each other and begin a boxing melee.

POW! SMASH! BANG! WHAM! BAM!

The fight was really violent, and both sides are badly injured. "Ugh… This is painful…" groans Mr. 3.

"But not for me!" says Wario as he winds up a punch, and then he uppercuts Mr. 3 hard in the chin and sends him flying across the hallway and hits the ceiling.

BANG!

"Ha! Got him!" says Wario. He turns around and sees Kirby and Ms. Goldenweek eating rice crackers happily. "HEY!"

"This cracker is good!" says Kirby.

"It's my favorite," says Ms. Goldenweek.

"Puffball! She's our enemy, and you should be fighting her, not making friends with her!" says Wario.

"Oh right!" says Kirby. He and Ms. GW hop back a few feet away from each other and give each other a mean glare. "Take this!" Kirby opens his mouth and shoots out a stream of liquid wax.

"Take this too!" says Ms. GW as she swings her paintbrush against the air, shooting out a stream of paint.

When both the projectiles hit each other, there was a splatter of paint and wax in every direction, and then a small wax Kirby figurine drops onto the floor.

"Look at this!" says Kirby. "It's a wax figurine of me!"

"It's sure beautiful!" says Ms. GW.

"Can you two get serious about this!" yells Wario. Suddenly, a tall figure appears behind him and swats him very hard, and Wario flies right through a wall.

CRASH!

"Argh! What was that?" wonders Wario, getting back up. "And this seems to be the kitchen…"

Mr. 3 enters the kitchen through the hole on the wall, and he is wearing a battle armor made of wax. "Ha! Behold my new Candle Warrior suit!" he says. "This will surely defeat you!"

"Try and make me!" says Wario, getting into fighting stance.

Kirby comes into the kitchen and spots the fridge. "Goodie! Let's see what's to eat!" He runs to the refrigerator and opens it. "So this is what gods eat…"

Wario runs to Mr. 3 and begins fighting the battle armor of his, but it is too tough to be destroyed by normal punches.

"You're wasting your time!" says Mr. 3. "You cannot defeat this suit!" He throws a punch at Wario and knocks him across the kitchen and crashing into a cupboard.

CRASH!

Kirby got back to his attention and says, "I should be helping Wario, not eating!" He takes out a durian from the fridge and says to Mr. 3, "Take this!" And he throws the spiked fruit at him.

Mr. 3 simply swats the fruit away. "Ha! You think you can get me with that?"

"Then take this!" Kirby opens his mouth and shoots out candle-like missiles, but Mr. 3 also knocked them away easily.

"Your attempt to mimic me is lame!" says Mr. 3. He runs to Kirby and kicks him across the kitchen, and Kirby lands into a pot of water, and also knocking out his ability in the process.

Wario gets up from the previous attack and says, "You're getting on my nerves!"

"You're getting onto my nerves too!" says Mr. 3. They two charge at each other again to fight. Mr. 3 throws a fist forward and Wario grabs hold of it. Using all his strength, Wario begins swinging the large armor around and around and hurls it across the kitchen.

BANG!

"Ha! Now are you still proud of yourself?" asks Wario. "This time I'm going to give you the finishing move! But before that, I'll laugh for no apparent reason. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I painted yellow onto his back," explains Ms. GW, who is standing next to the laughing Wario. "It is the color of laughter."

Kirby gets out of the pot and sees Wario laughing. "I must do something! Perhaps something wet can wash out that paint. That's it!" Kirby runs to the fridge and takes out a Coca-Cola can. You all know that if you shake cola, it'll burst everywhere if you open it. Kirby shakes the can rapidly and opens it and lets the cola shoot into his mouth. While he has a mouthful, he shakes himself around rapidly, and then turns to Wario and opens his mouth, shooting out a burst of cola at him.

The cola hits Wario in the back and pushes him across the kitchen.

BANG!

And this resulted in washing off the paint on his back. "Doh… This isn't my day…" mumbles Wario.

Mr. 3 appears with his armor again, but this time the hands of the armor are sharp like a sword. "This time I'll cut you into pieces!"

"Argh! Why don't you just stay down?"

"I remember that fire melts wax," says Kirby. "So maybe I should try fire!" He runs to the stove and opens it, and then sucks the fire into his mouth. At this, he gains a burning hat on top of him. "I'm Fire Kirby!"

Kirby turns to Mr. 3 and breathes out a stream of fire. The fire touches the armor and begins melting it. "AHHHH! FIRE! IT'S MELTING!" screams Mr. 3. "HOT!"

"Hey! He's my opponent!" says Wario.

"I'm helping you getting rid of his armor," says Kirby. "This will make things easier. But now I must put out the fire!" He quickly eliminates his fire ability and sucks in the pot of water, and then he gains a goggle and an air tank on his back. "Water Kirby!" He shoots out a long stream of water at the fire and puts it out.

"Phew… I'm saved!" says Mr. 3.

"But not for long!" says Wario. He performs his trademark shoulder bash against Mr. 3 and sends him out of the kitchen and across the hallway, hitting the wall on the other end.

BANG!

"Ugh…"

"Now for the ultimate beating!" Wario lowers his head and charges at him very fast.

"No! Wait!" cries Mr. 3.

Wario rams into Mr. 3 and they both smash right through the wall and out of the shrine! And this is on a higher floor also.

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!" cries Mr. 3 as they both fall downwards.

"Give you the finishing blow!" yells Wario. He lifts Mr. 3 over his head as if he's a basketball. "Wario Slam Dunk!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They both fall nearer and nearer to the ground below, and when near enough, Wario slams Mr. 3 onto the ground REALLY hard.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

And the impact KO'ed Mr. 3…

Ms. GW comes to the hole on the wall and cries, "Mr. 3!" Kirby appears behind her and kicks her out the hole. "YAAAAAA!" She falls down and lands face first onto the ground.

WHAM!

"Hey Wario! Are you all right?" asks Kirby.

Wario gets up and says, "I'm fine! And thanks for the help, Kirby!"

"You're welcome! Just remember to treat me to dinner afterwards!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Two of Deathborn's henchmen, Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek, are defeated! I tried my best to make this fight as good as possible, so I hope you like it! I also hope that you look forward to the upcoming fights!

Yes, I know this story is straying off from its original intention of racing. But still, the story is still very interesting, right?


	35. Skeletons

Wow! Updates sure come fast! I have a lot of idea in my mind already! Happy reading!

**Chapter 35: Fierce Battle Within the Shrine! Skeletons of the Underworld Arise!**

* * *

Roy and Tim are about to confront each other. "Tsk! You still haven't change from that stupid idea of yours!" says Roy. "This time I'm going to make you learn!" 

"You are the one who needs to learn!" says Tim. "You are the one who is stupid and I am always the best!"

"Why then do you follow Deathborn?"

"Because I see that he is a superior person. I admit that Deathborn is even more superior than me."

"That's unlikely of you to say that…"

"Because he is more superior than me, I submit myself to him and follow his orders. When his wish for a new kingdom is fulfilled, I will gain a superior place next to him. I will be the second-in-command of the new world!"

"You're crazy!" Roy pulls out his Sword of Seals and readies it. "I'm going to stop you here, Tim!"

"Before we begin the showdown, I must tell you my true identity," says Tim. "There is no more reason to hide it, now that the new world is coming soon."

"What?"

"I may go by the name Tim Win, but my real name is… Rungsan Lawanna."

"Rungsan Lawanna? Wait… Isn't that the name of a supposedly dead criminal from 3 years ago?"

"You have said well, but in reality, I am not dead," says Tim, who I'm going to refer as Rungsan from now on.

"If my memory serves me right, you were a chemistry lab teacher in College of Eagleland, and you were known for your horrible temper and foul language, not to mention punishing students severely. You once brutally beat up a student just because he forgot to bring his lab coat, and went so far into spraying acid at the whole class. The school wanted to fire you, but you fought back with force and then later escaped from the police. After that, you became a vicious killer and caused all sorts of crime, but you were later caught and executed…"

"I only faked my death that time," explains Rungan. "I forced a guy to disguise as me and had him handed over to the police. When he was executed, people believe that I am finally gone from the world, and they feel safe. Stupid people! I am more alive than they thought! Now that the name Rungsan is gone from the world, I do not have any more fears to live on!"

"Tsk! You wicked villain! You're better off dead!"

"Now that I have retained my former name, let me show you why people fear me 3 years back then! DIE!" Tim raises his fist and charges at Roy. "HIYA!"

"Charging at me like that is suicide!" says Roy. "Flare Blade!" He slams his sword against the floor and creates an explosion that shot forward. The explosion caught Rungsan by surprise and sent him flying backwards in flames.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Rungsan crashes through a wall in the process.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Roy approaches the hole on the wall and looks through it, and sees Rungsan lying on the floor, all burned up and KO'ed.

"Psst! What a joke! That wasn't even worth a hit!" says Roy.

-

Elsewhere in a hallway…

"Take this, monkey!" shouts K. Rool as he fires a cannonball at DK.

DK quickly jumps aside to avoid it, and then rushes at K. Rool. K. Rool fires another cannonball, but DK jumps over it and grabs it in midair, and hurls it back at K. Rool, who quickly rolls aside to avoid it.

"You're never beat me, K. Rool!" says DK.

"We'll see about that!" K. Rool fires 3 cannonballs at DK. DK avoids to of them and grabs the third one, and hurls it back at the crocodile. K. Rool once again avoids it.

Now DK charges at K. Rool and throws a fist forward. K. Rool moves his head aside and pulls out his cutlass to cut his arm, but DK quickly pulls his arm away to avoid getting cut. K. Rool charges at DK with his cutlass pointing forward, but DK amazingly jumps over him. After landing behind K. Rool, DK swings his arm at him, but the crocodile is able to back off at a fast speed to avoid it.

"You're the one who cannot defeat me!" says K. Rool. "Take this!" K. Rool points his gun at DK and it shot out a blue gas.

"Paralysis gas!" gasps DK, and he quickly runs across the hallway as the gas begins to fill the whole place.

"You can't hide from this!" says K. Rool, who is wearing a gas mask.

DK spots a fan placed next to the wall, and he quickly turns on the fan and uses it to blow the gas away from the place.

"Why you!" says K. Rool.

"Now fight me like a man!" says DK.

"Then'll you have it!" K. Rool jumps into the air and grabs onto the chandelier, and from there, he fires several cannonballs at DK, who keeps on avoiding it.

DK spots a vase on a table, and he grabs the vase and flings it at the chandelier. When hit, the chandelier swings around, but K. Rool held tightly onto it to avoid falling. "You cursed monkey!" says K. Rool as he fires more cannonballs.

DK jumps into the air and grabs the bottom of the chandelier, and both their weight combined together pulled the entire thing down onto the floor.

CRASH!

"Argh! You're making me mad!" growls K. Rool. "I'm going to eat you alive!" K. Rool opens his mouth and lunges himself at DK. DK quickly uses both hands to grab his mouth to keep it open, and then uses his foot to kick K. Rool in the bottom. "OOCH!"

And then DK punches him in the face rapidly.

POW! POW! BANG! SMASH! WHACK!

Followed by hammering him in the head using both hands…

WHAM!

And then uppercuts him in the chin…

BANG!

K. Rool flies up and hits the ceiling, and falls back down again. "ARGH! YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!" shouts K. Rool. He swings his cutlass at DK and is able to make a cut on his chest.

"Ugh!" he cries.

"NOW TAKE THIS!" K. Rool fires several spiked cannonballs at him. DK is able to avoid a couple of them, but one of them scraped his shoulder and he is immediately hit by the following one directly in the body.

"UGH!" cries DK as he falls back on the floor from the painful hit.

"Hahahaha! I got you now, cursed Kong!" says K. Rool. He raises his cutlass and says, "DIE!"

DK quickly sweeps his leg across the floor and hits K. Rool in the feet, knocking him onto the floor

"OOF!"

When K. Rool got back up, he sees DK winding up his arm, and then he delivers a powerful punch into K. Rool's body.

POW!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams K. Rool as he is sent flying across the hallway and then hits the wall on the far end.

BANG!

And he drops limp onto the floor…

DK looks down and sees that K. Rool had dropped his gun when he was sent flying from the punch.

K. Rool slowly comes back to life and gets up on his feet. "Grrrr…! You pest! You have never angered me to this point before! This time I will show you my true power! Huh? When did you get my gun?"

"Take it back!" says DK as he runs towards K. Rool while pointing the gun at him.

"You're not thinking of firing it, are you? No!"

DK pulls the trigger and a cannonball is shot at K. Rool.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

KABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

An explosion destroys the wall and K. Rool is sent flying out of the shrine. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" After flying into the air a few meters, he falls back down and splats onto the ground outside.

SPLAT!

DK looks down and says, "Guess that did him…"

-

Out in the garden…

"Get off me!" yells Ganondorf as he pulls the skeletons away from his body.

"The dead crave for the flesh of the living!" says Skull. "Their craving is stronger than anything else! They will get their fill no matter what!"

"Argh! This is annoying!" Ganondorf performs a spinning kick and knocks some skeletons away. "Done!" But to his surprise, more skeletons appear from the ground, and they are armed with swords and spears! "Wha!"

"The dead warriors fought in the past, and they still fight unto this day," says Skull. "They live only for the reason to fight and they will not find peace if they don't fight! They have found their lives through war and battling! They even fight after their death!"

"Then bring it on! I'm not going to lose to any skeletons!" says Ganondorf as he pulls out his sword. When he tries to run forward, more skeletons pop out beneath him and grab him by the feet, locking him in place. "GET OFF ME!"

While he is trying to struggle off, an armed skeleton cuts him in the chest using a sword.

SLASH!

"Ugh!" cries Ganondorf. "This is not good!" He shakes his violently and manages to pull off from the skeletons' grasp, and then he cuts off the head of the armed skeleton that cut him. He charges at the group of skeleton and begin hacking them into pieces. "Take this!"

When it seems that he is doing well, a large group of skeletons shoot out from the ground behind him and latch onto his back.

"AGH! What the!"

The armed skeletons quickly use this as a chance to hit him with their weapons.

SLASH!

"YAAAAAAA!" cries Ganondorf as he got cut and stabbed by sharp weapons. "THIS IS ANGERING ME!" He uses all his strength to fight his way out of the skeletons.

"It's no use!" says Skull. "The dead is very determined in what they want! For millenniums they have wanted the living! I granted them the access to the world of the living, and they will not lose any opportunity to miss it! They will bring whatever they want with them to the underworld. They have aimed themselves towards you, and you shall go to the underworld with them!"

"I'm not going to that hellish place!" yells Ganondorf. He forcefully pries those skeletons away and charge forward with full speed. "HIYA!"

The skeleton warriors hurl their spears at him, and some of them stab into Ganondorf body! However, Ganondorf continues to charge forward as if the pain is nothing.

When he finally got in front of the Skull (much to Skull's surprise), he unleashes a powerful punch into his body. "WARLOCK PUNCH!"

POW!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Skull as he is sent flying backwards.

Ganondorf drops onto his knees and pants. "Phew… Did it… Ow… It hurts…" He tries to pull off the spears embedded on his body, and though he did, blood flows out from the deep wounds. To his surprise, Skull gets back onto his feet again!

"Warlock… The warlock… Brings back memories…" mumbles Skull. "I was a warlock back in my living days… I was powerful and was feared by many… That was 200 years ago… Even after I died, I still have the power of a warlock, but the power of hell gave me even more! I will continue to live on forever! I am greater than death itself! I conquer death!" He raises his arms and shouts out loud, and a giant skeleton bursts out of the ground beneath him!

"What the!" gasps Ganondorf as he sees the large skeleton, with Skull standing on top of it, raising from the ground.

"I will live to the end of the world! I will not die, for I am already dead! I am immortal! My lifespan will the longest there is! I will break the record!" shouts Skull.

Because Ganondorf is too shocked by the appearance of the giant skeleton and also the pain of his wounds, he did not escape when the giant skeleton threw a punch at him.

POW!

"GAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Ganondorf as he is sent flying from the punch. When he landed onto the ground, a giant cross made of bones rises out of the ground and he is somehow crucified onto it.

"Now I will offer you as the sacrifice to the underworld!" says Skull. "Do not cry, for life is cruel! It is the way things go! All things are bound to die in the end!"

"I will not die here!" mumbles Ganondorf. "I must not die!"

"Listen to what I have to say! My dead relatives are all waiting for me in the underworld!" Skull says in an overly dramatic voice. "Please give a word to them from me after you go there! Surely they will be glad to hear my name!"

"I have no choice…" thought Ganondorf. "I must use the Triforce… But… but…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

"Ganondorf, I know using the power of the Triforce gives you great powers," says Master Hand. "But you must realize this…"

"I know what you're going to tell me," says Ganondorf. "It may corrupt my heart."

"True. Even though you transformed into your demon form a couple of times in the past and was able to control yourself, you are still in risk of going berserk."

"Don't worry; I know the right time to use that power and nothing will go wrong!"

"If you rely on that power to many times, then the dark side of your heart will slowly take over your body, and you will lose control of yourself. When that happens, you are nothing more than a monster and will kill even your friends. Please, I recommend you not to abuse that power too much and especially do not use it if you're too exhausted."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Now let us end this pain!" says Skull. "It is best to die right now than to suffer!" The giant skeleton pulls back its fist and readies for a punch. 

"It may be risky to transform at this condition…" thought Ganondorf. "But I have no choice… I just hope that I am still myself… And not a monster…"

When the skeleton is about to throw the punch, Ganondorf begins glowing in a bright light, making it stop the attack.

"Huh?" wonders Skull.

When the flash is gone, a giant boar demon is seen standing in place of where Ganondorf once was.

_"If you rely on the power to many times, then the dark side of your heart will slowly take over your body, and you will lose control of yourself. When that happens, you are nothing more than a monster and will kill even your friends. Please, I recommend you not to abuse that power too much and especially do not use it if you're too tired."_

Skull looks at him with mouth wide open and in shock. "Ah… ah… ah…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Muahahaha! Tim/Rungsan is down in an OHKO! The truth be told: Rungsan is the name of my chemistry lab teacher, and he really has a bad attitude and likes to call people stupid. He even once said if it wasn't in school, then he would've beaten up us all! What a horrible teacher… That's why I created a character modeled after him so I can unleash my anger. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

K. Rool is down for the count too, but Skull hasn't. However, you can expect Ganon to give him some owning next chapter! But will Ganon be able to control himself like other times, or will he really become a mindless monster like Master Hand said?


	36. Samus vs Lassie

**Chapter 36: The Power of Gravity! Samus vs. Lassie!**

* * *

In the onsen room…

Lassie is stripped and dipping in the onsen while Samus is lying on the floor, unable to get up. "I thought you said you wanted to show no mercy on me," says Lassie. "But did I hear wrong?"

"And you dare take a bath in front of your enemy?" says Samus. "You're only leaving yourself vulnerable!"

"It's true that a Devil Fruit user like me is at the weakest state if in water, but it's not like you can do anything to me either. Just look at your current state!"

"You said I would be able to move in a few minutes, so you better watch out!"

"In that case, I better get up." Lassie gets up and dries herself with a towel and begins putting on her clothes, and at the same time, Samus is able to move again.

"Finally! Now to show you no mercy!" Samus aims her arm cannon at her and shoots out a missile.

While still putting on her clothes, Lassie steps aside and the missile flies pass her, and then around her and goes back to Samus!

"What!" gasps Samus, and she quickly rolls aside to avoid the homecoming missile.

"You sure use dangerous weapons even though you're a woman," says Lassie, finally done dressing up.

"How did you do that? The missile went around you like a satellite orbiting a planet!"

"Isn't guessing the power of a Devil Fruit user the most fun part of a fight? Then I shall tell you. I ate the Yoku You Fruit, and it allows me to fully control the gravity all around me!"

**Note: Yoku is the last two syllables in Juuryoku, which is Japanese for gravity.**

"So that explains what happened to me and Mario," says Samus. "You strengthen the pull of gravity on the floor and it pulled us down with such force that we cannot get up. This can be a bit of a challenge, but if I have my gravity suit, then it'll be a breeze. But I don't have it right now…"

-

Out in the garden…

Skull and Ganon stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Skull says, "Curse you! Attack!" The giant skeleton throws a punch forward to hit Ganon, but the boar demon counters with an even stronger punch that smashes through the arm of the skeleton. "WHAT!"

And then Ganon follows up by swinging his arm against the skeleton and totally demolishes it into nothing.

"How is this possible!" gasps Skull. Ganon then slaps Skull, who is falling in midair, and sends him rocketing towards the ground at a fast speed.

CRASH!

Skull gets back up, all beaten up and bruised. "Gaaa… ga…"

Ganon then lifts up his arm overhead.

"No… Wait… no…"

Ganon brings down his fist on top of Skull and hammers him into the ground.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-

"Huh? Did I hear a whamming?" wonders Bowser. "Must've come from outside." He opens the door that leads to the garden and is shocked to see Ganon standing outside, holding a beaten up Skull in the hand. "Oh Ganon! I see that you beaten up that skeleton dude who was with Deathborn!"

Ganon then hurls Skull into the sky and over the shrine.

"Well, you gave him quite a beating, eh?"

Ganon looks at Bowser, and then raises his arm.

"Ganon? What are you doing? You're not going to hit me, are you? Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Ganon brings his arm down on top of Bowser.

WHAAAAAAAAAM!

-

On the other side of the shrine…

Wario is trying to climb up the wall and to the hole he fell out from. "You're almost here, Wario!" says Kirby.

Suddenly, Skull falls down from the sky and lands on top of the still climbing Wario, and knocks him back to the ground below. "YA!"

CRASH!

"Wario!"

"Ugh… Who tossed this skeleton down from the sky…?" grumbles Wario.

-

Bowser is flattened and KO'ed on the floor, and for some unknown reason, Ganon is climbing up the wall of the shrine—King Kong style.

-

Elsewhere deep within the shrine…

Deathborn is walking through a long tunnel, and he comes to a large steel gate at the end of it. "Hehehe! It's just behind this door!"

"Deathborn!" yells a voice. Deathborn turns around and sees Black Shadow standing behind him.

"So it's you, Black Shadow. I didn't expect you to be the first person to find me."

"I will not allow you to get Carma," says Black Shadow. "You have no right to do so!"

"That's unlikely of you, a person who dreams of evil, to say that. Remember 6 years ago when I tried to bribe you to come to my side? You rejected it even though you could've get your wish to come true easier."

"As evil as I may be, I am still a generous man. I lost this race fair and square, so I do not have the right to throw tantrum and complain about it. You who are not in the race, I will not allow you to get what you want by force! I will stop you here!" says Black Shadow as he gets into fighting stance.

"Heh! You want to try me?" asks Deathborn. "I have a lot of time, so why not?"

-

Somewhere else again…

Captain Falcon is running through who-knows-where within the temple. "Argh! Just where on earth is Deathborn?" he wonders. "And furthermore, isn't there any directions here that tells you how to find Carma?" He soon comes to a stair leading downwards, and so he goes down.

After going down a flight of stairs, he ends up in a long hallway. "This place looks suspicious… Perhaps there is something on the far end of it," he says to himself. So he begins running through this long tunnel.

After a bit of running, he comes a rather large room with all sorts of broken furniture lying all around, and a door on the other end.

"Don't tell me that even gods use up their furniture…"

"Ha! Someone has come to play!" says a voice in the room.

"Who's there?"

Zoda jumps out from behind the pile of furniture and lands before CF. "You have come, Captain Falcon! Time to get you back for making me lose the race!"

"Argh! I don't have time to mess with you, so out of my way!"

-

Back in the onsen room…

"Well, shall we start?" asks Lassie.

"You bet!" says Samus. She points her arm cannon at Lassie and fires an energy shot. Lassie quickly steps aside and the shot orbits around her and flies back to Samus, who avoids it. "Incredible!" she thought. "She can fully control the path of an energy shot that moves as fast as the speed of light!"

"I may not have any high-tech weapons, but I can still take you down using force!" Lassie rushes to Samus and performs several karate kicks at her. Samus blocks the blows using her arm and quickly jumps into the air to avoid any more of it. But when she is in air, she immediately slams back down onto the floor almost instantly. "Don't forget you are not safe from my gravitational control in air also," says Lassie.

"Argh! If only I have the gravity suit on, then your power won't do anything to me!" says Samus.

Lassie charges at Samus and throws a kick forward. Samus thought that her armor is thick enough to protect her from the hit, but…

POW!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Samus as she is sent flying out of the room from the kick. "Ugh… How can you be that strong…?"

"Oh, I used to train with a certain powerful girl named Cassmon," explains Lassie. "She's one of the Mercenary 4, I believe."

"Damn… I must not take you easily! You're far tougher than I thought!"

"You have not seen anything of my Yoku Yoku powers yet. Behold this! Gravity-Go-Around!" At saying this, all the stuffs in the room float up and flies to Lassie and orbits around her at a very fast speed, and then she launches several furniture at Samus.

Samus quickly fires her beam to destroy any incoming furniture, but the amount is too much and she got hit by a couple of them.

SMACK! WHACK!

"Ugh! This is getting too much!" she cries. And then she is hit by a large couch and crushed under it. "YA!"

"Is that all you got?" asks Lassie. "You said you wanted to show no mercy on me."

"Argh! I'll show you!" says Samus, pushing the couch away her so she can get up. "If you can control my projectiles so easily, then I'll take on you using close range combat!" She charges at Lassie and performs a jumping kick, but Lassie easily avoids it by ducking under it. After ducking, Lassie attacks with a sweeping kick that Samus quickly jumped over. But while Samus is in air, Lassie made her fall back down this instant by altering the gravitational pull.

After Samus slammed onto the ground, Lassie kicks her hard in the body and sent her flying across the room and hitting the wall hard.

BANG!

"You're really as weak as that fat Italian," says Lassie. "How can you say you want to avenge for him if you two are in the same level?"

"You haven't seen anything of me yet!" says Samus.

"Is that so? Sorry, but I don't feel like wasting time with you again. Let me end this as fast as possible," says Lassie. Once again, she makes all the stuffs around her fly around her in a complete orbit, and this time she even drags Samus into the orbit too!

"Ah! What are you doing!"

"Giving you a little ride. Isn't it fun?"

"Let me down this instant!"

"Fine then… You're no fun." Lassie then sends all the objects, including Samus, flying in all directions.

CRASH! BANG! WHAM!

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Samus as she is being buried under several furnitures.

Because of this move, the whole room is a mess, with lots of stuff lying around. "Boy, I sure caused quite a mess dealing with just one person," says Lassie. "Now I wonder where'd she go?" Suddenly, she hears a growling sound of sorts and also a cracking sound. "What's that?"

Suddenly, the wall cracks and Ganon bursts his head into the room! "ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

"YAAAA! WHAT ARE ON EARTH IS THAT!"

Samus, who is still under the pile of furnitures, is also shocked to see this, but she recognizes the monster. "It's Ganondorf! When did he transformed and what is he doing here?"

"So you're a Zoan type Devil Fruit user!" says Lassie, thinking that Ganon is Samus.

"You an idiot…" thought Samus at hearing this.

"Just what type of fruit did you ate?" Lassie asks Ganon. "But I can still deal with you!" She makes the furnitures in this room fly up and hurls it at Ganon, battering him in the face.

Ganon roars angrily and is going to attack, but he spots Samus under a couple of furnitures. "Ganon! It's me!" she says.

"Huh? You're here?" asks Lassie upon seeing Samus. "Then what is this thing…? And no, I didn't mistake you for that monster!"

"Yeah right…" thought Samus.

Ganon was about to perform a deadly attack of sorts, but when he saw Samus, he resisted. He lets out a roar and then continues climbing up the wall until he disappears from sight.

"Ganon… It seems like he was trying to resist something…" thought Samus.

"You! You seem to know that monster," Lassie asks her. "Just what is your connection with him?"

"He's my friend, okay?"

"You keep such a disgusting pet! And you call yourself a woman? That does it! I'll end your life right now!" Lassie stretches out one arm and spreads her finger open wide. "Black Hole!" At this, all the things in the room get sucked towards the center of her palm. And yes, this is the exact same move she used to beat up those people who wanted to help Big Boy.

Samus tries her best to escape the gravitational pull, but it is too powerful. "Ugh! I can't stand it anymore!" And she loses her footing and flies towards Lassie along with the furnitures. "YAAAA!"

All the things hit Lassie's palm and sticks there, and it looks like Lassie holding up a giant shield made of various things. And Samus is on the other side of all those stuffs and pinned against them.

"Ugh! If I can blast through these stuffs and get her by surprise, then I'll probably gain the upper hand!" she thought. "Wave Beam is the only thing capable of going through objects!" She switches her arm cannon to Wave Beam and begins charging up.

"Blast Hole Reject!" shouts Lassie, and then all the stuffs she has gathered are shot out from her hand and sent flying in every direction.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Samus as she is also sent flying from the attack. "Must charge it to the max!" she thought.

Lassie dashes at Samus and punches her in the body hard, and it even made a crack on it!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Samus as she is knocked to the wall.

"Now I'll crush you!" says Lassie. She pulls in a large closet to her and launches it at Samus's direction.

"Done!" says Samus, and then she fires a fully charged Wave Beam at the closet. The beam pierces through the closet and heads for Lassie.

"What the!" gasps Lassie. The beam hits her and zaps her badly.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Lassie. Finally, she falls backwards onto the floor, all burned up and electrocuted badly.

Samus takes a rest on the floor and says to herself, "Finally… That was quite a challenge…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

How was that? I tried my best to make this fight interesting, so I hope you like it!

And what will become a Ganon? Will he gain back his sense or will he continue to wreck things like a mindless monster? And what about Bowser? Is his only role only to get beaten up by Ganon? You'll find out soon!

_**Chapter 37: Ness Meets His Match? The Battle Between Eternal Rivals!**_


	37. Eternal Rivals

**Chapter 37: Ness Meets His Match? The Battle Between Eternal Rivals!

* * *

**

"Hey Samus!" shouts Bowser as he climbs in through the hole on the wall.

"Bowser! What are you doing here?" Samus asks him.

"Did you see Ganon coming by here? And you beat up that girl who was with Deathborn too!"

"Yeah, Ganon did come here, but he continued climbing to the top. What's with him?"

"He attacked me for no apparent reason. But I fear what Master Hand said is coming true."

"What did he say?"

"I once overheard him talking to Ganondorf about how transforming into Ganon too many times can brainwash him. Ganondorf must've really lost control of himself!"

"Is there anyway to stop him?"

"I know a way, but…"

-

Link is somewhere in the shrine. "There's no one at all," he says. "But I keep on hearing battle cries and lots of banging. And I think I hear someone shouting too…"

Suddenly, he sees Luigi running across the hallway while screaming for help, and he is chased by Pico and Bio Rex.

"Um… Isn't that Luigi? And what is he doing here? And it seems like he needs help…"

Then Bowser and Samus come running up the stairs in a hurry.

"Bowser!" Link calls him. "What's the rush?"

"No time to talk! I must stop Ganon!" replies Bowser

"What's wrong with Ganondorf?"

"Talk later! He must be on the rooftop!" Then Bowser hurries up the stairs again.

"Geez… I'll never understand what's going on… Oh well, I think I better help out Luigi."

-

Sure enough, Ganon is on top of the shrine, and he lets out a loud pig-like roar. "SQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAL!"

Then a door on the roof opens and Bowser steps out. "I found you at last, Ganon!"

"Ganon! Snap out of it!" shouts Samus.

Ganon turns his attention to them both and roars at him menacingly.

"So it's true you're not yourself anymore… Then I have no choice but to knock you out!" says Bowser

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"I see that you overheard what I was talking about with Master Hand, eh?" asks Ganondorf.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it also!" says Bowser.

"Don't worry; it's not like I will go transforming whenever I want to. But if it ever happens, there is still one way to stop me."

"How?"

"Normally after I transformed, I'll turn back to normal when I'm calmed down and tired. However, I'm afraid I'll never calm down if I go berserk. So if that day ever happens, please… I want you to… beat me up as badly as possible."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"It is better that I lose my life than to kill all of you and not knowing what I'm doing myself. Please, promise me that you'll stop me when that happens."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Looks like the day has come," says Bowser. "No hard feelings, pal. I'm doing what you told me to do!" Bowser whips out two bottles of petroleum and hurls it at Ganon. "Koopa Fire Burst!" And he breathes out fire at the bottles just before they hit Ganon, and it creates an explosion that blasts Ganon in the chest.

BANG!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" roars Ganon painfully and loudly, and then he angrily stomps towards Bowser.

"Whirling Fortress!" Bowser withdraws into his shell and launches himself at Ganon, hitting him in the body rapidly.

Ganon roars in pain again and shakes Bowser off him. Bowser lands before him and is instantly swatted away, however, the turtle is able to land on his feet.

"Aren't you going a bite too overboard?" asks Samus.

"It can't be helped, and Ganon's pretty tough too," says Bowser. "Looks like I'll have to go a bit tougher on you!" He breathes out a stream of fire at Ganon's face.

While Ganon is being burned and annoyed by the fire, Bowser stops breathing and jumps at him, and slashes him with his claws rapidly.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Ganon roars in pain and takes several steps back from the fatal slashes, and he keeps on moving backwards until he's near the edge of the building.

"Ganon! Watch out!" cries Samus.

Ganon angrily raises a fist and slams Bowser onto the floor, but the turtle is able to withstand the blow. Ganon then lifts a foot to stomp him, but Bowser rolled away just time.

Next, Bowser jumps at Ganon and hits him hard in the body using his head. "Bowser Hammer!" The impact sent Ganon tilting backwards and he falls off the building!

"GANON!" screams Samus.

"This must be done!" says Bowser. "So forgive me for this!" Bowser jumps off the building also, and while he is in air, he pulls out another bottle of petrol and hurls it at the falling Ganon. "KOOPA FIRE BURST!"

Ganon hits the ground below with a really hard thud (and causing a violent tremor) and is shortly hit by the bottle afterwards. Immediately, Bowser breathes out fire at Ganon and an explosion ensues.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And then Bowser falls to the bottom…

BANG!

Samus looks down the building and says, "Hey guys!"

-

Deep inside the building…

"I'm going to kill you for making me lost the race, Falcon!" says Zoda angrily.

"I don't have time to mess with you!" says CF. "I'm going after Deathborn."

"He gave us strict orders to kill any intruders, so you're not getting away from me!" Zoda charges at CF very fast and swings his arm forward for a hit, but misses.

"You call that an attack?" asks CF, and then he hits Zoda in the back using his elbow and smashes him to the floor.

"Argh! Take this!" Zoda then throws several furious punches at CF, who easily blocks them all. CF then rolls to the side and kicks Zoda in the back, making him fly across the room and hit the wall.

BANG!

"Argh! I let my guard down!" says Zoda, getting back up.

"You never let it down. It's just you who are weak!"

"You have not seen anything of me yet! Just you wait!"

-

Back outside…

Ganondorf is lying down all burned up and unconscious on the ground, and he is back in his human form once more. "That must've hurt a lot, eh?" asks Bowser, who is standing next to him. "At least you're back to normal."

"Hey! Is everything all right down there?" shouts Samus from the rooftop.

"All is fine! Ganondorf just needs to take a rest. He's still alive, so don't worry!" Bowser turns to Ganondorf and says, "I can't just stand here; there are lots of bad guys to beat up inside. But I can't leave him alone here either… Oh well." Bowser takes Ganondorf by the hand and drags him into the building.

-

Somewhere in the building, Ness is confronting Pokey, who is riding in a spider-like mech.

"Why must you do this, Pokey?" asks Ness. "You're going too far this time!"

"I'll go even to this extent to prove myself better than you!" says Pokey.

"You're insane!"

"Enough talking and fight me! This time I'll win for sure!"

"Oh well… I'm going to use the usual… PSI Rocking!" Ness shot out a colorful beam at Pokey's mech, but then a strange force shield reflects the beam back to Ness. "What!" He quickly jumps away to avoid getting hit. "What the!"

"Hahahaha! I have a powerful force shield that reflects all PSI attacks!" explains Pokey. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot hit me with PSI!"

"I don't believe it! PK Thunder!" Ness shoots a lightning bolt at Pokey, but the bolt simply reflects back to him. Ness thought the PK Thunder won't hurt him, but rather boosts him forward like always, but he was wrong when he got electrocuted by the homecoming lightning bolt. "YAAAAA!

"Hahaha! You're only doing nothing!"

"Argh! PK Fire!" Ness shot out a spark at Pokey, but it gets reflected back to Ness like always and explodes into fire.

"Are you deaf? Do you not hear what I say about PSI attacks being useless?"

"Guess you're right," says Ness. "Then I'll have to use other things else!" He takes out his baseball bat and swings it at the front part of the mech hard, but it didn't leave behind any scratch.

"While this mech is vulnerable to physical attacks," says Pokey, "it has a very powerful armor to make up for it! Even your lame baseball bat can't do anything about it!"

"Argh! What do I do?"

"Now's my turn to attack! Stink Gas!" Pokey presses a button and the front part of the mech opens, releasing a brown gas.

"Eeeew! It smells horrible!" cries Ness as he quickly runs off to catch some air.

"Haha! How do you like the farts I stored up until now?"

"You're disgusting!"

"Take this!" Pokey presses another button and the mech fires a couple of missiles at Ness. Ness quickly hops off to avoid the missiles, and then he decides to use telekinesis to deflect the remaining missiles. But when he tried it, the missile won't follow his commands and continues moving, so he has to avoid it. "Everything that comes out from this mech is immune to psychic!" explains Pokey. "I have designed it specially to fight you!"

"You're getting better at this, Pokey," says Ness. "Though I hate to admit it…"

"Die!" Pokey then commands the mech to fire a laser beam from its eyes (actually, it's the front light). Ness uses PSI Magnet to absorb the laser, and it did, not to mention giving more power to Ness.

"Perhaps if I absorb it, my PSI attacks will be strong enough to bust his shield!" he thought. After done absorbing the laser, Ness attacks with PSI Rocking again, thinking it'll destroy the shield now that his attacks are strong enough.

But he is wrong; the PSI Rocking got reflected back to Ness like usual and hits him.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAAA!" cries Ness as he got a taste of his own attack.

"HAHAHAHA! You are an idiot!" laughs Pokey. "Stupid!"

"Ugh… Then how about this? PK Thunder!" Ness shot out lightning bolt and guides it to the back of him, and when it hit, Ness shot at the mech very fast. "PK Cannonball!" He hits the front part of the mech and…

CLANG!

He drops the floor and groans in pain. "Ow… Hey, who am I?"

"Enough of this!" shouts Pokey. He moves the mech forward and rams into Ness, sending him across the room and banging his head against the wall.

BANG!

Ness gets back up and says, "I remember now! I'm Ness! And I hit my head on his mech and temporarily lost my memory!"

"Die!" shouts Pokey as the mech charges forward very fast. Ness quickly rolls aside to avoid the charging attack, and the mech hits the wall instead.

After that, Ness pulls out his baseball bat and jumps into the air and whacks Pokey's head hard and drops back to the floor.

"YEOW!"

"Ha! Now I know where to hit!" says Ness.

"Surely I haven't took notice of this, but it's not like I'm going to sit around and leave myself vulnerable!"

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Ness jumps into the air to try the second time, but when he is right above Pokey, a mechanical hand appears from the back part of the mech and grabs Ness! "What!"

"This mech also got an arm!" says Pokey.

"Argh!"

The hand slams Ness onto the floor, and Pokey's mech jump into the air and lands back down on top of Ness, crushing him underneath.

SLAM!

"YAAAAAAAAAA!"

The mech gets off Ness and he is seen flatten underneath.

"Ugh…"

"Hahahahaha! You look so frail, Ness!" laughs Pokey. "Now I am the winner!"

"No…"

"I'll crush you flat like a pancake one more time and you're finished!" Pokey prepares his mech to jump again, but suddenly, someone falls down and lands on his head hard. "YEOW!" And that person hops off and onto the floor. "Who's there!"

"It's-a me, Mario!" says the person who stomped Pokey.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ganondorf is back to normal but unconscious, though it's a good thing he's no longer on rampage. Hooray for Bowser!

Ness is having a big problem with his archenemy, but good thing Mario came to the rescue! Will they be able to defeat Pokey?

And though I feel like saying this, it can be quite a spoiler for Mother 3, the sequel to Earthbound/Mother 2. So…

-

-

-

-

-

Pokey is the main villain of Mother 3. He really turned from a naughty brat to a terrible villain that you'll grow to hate after seeing all that he's done in the game.


	38. Dinosaur Hunter

**Chapter 38: A Traitor Among the Priests and the Dinosaur Hunter!

* * *

**

"Mario!" says Ness. "You've come to rescue me!"

"Yes! I'm feeling much better now!" says Mario. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm a bit hurt, but that's not a problem. PSI Life up!" Ness instantly recovers himself from his wounds. "Feeling better than before!"

"I can take on you two by myself!" says Pokey. "This Devil Machine is indestructible!"

"He's quite tough, Mario," Ness tells Mario. "He is immune to my PSI attacks due to a mysterious force shield and not to mention his mech has quite an armor."

"We'll see about that-a." Mario runs to the mech and lands a kick hard against the front part.

"Haha! You're not making any effort doing this!" says Pokey. "Take this!" His mech fires its machine gun at them, and the two of them have to run around to avoid the bullets.

"Pokey himself is vulnerable to attacks!" Ness tells Mario. "We should hit him!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario jumps up into the air and towards Pokey's head, but when he is near; the mechanical hand comes out and grabs Mario by the leg, and then swings him around before hurling him away. However, Mario is able to land on his feet. "That-a was surprising!"

"You try to hit me, the hand gets you!" says Pokey.

"Darn! I'll need to handle that hand first!" thought Ness. He pulls out his baseball bat and says to Pokey, "Hey! Try and get me with that hand if you can!"

"You bet!" Pokey releases the hand at Ness, and Ness attacks it. Then he begins a furious fight with the hand through several smashing and battings. Finally, the hand grabs hold of Ness's bat and hurls it away, but Ness brought it back using telekinesis. But the hand grabs him and hurls him backwards.

"Ow! This is tougher than I thought!" says Ness.

"Hahahahaha! There is no way you can defeat me!" laughs Pokey.

"Oh yeah?" says Mario as he runs towards Pokey. He jumps into the air to attempt another stomp on his head again.

"Ha! You're doing the same useless technique over and over!" says Pokey as he commands the hand to reach over to grab Mario.

However, Mario quickly performs a spinning kick in midair and kicks the hand out of the way, and then he drops down on top of the mech's control panel and stomps it hard, causing it to malfunction, and then Mario back flips away.

"Ya! You just stomped on the control panel!" gasps Pokey. "And you deactivated the force shield in the process!"

"Is that so?" asks Ness. "Then… PSI Rocking!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Pokey as the colorful beams fly towards his mech.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"Yes! We did it!" exclaims Ness.

"Great-a job!" says Mario.

Out of the explosion of the mech, Pokey flies out riding on a flying cockpit. "Argh! See what you've done to my fabulous Devil Machine!" he says angrily. "But this is not the end, Ness! I will draw back for now, but I will destroy you some day in the future! As long as Deathborn's wish comes true, that day will come! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His flying cockpit begins to fly out the room, but suddenly, a figure jumps in very fast and slices the cockpit in half.

"What the! YAAAAA!" cries Pokey as the cockpit breaks apart and he falls to the floor.

"Roy!" exclaim Mario and Ness.

"I haven't had enough yet with Rungsan," says Roy. "So I came to look for more fun."

"Curse you all!" cries Pokey. "I will get you for this!"

"You're not running everywhere, Pokey!" says Ness. "PSI Paralyze!" He fires a white beam at Pokey and freezes him in place.

"Noooo!" cries the frozen Pokey.

"Now to give you a taste of my wrath!" Ness runs to Pokey and whacks him hard with the baseball bat.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Pokey as he flies out the room and goes rolling down the stairs until he reaches the bottom and passes out.

"That should teach him," says Ness.

"That brat sure became quite a threat," says Roy. "I can't imagine what kind of a person he would become in the future."

"Now that's handled, we should be looking for the others," says Ness.

-

In another apart of the shrine, Jason and Carlos are engaged in a furious beam combat. They both shoot each other with their laser guns, but none of them really hit.

"I hate to admit it, Jason, but you're getting good at this," says Carlos.

"Of course! The evil side gave me power that is beyond imagination!" replies Jason.

"How can you betray the way of the priest and join the dark side? You should be fighting against it!"

"A fool like you would never understand the great power you can get from it! I will show you!" Jason fires several laser beams at Carlos, who swiftly evades them all, but unfortunately, he got shot in the left shoulder.

"Ugh! I must not let my guard down!" Carlos activates the jet pack on his back and flies in the air.

"So you want an air battle? I'll gladly take it!" Jason's shoes emit fire and he flies into the sky.

They both then engage in a battle in midair. Not only do they trade shots, but they also fly around and tackle each other furiously. They are moving in such a speed that the untrained eyes probably can't see their movements.

Carlos backs off and fires a laser at Jason, who is flying towards him at a high speed. Jason is able to avoid the beam by moving below it, and then he hits Carlos unexpectedly in the stomach.

"UGH!"

And then Jason hits him on top of the head and knocks him to the floor below.

BANG!

"Ha! Now you know how much power I got?" asks Jason.

"Evil will never prevail!" says Carlos, getting back up.

"Is that so? I shall give you more beating!" He flies down to Carlos and fight him using close range combat, and Carlos fights back using the same moves.

After much trading of punches and kicks, they hop back to their starting positions. "This will not go anywhere if this keeps up!" says Carlos. "I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice! Behold my ultimate weapon that I spent years making!" He takes out a small device from his pocket and the device instantly grows into a large high tech-looking bazooka of sorts.

"That's something I haven't seen yet," says Jason. "You sure come up with lots of surprising things once in a while!" Then Jason whips out a bazooka-alike weapon also, but it looks a bit old compared to Carlos's. "Remember this weapon? Though it may be a bit old, it still retains its deadly powers!"

"You cannot defeat me using that old weapon!"

"We'll see about that! The last time I tried this, it destroyed an entire hill! Now isn't that devastating?"

"Then you shall see what this can do!" Carlos places his weapon against his shoulder and pulls the trigger. "Ultimate Laser Cannon!" The tip of the bazooka shoots out a gigantic laser beam.

"Destroyer Beam!" shouts Jason as he fires his own beam, which is slightly smaller compared to Carlos's.

Both the beam hit together and at first it seems like that both of them are of equal strength. But things start to change when Carlos's beam begins pushing against Jason's beam.

"Ugh! How can this be!" gasps Jason. "The weapon is overpowering mines!"

"Evil will never prevail, Jason!" shouts Carlos. "HIYA!" The beam becomes stronger than before and completely overpowers Jason's beam, it keeps on shooting forward until it engulfs Jason.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion blasts the wall of the shrine and Jason is blasted outside, where he falls to the ground below very hard.

THUD!

The power of the bazooka's recoil also sent Carlos flying backwards, but he still got back up. "Phew… I got him at last…" says Carlos. "I must find Deathborn now!"

-

"Seriously! Where is everybody!" says Falco.

"Everyone sure is elusive," says Fox. "Now it came to me; I should be contacting them with my cell phone! Why haven't I thought of it? I'm becoming oblivious around these days."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouts a voice.

"Did you hear someone shouting?" asks Falco. Then they see Luigi running across the hallway, being chased by Pico and Bio Rex.

"Yeah, and I saw who shouted too," says Fox.

-

"HELP ME!" screams Luigi as he runs from the two villains.

"Get back here!" shouts Pico.

"He sure can run!" says Bio Rex.

Luigi keeps on running until he trips onto the floor. "OOF!"

"Now we got you!" says Pico.

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Link appears before Luigi with his sword and shield in his hand. "I'm here to help you!" he says.

"Link! My hero!"

"Humph! You again!" says Pico.

"You haven't learned from our previous race yet, eh?" says Link. "This time we will settle things!"

"Fine! You'll make my time more than that coward!" says Pico, preparing his knives.

"Luigi, just stand back and I'll handle them by myself!" says Link.

"Do them good!" says Luigi.

Link runs at Pico and they both clash their weapons together. Pico fights by holding 6 knives, 3 in each hand. How does he hold it? By holding 3 knives between each finger per hand. Despite using shorter weapons than Link, he is still able to hold himself up very well.

"Boy! You're sure tough even with weapons like that!" says Link.

"I don't collect knives just for fun!" says Pico. "I always use them for cutting and killing anyone who offends me!"

Pico backs off and charges at Link very fast, ready to stab him with the knives. Link quickly jumps out of the way and Pico runs into a drawer, which instantly breaks into pieces when the knives hit it.

"Wow! It must be really sharp to break the drawer up like that!" exclaims Link.

"I have more skills than you think!" says Pico.

While they both are fighting, Bio Rex approaches Luigi and says, "I'll eat you!"

"NOOOO! IT'S YOU!" screams Luigi.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Fine! If you want to fight me, then I'll fight back!" says Luigi as he gets into fighting stance.

Bio Rex laughs at him and then smacks him with his tail hard, sending Luigi across the room.

"YAAAAAAA!"

Bio Rex then runs to Luigi and slashes him rapidly with his sharp claws.

SLASH SLASH SLASH!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then he kicks Luigi in the stomach using his foot, and the sharp, pointy nails on the foot stabs into his body in the process.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Luigi bloody murder.

"Luigi!" gasps Link as he fights Pico.

"You have time to worry about others?" asks Pico as he attacks Link.

"Darn!"

Bio Rex approaches the beaten up Luigi and grabs him by the throat. "Hehehe! You should've just run! You were very good at it!"

"Nooo…" groans Luigi.

"Now I'll bite your head off!"

"Help… me…"

"Dinosaur! Get away from him!" yells Link as he defends himself from Pico's attack.

Bio Rex opens his jaws wide and brings it towards Luigi's head. Just when Luigi's life is flashing before him, someone kicks Bio Rex hard in the head and sends him flying aside.

"Uh…? Am I saved…?" asks Luigi.

"Phew… That was close," says Link.

Bio Rex gets up and turns to his attacker, "Who's there?"

"The dinosaur hunter," replies Falco, who gave him the kick.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Pokey and Jason are both down! I didn't make the battle between Jason and Carlos too long, because I felt that battles between OC aren't necessary.

And Bio Rex seems a bit too tough for Luigi, but good thing Falco came to the rescue! How will things turn out?

_**Coming up next chapter: The Bird vs. the Dinosaur! The Flame of the Phoenix Increases!**_


	39. Bird vs Dinosaur

I noticed that there seems to be lesser reviews than before, and so far only Nintendogeek seems like the only person reviewing… I hope many more people will notice this story and review it.

Anyway, how's the story coming along? Even though it strayed off from racing, it's still very exciting, eh? I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 39: The Bird vs. the Dinosaur! The Flame of the Phoenix Increases!

* * *

**

"Falco… Fox…" groans Luigi painfully.

"You were lucky, Luigi," says Falco. "If it wasn't for me, then you'll be seeing your dead grandparents already."

"What are you doing here, Luigi?" asks Fox.

"I was forced by Master Hand to deliver this…" says Luigi, showing them the Hunter Spear.

"This is Captain Falcon's holy weapon!" says Fox. "Surely it'll help him with his fights greatly!"

"But I was attacked by these monsters and never had to chance to get to him… I tried to fight back, but…"

"There are things that some people can do and some people cannot do," Falco tells him. "You should know your limits. If it's too much for you, then do not push yourself. Focus on what you can do right now, and I'll do what you cannot do for you."

"I'll take you to Falcon, Luigi!" says Fox.

"You guys go," says Falco. "I'll handle this monster here."

"You guys don't worry about me too!" says Link as he fights Pico. "I'll handle him myself!"

"Fine! Switching opponents isn't a problem for me!" says Bio Rex. "As long as I get to bite you into pieces!"

"Let's go, Luigi!" says Fox, grabbing Luigi by the hand and dragging him off.

"Ow! It hurts!" cries Luigi. "Do it lightly!"

"You're not going anywhere!" says Bio Rex as he runs after Fox and Luigi.

"You're the one who shouldn't be going anywhere!" says Falco. He pulls out his gun and shoots Bio Rex in the back, hurting him and grabbing his attention.

"Argh! I'll get you first!" Bio Rex turns to Falco and charges at him, and swings his tail to hit him. Falco easily blocks it with his arms and then returns with a roundhouse kick, which Bio Rex easily avoided by hopping back.

Falco then charges at him and delivers a flying kick, but Bio Rex is able to avoid it by jumping into the air. From the air, Bio Rex drops down to kick Falco with a flying kick, but Falco quickly rolls aside. After that, Falco throws a quick punch at Bio Rex, but the dinosaur simply blocks it using his arms. Instantly, Falco throws a kick at him, but the attack is also blocked. Then Bio Rex hits Falco in the side using his leg and knocks him aside, but is able to stand on his feet.

Falco then runs at Bio Rex, who prepares to defend and attack back. But when near, Falco jumps up and over him, and then kicks Bio Rex in the back of the head and made him fall on his face.

When Bio Rex quickly got up and turns around, Falco punches him rapidly in the face and also lands several kicks into his stomach, and the constant hits keeps on making the dinosaur take several steps back. Finally, Falco lands a powerful kick into his stomach and the momentum makes Bio Rex shoot backwards very fast and hard.

BANG!

But Bio Rex got back up and roars angrily. He rushes forward very fast with his claws pointy forward. Falco bravely jumps forward and uses his arms to block the hit, but the force of the dinosaur's attack is too strong, not to mention the sharp claws, and it hurts Falco some and knocks him away.

"Oh no! Falco got knocked away!" cries Luigi as he is being dragged down the stairs by Fox.

"Don't worry! He can handle himself!" says Fox.

Bio Rex turns to them and says, "Now I'll kill you…" Before he can finish what he's saying, Falco shoots at him in Fire Bird mode and smashes him across the place.

BANG!

"You better not go after anyone else until this fight is over!" Falco tells him.

Bio Rex gets up again and growls, "I'll get you for this!" He charges at Falco again, who lifts up his leg to kick him in the head. But to Falco's surprise, Bio Rex grabs bites his leg and then hurls him across the room.

CRASH!

Then he instantly rushes to where Falco is and jumps forward to impale him with his sharp claws on his foot. But Falco almost instantly jumps into the air right before the fatal hit lands on him. In air, Falco uses one hand to grab Bio Rex's shoulder, and then he spins around on that hand and lands a powerful kick into the dinosaur's head.

SMASH!

"Tsk! That should teach you!" says Falco, but to his surprise, Bio Rex got back up again!

"I'll kill you this time!" he roars. They both charge at each other and begin trading several heavy blows on each other by attacking with punches, kicks, and claw slashes.

Falco was able to land a successful kick with both legs into Bio Rex's stomach, and then he back flips a few feet away, and then he uses Falco Phantasm to dash into Bio Rex, hitting him very hard and knocking him into the air.

When Falco turns around to see how he has done, Bio Rex immediately lands and throws a powerful slash into his face, making a deep slash mark across Falco's face.

"YAAAAA!"

"Die!" yells Bio Rex as he thrusts his sharp claws forward to hit him in the head, but Falco is able to duck down in time.

"You should just stay extinct!" Falco yells at him, and then he uppercuts Bio Rex hard in the chin and sends him flying up into the air and hitting the ceiling above hard.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

Bio Rex falls back down and drops limp onto the floor.

"You should've just stayed extinct like the rest of your species," says Falco. When he goes near to see if the dinosaur is really down, Bio Rex suddenly pops back up and caught him by surprise. "What the!" He bites him in the side of the waist hard and shakes him around violently before hurling him away. "GUAAAAAH!"

CRASH!

Bio Rex then charge at Falco and kicks him hard in the chest, followed by slashing him multiple times, and then hits him hard with a powerful tail whip. The attack was so powerful that Falco was sent flying over the balcony on the side of the hall and all the way to the hall on the other side and hitting the wall.

CRASH!

Without giving any chances, Bio Rex amazingly jumps over the balcony and lands on the other side, and then drops down on top of the beaten up Falco and stomps him hard.

STOMP!

And then he jumps back and roars with pleasure. "Hahahaha! I have killed you! I will never show mercy to my prey!" But to his surprise, Falco got back up despite all the wounds he received! "Uh? You're still alive?"

"He have made me angry," says Falco in a threatening tone. "The anger that I have from losing the race is still within me, and the fact that you treated me in such violent way made the anger build up. I am like a phoenix whose flame increases whenever rage builds up within the mind!"

"What on earth are you talking about? I'll just kill you and eat you! You're just a bird waiting to go into the mouth of the predator. Bio Rex opens his jaws and jumps at Falco to bite him.

Falco's body immediately surrounds by fire, and then all the fire moves to his right hand and gathers there. "Raging Phoenix Punch!" he shouts as he throws a powerful punch into Bio Rex's body. When the punch comes in contact, there was a medium-sized explosion and fires are sent flying in every direction as Bio Rex is knocked all the way across the balcony and hitting the wall on the other side.

CRAAAAAASH!

"Using the power of my Fire Bird," explains Falco, "I quickly gather all the fire energy into one part of my body, and then releases an attack that has the same power as a tackle from Fire Bird itself. The anger within me also contributes to powering up the fiery power. No matter how hard your hide or your armor is, you cannot defend yourself from it."

Bio Rex gets up; he is bleeding several and there is a large burn mark on his chest. "Gaa… gaaa… Pain…" he groans painfully. "What is… that punch…? My bones are… broken…!"

Falco then jumps over the balcony and uses Fire Bird to fly to the other side and tackles Bio Rex hard in the same area. And then he throws several punches and kicks at the dinosaur, not showing him any mercy or chances to fight back. Then Falco uses Fire Bird again, but quickly gathers the flames to his foot instead. "Raging Phoenix Kick!" And then he kicks Bio Rex hard in the back and sends him flying diagonally upwards over the balcony.

Falco then jumps into the air higher than Bio Rex, and then flames appear around his body as he stretches his hands out. "Fallen Phoenix Plummet!" he shouts at he flips upside down and shoots downward spinning in a drill-like fashion while covered in fire from head to toe.

He hits Bio Rex HARD in his chest, and it resulted in a rather large explosion and several fires shooting in every direction.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And the impact sends Bio Rex shooting to the floor below like a flaming meteor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

There lies Bio Rex on the floor, totally knocked out beyond consciousness. The impact from the hit is so hard that a huge crack pretty much spread out through the WHOLE lower floor!

Falco lands down besides him and says, "When a phoenix reaches the peak of his age, he will fall down to his doom in flames, but out of the ash, a new phoenix will be born and live a new life." He looks up to the higher floors and hears several sword clashing. "That elf and that alien are going to fight until the whole place is wrecked or what? Oh well, I think I'll go find the others first. Link hates it when someone takes his fight."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I tried to make the fight as good as possible, and also as lengthy as possible since I want this chapter to be focused on the two. Have patience waiting for the next chapter! It'll be Link vs. Pico.


	40. Triforce

**Chapter 40: The Power of the Triforce! Holy Triforce Slash!**

* * *

Black Shadow and Deathborn are fighting before the gigantic steel gate. They charge at each other and throw a powerful punch. Deathborn's attack is stronger and the force makes BS fly back a few steps. 

BS then gathers a ball of black energy in his hand and hurls it at Deathborn, but he simply stretches out his hand and grabs the energy ball, and makes it disintegrate. "Humph! You would've gotten greater power than this if you joined me back then!" says Deathborn.

"I can still defeat you without joining you!" says BS. He charges at Deathborn and throws a powerful punch where his fist is covered by black energy.

Deathborn quickly flies into the air to avoid it and somehow levitates in air. "I will show you the power I have!" he says. He raises both hands into the air and creates a large energy ball, and then he hurls it at BS. The energy ball hits him and explodes, and BS is sent flying backwards and hitting the wall.

"Ugh!" he cries as he drops to the floor.

"You see the power I have?" asks Deathborn. "Don't you wish you have the same power as I?"

"Grrrr!"

"However, it is too late. I have decided I will not give any to you!"

-

Meanwhile…

Link and Pico are engaged in a furious combat. Link swings his sword vertically downwards at Pico, who blocks it by holding all 6 knives in front of his face, acting like a shield. Using his strength, he pushes Link off and then charges forward with all knives pointing forward. "Knife Gun!"

Link quickly brings up his shield to block it, and though he blocked it, the force pushes him backwards. "Incredible strength he's got!" exclaims Link. Pico keeps on pushing Link until he pushed him against a wall behind. Pico continues to push him against it and soon his strength proved too much for the wall behind Link, and so the wall breaks open and Link falls backwards through it, flipping Pico over him in the process.

Link quickly gets up to confront Pico again. Pico throws 3 of the knives at him, but Link easily ducked under them. "Ha! Throwing your knives was a silly idea!" says Link. "You are down to fewer weapons." But Pico simply smiles.

Suddenly, the 3 knives automatically fly back to Pico and they scrape through Link's shoulders and the waist in the process.

"YA!"

Pico grabs the homecoming knives and says, "The knives are installed with a special device that allow them to return to their owner when thrown!"

""Well, surely I didn't see that coming," says Link, getting back up.

"You will die for offending me!" Pico charges at Link and begins clashing weapons with him. Link desperately blocks all those blows and didn't even have the chance to fight back at all.

"Boy! He's tougher than I thought!" thought Link. "I must not take him too lightly!" While using one hand to hold up the shield and blocking the attacks, he uses his other hand (the one with the sword) and reaches to a small bag behind his waist, and magically pulls out a bomb (that's so Link-like), and places it in between him and Pico.

"Huh? A bomb!" gasps Pico. They both quickly jump back to avoid the explosion just in time.

BOOM!

"Missed!" says Link.

"You sure got some surprising tricks there," says Pico. "But you should also see what kind of tricks I have! Surely nobody has seen it before, and even if they have, they have never lived to tell the tale! I tell you the truth: These knives are also installed with homing devices that allow them to track down the opponent. Wherever you try to go, they will automatically aim themselves at you!"

"Show me an example if you dare!"

"If you dare! Knife Rain!" Pico throws all 6 knives into the air. The knives spin around in the air before positioning themselves so that the pointed edge is facing Link. Then the knives shoot down at him like raindrops falling from the sky. Link quickly holds up his shield to block it, but the force of the knives manages to knock him onto his back.

"Whoa! So much power for small knives!" exclaims Link.

The knives automatically fly back to Pico. "Buzz Saw!" Pico then throws the knives again, and this time the handles get together and form themselves into a circular formation and spins along the floor like a wheel.

Link quickly jumps out of the cutting 'wheel' way and the wheel keeps on moving through the room and also up the wall and the ceiling, leaving behind a long slash trail. Finally it goes back Pico. Link takes a look at the room and sees that the knives have made an entire cut around the room! "I say, they sure are sharp!" says Link.

"All the better to cut you into pieces with!" says Pico. Pico then jumps into the air and throws the knives in every direction while spinning around. "Impaling Firework!" All the knives shoot out in random direction and even bounce around the room randomly!

Link tries his best to avoid them, but he still got quite a few cuts on his skin. "Damn! Their movements are too unpredictable to dodge!" Strangely enough, the knives never hit Pico as he continues to spin in air.

Finally, the knives return to their owner and Pico drops to the floor, and he sees Link kneeled on the floor from the painful cuts. "Heh heh! Now you know my true power!" says Pico.

"It's not over yet!" says Link.

"Oh yeah? Knife Gun!" Pico points all 6 knives at him and charges forward. Link didn't have time to dodge and the knives stab into his right shoulder.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"If you move, then the knives will cut deeper into your body!" says Pico.

"But I'm not letting you stick next to me forever either…" says Link. He surprisingly whips out a bomb in front of Pico.

"Not again!" cries Pico as he quickly hops back just in time to avoid it.

BOOM!

But Link was unlucky enough to get blasted by his own bomb.

"Ha! You're not as smart as you look to get hit by your own trick!" laughs Pico, but then he is surprised to see Link still standing.

"Congratulations… You are one of the few people out there to hurt me to this extent," says Link, and then he looks up and glares at Pico. "I must reward your for this."

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!"

Link charges at Pico and begins swinging his sword wildly at him, but Pico amazingly manages to block them all using his knives as a shield.

Pico quickly hops back and throws his knives again. "Butterfly of Death!" 2 of the knives align themselves in the middle while 2 knives go their side and another 2 on the other side. Though it's hard to explain using words, the knives arranged themselves to resemble some sort of a butterfly. Please use your imagination, or try arranging knives yourself if you want.

The 'butterfly' flies at Link and tries to impale him using the front knife, but Link manages to dodge it. However, the butterfly turns around and goes for the second attempt. Link swings his sword at it hard and smashes the butterfly into pieces, and the knives fly into the air before returning to Pico's hand automatically. "I have enough of your crazy knife tricks!" says Link angrily.

"Then let me kill you fast!" says Pico. "Knife Gun!" He uses that same move again and charges at Link, who also charges at him. Both their weapons clash together and they begin using all their strength to overpower each other in the push. But because of the wounds on Link, he didn't have as much power as before and was pushed onto his back and Pico runs over him.

"Yeow!"

"Ha! Looks like you're losing strength!" says Pico.

"That can be dealt with!" Link takes out a bottle of red potion and drinks it, and he feels better than before. "Now let's continue!"

"Knife Gun!" Pico uses that same old move again and clashes weapon with Link, and once again going into that pushing 'competition'. However, Link got more power this time, and with a sudden burst of power, he triumphs over Pico and sends him flying backwards.

CRASH!

"You're too proud of your own power," Link says to him. "Looks like you won't acknowledge someone else until you're defeated."

Pico gets up and glares at him. "The same goes to you! Even if you took steroid just now, you cannot defeat me!" He jumps up into the air and drops down towards Link with his knives pointing downwards. "Spike Crush!" Link quickly gets out of his way and Pico hits the floor, making a huge crack appearing on the floor.

"You sure got some insane strength there, huh?" says Link.

"Die!" Pico quickly got up and swings his knives violently at Link. Link parries his attack and then slashes him in the waist. "GA!" And then Link performs his trademark Whirling Blade Technique and knocks Pico away, and not to mention making a gash on his body too. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

Link stops spinning and looks at him. "Still proud of yourself?"

Pico still got back up and says, "I'm not done yet! Knife Gun!" He charges forward very fast, but when he stepped on the crack he made, the floor below him crumples and he falls through it. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That was stupid," says Link. "But I can't just waste time fighting him here. I must take him out fast! He's quite a hardy person. I must come up with something new and defeat him." Link then looks at the Triforce symbol on his hand. "Hmmm… Ganondorf used the power of the Triforce and transformed into a large demon named Ganon. Come to think of it, I have never used the power of the Triforce yet. Should I give it a try?" Link places his hand against his chest and goes into deep concentration. "Goddess Din, Nayru, and Farore... Please lend me your strength." At this, the Triforce symbol begins to glow.

Pico bursts out through the floor and lands back onto where Link is. "Argh! I'll kill you! You're… Huh?" Pico sees a golden aura coming out from Link, and not to mention an image of a Triforce behind him! "What's that? It's as if he's projecting an image behind him! And that looks like the Golden Triforce passed down through Hylian Legends!"

Link got into fighting stance and says, "The goddesses are with me! Your chances of winning are now zero!"

"Oh yeah? You're too full of yourself!" says Pico.

"Holy Triforce Slash!" Then Link charges at Pico at a very fast speed.

"Knife Shot!" shouts Pico as he throws all 6 knives at Link.

Link amazingly dodges by them as he runs towards Pico.

"What!"

And Link is near enough; he proceeds to slash Pico several times with seemingly light-speed slashes. And for dramatic effect, imagine the scene to be dark with the Triforce glowing the background.

SLAAAASH! HACK! CHOP! SLAAAAAAAAAAASH! SLAAAAAAAASH! CHOP! CHOP! HACK! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screams Pico as he got slashed multiple times in the body.

Finally Link stops the onslaught and Pico falls backwards onto the floor, with bloody cuts all over his body. Link takes a deep breath and sits down onto the floor. "Phew… That was worth it… Never knew I had such power to begin with… But it sure made me tired… I wonder if Ganondorf has this kind of feeling too. But I can't sit here; I must go find the others." And he gets up and leaves the room to search for the others.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Zoda is the only henchmen left of Deathborn now! Will Captain Falcon defeat him in time to meet up with Deathborn? And will Black Shadow to hold himself up against Deathborn? And will Luigi and Fox be able to deliver the Holy Weapon to Falcon in time? And what about the others? You'll have to see!

**_Coming up next week: Time is Running Out! The Epic Battle of Sedan HQ!_**


	41. Epic Battle

**Chapter 41: Time is Running Out! The Epic Battle of Sedan HQ!

* * *

**

A large 20-meter tall robot is rampaging through the streets of Sedan HQ. The robot is gray and has a large rectangular body, and a round head and also with long arms and legs. "I'm going to unleash my rage upon everyone!" yells the voice of Eggman from inside the robot. "Curse that Sonic for making me lost the race!"

"Eggman! You're getting too far at this!" shouts Sonic, who is standing on a rooftop.

"It's all your fault, you hedgehog! I will get you for this!"

"Not before you get me first!" Sonic jumps up and shoots himself at Eggman, but he got whacked away by the robot's giant hand. "YA!"

"Hahahaha! You cannot destroy the almighty Eggstroyer II!" laughs Eggman. "It is much more powerful than the previous version, and I have full control of it too!"

"Darn!"

"I'll help you, Sonic!" says Tails, who is riding the Tornado. He buzzes around Eggstroyer II and shoots with the biplane's mounted machine gun, but the bullets just bounce off the robot.

"Ha! You think that peashooter can scratch a thick armor like this?" asks Eggman. He swings an arm to hit Tails, but Tails manages to fly off to safety.

"You cannot get me either!" says Tails.

"Then try this!" says Eggman. The Eggstroyer stretches out its hand and several missiles shoot out from its finger and fly after Tails.

"Whoa!" Tails quickly fly under two of the missiles and then the following ones. But unknown to him, the missiles turn around and strike him in the back of the Tornado! "NOOOOOOOO!" The Tornado begins to fall towards the earth below, and Tails is expecting his doom, but then suddenly, the biplane freezes in midair!

Mewtwo came and rescued him by freezing the plane in place using telekinesis.

"Thanks a lot, Mewtwo!" says Tails.

"It was necessary for friends to help each other," he says as he slowly brings the Tornado onto the ground.

"Tsk! The Smashers are trying to cross my path also!" says Eggman. "I shall get my revenge for how they disgraced me back during the Darkling incident!" The Eggstroyer II lifts up its feet to crush Mewtwo and Tails, but Mewtwo quickly teleports away with Tails and the giant robot misses. "Miss!"

"I'm not letting you go any further with your evil ways!" says Sonic. He curls into a ball and spins against the leg of the Eggstroyer II, but it did not leave behind any scratch whatsoever.

"Ha! The steel armor is too tough, eh?" says Eggman. "Unless you know how to bust steel, then there is no way you can bust through this!"

Suddenly, a light arrow shoots down from the sky and hits the robot in the head.

"What the?"

Pit flies down next to the robot and says, "You fiend! This is where your sinful ways come to an end!"

"You think you can get me with that toy arrow? Don't make me laugh!" Eggman makes the robot swing it arms at Pit, but he quickly flies aside and fires another arrow at the robot, but the arrow simply bounces off it.

"He's right! My arrows aren't strong enough to penetrate his armor!" says Pit.

"Hahahaha! Nobody can stop me now!" laughs Eggman.

"Dismantler Slash!" shouts a loud voice, and suddenly, the right foot of the Eggstroyer II shatters into pieces.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Samurai Goroh was the person who did this. "Didn't you say, 'Unless you know how to bust steel, there is no way you can bust through this'," says Goroh. "Unluckily for you, I have trained myself to cut steel so that I can cut my opponents' car into pieces, and now I'm going cut the giant tin man of yours into pieces too!"

"Argh! I'll crush you before you can!"

The Eggstroyer II lifts up its other foot and tries to crush Goroh with it, but he quickly hops back to avoid it. Goroh then swings his katana against the air rapidly. "Traffic Jam!" He shot out seemingly thousands of small air blades at the robot, hitting it rapidly in the body and amazingly made a couple of scratches also.

"Ugh! How can you be this powerful to cut my robot's armor!" gasps Eggman. "That's it! No more games!" He presses another button and the chest of the Eggstroyer II opens, revealing several missiles under it, and they all shoot out.

But then several bullets fly in from nowhere and destroy all the missiles.

"WHAT!"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand fly down and MH says, "We are going to stop you from doing your evil ways also!"

"I don't care how many are against me! I will kill you all!"

"Get ready for the this!" says MH. "Crazy Hand, fusion attack!"

"Yes sir, Master!" says CH.

The two hands get besides each other and folds into a fist. "Double Dragon Fist!" they shout as they launch themselves at Eggstroyer II and give it a powerful punch.

BANG!

The punch is so powerful that the giant robot is sent flying backwards.

Meanwhile, Barney comes out onto his balcony and says, "What a lovely day! I can just sing!" Suddenly, the Eggstroyer II falls on top of his hotel and crushes down the entire building into smithereens.

CRASH!

"Argh! I will never be defeated this time!" says Eggman as he controls the robot to get up again, but because one foot is destroyed, it has a hard time doing so and can't even stand properly. When he finally made it stand up, he sees several people in front of him, ready to take on him. "Humph! You guys are all coming to your deaths!"

"Oh no we don't, Eggman!" says Sonic. "Your action is not the right attitude around here! Just because you lost the race doesn't mean you can throw tantrum like a little child!"

"Shut up and die!" roars Eggman. The Eggstroyer's hand turns into an arm cannon and fires an energy shot at Sonic, who quickly runs to avoid it.

Pikachu and Pichu charge up electricity and lets it loose at Eggstroyer II, shocking it badly.

"Ha! It's not going to do much!" says Eggman. "Electricity will only boost this robot's capabilities!"

Cloud is running very fast on the rooftops of the buildings, and also jumping from one building to another. He got to the building nearest to the robot and uses Omni Slash on the robot, making several cuts on its body.

Banjo holds up Kazooie like a gun and she shoots out several ice eggs at the feet the robot, encasing it in ice so that it can't move.

Mewtwo charges up a like Shadow Ball and hurls it at the robot and creates a large explosion that blasts through its armor. Yoshi keeps on hurling as many eggs as he can at the robot, though it didn't do much.

"Grrrr! You guys are destroying my robot!" shouts Eggman. "I'll get you all for this! Full Attack Power!" The chest of the robot opens wide to reveal a large cannon inside. "This powerful laser cannon will blast you all into pieces! Prepare to die!" But before he can charge up the laser, a large amount of sand appears out of nowhere and wraps itself around the robot like a snake! "What the!"

"I will not allow you to use whatever you want," says Sunaman, the one who used those sands.

"Looks like you're down to nothing, Eggman!" says Sonic.

"I'm not finished yet!" shouts Eggman as he struggles to get the robot out of the binding sands.

"Now we shall finish you here!" says Master Hand. "Prepare for the worst! Crazy Hand, fusion attack!"

"Yes sir!" says CH.

Both the hands fly in circles around Eggstroyer II. "Tornado of Pain!" they shout as they begin punching the robot furiously while flying around it.

BANG! SMASH! POW! BANG!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" screams Eggman.

The Hands back off from the robot again and shout, "RISING DRAGON PUNCH!" Master Hand uppercuts the Eggstroyer high into the sky and Crazy Hand flies above it and pounds the robot in the head, making it shoot towards the earth below very fast.

Barney gets up from the ruins of the hotel and says, "Did the sky just fell on me?" And then the Eggstroyer falls on top of Barney.

CRASH!

"Now everyone! Give it to final blow!" shouts MH.

Pikachu and Pichu charge up their strongest electricity and let loose a thunderbolt that flies into the sky and drops back down. "Twin Lightning!"

Samurai Goroh swings his sword against the air very hard and shoots out an air blade that travels in a spiral formation. "Giant Train Impact!"

Mewtwo stretches out both his hands and shoots out a large laser beam. "Hyper Beam!"

"Egg Throw!" shouts Yoshi as he throws a simple egg.

Pit pulls back his arrow to the max and it glows at a very bright light. "Holy Arrow!" And then lets it shoot forward.

Sunaman controls his sand and forms them into the face of a lizard-like monster. "Desert Monster Rampage!" And the sand pounces at the robot.

All the attacks hit the Eggstroyer II at the same time and destroy it in a huge explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Eggman flies out in his Egg-O-Matic and into the sky. "Curse you all!" he says angrily. "Don't think you have seen the last of me! I will get my revenge and take over the world someday! Hahahahahaha!"

"You're not going anywhere, Eggman!" says Sonic, who is being carried into the sky by Tails. "Okay, let go, Tails!"

"Yes Sonic!" Tails throws Sonic upwards into the sky and Sonic curls up and shoots himself at Eggman.

"Homing Attack!"

Sonic hits the Egg-O-Matic hard and breaks it into pieces. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Eggman. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" And he falls to the earth below and on top of a pile of rocks.

BANG!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah! You have ruined everything!" yells Eggman angrily.

Suddenly, Bon Clay goes spinning towards him and kicks him in the stomach hard. "Un Deux!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Eggman as he is sent flying backwards from the kick.

CRASH!

Sonic lands onto the ground and says, "Yeah! We defeated Eggman!" And everyone else cheers happily over the victory.

"It was through everyone's help did we defeat him!" says MH.

-

Back in the shrine…

Fox and Luigi are running through a long tunnel. "Are you sure Falcon is in here?" asks Luigi.

"I'm sure," says Fox. "Since I am a fox, I can easily track down his scent. Without doubt, he's here."

"Hey! I see a door there! Perhaps it's the exit?"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and made them surprised.

"Whoa! What was that?" gasps Luigi.

They run inside and see Captain Falcon kneeled down on the floor, panting heavily. "Boy! He sure is tough!" says CF, and then he spots the two. "Hey! You guys came at!"

"Aren't you going after Deathborn?" asks Fox.

"From what I know, he is behind that door! But Zoda won't let me through!"

"Nobody escapes from my hands!" says Zoda.

"Grrrr! If I don't hurry, then Deathborn will get what he wants!"

"Falcon! You try your best to get pass him and I'll hold Zoda down!"

"I would want to fight him myself, but Deathborn is what I'm after most!"

"Nobody can get pass me!" says Zoda.

"Let's go!" says Fox. Both he and CF charge at Zoda very fast. Fox and Zoda got together and lock into sumo position of pushing back and forth while CF runs past them and into the next room.

"Dang! I let him slip!" curses Zoda. "But it's not like he can do anything to Deathborn! I'll take on you myself and kill you! You'll never escape from me!"

"Go Captain Falcon! I'll handle everything myself here!" says Fox as he struggles against Zoda.

"Captain Falcon! You forgot this!" shouts Luigi, holding up the Hunter Spear. But CF did not hear it and continues to running into the next room.

"Dang…" mumbles Fox when he heard that.

"Now you will die!" says Zoda as he uses his strength to hurl Fox aside.

"Ya!"

Zoda charges at Fox and throws a downward punch at him, but Fox quickly rolls aside and the punch lands into the floor instead, and also making a small crater.

Fox gets up and performs a flying kick at Zoda, but he blocks it. Then they two got into a furious close range combat of punching, kicking, and blocking. They are fighting so fast that dusts on the ground are sent flying around them like a cyclone.

"Whoa! Even I can feel the force of their fighting from here!" says Luigi while shielding himself from the dusts.

Zoda made a move that caught Fox off guard and delivers a kick to his face and sent him to the floor. Then he grabs Fox by the neck and punches him in the face rapidly before hurling him away.

CRASH!

"Gya! He's tough!" thought Fox.

"Death Cartwheel!" Zoda performs a cartwheel and spins towards Fox very fast.

"What the!" Fox quickly hops aside just in time to avoid the impact. Zoda keeps on spinning and even travels up the wall! From the wall, Zoda jumps off it and lands towards Fox, but Fox got away again.

Immediately after Zoda lands, he hurls himself at Fox and hits him in the body. "Death Pounce!"

"AH!"

"Now you're dead!" says Zoda. He knees Fox several times in the stomach and slams him against the ground violently.

"Fox! Noooo!" cries Luigi upon seeing Fox getting beaten.

Fox quickly puts up the reactor and it zaps Zoda's hand, thus making him let go. Fox quickly got back a few steps and then charges forward and hits him with Fire Fox.

BANG!

"Yaaaa!" cries Zoda.

"Looks like I'm going to go all out on you!" says Fox. "I haven't been in such violent fight for a long time!"

They both charge at each other and throw several violent punches and swipes at each other. Zoda then jumps into the air and drops down towards Fox with his fist pointing down. "Death Meteor!" Fox gets out of the way just as Zoda hits the floor and creating a large crater.

Fox runs to Zoda and then jumps over him, but grabs his head in the process and then hurls him across the room.

BANG!

Zoda gets up again and performs a flying kick, which Fox avoids again. Zoda runs to Fox at a very fast speed and begins hitting him with several super fast punches. "Death Piston!"

Fox uses his arms to block the attack, but the punches are too powerful and he is knocked off guard and is pummeled rapidly by the furious punches.

POW! BANG! WHACK! BAM!

"GYAAAAH!" screams Fox as he is beaten up badly and knocked onto the floor.

Zoda hops into the sky again and shoots downwards very fast with one foot sticking out. "Death Anchor Drop!"

Fox quickly rolls aside, but not before getting stomped in the tail badly. "YAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zoda lifts Fox up by the tail and slams him against the ground like he is a hammer.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"FOX!" screams Luigi.

And then Zoda hurls Fox away into the pile of unused furniture.

BANG!

"HAHAHAHA! I got you now!" laughs Zoda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Luigi.

Zoda turns to Luigi and says, "Now it's your turn!"

Suddenly, a table is hurled at Zoda, but he quickly destroys it before it touches him. Fox jumps out from the pile of furniture and charges at him. "I'm not finished yet!"

The two of them tackle each other hard and then Fox throws a strong kick into Zoda's abdomen and then follows it with several lightning-speed kicks. "Infinite Shining Kick!"

Zoda gets kicked multiple times and then Fox kicks him in the chin and flips him into the sky. Fox then jumps up and then lands both feet onto Zoda's stomach and stomps him to the floor hard.

BANG!

Fox hops back and pants heavily as he is really exhausted from the furious actions. To his surprise, Zoda slowly got back up again! "Grrrr! You are making me angry!" says Zoda. "Die!" Zoda charges at Fox and throws several mad hand swipes, and Fox tries his best to block it. Suddenly, fire bursts out from around Fox and Zoda quickly pulls back. "What the! Fire coming from his body?"

Fire begins to cover around Fox, and in fact, Fox seems to have grown extra tails behind him! The tails look more like they're made of fire rather than fur.

"What is that! You have a fiery aura around you!" gasps Zoda.

"It's just my common technique, Fire Fox," explains Fox. "Except this time the firepower is perhaps even stronger than before, as the number of tails I have right now indicates!"

"I can still destroy you! What's so special about extra tails? You're still a pushover!" Zoda then dashes at Fox very fast. "Death Bull Charge!"

Fox then shoots forward very fast like fireball that has a whopping total of 9 tails behind him. "Nine-Tailed Fire Fox!" Right when he is about to hit with Zoda, Fox stretches out his arms and swipes with his hands. "Vulpine Slash!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screams Zoda as he is knocked into the air from the powerful, fiery slash. He drops back down and lands onto the floor hard with a thud and is KO'ed.

Fox lands onto the floor and the fiery aura around him disappears, not to mention the extra tails. "You did it, Fox!" says Luigi. "You were so awesome!" But then Fox collapse onto the floor. "Fox!"

"I'm too tired to go on…" says Fox. "You go ahead and find Captain Falcon."

"But… I'm scared!"

"Didn't you say you want to be brave? Carma is just ahead! And this is your big chance to meet him! Courage does not come to you like magic, but rather, it comes from your strong heart and determination! Be brave and do what you must do, Luigi!"

Luigi is touched by his speech, and he says, "I will!" And he runs into the next room to find CF.

"Good luck…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Coming up next is the battle with Deathborn! What has become of Black Shadow anyway? And will Luigi be able to deliver the Holy Weapon in time?

And what do you think of the fight? Very action-packed, eh? And no, Fox does not have a nine-tailed fox demon living inside him. It is just some cool technique that he pulled out using the Fire Fox, nothing mythical.

_**Coming up next chapter: The Battle Before Carma! Captain Falcon vs. Deathborn!**_


	42. Before Carma

The long waited final battle is here! However, this is not the final chapter yet, but we're near the end now!

**Chapter 42: The Battle Before Carma! Captain Falcon vs. Deathborn!**

* * *

Black Shadow drops onto the floor exhausted and full of injuries. "Now you see the difference of strength between us?" Deathborn asks him. "I did not spent my 300 years in the underworld doing nothing. Now that I'm done playing with you, allow me to do what I want." 

"I won't let… you!" says Black Shadow. "Ugh!" But his wounds are too heavy and he cannot move.

Deathborn steps up in front of the steel door and takes out his 300 years old certificate. "Open the door so I can meet Carma! I am a racer of the F-30 Grand Prix!"

Then a loud voice bursts into the room, saying, "ACCESS DENIED; YOU ARE NOT A WINNER."

"What!"

"It's no use, Deathborn," says BS. "The door will only open to the top 3 winners of the race."

"Argh! I did not see this coming! But even if I have to tear down this place just to open the door, I will!"

"DEATHBORN!" shouts a very loud voice. Deathborn turns to see Captain Falcon standing in the room! "I found you at last!" Then CF turns to look at BS. "So you tried to stop him yourself but failed?"

"He's too powerful!" says BS. "There's no way you can defeat him!"

"You're one of the winners, right?" asks Deathborn. "Then you came just at the right time! Show your certificate immediately!"

But CF gets into fighting stance and says, "Why should I? I'm only here to stop you from getting what you want!" At this moment, CF's pocket begins glowing. "What?" He reaches into it and takes out his certificate, which is glowing brightly. "What's happening to it?"

Then a loud voice says, "ACCESS ACCEPTED; YOU ARE A WINNER." At this, the steel door begins to open!

"Yes! It's opening!" exclaims Deathborn.

"Whoa! How did that happen?" asks CF in awe.

"No…" gasps Black Shadow.

-

Meanwhile…

The rest of the Smashers within the shrine are now together, and they are looking for their way through it.

"Do you have any idea where Deathborn is?" asks Wario.

"No idea! That's why we're searching for him right now!" replies Falco.

"If my suit is still in normal condition, then its radar could track it down," says Samus.

"Where do we look now?" asks Kirby.

"I know! I can just phone Fox!" says Falco.

"Why didn't you think of it earlier?" the others, except DK and Ganondorf, ask him.

Falco dials the phone and waits for a reply, and finally it did. "Fox? Where are you?"

-

Back outside in Sedan HQ…

"I can sense tremendous energy coming from the shrine," says Carolla. "They have come face to face with Carma at last…"

"Will they be all right?" asks Peach, concerned.

"Please Roy… Come back alive," says Lilina.

"Oh Little Falcon! Promise me that we'll meet again, wherever we may be!" says Bon Clay.

"Don't worry about them," says Master Hand. "They're not the kind to lose so easily. They are all trained by me after all! But Luigi better deliver that weapon to Captain Falcon fast. Deathborn is far too tough to defeat without using any powerful weapon, but even so, he still proves to be a challenge…"

"We can only trust in them now," says Carolla. "There is nothing else we can do."

-

Inside the shrine…

Behind the giant steel door is a GIGANTIC glowing light. But despite being very bright, it's brightness did not blind anyone. "This is it!" says Deathborn. "The great god Carma! I have been waiting for years for this! Now my wish is at hand!"

"So this is Carma…" says CF. "It's such a spectacular sight!"

Deathborn turns to CF and says, "You serve no more purpose of being here! You shall die!"

"Oh yeah? You should be the one dying!" says CF, getting into fighting position again.

"Don't fight him!" says BS, who is still too hurt to move. "You cannot win against him! His power is like that of a god's!"

"You mean if I defeat him, I will be as strong as the gods?" asks CF. "Then I'm doing it! Show me your moves!"

"Die!" Deathborn charges at CF very fast and throws a powerful punch. CF quickly moves his head aside, but the punch managed to scrape across his face and make a slight bruise. CF returns a punch towards Deathborn, but the villain disappears out of sight before the hit contacts.

Deathborn reappears almost immediately behind CF and hits him in the back so hard that CF is sent rolling against the floor.

"Ga! He's fast!" thought CF, coming to stop. "I must not let my guard… GA!" He is hit in the back by Deathborn very hard and sent rolling again.

"You are weak!" says Deathborn. "Anyone who fights me will know how weak he or she actually is!"

CF gets up and says, "I will prove you wrong!" He charges at Deathborn and throws several quick punches at him, but Deathborn easily evaded them all with no problem. He grabs CF by the arm and slams him onto the floor hard and then punches him in the stomach. "GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And then Deathborn lifts up CF and hurls him far away. "YAAAAAAAA!"

"Ha! You know how weak you actually are now? There is no way you can defeat me! Black Shadow tried but only failed miserably!"

CF slowly got back up again and says, "I will not let you do what you want! I am actually stronger than you think!" CF runs towards him and jumps into the sky and performs a blazing downward kick. "Falcon Kick!" Deathborn disappears just before the foot contacts with him, and CF kicks into the floor instead. Deathborn appears next to CF and throws a swift punch, but CF barely avoided it by ducking under it, and then he performs a leg sweep to hit Deathborn, but Deathborn jumps up to avoid it and then throws a downward punch at CF. CF was able to roll aside in time to avoid it, and then he jumps at Deathborn and thrusts his knee forwards, but Deathborn stepped aside to avoid the attack.

"You are too slow to hit me!" says Deathborn.

"I admit you're fast," says CF. "But you'll soon realize my speed! I am the fastest among the Smashers!"

"Show me your speed, then!"

"Just you wait!" CF then flexes and stretches his muscles, as if he's doing warm-up. After that, he takes out the gun belt around his waist (he has, just look carefully at his picture next time) and then gets into an offensive position. "Now behold my demonic speed!" He dashes at Deathborn in a speed much faster than before and throws a quick punch at him, but Deathborn barely avoided it.

"Not much difference, eh?"

CF then attacks with a roundhouse kick, which Deathborn avoids, and then follows up by an upward kick. Deathborn was able to teleport away just in time to avoid getting hit, but the moment he reappeared, CF is already in front of him and he throws a surprise attack into his face. Deathborn was able to move aside quickly, but not before receiving a slight bruise on his face.

"Incredible… You're speed sure is amazing…" admits Deathborn.

"Now you will no longer underestimate me!" says CF as he runs towards Deathborn very fast. When CF is very near him and is about to throw a punch, Deathborn punches him in the face REALLY hard and smashes him onto the floor.

BAAAAAAANG!

"No matter how fast you are, I can still track you down and hit you by surprise," says Deathborn, cracking his knuckles.

CF gets back up with blood dripping down from his mouth and says, "Grrrr… I will not lose to the likes of you!" Then he pounces forward and gets Deathborn in the waist. "Falcon Punch!" Right when the fist is about to hit Deathborn, the villain teleports behind him and the punch fails! "What!" Deathborn kicks CF in the back and follows by beating him up mercilessly. "YAAAAAAA!"

"You are weak," says Deathborn. "There is no way you can defeat me!"

"Argh! I'll fight you with great skills then!" CF runs at Deathborn and tries his best to avoid all the attacks thrown at him. CF quickly hits him with the almighty Falcon Punch, but Deathborn counters it with an even stronger punch that cancels out the Falcon Punch. He hits CF rapidly in the body and then uppercuts him in the air. Deathborn jumps into the air and grabs the airborne CF, and hammers him in the body hard and sends him flying downwards very fast. He drops down on top of CF and crushes him underneath hard. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Deathborn gets off from the top of CF and says, "Pathetic!" But to his surprise, CF starts to move again! "How can that be! You're still alive even after taking so many hits!"

"It's because I have a strong determination on not to lose to you!" says CF, wiping blood off his mouth. "No matter what you do to me, I will always stand back up again!"

"Grrrr! I will tear you into pieces then!" Deathborn lifts up his hand and charges up and energy ball, and then hurls it at CF. CF quickly jumps aside to avoid it, but the explosion from the energy ball is so powerful that the force sends CF flying forward! He flies straight into Deathborn's hand and is immediately mauled badly.

POW! SMACK! SMASH! BANG! CRACK!

Once again, CF collapses onto the floor and stops moving. "Tsk! Useless fool!" says Deathborn, but then he is freaked out to see CF getting back up once again! "What the!"

"I will not… LOSE TO YOU!" shouts CF. "I won the race and I have my right to ask Carma for my wish! You did not win the race so you do not have the right to meet him!"

"Captain Falcon…" mumbles Black Shadow.

Deathborn is really angry now. "Argh! I'll shut your mouth this instant!"

"CAPTAIN FALCON!" yells a loud voice. They turn to the source of voice and sees Luigi standing there. "I caught up with you at last! I was going to deliver this to you!" He holds up the Holy Weapon for them to see."

"It's my Hunter Spear!" exclaims CF. "With that, the fight should be easier!"

"Catch!" Luigi throws the spear to CF and he catches it in midair.

"Thanks!" Then CF turns to Deathborn and says, "Now you are finished! With this weapon, I am much stronger than before!"

"The Holy Weapon, eh?" says Deathborn. "So that's one of the weapons capable of destroying the Darkling, and can only be wielded by good people. They call it the ultimate evil destroyer. But you are still yourself! It's not like it will make you extra strong!"

"You better not underestimate me!" CF rushes forward and flails the spear around wildly, trying to hit Deathborn. Deathborn is able to avoid all the attacks and he throws a punch at CF, who uses the pole of the spear to block it. Despite the punch being very strong, it just couldn't break the spear into two pieces like you can with a twig. CF then thrusts the spear forward to stab Deathborn, but Deathborn quickly teleports a few feet back to avoid it.

"You're not making any difference," says Deathborn. "I will destroy you and get my wish done!"

"Try and do so!" says CF. He rushes forward at Deathborn and swings his Hunter Spear horizontally. Deathborn hops back several steps to avoid it, but what he did not see coming is a crescent-shaped energy beam is shot out from the spear! The beam hits Deathborn in the body.

"YEOUCH!"

CF then runs up to Deathborn and then hits him in the stomach with a powerful Falcon Punch. "FALCON PUNCH!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screams Deathborn as he is sent flying backwards from the punch.

"Way to go!" exclaims Luigi.

"So that's the power of the Holy Weapon…" says Black Shadow.

"Well, now who is the weaker one?" Captain Falcon asks Deathborn. "I told you I am stronger than you think!"

Deathborn gets up and glares at him angrily, "Why you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

What do you think of the fight? The most exciting parts will come on the second part of the fight! Look forward to it!

_**Coming up next chapter: I Won This Race, So Stay Away From My Prize!**_


	43. My Prize

Behold the final battle! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 43: I Won This Race, So Stay Away From My Prize!

* * *

**

Deathborn gets up and glares at Captain Falcon angrily, "You have crossed my path! I will kill you and get what I want! If I want it, then I WILL GET IT!"

"I won't let you!" says CF. He runs at Deathborn and thrusts with the Hunter Spear. Deathborn instantly whips out a beam saber and blocks the attack. The two of them gets into a close range weapon clashing battle. CF swings his spear hard at Deathborn's, but the villain easily blocks it and pushes CF back.

Deathborn then dashes forward and swings his saber, but CF quickly jumps out of the way and swings horizontally with the spear, which Deathborn jumps into the air to avoid. From the air, Deathborn drops back down with the saber pointing downwards, but CF got out of the way and then swings his weapon at Deathborn, who just landed. But Deathborn acted fast and teleported away before he gets hit. He reappears behind CF and swings down the saber, but CF also reacted fast and turns around and blocks the blow using his spear. The two of them are then locked in a weapon pushing position.

"You can do it, Falcon!" says Luigi. "Beat him up!"

"It's no use," says Black Shadow. "No matter how powerful that weapon is; he cannot defeat Deathborn. I told you already: Deathborn's power is equivalent to a god's."

"Well, we once battled with several people with power like that of a god, and we won! Surely this will be no different!"

CF tries his best to overcome the force pushed against him. "I must not fail here!" And then the Hunter Spear lets out a flash that forced Deathborn backwards several steps.

"What was that!" he gasps. CF rushes forward and tries to hit him with the spear, but Deathborn quickly jump back and fly into the air. "Take this!" Deathborn holds up his arm and creates an energy ball, and hurls it at CF.

When the energy ball approaches, CF thrusts the spear forward and stabs the energy ball, causing the ball to break into several energy particles that explode everywhere.

BANG! BOOM!

"Ya!" scream Luigi and BS as they try to shield themselves from the explosion.

While the flash from the explosion is still intact, Deathborn flies down at CF and thrusts his saber forward. CF barely avoided it, but he got hit in the waist a bit. "Gah!"

"I got you now!" says Deathborn. He raises his saber and swings it again, but CF ducks under it just time and then bring his spear upwards and hit Deathborn in the body. "YA!"

CF follows up by punching Deathborn rapidly in the body, and then he hits him using his elbow really hard. The impact sends Deathborn flying backwards, but CF did not stop here; he runs to Deathborn and slashes him rapidly with the spear, and then he kicks him into the sky and then grabs him. "Falcon Dive!" Deathborn is sent backwards from the exploding hug of doom, and CF rushes to him and hits him with Raptor Boost, sending him downwards. When Deathborn hits the floor, CF drops down and stomps him in the stomach with both feet, and then proceeds to punch him in the stomach over and over. Finally, CF lifts Deathborn up by the neck and hits him really hard. "FALCON PUNCH!" The punch is so powerful that Deathborn is sent into a wall and leaves behind a large crater on it.

BANG!

"AMAZING!" exclaims Luigi. BS is also amazed too.

CF watches Deathborn slowly collapse to the floor, but then is shocked to see him standing up again! "Grrrr…! I have never met someone as annoying as you!" growls Deathborn.

"I've never met someone as hardy as you too!" says CF. "Looks like I have no choice but to activate the 2nd Level! Level up!" After shouting this phrase, the Hunter Spear glows and grows longer, and not to mention growing a second blade on the other end. CF twirls it around in his hand to show off and says, "Now behold the 2nd Level Weapon! This is much more powerful than before!"

"DIE!" Deathborn lifts up his saber and slams it into the floor violently, sending forward a powerful energy wave that travels along the floor towards Captain Falcon.

CF quickly jumps out of the waves attack and he begins twirling his spear in a circular motion, making it look like a propeller spinning. "Falcon Flock Attack!" As the spear spins, several bird-shaped energy beams are shot out and sent flying towards Deathborn. Deathborn charges forward and knocks away the birds. When he got near CF, he slams his saber into the spinning spear and several sparks are sent everywhere. Then a bright explosion occurs and both of them are sent flying towards opposing sides.

After they land from the flight, they charge at each other again and begin dashing through each other and back rapidly while tackling each other. They move in such a fast speed that the untrained eyes probably can't see them moving. The force of their attack is so strong that the uninvolved people can feel it! "Whoa! This is freaky!" says Luigi.

"So much power…" says Black Shadow.

Deathborn jumps back and then slams his saber into the floor to do that energy wave attack again. CF pulls back his spear and then swings it against the air hard and shoots out a large bird-shaped energy beam.

When the bird beam hits the energy wave, not only did the energy wave gets cancelled out, but the bird beam also splits into two smaller forms and fly at Deathborn! "What the!" he gasps. Surely he did not see this coming, and he got hit in both sides by the birds. "YA!"

"Now's my chance!" says CF as he rushes forward. Right when he is about to give Deathborn the final blow, Deathborn pulls off a surprise attack and slashes him across the waist.

SLASH!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ARGH!" roars Deathborn madly as he throws a powerful punch at CF and knocks him away very far.

BANG!

"No! Captain Falcon!" screams Luigi.

"I told you… It's over…" says BS.

At this moment, the rest of the Smashers and Carlos finally made it to this place. "We're here!" says Carlos. "This is Carma's resting place!"

"Is that giant glowing thingy Carma?" asks Kirby.

"Yes it is."

"Whoa! What a huge being!" exclaims Ness.

"But how come I can't see its face?" asks DK.

"Forget that for now! There's Deathborn!" says Falco.

Deathborn turns to them and says, "I do not want to mess with you all anymore! All I want right now is to get to Carma and get my wish done!"

"We won't let you!" says Fox.

"Don't!" shouts Captain Falcon, getting back up from the hit. "He's my opponent! Let me handle him myself!"

"He's right-a," says Mario. "We shouldn't interfere with him. We will only cause him trouble."

"You can do it, Falcon!" shouts Bowser.

"I will end this right now!" Deathborn lifts up his saber and it begins glowing brightly. "Chaotic Cyclone!" Strange, green wind begins to form around Deathborn and circles around him very fast. Soon, it forms into a large greenish tornado that starts blowing everyone off his or her feet.

"Whoa! Everyone hold still!" says Carlos.

"Everyone! Grab onto Bowser!" shouts Fox, and they all did.

"WHY ME!" shouts Bowser.

"Because you're heavy!"

Not only are the winds very strong, but also they are devastating. Despite being wind, it still manages to tear down pieces of the wall and floor and caused quite a damage to the room. Suddenly, the green tornado explodes and everyone is sent flying away.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all scream.

"I will now get my prize!" shouts Deathborn, and then he flies up into the air and towards that giant glowing thing—Carma. "At last! My wish is before me! For 300 years I have waited! Now it is here!"

"Not today!" shouts CF. He stabs his spear into the floor beneath him, and then it lets out an explosion that shoots CF flying into the air after Deathborn.

"You're annoying me out! DIE!" Deathborn swings his saber at him and it shot out several energy beams.

"Falcon Beam!" shouts CF as he begins swinging the Hunter Spear against the air rapidly, shooting out several orange, fiery beams. These beams are stronger than Deathborn's, and they cut through his beam and hit him in the body.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

CF flies into Deathborn and beings punching him in the body rapidly. "FURY FALCON MACH PUNCH!"

POW! POW! POW! BANG! POW! SMASH! BOP! BANG! POW!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

CF then swings his spear around wildly and slashes Deathborn multiple times.

SLASH! SLASH! CHOP! CUT! HACK! SLASH!

"!"

CF then pulls back his fist and it begins glowing in an orange light that is even brighter than before. Perhaps it's the brightest it has ever glowed. "FALCON PUNCH!" He lets out an EXTREMELY POWERFUL punch that is MUCH stronger than before. When it hit Deathborn, the fist even shot out a large beam in the form of a falcon and that carries Deathborn upwards.

"!"

"Whoa! That's amazing!" gasp the others.

"Uh? What happened? What have I been doing?" asks Ganondorf, who is getting back up. "And… WHOA! Look at that!"

-

The roof of the shrine begins to crack, and the crack grows larger and larger and light can be seen shining out from it. Suddenly…

!

A huge explosion bursts out of the crack and totally demolishes the entire rooftop of the shrine, and Deathborn can be seen flying out from within the explosion. He flies higher and higher into the sky and is last seen flying over the horizon and disappears in a twinkle.

"_I WON THIS RACE, SO STAY AWAY FROM MY PRIZE!"

* * *

_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Reviews for the final battle! Cool, isn't it?


	44. Ultimate Winners

Behold the final chapter! Enjoy!

**Final Chapter: The Closing of the Grand Prix! We Are the Ultimate Racers of the World!**

**

* * *

**The Smashers watch in awe as Captain Falcon punched Deathborn through the thick ceiling of the shrine and sent him flying far away. "Incredible!" says Carlos. 

"That just how he is!" says Bowser.

"FALCON WON! YIPPEEEE!" exclaims Luigi.

CF falls back down and the others quickly grab him before he hits the floor. "Phew… I did it…" he says to himself.

"You sure did it!" says Link. "You were amazing!"

"Hooray! We stopped Deathborn from getting his wish!" says Ness.

"Now I can get my wish!" exclaims Luigi.

While they are talking about this, Black Shadow stood at the side. "You are able to pull off amazing things just like your father at times, Douglas J. Falcon…"

-

Meanwhile, the others are waiting outside…

"I do not sense evil any longer from inside!" says Carolla. "Can it be that they have done it?"

"I hope so!" says Master Hand.

"Hey! There's someone coming out!" says Pikachu.

"They're here," says Mewtwo.

Sure enough, the Smashers and Carlos walk out of the cave together in one piece. "We're back!" says Link.

"ROY!" exclaims Lilina happily as she runs to hug him tightly. "Thanks goodness you're safe!"

"I'm sure safe, Lilia!" he says. "I'll never leave your side!"

"Hi there, Peachy!" says Mario.

"It's good to see you and Luigi safe!" she says. "And you too, Bowser!"

"Yay! The princess said something good about me!" says Bowser happily.

"Welcome back, Link!" says Zelda. "And you too, Ganondorf!"

"LITTLE FALCON!" exclaims Bon Clay as he runs towards CF.

"Get away from me!" shouts CF, trying to push him off.

"So you guys defeated Deathborn already?" asks Sonic. "Man, I missed the fun!"

"We did!" replies Samus. "Captain Falcon did the job of doing so. He sure taught Deathborn a lesson!"

"What about the closing ceremony?" asks Kirby. "Is it going to get cancelled like it always happen to one whenever something bad happens?"

"That thing is so old and clichéd," says Carolla. "We will continue the closing ceremony as usual!"

"YES!" exclaim the others.

-

Now this following part will be written in Captain Falcon's POV…

Well, so we held the closing ceremony as usual… But there was a big difference now…

Apparently, god Carma isn't pleased at all about the fact that the shrine is badly damaged. Therefore, he refused to award to the winners, despite what we have all done…

Yes, sad thing… We came all the way here and fought to save the world, but the god refused to award us for this… Man, they think they are so superior that they even look down on us! I hope not all gods are like this…

True, we are not able to get our wishes from Carma, but it doesn't matter much to me. I don't really have a wish to ask for. I just wanted to win the race for my father. Mario doesn't have one either, but Luigi wanted to be brave. Looks like he'll have to learn how to be brave by himself from on. Sonic is just glad he is able to kick Eggman's butt. Speaking of which, Eggman is caught and taken away by the police.

In speaking of this, all of Deathborn's henchmen are later found by the priests when they went into the shrine to investigate. Yes, they are all alive; none of them died, but they suffered great injuries. They are being taken to the police and will be facing trials shortly after about their evil intentions on following Deathborn. That's what those evil villains deserve!

Black Shadow disappeared after all these. He went away as if he never existed in this world in the first place. I'm sure he will show up again someday and sometime. But it's not like I want to meet him again. He sure has a creepy atmosphere around him…

And since we did not get our wishes from Carma, the priests made up for it by showering us with lots of moneys and prizes. They greatly apologize to us for not being able to grant our wishes, but we are all happy that we still get other stuffs besides that.

So in all, it was a great end to the ceremony. Everyone is content with his or her stay here and now everyone is going back home…

Today, my name is recorded on the F-30 Grand Prix Hall of Fame. I am the ultimate winner of the Grand Prix. I will hold this record until 30 years later… Perhaps I might enter that race, if I'm still in fit condition of driving. Or maybe someone else will take my place? I'll never know…

-

Onett, Eagleland…

"I LOVE THE WORLD!" sings Barney loudly and stupidly out in the streets. "I LOVE MY HOME!"

"Shut up!" shouts Wario as he drives across the street and running over the stupid dinosaur in the process.

BANG!

"That should teach you!" says Wario.

-

"Boy, nothing sure changed since we left for the grand prix," says Peach. "The neighborhood is still the same."

"That's the way I like it," says Zelda.

"It suits a parrot like me! Squawk!" says Parry.

"So this is your home?" asks Pit, looking around. "It's so beautiful! Though my home in the sky is a lot better than this."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here!" says Ness. "We will be friends with each other forever!"

"Yeah! We can play forever and have fun all the time!" says Pichu.

"I'll be glad to have fun with you guys! I want to know more about this world too!" says Pit.

"Let's play then!"

"Hear my song!" says Jigglypuff.

"NO!" the others shout at him.

Jigglypuff puffs up in anger at this, and Pit asks, "Why? What's wrong with her singing?"

"You don't want to know," Young Link tells him.

-

Captain Falcon is standing on his balcony, overlooking the scene of Onett. "I have done it, father," he says to no one in particular. "I have completed what you did not… I hope you saw everything from the heaven… Father…"

"Mario! Come out and duel with me!" shouts the voice of Wario from below.

Mario comes out from the house and says, "Hello!"

"Come out and we'll settle this once and for all!" says Wario.

"We'll having a party inside!" says Mario. "Wanna come in?"

"Party? Oh boy! Let me!" So Wario happily goes in for the party.

-

"Let's celebrate to ourselves for we have returned from the race safely!" says Bowser. "And let us enjoy the pizzas from Caesar's Pizza Palace!" Then the phone goes ringing and Bowser answers it. "Hello! Wrong number dude! Though we have pizza here, I'M NOT GONNA GIVE ANY TO YOU!"

"Why is he shouting?" asks Pit.

"The wrong calls bother him greatly," Fox tells him.

"Hey! Pass the booze!" says Wario. "I want some!"

"Catch!" says Ganondorf, hurling a bottle at him.

Wario caught it but accidentally squeezes it too hard and it cracks in his arm. "Hey! Throw more carefully next time!"

"It's your fault that you broke it!"

Suddenly, the door slams open and Bon Clay can be seen standing there. "Hello everyone! I heard that you need someone to dance for you, right?"

"Who welcomed you here!" CF asks him.

"I phoned him!" says Pichu. "I wanted to see him dance!"

"Let us party all day!" says Bon Clay as he begins to dance around crazily. "See my Swan Ballet!"

"Yippee!" exclaim Pichu and Parry.

And so, the Smashers laugh and enjoy the whole day at the party. They sure deserve this…

"Well, the Smashers sure happy!" says Master Hand, who is on top of the mansion roof.

"They deserve it!" says Crazy Hand.

"After all, they once again saved the world from danger. But I doubt Deathborn is defeated. He has power over death and he can resurrect himself anytime."

"I'm scared…"

"But it won't be for another 300 years or so. It takes awhile before he can come back from the dead again. Let's not worry about that. Let's go and have fun!"

"Yay! Booze!" exclaims CH.

* * *

_THE END_

Phew… The story has come to an end… I would like to hear all your comments for this story. Please make it as lovely as possible so I can truly understand what you think about this story. Thank you for reading this story, my fans!

What about Wario? Is he a Smasher yet? Let's just say he'll appear much more often in my SSB stories from on.

All characters belong to their respective owners. These following characters are owned by me: Parry, Punk, Pix, Pork, Lassie, the Mercernary 4, Flamer, Random Racers, all the priests, and several other dudes I'm too lazy to mention in the story.

I do not own Tim/Rungsan. He is his own character and he lives in his own rotten, proud world.

Well then… Adios…

**WAIT! Don't stop here! There's one more special chapter! You must read it!**


	45. Preview

This following preview is rated "All Audiences". It is safe for all to read…

GAME2002 presents…

A SSB story…

-

-

-

-

_1000 years ago…_

_The Great War between good and evil_

_The creation of the Holy Weapons _

number in 26 in all…

But the 27th came…

It should never exist…

"It brings back… horrible memories…" says Samus.

COMING SOON…

"Guess what? I won free tickets to go to the richest city in the world!" says Captain Falcon. "Great Tech City!"

"REALLY!" exclaim the others.

**HUMOR**

"THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!" screams Bowser at the phone.

"Why did he… Oh wait… I got it," says Pit.

**COOL PLOT**

"But unfortunately, this ticket doesn't allow all of us…" says CF.

"Boo…" cry the others.

"The Holy Weapons aren't just simple weapons for swinging around and using them simply with," says Master Hand. "If you put practice into it, you can emphasize new techniques into it! It all depends on how well you practice with it."

"Mayor Otacon, the hired mercenary, Punk, Pix, and Pork are here," says Califa.

**NEW CHARACTERS AND FACES**

"Welcome to Great Tech Weapons Center!" says the man. "I am Otacon, the president of this center and also the mayor of this city!"

"You must be a big shot!" says Pikachu.

"Because we need to make the greatest weapons possible," explains Otacon. "The workers and engineers here are of great capabilities and have great powers beyond imagination! Among our greatest engineers here are Meta-Knight, Lucci, Kaku, Popeye, and Cid."

**NEW VILLAINS**

"We are from the Stray Fox!" says the big tough man named Bluto. "We are here to rob your goodies! Hahahaha!"

"Did you just beat up my men?" says the man. "I, the boss of the Stray Fox, Solid Snake, will avenge for them!"

"They started it first!" protests CF.

**OR IS HE…?**

"Now that we are in the same situation here, I, Solid Snake, will lend you a hand!" says Snake.

**NOBODY EVIL ESCAPES**

"Let's get out of here!" scream the poor guys as they try to jump out the window, but Wario grabs them from the back.

"Nobody is getting out of here!" he says.

**BETRAYAL…**

"What do you mean Samus tried to assassinate Otacon!" gasps CF. "She can't possible do that!"

"Otacon gave us proof," says Meta-Knight. "And since she is with you, you are all guilty!"

**A POWERFUL BEING LIES BEHIND EVERYTHING**

"Looks like you do not trust the government, Octagon," says **SPOILERS**.

"It's not that I do not trust them," says Octagon. "But I care for the safety of this world more than letting them know the whereabouts of the… Armageddon!"

**A BATTLE FOR THE SAKE OF FRIEND…**

"Samus! Don't go!" shouts CF. He tries to go after her, but **SPOILERS** stood in front of him and blocked his way.

"SAMUS!" shout the other Smashers, but she walks away as if she did not hear them.

**POWERFUL VILLAINS**

CF throws several punches at **SPOILERS**, but none of the hits hurt him whatsoever; it's just like his body is made of steel…

He swings his arm at CF and sent him flying into the sky just like that.

POW!

**IMMENSE ACTION**

"You have wasted food!" roars Yoshi in a monstrous and demonic voice. "YOU SHALL DIE!" He charges forward and furiously chomps through all the noodles tossed at him.

Snake dodges under **SPOILERS **attack and then fires his gun at him, but misses.

"You cannot defeat me!" says **SPOILERS**.

"There's something approaching!" shouts the voice from the speaker.

"I'll cut it in half!" says Meta-Knight, readying his sword.

Wario charges forward and punches **SPOILERS** in the stomach hard. "Ouch! What kind of a punch do you have that you can break through this!" says **SPOILERS**.

Meta-Knight flies forward and clashes swords with **SPOILERS** and they begin a furious swordfight.

**BREAKUP…**

"It was all your fault that we lost the money!" Wario shouts angrily at Pit.

Pit lowers his head sadly and begins to cry.

"What! Pit disappeared without a trace!" gasp the Smashers.

"Okay, I admit I was a bit too harsh on him..." says Wario.

**GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION**

"Big Brother is watching you… The Armageddon is necessary for us to rid this world of evil. Though it may be a dangerous weapon, we know how to use it. It is for the sake of… justice."

**THE TRUTH…**

"I did this… It was for the good of you all," says Samus as she begins to cry. "I knew this day would come… I wanted to you all to live on a safe life, so that's why…"

"We understand very well who your enemy is," says CF. "We will rescue you no matter what."

"I WANT TO LIVE ON! I WANT TO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH YOU ALL!" shouts Samus at the top of her voice as she weeps tears of sadness.

"You guys are crazy to come against the government!" says **SPOILERS**. "You are making the whole world your enemy!"

"We don't care if we are declaring war against the government!" says CF. "And we do not care if we're making the whole world our enemy. WE JUST WANT O RESCUE OUR FRIEND!"

Captain Falcon

Yoshi

Pit

Wario

Pikachu

And a couple of other Smashers I'm not mentioning just yet…

"Just you wait, Samus!" says CF. "We will rescue you! We want you to live with us all forever!"

"The 27th weapon… was a mistake…" says Master Hand.

COMING SOON…

**ARMAGEDDON: THE CORRUPTION**

Hits late July!

Be sure to leave behind impressions on this preview! Not all Smashers will behaving a role,but the ones listed above are sure ones.


End file.
